Love Me Gently, Kiss Me Softly
by UnknownLifeForce
Summary: (Set two years later) Everything was normal, just as it had been for the last two years between the two. Their relationship had changed some, but mostly remained the same. Neither had said their "I love you's" yet, but it was something neither of them had to say. Then one day it started happening. It all began with a loss of energy...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

It was crazy when Akihito Takaba thought that it had been over two years since he had met the man who had literally kidnapped his heart, Asami Ryuichi. Time flew by so quickly, even though in the moment of it all life was slow. It felt like only yesterday he was being kidnapped and tossed around like a piece of meat, yet when that actually happened it was like the time couldn't go fast enough. Life was just funny that way.

These thoughts weren't running through Aki's mind without reason, no. Today would be the third birthday he spend with Asami, and every year he was left unknowing of what to expect. Every year since his twenty third birthday the bastard always upped his game and made it more spectacular and surprising than the last! It wasn't fair, not when Aki didn't have the money to do those things for Asami in return. The stupid bastard!

Aki sighed as he rolled over in the bed he now shared with Asami, his light blue eyes tracing over the area where Asami should be laying, an annoyed grunt leaving the blonde's lips.

"Didn't he say he was taking off today?" Aki mumbled under his breath as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _Well, I did tell him not to bother…maybe he actually listened to me for once._

There was something about the idea of Asami actually listening to something Aki said that made the younger male grin, an almost accomplished feeling coming over him as he hopped out of the very comfortable and posh bed that he and Asami shared. His arms raised above his head as he yawned, stretching high until he heard his lower back let out a satisfying _**Pop!**_

"Ah, that's better! I wonder what time it is…" He mumbled as he started moving things aside on the side table to try and find the alarm clock hidden somewhere under the half eaten bags of potato chips and empty cartons of Dunhills.

His slender fingers soon rested on the smooth surface of the black digital alarm clock that they had, a satisfied smirk crossing his face. _Gotcha._ Aki lifted it enough so he could read the bright blue numbers on the screen. 10:32 am?!

Aki groaned and rubbed his forehead, shaking his head at himself. Over the past few weeks he had just been without his usual energy, and had been falling asleep earlier and sleeping in later and later every day it seemed. At first he thought he was just starting to come down with a cold, but now he was starting to think maybe it was a vitamin deficiency or something along those lines. Nothing to be too concerned about.

A wonderful smell whiffed into the room without warning, making Aki's cheeks redden as he closed his eyes to inhale the ambrosial aroma. There was definitely some smell good food down stairs, and Aki was now determined to go find what it was and probably devour it.

Aki slipped on his white bunny slippers and headed out of the bedroom, walking down the short hall into the dining and living area of the condo. He half expected to see Asami there, either sitting on his usual spot on the couch smoking or outside on the balcony.

"Asami! I thought I told you not to skip work!" He called out as he stepped into the room, his tone holding a slightly scolding undertone, but Aki couldn't actually be upset. Not when he was actually very excited for today. But he wouldn't show it! Like hell he would give Asami that kind of satisfaction!

That aroma from before was now much stronger, and it only took a slight turn of the head for Aki to see what it was. On the small round table sat one of Akihito's favorite desserts, still fresh and hot from whatever gourmet bakery it had to come from knowing Asami. An orange ogura cake, already cut into small and cute sized square pieces.

In the center of the table there was an elegant bouquet of flowers consisting primarily of white roses and blue hydrangeas. They were sitting inside a decorative grey vase, a dark blue ribbon tied off into a perfect bow around the front. There was a plate at Aki's usual seat, and on it was a piece of paper folded up to look like a Chinese paper crane.

"Damn…Asami can be…kind of romantic when he wants to be." Akihito said incredulously, shocked at the beautiful display before him, shocked that Asami would go through such trouble. Speaking of Asami, where was he?

A voice came up from behind Aki, making him jump. "Asami-Sama stepped out an hour ago to go handle some business while you were asleep, but should be back soon. I picked up the cake he ordered so eat it." Came Kirishma's voice, sounding annoyed about the fact he had to go pick up a cake like he was some kind of errand boy.

"Oh? What is he taking care of?~" Aki asked with a grin, batting his eyes innocently at the taller man.

"Those looks don't work on me, Takaba. You should know that by now." Kirishma said in that "don't be an idiot" tone of his.

"Ah come on! Don't be such a stick in the mud and stop ass kissing to Asami!~ Give me the goods! What's he planning for my birthday?" Aki sat down at the table as he said this, moving the perfectly folded note to the side so he could get himself a slice of the cake.

Karishma scoffed and shook his head. "Insulting me makes me not want to tell you that much more, brat." Despite saying this in an irritated tone, he ruffled Aki's messy bedhead affectionately as he walked past him.

"I have to return to work, Takaba. Please behave yourself until Asami-Sama returns," He said as he reached for the door, turning his head to give the boy one of his very rare smiles, "And happy birthday." After that, Kirishma was gone.

Akihito smiled, his heart feeling warm from the brief kind interaction he had with the man. Where it was true usually the two couldn't stand one another, Aki supposed they had gotten better with one another over the last couple years. They weren't close by any stretch of the imagination, but they could better stand one another and could occasionally have some small talk. _He's still an ass kisser though._

As he ate his small slice of cake, he opened up the crane and started reading the note that Asami wrote.

 _Akihito,_

 _Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I wasn't there to wish you this when you first awoke. I had business to attend to concerning the plans for the evening. Karishma will be over to bring you your breakfast if it hasn't already arrived. I'll be home soon, so be dressed._

 _-Asami_

 _P.S. Don't even think about trying to get Karishma to tell you the plans. I might have to punish you if you do._

The paper soon ended up crumpled in Aki's hands as his cheeks blushed over in a strawberry red. "How did that bastard know what I'd do that?! Am I really that predictable?! Agh, whatever!" He yelled into the empty condo, getting very flustered over this, and nervous over the possibly punishment Asami mentioned. Surely it was just a tease?!

Aki shoveled the last bit of the cake into his mouth as he pouted, one knee pulled up to his chest as the other hung down to the floor. He grabbed his cell phone from its usual spot on the marble counter beside the table, opening it up to see his inbox was getting filled.

Smiles and soft chuckles rang from the boy's mouth as he read and responded to the Happy Birthday text messages he received, happy to hear from his friends and family.

"It's been a while since I've gone home and visited…maybe I should sometime soon…" Aki mused to himself as he finished sending the last thank you message before getting up and going to the bedroom to get dressed.

The outfit he ended up choosing was one of his recent favorites. A pair of dark wash jeans with decorative rips that showed off skin from his knee all the way up his thigh. They were also Asami's favorite pair on Aki because of how well they hugged his ass. For his shirt he wore a black tank top that had "Trouble Fallows Me" written across the chest in a sassy font. The neckline went pretty low, showing off his pale pretty skin. A simple silver necklace was put on with this, followed by a short sleeve red and black flannel.

After he got dressed and made his way back into the living room to wait for Asami, Aki found himself yawning as that tired and just weak feeling came over him again. He found himself moving towards the couch to lay down.

"I'll just rest my eyes a bit. That should help.." Aki trailed off, and before his head even hit the pillow he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Finder series or any of the cannon characters. This is purely a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle, but comments are welcomed! If you like, please leave comments and Kudos!**

 **Also: Their destination is an actual place, but what I've described is very inaccurate because I have never been there.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two: **

"Akihito."

Aki groaned as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and give a gentle shake. It was enough to get him to start stirring a bit, his body shifting as he rolled over to stubbornly try and go back to sleep. Recently this was a normal occurrence, Aki taking many naps that he didn't want to be awoken from. Usually Asami would leave him be until he got up on his own, only giving him the occasional concerned look whenever he woke up and didn't seem to be rested at all. Today was different.

"Akihito, you need to get up."

Another shake, this time with a bit more force that caused Aki open his eyes tiredly. He turned his head to meet the blurry vision of a more than familiar frame. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching, his vision cleared and he was able to meet Asami's golden stare.

"Crap…I fell asleep again. I'm sorry Asami." The blonde mumbled, shaking his head as he sat up and tried to wake himself up more. How long had he been napping? Probably not too long considering Asami looked like he had just walked in.

"Don't be. I just walked in so it hasn't bothered me any." Asami said as he offered a hand.

Reaching out, Aki accepted the help as he let Asami pull him up into a standing position. Akihito's eyes wandered down Asami's body for a moment, surprised to see that he wasn't dressed in his usual three piece Armani suit. Instead he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with a casually worn midnight-blue button up. He wore it with the first three buttons undone to show off his _sexy_ chest, the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. He wore his hair down, falling into his eyes.

Aki felt his mouth watering a bit as he shamelessly stared, the image in front of him waking him up better than any caffeinated drink could. Asami looked _hot._

"Oh, what's this? Do you like what you see?" Asami asked, chuckling as he held a teasing glint in his eye. He leaned forward so his lips brushed against Aki's ear. "You're drooling." He whispered, the smirk clear in his voice. Asami's finger came up, pushing the blonde's chin up to close his mouth.

"S-Shut up you bastard!" Akihito said quickly as he pushed Asami's finger away, his cheeks burning as they were lit up bright red. This only made the amused look on his lover's face grow.

"Fine, but only because it's your day today." Asami said as he wrapped his strong arms around the smaller's waist, leaning down as he pressed a kiss against his lips.

Blue eyes widened before they settled closed, Aki's lips forming into a smile as he kissed the gorgeous man back, leaning up on his tip toes to wrap his arms around Asami's neck.

For a long moment between the two men, they shared this moment. These moments were few and far between with how crazy their life and relationship was. But when these moments did happen, both of them cherished it for as long as they possibly could. Seconds ticked by, but all too soon they had to break apart. It was time for Asami's birthday plans to commence.

Aki remained in Asami's arms for a long moment, his head resting against his chest as he listened to the calming sound of his heart beat. The embrace was soft and gentle, so much unspoken love behind it between the two men. Both of them knew it, but they wouldn't say it aloud. Perhaps in the future this would change.

Before Aki knew what was happening, Asami had him picked up and thrown over his shoulder, heading out the door.

"What are you doing?!" Akihito squealed.

"We have to get started on your birthday adventure!" Asami said with a chuckle, giving a firm slap to Aki's butt.

Playful struggling and curses rang from Aki the entire trip to the front of the building, not deterring Asami in the least.

"Put me down! I can walk on my own!" Akihito whined, hitting his fists against the raven's back.

Another chuckle. "Calm down Kitten, I'll let you down in just a second."

Just as promised Akihito found his feet meeting the ground once more, an annoyed look crossing his face at the nickname Asami called him. It had become a pet name over time, one Aki had a hate-love relationship with.

Where his feet met the ground, Akihito's blue eyes met a very large black, off-road pickup truck. It was intimidating in size, and very expensive looking. Aki had never seen anything like it, so he looked to Asami with curious eyes. "What on earth is this?! When did you get this truck?"

Asami's eyes practically lit up at the question, his lips turning up into a pleased smirk. "Oh this? It's my newest toy, a Mercedes-Benz (Exact Model: Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6x6). An off-roads black beauty, perfect for what I have planned."

"Speaking of that, what do you have planned?~" Akihito asked.

The crime lord chuckled, shaking his head a bit as he opened the passenger door. "How cute of you to try, but you know better. I would never ruin a surprise."

Akihito pretended to pout, though he was happy that Asami hadn't told him. Leaving it a surprise made him excited to see what it was. He worried that Asami had put too much work than necessary like usual, but no matter what he would enjoy whatever he had put together. Aki always did.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as Asami lifted the smaller man up into the truck, setting him down in his seat. Aki became flustered rather quickly, shoving Asami's hands away.

"Dammit Asami! I can get into a damn truck myself!"

"Oh I'm sure you can." Asami said curtly, shutting the door before Aki could say anything.

Soon both were buckled up and heading down the road. To where, Akihito didn't know, but was excited to find out. He leaned his head against the cool glass, watching as buildings went by and out of sight.

 _Asami's POV_

Three hours passed by as Asami drove in silence, his eyes occasionally drifting over to the sleeping form beside him. The amount of time Akihito spent sleeping was concerning Asami, making him grateful he had planned a two day trip away. _If he was this tired, he must be working too hard._

Asami reached an arm out, affectionately carding through Akihito's hair. The boy smiled in his sleep, nuzzling into the Asami's large hand.

"Spoiled brat…" Asami muttered, his golden eyes shining in adoration.

Asami pulled over when he saw the guards he had stationed at the start of the road leading down to their destination. Parking the car and leaving it running, he stepped out and walked over.

"Everything has been set up to your specifications, Asami sama." One of the guards said, stepping forward.

"Outstanding. I would settle for nothing less. Check the perimeter and make sure that everything is secure." Asami said, dismissing the guard.

As the guard walked off, Asami heading back to the truck to add his special surprise to Akihito's wardrobe. Asami grabbed a neatly wrapped brown package from the back, heading around to Aki's side as he unwrapped it.

He carefully put the article of clothing onto his boy, a small grin appearing as he examined his work once finished. Asami snickered a bit when Akihito's nose scrunched up in his sleep. _You're in for a surprise when you wake up, my adorable Akihito._ As Asami continued to chuckle, he went around the truck and returned to the driver's seat, continuing the short trip to their destination.

Asami pulled into the campsite (A cabin, actually), his eyes scanning every outer detail. He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he saw it was all just as he wanted it. Everything was in perfect order for his boy's special day. If it hadn't, someone would have to pay.

Parking in front of the cabin, Asami got out of the truck to walk around to the other side. He stepped up and opened the door, scoffing at the fact Aki hadn't stirred a bit. _Just like a little kid._ Instead of waking him up, he unbuckled him and lifted his precious lover princess style, carrying him into the cozy little cabin.

Gently, Asami laid Akihito down onto the couch so that his head rested on a cushion. After taking Aki's shoes, he decided he would let him sleep while he carried everything else in and set up the last little things he would do personally.

 _Akihito's POV_

Akihito woke to Asami's hot lips pressing against his own, his blue eyes fluttering open a bit. He groaned a bit as the lips trailed down to his neck, teasing the delicate skin with soft kisses. This was very unlike Asami, being usually the only kisses they shared were rough and full of passion. So Aki's eyebrows immediately furrowed as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Asami? What time is it?" He asked after yawning, stretching his arms above his head. He felt so warm and cozy.

"About Four o'clock." Came Asami's answer as he stood back.

Akihito opened his eyes finally, expecting to be inside of the pickup truck, but was instead met with unfamiliar surroundings. Wooden walls and floor, beautiful paintings of nature hanging on the walls of the room, and a plush shag rug under his feet. Completely turning around in his seat, he could now see a small kitchenette with a cute little dining area. There was a wide, short hallway that led to two shut doors.

"Follow up question…where are we?" Akihito asked.

Asami smirked, shrugging as he gestured a hand towards the door. "Why don't you have a look and see?"

Giving Asami a suspicious look, Aki got up from his seat and speed walked towards the door. He slipped on his shoes that were placed neatly in the shoe cupboard before he ran outside, Asami following behind him.

Akihito was met with a beautiful sight, his mouth falling open in complete awe. They were surrounded by trees in the middle of a forest. A little cabin had been set up in a natural clearing, the view stunning. The cabin was very small in size, only made to house two people. It had front porch with two comfortable lounging chairs on it, perfect for relaxing on in early mornings or evenings.

His eyes soon moved up, noticing the real view that this clearing offered. A very large, well-known mountain that the photographer recognized immediately. Mount Fuji.

"How did you even do this?! Asami! You can't just build cabins in the middle of a national forest, it's illegal!" Akihito started scolding, but was cut off when Asami raised a hand to silence him.

"Don't get your tail in a twist. I have special permission. I called in a few favors." Asami said, smirking as he leaned against the porch rail.

Despite the urge to question further, Akihito decided against it. Asami had worked too hard on this for him to ruin it. So instead Aki just nodded. "Alright, fine. So we're going to be holding up in a cabin for my birthday?" He asked, smiling a bit at the idea.

Asami blinked. "We're camping." He said simply, as though it were obvious.

It was Akihito's turn to blink and give Asami a confused look, his eyes moving towards the cabin and then back to the Asami. The gears in his head started rolling, playing a little scene of them with a cute little tent and campfire.

"Camping?" he asked, feeling a bit stupid. He was trying to think of why of all things Asami would choose that, and how on earth staying in a cabin was supposed to be camping. But suddenly it dawned on him.

Akihito's camping= tent, camp fire, bugs, and no electricity. Asami's camping: Cabin, running water, comfort, and absolutely no sleeping with bugs. He giggled to himself at his own thoughts.

"Last summer you were unhappy because you couldn't go camping with your friends because they cancelled. So I decided to give you your camping trip."

For a few seconds Akihito didn't know what Asami was talking about, but then the memory dawned on him. Last summer his group of friends were going to take him camping for his birthday, but plans got changed and they ended up cancelling. He remembered that he had been upset for a little while, but had gotten over it. However, he did remember complaining to Asami about it. But that was over a year ago! How did he even remember that?!

Akihito felt his heart swell a bit, a big grin coming onto his face. "You're such a city boy." He said under his breath as he looked at the cabin again, beginning to laugh before he ran up the steps and threw himself onto one of the lounge chairs. "It's perfect Asami. Thank you."

On most occasions he would have told Asami that this wasn't necessary, that he didn't have to go through all the trouble just for him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, not when Asami had put so much careful thought into this. It would seem almost rude.

Asami seemed almost surprised by Akihito's open statement of appreciation, but ended up just smirking with a small shrug. "Anything for my Kitten." He teased.

An eyebrow twitched as Akihito bolted up from the lounge chair, now facing up to Asami's amused face. His own held an annoyed expression

"Dammit Asami! Stop with the Kitten Shit! I'm not a freaking cat!" He snapped, though his huffy reaction only making him resemble one that much more.

"Could have fooled me." Asami said, his smirk only growing. Something about the look in the man's eyes was suspicious. "Now, let's go back inside. Go ahead and take a shower. I'm making dinner tonight."

The look that crossed Akihito's face was one of shock. Asami Ryuichi, the feared crime lord, cooking him a meal? Akihito had never seen Asami cook before, and had been under the assumption that he couldn't. Did that bastard really just make him do all the cooking for the two while he actually had some hidden cooking knowledge?!

"Fine. Which room is the bathroom?" He asked once they were back inside, his eyes moving to the two shut doors down the hall.

"The one on your left." Asami told him, heading into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Without answering, he headed in that direction. Despite Akihito still feeling annoyed, he was also excited for Asami to actually be cooking him a meal. Even if he could have done it before, because he was doing for the first time on his birthday it felt special. This made Aki smile as he opened the bathroom door.

He walked past the mirror towards the tub, but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he walked backwards till he was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his own reflection. A sudden wave of irritation came over him as he yelled. "ASAMI YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Akihito didn't know when or how he managed it, but Asami has managed to put a freaking cat zip up hoodie on him, the hood up and all. Aki started furiously taking it off, only to soon realize it even had a tail on the back. He gritted his teeth, tossing it onto the counter.

All Aki could hear was Asami's chuckling coming from the kitchen, and the only thing he could do to silence it was turn on the water to the shower. And for what seemed like the hundredth time today, his cheeks were bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I literally have the attention span of a ferret XD. I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments are appreciated!_

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Akihito's POV_

Akihito stepped out of the hot shower, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels hanging up and wrapping it around his waist. He sat down on the edge of the tub and began drying his hair with a smaller towel. As he sat and worked on drying himself off, delicious smells wafted into the room, practically causing the blonde to drool. Whatever Asami was cooking, he knew it was going to be good.

Once he was done drying his hair, Aki grabbed the pair of camo boxer's Asami must have slipped in while he was taking a shower and put them on. He was about to reach for the door when his phone went off on the counter. Picking it up, he saw it was an email. _How did Asami even get internet out here?!_

Brushing that off with a shake of the head, Aki leaned against the counter and opened up his emails. He brightened up almost immediately, a grin appearing on his lips as he saw it was from Fei Long. It was titled: "生日问候！Birthday Greetings!"

 _Aki, I hope you have a wonderful birthday filled with smiles. How has it been going go far? Good I hope. Remember to tell that mean, overprotective asshat that he had better do something nice for you._

 _-Fei Long_

Akihito found himself grinning wider, always amused to see what new insulting name the Chinese man would use for Asami. He quickly started replying back, his thumbs speeding across the keyboard.

 _Thank you for the message, Fei! Today has been going pretty great. The "asshat" planned a trip out camping for the both of us….in a cabin. He's such a city boy, doesn't know what actual camping is, and the bastard has been teasing me all day! But, it's a lot of fun._

After he sent the email, Aki opened the bathroom door and looked down, seeing a pair of bunny slippers right outside the door. They looked new, unlike the ones he had back at the penthouse which were getting worn out. It made Akihito smile warmly as he stepped into them, mentally wondering how Asami could get any more amazing. It was just like him to make even the tiniest details perfect.

He walked down the short hallway and into the living room, looking out of the corner of his eye at Asami, whom which was still cooking away at the stove. Aki couldn't see over Asami's shoulder to see what it was he was making, but he could see a rice cooker on the counter. So whatever it was, they were having rice with it.

Aki sat down on the couch to wait until the food was ready, stretching out lazily as he got comfortable. The familiar ding that was his phone's notification tone went off again, and immediately Akihito opened the email, eager to read it. Despite everything that happened in Hong Kong a few years ago, the two kept in touch through email and slowly became good friends.

 _I'm glad you're having a good time, even though I would have planned something more spectacular for such a special day. But as long as you're happy, then I won't fly over and steal you. What day will you be back home?_

 _-Fei Long_

An annoyed scoff left his lips when he read that, his eyes rolling as he went to work on his reply, shaking his head. Some things just never change, and Aki had gotten used to the comments Fei would make at times in their conversations. It made him feel uncomfortable, but there was no stopping it. It wasn't like he could tell Asami, not when he didn't even know Aki was still in contact with the Banshee leader.

 _We should be heading home Sunday, before the work week begins. Why?_

Almost as soon as he sent the email, a reply was sent back. _Wow, that was fast._

 _No reason._

 _-Fei Long_

"Who are you talking to?"

Aki shoved his phone into his pocket, standing up. "Just replying to a birthday message." Akihito said, receiving a small nod from Asami.

"Well, dinner is ready, so sit." Asami said, pulling out a chair for Aki to sit.

Once he had sat down, Asami pushed his chair in and sat in the chair across from hm. Blue eyes eagerly looked down to see what Asami had made for his birthday dinner, expecting some type of fancy food that he couldn't even pronounce the name of. However, instead it was a meal that he was delightfully familiar with, one of his favorite meals from when he was a kid. Omurice.

"Oh…wow…I wasn't expecting this." Aki mumbled, unable to keep his surprise to himself.

"Hm? Enlighten me as to what it was you were expecting then."

"Well, knowing you I thought you would make some rich, fancy person food that I had never heard of before just to show off that you're some sort of secret master chef."

Asami chuckled and shook his head, pulling Akihito's plate over to himself as he picked up the bottle of ketchup that had been sitting on the table. He began squirting the ketchup on, seemingly writing something onto the omelet.

"I considered it, but this trip is for you. It's your birthday, so I thought it fitting to make something the brat would like. Anything for my Kitten." As he said this, Asami slid the plate back over.

Slowly looking down to see what was written, Akihito found himself staring at the ketchup written "Kitten" that was on his omelet. He knew he should feel annoyed, but instead all he could feel was the pounding of his heart in his chest from the man's words. How it was Asami could make him feel both annoyed and like he had butterflies in his stomach at the same time was beyond Aki.

The blonde shook his head, taking a bite of the delicious smelling food. It tasted almost better than it smelled, Aki realized as he quickly shoveled another bite into his mouth…fallowed by another one. It made him feel warm inside, like his grandmothers had made him feel when he was young.

"Oh my god, Asami this is amazing! It's delicious! Where did you learn to make Omurice like this?" Aki asked, mouth full.

Asami's amused look faltered for a small moment, almost unnoticeably. Akihito had spent so much time around Asami, studying him and his reactions, that he noticed it immediately. He was about to tell him never mind, that he didn't have to tell him, but Asami began answering his question.

"I had a little half-brother I took care of when I was younger, so I learned how to cook his favorite meals. This was one of them. It seems to be a hit with all brats." He said, shrugging as he took a bite from his own plate.

Akihito was speechless for a moment to say the least. Asami had never opened up to him about his family, so Aki had always been under the impression he didn't have any to speak about. This was definitely mindboggling information to take in.

"You have a little brother?! Why haven't I ever heard of him before? Where is he?" Akihito asked, slowly eating another bite.

"I did, yes, but he's dead now. He died a while back, while I was still in college."

Aki's eyes widened, a devastated expression appearing on his delicate features.

"Oh…wow. I'm so sorry, Asami. I didn't know…"

Asami stood and walked over, resting a hand on Aki's head, mussing through his hair. "Don't be sorry, Akihito. It's been so long now, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Do you mind if I ask…how old he was when he died? Or…how he died?" Aki asked, looking up at the tall man.

` "No, I don't mind. I was twenty when Shinji died, so he was twelve. He had been ill since infancy, and he just wasn't strong enough to fight anymore."

A small nod. "You said you took care of him? So did he live with you?"

"You ask too many questions, but yes, he did. When I went off to college I took him with me so I could still care for him." Asami said, staring out one of the cabin's windows. Akihito could tell that wherever Asami's mind was, it wasn't there with him.

"You were a good brother, Asami. He was lucky to have you," Akihito smiled at Asami as the other moved to sit back down, "One day you're going have to show me a picture of him. I bet he looked just like you!"

Asami actually started laughing, taking Akihito off guard. What had he said that was so funny?! Whatever it was, Aki was sure he was about to find out as Asami reached into his pocket and pulled out his black leather, Dunhill wallet. He searched through it for a few moments before he pulled out what looked to be a worn, folded up photo.

"Oh no, he looked just like his mother. Here, have a look." He said, passing the photo over while still chuckling lightly.

Akihito unfolded the photograph, and his lips turned up into a gentle smile. The photo showed a small boy with the curliest light brown hair, his cheeks peppered with little freckles, and these big puppy brown eyes. He was propped up on a couch, clearly pouting over something Asami did or wouldn't let the boy do. On first glance, Aki couldn't tell the boy was sick, but when he looked closer he could see how thin and pale the boy was. His face was flushed, and the big brown eyes looked tired.

Swallowing thickly, Aki passed the photo back over. "You're right, you two look nothing like. He looked like a cute little puppy, where you're more like a predatory animal that's always stalking its prey."

Asami slipped the photo back into his wallet, smirking as he met Aki's pale blue eyes. "Oh? If that's so, then that makes you my prey. And if that's the case, then I'm going have to show you exactly what being my prey means tonight."

A tiny "eep" left Akihito's lips, the blonde blushing as he pushing himself back against his chair. His eyes were wide, because he knew Asami wasn't playing. That mischievous, devious look on the perverted man's face told him that much! _Maybe I don't want him to be…No! You definitely want him to be playing, Aki! Stop being stupid!_

"A-Ah no! That's not necessary! I was just messing with you, Asami! No need for any of that!" Aki said quickly.

"Don't act like you don't like it, you're just lying to yourself," Asami smirked, leaning forward before gesturing to Aki's plate with his chopsticks, "Now, finish eating before your food gets cold."

Pouting and flustered, the birthday boy began eating his meal. For a while, the two ate in silence, occasionally sharing a few glances as they ate. Aki took his time to enjoy the meal that his man had made for him, savoring its simple yet delicious taste. He tried his best to eat all of it, but he couldn't eat any more than half without feeling almost painfully full. This had become normal over the last month or so, Aki not having the appetite of a bottomless pit.

Setting his chopsticks down, Akihito leaned back and rubbed his stomach dramatically. "I'm sooo full Asami! I think I need to go ahead and go to bed to sleep this off! Goodnight Asami!"

 _If I can just get past him fast enough I can get a head start. Then that bastard will have to chase me._ Akihito nodded to himself, before he shook his head quickly. _Why would I want that?! No, I'll lock the door until he promises to ravi- Ah hell! Til he promises not to do the thing_!

The blonde attempted this tactical plan of escape of his, standing up from the table as he tried to move hurriedly past the older man before he could react. He was unsuccessful as he felt a strong grip on his wrist, and then he was in Asami's lap with his lover's face so close that Akihito could feel Asami's hot breath tickling his nose.

"You aren't getting away that easily, Akihito. I'm a predator, remember? Nothing will stop me from eating my prey, you, right up. Running will only make me more eager." Asami said in a low voice, holding Aki's gaze.

Akihito felt his heart pounding in his chest as he moved to straddle Asami, pressing his forehead against the other's. Feeling the strong arms wrap around his waist, his own moved to wrap around the Crime Lord's neck instinctually.

"Ever think that's exactly what I was going for?" _Why did I just say that?!_

Asami's smirk darkened, his golden orbs dancing like fire. "My little kitten is tempting me on purpose? Well I certainly won't disappoint. I'll make sure I devour you in ways you didn't know were possible."

No matter how hard he tried to stop himself, Akihito couldn't keep his words from spilling out, knowing he was only making it so much worse for himself.

"In ways I didn't know possible? Is there anything you haven't done to me yet?"

"There is so much I have yet to do to you, but it will have to wait until later. You still haven't had dessert yet, and I have other things to take care of."

"Dessert? You made dessert too!?" Aki asked, his attention shifting to the promise of sweets.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Asami gestured towards the kitchen with his head. "I haven't made it because I thought you should choose your birthday dessert, and I knew you would enjoy it if we made it together. So, what is it that you want?"

Aki grinned, sitting up excitedly on Asami's lap, their previous discussion pushed to the back of his mind for the time being.

"Crêpes! I want crêpes!" He hadn't had crepes in so long, and it was a dessert he was familiar with making.

Asami had a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded, reaching up to rest his hand on Akihito's head fondly. "Crêpes it is. Anything you should need is in the kitchen, so go ahead and get started. I'll help once it comes time for the cooking."

The blonde didn't even mind being treated like a kid at the moment, instead just nodding happily and jumping up from his spot to run over to the kitchen, mentally going through the recipe he had learned from his grandmother. It had been a while since he had made crêpes, but Aki felt like it would be like riding a bike. No matter how long it was since last time he did it, it would just come naturally.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going out to chop wood for a fire." Asami said before disappearing out the front door, leaving Aki alone in the kitchen.

Akihito hummed as he looked around for an apron he could wear, spotting two on a couple of hooks. One was a simple black apron, much larger than the other. The second was a black and red tartan plaid apron with decretive black embroidery around the edges. Grabbing the plaid apron, Aki slipped it on over his head and tied the string in the back. Now he was ready to begin.

Searching the wooden cabinets until he found a pan, he put it on the stove and turned on the burner. Letting it heat up, Aki grabbed the butter from the fridge and cut the appropriate amount off the stick before putting it into the pan to begin melting, adding a pinch of salt. While the butter worked on melting, Aki went back to the fridge and went ahead and grabbed out the two eggs and milk he would need later.

Pulling the canister of flower that was resting on the counter towards him, Akihito measure out a cup. After measuring half a cup of milk and water, he began putting all the ingredients into a mixing bowl. Noticing the butter was melted, he reached over and turned the burner off, then turned his attention back to the bowl.

Grabbing out a whisk, Aki began whisking the ingredients together carefully, not wanting to make a mess. Reaching over for the pan of melted butter and remembering his past failed mistakes, Aki poured the butter in slowly, all the while whisking continuously with his free hand. Once it was mixed together and smoothed, Aki covered the bowl with plastic wrap to let the batter set for the half an hour, or so that it needed before he left to find Asami.

Once out the door and on the porch, Akihito was greeted with quiet the lovely sight, making him lick his lip. Asami was chopping logs one after the other in half, the power of each swing of the axe slicing through them in one go. Asami had taken his shirt off and has it tied around his waist so that Aki could see the muscles in his back ripple with each powerful swing. This was enough to make the blonde fall backwards onto one of the porch chairs.

Aki didn't miss Asami glancing back at him, nor did he miss the prideful smirk. But honestly, he didn't care. All he could care about was watching his sexy man's back muscles ripple, and become so turned on he couldn't think straight. _Damn he's so hot…_

Akihito lost track of how long he sat there watching Asami chop wood, just as he lost track of how many logs his lover chopped. It wasn't until the sun started setting that he snapped out of daze and decided it was time to head back inside.

"Asami, I think you're good!" He called out, standing up and walking to the edge of the porch.

Asami stopped chopping and turned, looking at the boy before glancing at the impressive stack of firewood. "Perhaps you're right. This should be an efficient amount."

"Do you want me to help carry it in?" Aki asked, ready to help.

"No, I'm just bringing in enough for tonight. I'll come back for the rest in the morning." Asami said, beginning to bend down and lift the heavy firewood into his arms.

Once he was loaded up, Asami headed up the steps to the porch and swiftly walked past the still gawking boy. Akihito just couldn't stop from staring, looking from the man's muscled, sweaty body wantingly. His eyes moved from the man's muscled chest to those strong arms, the muscles in which were straining as he carried the heavy weight. Everything about Asami right now just screamed sexy, and it made Akihito want to pounce on him right then and there, to hell with dessert.

Turning, Aki fallowed Asami back into the cabin, watching as he sat the wood down next to the fire place. He grabbed a few logs and tossed them in, soon getting a fire started so it could start getting the cool cabin nice and toasty warm.

Asami brushed his hands off on his pants before he turned. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay, I'm going to keep working on the crêpes." Aki said, watching Asami as he headed down the hallway and into the bathroom.

 _Asami's POV_

Asami stood under the hot shower stream, arm resting against the wall as the powerful jets hit his back. He just stood there for a long time, letting himself think about the conversation they held over dinner. It was abnormal for him to speak so openly about something so personal, even to his boy. He had no qualms about doing so, but it did make him curious about when things changed. Before he kept everything personal to himself, never letting his guard down around anyone. That was until Takaba Akihito came into his life.

Ever since he met the photographer, his life had taken an interesting turn. He had found someone who didn't want his money or status, he found someone who wasn't scared of him no matter what he did. Not only had he found a person like this, he had taken that person and now they were his. Akihito was his, and his alone.

Turning off the shower, Asami stepped out and grabbed a towel from the rack, using it to dry his hair off enough so that it wasn't dripping. Once he had dried off his body as well, he grabbed the dark grey robe that was hanging on the door and put it on before he left the bathroom, a cloud of steam fallowing him.

Once he got to the end of the hall, he stopped and let his eyes move to his Kitten, whom which was just now finishing up cooking the crêpes and singing under his breath as he danced. The scene made the raven haired man chuckle in utter amusement and adoration, shaking his head as he grabbed a box of cigarettes from the pocket of the robe and lit it, taking a long drag.

Asami stared mostly at Akihito's ass, watching it sway and move as the boy danced to his own music. He had always loved Akihito's bubble butt, loving to slap it or grab it whenever he could. Sometimes he wondered how a man could be gifted with such a feminine ass, but often decided just to be grateful for it.

After watching for a few moments, Asami walked up behind Akihito and slapped his ass, smirking as the surprised squeal that left the boy's lips. He wrapped an arm around the smaller's waist, his other holding his cigarette, leaning down so his chin was resting on Akihito's shoulder. Asami pressed a hot kiss to his neck before nipping his earlobe.

"A-Asami-" Akihito began to protest, his cheeks becoming a lovely scarlet color.

"Go cut up some pears for me." He murmured into Akihito's ear, smirking as his lover shivered and nodded, going to do so.

Akihito grabbed the red Asian pears from the hanging metal basket next to the fridge, setting them on a cutting board. Asami held out a knife, offering it over.

"T-Thanks…" The knife was taken, and soon the sound of chopping fruit filled the kitchen.

While Akihito was busy chopping up the pears, Asami got busy with starting a caramel sauce for the crêpes. After heating up another pan, he started with butter and sugar. He slowly stirred, waiting until the sugar became a caramel color, then added lemon and orange juice for an acidic cut to the sweetness.

After mixing the juice in, he turned and grabbed the now chopped up pears, adding them into the caramel sauce. He coated the pears with the sauce before he grabbed the thin crêpes off of the plate sitting on the counter, putting them into the pan. After soaking the crêpes in the sauce, he began to fold them into triangles. As he did so, he took occasional drags from his cigarette.

He shook the pan back and forth while it cooked, taking occasional glances back to Akihito, whom was leaning against the fridge watching with a beautiful, aroused look. Asami relished in that expression, wanting to see just how flustered he could get his boy before he couldn't control himself.

Turning his attention back to the crêpes, Asami grabbed The Massougnes 1801 cognac from the counter (This was one of Asami's most extravagant and rarest purchases, but only the best for his Kitten.) He poured two large shots of the cognac, adding them into the pan before pulling the pan back and igniting the alcohol, beginning to Flambé the crêpes.

Asami heard a quiet gasp from beside him, making the man smirk as he used a spatula to put the crêpes onto their individual plates. He spooned what was left of the caramel sauce and pears onto Akihito's crêpes (Leaving his own without it as he wasn't fond of sweets), turning off the stove and putting all the dishes into the sink.

"Come on, let's eat." Asami said, setting the plates down on the table. He grabbed the bottle of cognac and poured himself a glass.

As Akihito took a seat, Asami sat in his own. Now that they were facing one another, he could clearly see Akihito's face now. His cheeks had darkened from before, his pupils dilated. The boy kept squirming in his seat, obviously restless. Just looking at Akihito's face made Asami want to throw him against the nearest wall and ravish him.

He watched as the boy took a small bite of the dessert, his own pupils dilating when Akihito moaned from the sweet taste. Asami licked his lips as he watched Akihito eat his crêpes, a hungry look on his own face that wasn't at all directed towards his food.

"This is so good, Asami. The caramel sauce you made…it's fantastic!"

"Mm…glad you enjoy it." Asami said, taking a small sip of the cognac.

Asami only took a couple bites of his own dessert, but he was too enthralled in watching Akihito's face as he ate, the erotic way in which he did so. Asami thought it would be Akihito who would break first, but how wrong he was.

Putting his cigarette out, Asami stood and in a fluid motion, lifted Akihito up and slammed him against the wall. He pressed his lips roughly to the boy's, tasting the sweet caramel sauce on his lips. Arms wrapped around his neck as Akihito kissed him back, moaning into the passionate kiss.

Asami pulled back to trail rough kisses down his neck that would later turn into beautiful bruises against his pale skin. Reaching his shoulder, Asami bit down, receiving a soft cry. Akihito's hand had moved up to tangle into dark hair, and Asami soon felt his hair getting pulled.

"Dammit, stop teasing me Asami! Take me to the room and fuck me you bastard!" Akihito snapped, trying to grind his hips against Asami.

"Hmm…someone doesn't know how to say 'please,' do they?" Asami taunted, his golden orbs piercing into the needy blue ones that stared at him.

The photographer glared, pulling Asami's head towards him so he could crash their lips together. That was it for both of them, as they were all over each other. Asami couldn't keep his lips off of Akihito's, each kiss being met with a rougher, more passionate one that fallowed.

Asami blindly carried the boy down the hall, their lips never breaking as he threw open the bedroom door. He tossed the horny birthday boy onto the bed, shutting the door behind them. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I've never been to Aokigahara, so sorry for any inaccurate details. I really tried my best. Some explicit content later in chapter, so please be warned!**

 **I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments are appreciated!**

Chapter 4

 _Akihito's POV:_

 _What is going on in my butt crack?_

Aki's eyes shot open as he frowned, wiggling around a bit to try and dislodge whatever it was bothering him. There was definitely something giving him a major wedgy (which was especially strange because he distinctly remembered falling asleep naked), and no amount of squirming was helping. Asami had to of done something. How does he keep managing to do shit to me while I'm sleeping?! There's no way I'm that heavy of a sleeper!

The bedroom was almost completely dark, only a very dim light coming in from the cabin window. Being careful not to wake Asami up, Aki slowly slipped out of the bed and made his way carefully towards the door, eyes straining all the way to make sure he didn't run into anything. Once safely making it into the hallway, Aki strode straight across into the bathroom, turning on the blinding light and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

Akihito cursed as he stared into the mirror, face burning crimson as he stared at the outfit that pervert had somehow managed to get onto him while he slept. A black silk nightie with a revealing necklace adorned with white lace, along with a matching thong.

The nightie was actually rather comfortable, not that Akihito would ever be caught dead saying that. The thong was nothing more than an annoying nuisance, though admittedly it made his butt look good. But not good enough for him to want to wear it over his comfortable, camo boxers that had to be in the bedroom somewhere.

At least, that's what Akihito had thought anyway. But after fifteen minutes of searching the dark room, using his phone light to see, he found no sign of his missing boxers. He let out a hissing breath as he looked at the sleeping Asami out of the corner of his eye. He was so going to get that bastard back for this.

Looking around the room for anything he could use, his eyes fell on Asami's discarded cargo pants laying on the floor. He bent down on the ground beside them, beginning to search through the many pockets. Aki pulled out a few uninteresting items, chapstick and a pack of gum. Come on Asami, I know you have something useful in here!

He ran his fingers over the next pocket, feeling what seemed like a long, thick fabric strip. Akihito knew this wouldn't assist him with his plan, but his curiosity always got the best of him. He unbuttoned the pocket and reached his hand in, his fingers grazing something small and metal. Confused and further intrigued, Aki pulled it out of the pocket to see what this mystery object was. However, curiosity killed the cat, or in this case ruffled it.

As Akihito shoved the human sized blue cat collar, little silver bell and all, back into the pocket, he felt the strong urge to go over and wake Asami with his usual yelling and pitching a fit. Instead, after taking a few deep breaths, he pushed all of this irritation towards his want to get Asami back and went on with his search, and good thing he did! In the next pocket Aki pulled out a small 6 pack of glow in the dark markers. The box said they were washable, which at first disappointed the blonde, but after thinking about it he knew that was probably for the best. Asami would make him pay big time if it were permanent.

Alright Asami, time for some sweet retribution!

Taking the pink marker out of the box, he carefully climbed back onto the bed and sat beside the sleeping man. Struggling to keep his snickers down, Akihito uncapped the marker before getting to work with a steady, careful hand. He started with drawing a handlebar mustache across Asami's lip, having a little inner heart attack with each little twitch Asami made, but as he continued he relaxed more and more as his confidence grew. And admittedly, he got a little carried away. Added to the mustache was a gentleman's monocle, one very thick unibrow, and a multitude of little doodles ranging from a girly bow to a very detailed drawing of the male genitalia across his left cheek. It took every ounce of self-control for Akihito to keep himself from bursting out into hysterical laughter.

Shifting on the bed, Aki slowly pulled the comforter down to reveal the crime lord's muscled, hot chest. The sun had finally started to rise, so there was a bit of morning sunlight coming in through the window, just enough to give the bedroom a faint golden glow. Originally, he planned to draw a bra or something on Asami's chest, but the longer he stared at it the less he wanted to draw something that would take away from the man's gorgeous chiseled chest.

Akihito reached back for the marker box and put the pink back in before pulling out and uncapping the blue marker. An image came into his mind, and as though his hand had a mind of its own, it began drawing on the left side of Asami's chest, right above his heart. Aki's previous entertained expression changed to one of concentration as the image in his head began coming to life on Asami's chest, Akihito's canvas.

Five minutes later, Akihito sat back and admired his work, very pleased with it. It was his own name between a pair of beautiful angel wings. He had spent as much time on the wings as he could to get as much detail as possible, but with a single marker he couldn't do as much as he would have liked. The image in his head had the wings white surrounded with a light blue glow, his name written in gold. But unfortunately he neither had those color markers, or the kind of time he would need to do an exact replica of the mental image. All the same, the outcome pleased him. Something about it just felt…right.

Deciding he had done enough, and not wanting to further risk Asami waking up, Aki got up from the bed and shoved the markers back into the pocket he had found them after of course snapping a few photos on his phone. The photographer was excited for Asami's reaction, despite knowing he would probably be in some trouble later. Worth it.

Knowing Asami would be awake soon, he quietly left the bedroom after getting dressed to head into the kitchen. Asami had made him a delicious dinner the night before, so it was only fair that he returned the favor with a good breakfast.

A little while later and Akihito had just finished setting the table with two servings of everything he had made. Miso soup with tofu, white rice, pickled vegetables, grilled sausage, and a rolled egg omelet, both served with glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. It was right about the time Akihito finished setting the table with their chopsticks when he heard movement from down the hall, signaling Asami's wake.

Immediately Akihito dropped what he was doing to run to the hallway to peek around the corner, watching as the taller man walked from the bedroom into the bathroom. Hearing a deep, surprised gasp, Aki grinned wide and tried (and failed) to hide his giggles. Asami must have heard him, because before the blonde knew what was happening, he was stared straight at a chest with arms crossed over it.

Aki slowly looked up, meeting Asami's golden state, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the dark gleam in the crime lord's eyes, one that didn't fit the amused expression on his face. One eyebrow cocked up and an amused smirk, Asami opened his mouth to speak.

"I see you found the markers." No shit, Sherlock.

"Aw, what? Don't like your new look?" Aki asked, batting his eyes "innocently."

"You're lucky this is all going to wash off, Kitten. Otherwise I would have to cut into today's plans to make time for a suitable punishment."

"Hey! After all the shit you've pulled on me over the years you deserve this! Just like this morning with that stupid outfit! You're such a perv!"

"It's not my fault you're such a heavy sleeper, Kitten. You should know better, you know I can't stop myself from messing with you."

Aki groaned at the man, crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips together.

"Not my fault you're an ass." He muttered under his breath.

Without even looking up, Akihito knew that Asami was chuckling under his breath. The boy was pouting until he felt Asami's hand card through his hair, the photographer's blue eyes returning to the man's face to catch the affectionate look Asami was giving him.

"What?" Aki asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing. I'm going to wash this off." Asami said, before turning and walking away. He stopped at the doorframe for a moment and turned, pointing to his chest. "I liked this. It would make a nice tattoo, with a little more detail." After saying this, he disappeared into the bathroom and the sink was turned on.

Akihito smiled and shook his head, walking back to the table to sit and wait. He idly wondered what they would be doing today, what kind of plans Asami had made. Hopefully they were going somewhere he could use his camera, because this was the perfect opportunity to get some good nature shots. Where nature wasn't his preferred muse, it was nice to every once in a while get a break from his usual occupation. Besides, nature was a lot prettier to take photos of than criminals.

Asami walked out of the bathroom sometime later and sat down at his spot at the table. Aki watched as his lover looked over the food he had prepared, a look of satisfaction on the man's face. It was no secret to Akihito that Asami enjoyed the breakfasts he made every morning, but it was rare that he actually got to see it show. They didn't exactly get to eat breakfast together often, they were both always so busy and their schedules never lined up.

"Itadakimasu!" Aki clapped his hands together before he picked up his chopstick and dug in, Asami fallowing suit.

Together they ate their meal in a calm silence, both just enjoying the morning sunlight coming in from the windows. It was so peaceful, a feeling Akihito hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. It was just he and Asami in the middle of the woods. Aki was sure there were guards about, but for once they weren't crowding around. For once they were actually leaving the two be, which was the most Akihito could ask for, and he was fine with that.

Despite making all food he enjoyed for breakfast, the blonde found he couldn't eat even half of what he thought he could. After half his egg omelet, a few bites of rice, and some soup it felt like he was forcing himself to eat more. At this point he was, because despite feeling almost painfully full, he kept trying to shovel food into his mouth for the sake of not wasting. That, and he could feel Asami's gaze focused on him, and he knew that if he didn't eat more then he would worry his lover.

"Stop. If you're not hungry, don't force yourself." Akihito looked up, before biting his lip and nodding a bit.

"I hate wasting so much food…" He mumbled, trailing off before standing, "I'll put it into containers. One of us might get hungry for it later."

Asami didn't say anything as Aki found a few containers in the cabinets and began packing up the food. If one of them didn't end up eating it, then he would just make sure he threw it out before they left. As he put the last container into the fridge, Aki felt a somewhat familiar pain begin to grow in his stomach, almost doubling him over in the first initial seconds.

Akihito held his stomach as he leaned against the fridge, eyes squeezed shut as he waited for it to pass. This had started happening recently, making Aki think he was developing some sort of IBS or something along those lines. It only happened after he ate, and it didn't happen every time either, mostly if he ate too much. Usually some stomach medicine would take the pain away, but he hadn't thought about bringing it with him.

"Stomach trouble again? Here." Aki was surprised when he opened his eyes to see Asami holding a small pill and his glass of orange juice out to him. Leave it to Asami to be prepared for anything.

"T-Thanks…" Reaching out, he took the pill and popped it into his mouth, followed by a sip of juice. It didn't take long for the medicine to start kicking in and for the pain to subside to a tolerable level.

"Go sit down for a few minutes and let the medicine take effect. I'm going to get dressed and grab our bags" Asami said, before walking out.

Knowing better than to fight, he complied and sat down on the comfortable couch to wait. As the medicine started kicking in, Akihito took out his phone and went to his gallery, grinning as he looked through the photos he had taken. His favorite had to be the picture he had of Asami scrunching his nose up, which was hilarious with all of the doodles on his face. That was definitely replacing his current phone background of Asami coming out of the shower.

Hearing footsteps coming into the room, he looked up from his phone to see Asami dressed back in his cargo pants with two backpacks thrown over his shoulders. One was considerably smaller than the other. He set the smaller one down next to Aki's leg, also putting that stupid cat sweater down on the cushion beside him.

"I'm not wearing that damn sweater, Asami!"

Asami just smirked. "It's the only coat you have, and it's pretty chilly out. So unless you want to catch a cold…"

"I'm not wearing it! I'd rather catch a fucking cold! I'm not a freaking cat!"

Asami's smirk only grew as he shrugged, "Suit yourself, but we need to head out. So grab your bag and get that cute little butt moving."

Akihito felt his cheeks heat up as stood and grabbed the bag, slinging it over his shoulder, muttering curses at the crime lord under his breath. He's so freaking irritating! Can't he go five minutes without screwing with me?! Ugh!

Following Asami out the front door and onto the porch, he found himself frozen in place as a very chilly breeze blew through, causing the photographer to shiver. He shot a look at Asami, seeing that the smirk had grown into a grin as the realization his Akihito that he would have to wear that damn jacket if he didn't want to freeze. He felt himself gritting his teeth as he retreated into the house and hastily put it on, noting the warm lining inside of the jacket. At least it was comfortable.

"You're such an ass." He muttered once back outside. Asami was laughing, actually laughing! The bastard was taking some sick amusement in his embarrassment, just like always!

Not in the mood to stand there like an idiot while being laughed at, he walked past Asami to the SUV, pulling the passenger door open. Stepping up into the truck, Aki pulled himself up before feeling extremely lightheaded. For a split second, his vision went completely black and he felt himself falling back, but he couldn't move to catch himself. Almost as soon as it happened, it ended and he started coming too. Not yet opening his eyes, he mentally checked himself to make sure he hadn't seriously hurt himself. His butt was aching, but other than that he felt fine. It was then that he realized he heard Asami calling his name.

"Akihito!" His eyes snapped open and he was staring up at Asami's worried face. It took him a couple of seconds to realize Asami had caught his head before it hit the ground, as his head was against the man's arm.

Pushing himself up and resting a hand on his head, he gave Asami a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just…got lightheaded for a second there."

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Asami asked, taking on a serious tone.

"No no! I'm fine, really. I think you just over did me last night, you bastard. I told you we should stop, but you just couldn't control yourself! Stupid Asshat." Where Asami didn't seem convinced, he did seem more relaxed to hear Akihito's usual banter.

"Alright, if you're sure you're fine. But I want you to get a check-up at the doctor next week." Asami said, helping the smaller male back to his feet.

Rolling his eyes, Akihito nodded. "Fine, if it will chill you out I'll go, but seriously I'm fine. You're overreacting."

Asami didn't say anything in response, instead he just lifted the blonde up and set him onto the passenger seat. Unlike before, Akihito didn't fight or even act displeased by the act. After what just happened, he knew Asami was just making sure he didn't seriously hurt himself, and if he was honest with himself…he didn't really want to risk it either. He could still feel his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to rationalize what just happened with the same excuse he had given Asami. That, mixed with how tired and overworked he had been recently. Seemed logical enough.

After a while of driving with Akihito bothering Asami about where they were going, and eventually falling asleep, the car came to a stop that woke the photographer up from his rather short nap. Squeezing his eyes shut before opening them to adjust to the light, he found himself staring at a sign he had only seen online and in a few books. They were at the entrance to Aokigahara, AKA the Suicide Forest. Rapidly blinking as he couldn't believe his eyes, he shot Asami, who had just opened up the passenger door, an incredulous look.

"Asami, why are we at the Suicide Forest?!" He asked, heavily intrigued.

"Why? Because I thought we could go hiking and you could take some photos. Besides, we both like more…morbid scenery." Asami said with a smirk as he unbuckled and lifted the photographer down to the ground.

At the mention of photos, Aki was sold as he opened up the backpack and found his camera, grinning as he put the strap around his neck before zipping the bag back up. "Okay! I was worried we were making a pit stop to drop a dead body off or something, but if that's all then I am definitely down for this!" He chirped with a big grin.

Asami rolled his eyes but Aki could clearly see an amused glint in the man's eyes, assuring him his teasing comment didn't strike a nerve. And with that the two headed off down the trail, soon getting swallowed up into the ocean of trees. Even in the midday sunlight, it was dim in the forest, the trees so thick that the light didn't really shine through. It was abnormally quiet for a forest, with an eerie feeling that Akihito just fed off of. He had always been a horror junkie, so this was everything to him. He was like a kid in a candy shop.

From just about the beginning of the trail there was tape of all colors and rope leaded off into the woods, most of it old and worn. They came across signs every few minutes urging wanderers to think of their loved ones and to turn back. Akihito took photos of everything: the signs, the tape and ropes, the beautiful nature around them…everything (Including a few sneak shots of Asami. X3). He did so while keeping in mind his respects to those who had come in and hadn't come out. While all of this fueled his love for the creepy, morbid things, he didn't lose sight of what this forest really was. A graveyard for lost souls.

They wandered down the path for what must have been over two hours, chatting about how beautiful the forest was while Akihito searched for the best shots. Eventually, Aki grew tired of wandering the path, turning to Asami as he pointed off the trail.

"Come on! I bet I can get some better shots if we go a bit off the trail!" He exclaimed, already heading that way.

"Akihito, we aren't going off the trails. This forest is thick and easy to get lost in. Why do you think they have so many signs posted saying not to wander off the trail?"

"Where's your feel for adventure, Asami? Come on! I want to get some good shots! I'm going with or without you." Aki called back, already off the trail and beginning to head into the forest.

Not hearing Asami reply back, the blonde just shrugged to himself as he headed into the trees, knowing that the other would eventually give in and follow. He was determined to find some actual wild life, an animal or even a few bugs. So far from on the path he had only seen one bird, and it had flown away before he could get a decent picture of it. It had just come out blurry.

The deeper in he went, the more cautious he stepped. He had read online that there were holes in the ground you could fall into, so he was being careful to look out for those. The last thing he needed to do was fall into a hole and have to have Asami save him…again. Seriously, Aki was a little tired of being a damn damsel in distress. He was a man, he shouldn't constantly be getting into those kinds of situations!

Just as he had thought, he heard footsteps not too far behind him, so he knew Asami had given in and followed him. He grinned as he stopped to wait, lifting his camera up and snapping a shot of a Japanese bush warbler he had seen out of the corner of his eyes perched on a branch. It was then he realized that wasn't the only thing he caught out of the corner of his eye. Aki turned as he could have sworn he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye….like a camera. He felt a shiver run down his spine

"A-Asami!" He called out, voice quivering a bit.

"What?" Akihito jumped out of his skin as he heard Asami's deep voice behind him, practically leaping into the air as an embarrassing squeal left his lips.

"Christ Asami! You scared me!" He snapped, blushing dark as he clutched his chest.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "What has gotten you all jumpy, Kitten?"

"I….I think I saw someone. I saw a flash of the corner of my eye…like a camera flash."

"A camera flash? You probably just saw the sun come in through the trees."

After hearing that explanation, Aki calmed down because it seemed very likely. It was so dim in the forest that a sudden flash from the sun could possibly resemble that. And besides, he hadn't heard anything besides Asami's footsteps and his own breathing. Had it been someone, surely he would have heard them moving around.

"Alright…you're probably right. I guess the atmosphere of the place just has me a little on edge." Aki said with an awkward laugh, before his stomach growling interrupted him. That was a sound he hadn't heard in a while.

Hearing Asami chuckle, Akihito blushed darker and averted his gaze. It was just a few hours ago his stomach couldn't handle any more food, and now here it was begging to be fed. Stupid bipolar stomach!

"I suppose that mean's it's the brat's snack time." Asami mused, unbuttoning one of his many pockets. Aki watched as he pulled out a granola energy bar and a juice box from his magic pants, his eyebrows furrowing as he took them once they were handed to him.

Turning the juice box over, Akihito's face lit up as he pointed to it. "Awesome! You bought me Gudetama juice?! How did you know I loved Gudetama?! " He exclaimed excitedly, immediately moving to pull the "mystery tab" off the front to see if he got a goodie. Nope. "Some of these come with a prize." He explained when Asami gave him a confused look.

"You actually know what that character is?"

"Um, yeah! It's Gudetama the lazy egg! It's a Sanrio character! He's literally everywhere right now. The cartoon shorts come on in the mornings, I watch them while I eat breakfast."

"I have no idea. I had Kirishima buy a lot of the camping supplies, including snacks." Asami said, still giving the boy a weird look as he dug into the energy bar.

That made a lot more sense, given he really couldn't imagine Asami going into a convenience store to buy…Gudetama juice boxes. It was a funny thought, but he knew the crime lord wouldn't be caught dead doing so. Then again, he couldn't really imagine Kirishima doing that either. Maybe buying juice boxes, but none with cartoon characters on it. He would ask Glasses about it next time he saw him.

After he finished both the juice and the energy bar, he disposed of the trash into a small trash bag Asami had brought before they wandered off a little deeper. Aki actually felt a little clingy as he reached out and took Asami's hand, but didn't make eye contact as he felt the other's gaze focus on him as their fingers interlocked. They weren't usually an affectionate couple, but sometimes, when alone and away from prying eyes, they would spare a few moments like this. A part of Akihito wondered if Asami liked the couply things such as this, or if he was only putting up with it because Aki was the one who initiated it. He was afraid to ask, so he didn't.

The couple didn't wander too much farther before they agreed they should head back in the direction of the trail. As they walked, leaves crunched underneath their feet and they were surrounded by just the silence of the forest once more. Akihito spared a glance at Asami, noticing that the other was lost in thoughts by the distant look in his eyes. Letting out a content breath, Aki moved closed to Asami and rested his head against the man's arm as they walked. The other didn't make a move to stop him.

Finally the trail was back in sight, which came as an almost relief as the photographer had been worried they had gotten lost. It was definitely getting later into the afternoon, the sun just barely coming in through the trees. Stepping back onto the dirt trail, Aki saw another sign and let go of Asami's hand before running towards it.

"Hey Asami! Take my picture!" He said, holding a peace sign up to his face as he stood by the sign nailed to a tree.

Asami shook his head with a scoff, but held up his own camera and snapped a photo. "You're so wrong." He said under his breath, clearly humored.

"Hey, it'll make for a good shot! Besides, I have to show this to Kou and Takato! If I don't have at least one photo of me in it, they won't believe me!"

Asami just rolled his eyes and reached out, pulling Aki into his arms as he buried his face into his neck.

"H-Hey! Asami, what are you doing?!" He asked, looking at the raven haired man before he felt Asami's lips brushing against his neck, making him close his eyes and gasp softly.

Clearly Asami had lost interest with hiking, but this was not the place for their dirty acts. "Come on Asami, not here." He muttered, half heartily trying to push the man away. All he received in reply was a growl as the crime-lord nipped at the nape of his neck, causing the blonde to tremble in a small wave of pleasure. Asami knew how to manipulate his body better than anyone, so if it continued like this then Asami would be getting exactly what he was wanting. As always.

Aki was considering just giving in and not wasting his breath, that was until he saw something move. He immediately pushed Asami away with more force and grabbed his camera, looking through the viewfinder. What he saw made him gasp in awe. Asami on the other hand was clearly displeased with being pushed away as Akihito felt arms wrap around his waist and rough kisses being placed onto what was exposed of his neck and collar bone, causing the boy to moan before swatting at him.

"Cut it out for just a minute." He whispered, finally catching Asami's attention a bit.

"What is it?" Asami asked, his tone quiet but still held a displeased tone.

Akihito pointed off into the direction he was looking, Asami turning to look. "There's a fox over there…and hundreds of blue butterflies." Aki whispered, zooming in as much as he could, "It looks like the fox is…eating something." He snapped a few photos.

Moving and taking a step forward to try and get a better shot, Aki snapped a twig under his shoes, the sound sending the butterflies off into a wild scatter. He cursed under his breath, but noticed that the fox hadn't moved. It was still eating. He continued to take a couple steps, zooming in as much as the lens would allow, until finally he could make out what the fox and butterflies had been eating. Once the realization of what it was hit him, his jaw dropped.

"Asami! There's a dead body over there!" He exclaimed, both a little scared and intrigued as he brought the camera back up to look again. "Ew….it's all juicy looking."

Asami made a disgusted face. "Don't describe it like that! That's disgusting." He said with a shake of his head before he grabbed Aki's hand and tried to pull him away. "And on that note, we're leaving."

"Leaving?! Asami it's our duty to call the police! The signs said so!"

"Akihito, there are two problems with that. Number one, I'm Yakuza. I do not need to be seen around a suspicious dead body. Secondly there is no signal out here, so either way we need to leave to call them. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll have the guards take care of this." Asami said, giving the photographer's hand another pull, in which Aki reluctantly followed.

"…I guess you're right. But wait! How are they going to find it? Shouldn't we leave some sort of marker so they'll know where it is?"

Asami paused, let out a long sigh before he nodded. "Alright, fine." He muttered, before a smirk came to his face as he reached into one of his back pockets and pulled out….Aki's camo boxers! The blonde's mouth fell open and an accusing look came to his face.

"You bastard! I was searching for those all morning! Why in the hell are they in your pants?!"

"I put them there to see if you would snoop and find them. Seems like you didn't snoop well enough." Asami said with a grin as he placed the boxers up on a tree branch. "There's your marker. Now let's leave."

"You can't be serious! Those are my favorite pair of boxers!"

"I'll have the guards bring them back, don't worry," Asami said before a large grin appeared on the man's face, "Speaking of…just what underwear are you wearing right now if the boxers are there?"

Aki's face became the brightest shade of red he thought possible, and he felt absolutely mortified. "That's none of your damn business!" He yelled, racing forward as he heard Asami laughing behind him. This trip couldn't get any more interesting.

 _Switches POV_

"I'm not getting on your back Asami!" Aki exclaimed, despite being exhausted from all the walking. They were getting close to the end, he was sure of it. But he didn't know if he could make it another step, but he would force it if he had to!

"Now Kitten, you have a choice to make. Either get on my back or I'll carry you like a princess." Asami threatened with a smirk.

"B-But- No! Just let me sit and rest for a couple of minutes and I'll walk myself." He said stubbornly.

"Listen, Akihito. We need to hike out of here before dark, and there is a dead body that I can't get mixed up in. Now decide!"

Akihito flinched a bit at the sternness of Asami's voice, but knew that he was right. It was already basically night, and it was so dark they could barely make out the path. As much as it pained him and his pride, he would have to take Asami up on his offer.

"Fine, I'll get on your back. Just don't drop me, my ass still hurts from earlier!" He snapped, before giving the man a look, "If you would kneel over this would go a lot faster, asshole."

Asami's classic smirk graced his gorgeous face. "I can't climb you, I'm too tired. Now kneel, please?" Aki said, knowing his pouting lip and puppy eyes would help in his demand of Asami.

Asami fought back a chuckle at his lover's adorable request. To Aki's surprise, Asami knelt in front of him and waved him to climb on. Akihito did so with his mind racing. Oh my god, did he actually do that without teasing or threatening (promising) of a punishment?

"Kitten, have you lost weight? You seem lighter…" Asami trailed off.

Aki blinked, arm's tightening around the man's neck a bit. "W-What? Are you trying to say I'm fat or something?" He asked, fighting back tears.

Asami huffed. "Of course not, you have always been slender. What is going on in that brain or yours? I'm just worried about you, brat."

Relaxing at that, Akihito rested his chin against Asami's shoulder. "I don't know why I get like this, I'm sorry. And don't worry, I'm feeling better." He mumbled.

Akihito could feel all the muscles in Asami's back ripple between their bodies. The memory of Asami chopping firewood came front and center in his mind. How with every strike of the axe, he cut through with ease. The sweat that ran between those shoulder blades, his smell as he walked by him.

Fuck, now I'm all hot and bothered. An idea came to mind, and Aki coyly smiles.

The photographer decided to play with fire, taking advantage of the situation. He started rubbing his lover's chest while nibbling his ears. A deep growl only spurred him on. Aki had never been able to get this close to the crime-lord's back, and he was definitely not one to let opportunities go to waste.

Aki started licking and biting Asami's neck, earning a sharp intake of breath. Aki leaned into his shoulders, trying to feel the powerful muscles on his back. Aki couldn't get enough of Asami's smell, his taste; the explosive passion that reserved for him only. Realizing his plan was backfiring, he redoubled his efforts, slowly kissing his way around his neck. He noticed Asami quickening his pace.

"Is everything okay?"

Asami stopped and turned his head so Akihito could see the wild look In his lover's eyes. Before the yakuza could utter a word he was silenced by Aki's tongue licking the corner of his mouth. Akihito grinned innocently at him, batting those pretty blue eyes.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to you when we get back to the truck, my seductive little Kitten. " He growled, his voice husky and laced with arousal.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do, and I'm going to enjoy you all night."

"Aren't you getting a bit too old for that?" Akihito asked, knowing he was fanning the flames with each word he uttered.

A large, dark grin spread across Asami's face. "You will be thoroughly played with tonight, pet!"

They were both at their limit as Asami picked up the pace to meet the rhythm of Akihito's heart beat pounding against his shoulders. With the SUV in sight, Aki started pulling off his jacket and shirt, unbuttoning Asami's as he slid it down his shoulders. He kissed the top of each shoulder blade passionately, his body so hot.

"Asami, hurry please." He panted as he unzipped his jeans, trying to relieve the painful growing pressure.

Asami halts in his step, releasing Aki's legs, letting him slide to the ground only long enough to pull him in front, lifting him up again. Akihito wrapped his legs around the man's waist as Asami assaulted his mouth with rough kisses, bites, and sucks. Before Akihito could catch his breath, Asami had let go again and dropped him gently on the ground.

Aki finished unbuttoning Asami's shirt, pulling it off his lover's perfect body and dropping it to the ground. Asami flipped Aki around, pushing him against the side of the truck, pulling Aki's pants down and unzipping his own, freeing his massive cock.

"Asami, I need you. Now. " Akihito whimpered wantingly, needily.

Asami growled, pulling lube from his pockets and pouring it down Aki's ass. Aki could feel Asami's fingers rubbing his ring of muscles.

"A-Ah! I don't want your fingers! Please just fuck me, Mamour."

Shocked by Akihito's love endearment, it brought Asami back to reality. Asami wanted to make love to his precious angel, not a quick fuck in the parking lot.

Akihito turned his head to look at Asami, and he saw a genuine smile spread across his face. Asami pulled him to his chest, holding him close. Akihito was surprised by this turn of events.

"Um, Asami, not that I don't like this, but why are we stopping?" Akihito questioned, though he felt like his earlier internal questions had just been answered.

"We aren't. I just wanted to slow down and at least get inside before I take you." Asami purred, opening the back door, sliding across the sea with Akihito right behind.

 _Back to Aki's POV_

The next day the couple headed out midmorning on their trip back home. They had stopped only to eat a delicious bento lunch prepared by Asami, and then were back on the road. The first half had been filled with cheerful chatter between the two along with some music playing from the radio, where the second half had Aki napping all the way back home. Once they finally arrived back at the penthouse, Aki felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake.

They were inside the garage, parked and ready to head inside. Akihito stretched lazily as he yawned, a smile crossing his face as he looked over at Asami.

"That was great, Asami. I really enjoyed it. Thank you." He said, genuinely thanking his lover for the birthday trip. It was amazing, despite all the infuriating teasing.

Asami just smirked and shrugged. "Glad I could impress." He said, before gesturing to the door. "But there's still more." He said, making Aki's eyes widen as he quickly got out of the SUV.

"What do you mean there's more?! You already did so much! The cabin, the hike, the magic pants!" He babbled, a bit bewildered that there could be anymore.

Asami looked like he was about to burst into laughter. "Magic pants?" He questioned.

"Yeah! You just kept pulling random shit from your pants like magic! I swear your pants are a portal to another dimension or something!" Asami was very amused by this as he led the photographer around the corner.

Akihito's eyes widened as his eyes fell on his baby, his vespa! It had a complete new paint job, painted in white, red, and black. He raced forward and fell to his knees beside his previous, awing at the new paintjob.

"Oh Chuck! You look amazing!" He cried out.

"Chuck? You named your vespa…Chuck?" Came Asami's confused, and yet still amused voice.

"Yeah! After Chuck Norris!" Aki called back, sliding his fingers across the smooth paint before they came across one little detail he hadn't noticed before. There was a black panther painted on the side.

"A panther? Seriously? You're placing your mark on Chuck!"

"But of course, everyone has to know who you belong too, and to not mess with you." Asami said, as though it were obvious. Aki considered getting upset about it, but honestly the paintjob was so amazing that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's beautiful! Who painted him?" Aki asked, turning around to see the blonde behemoth standing next to Asami, whom which slowly raised their hand.

"I did, Takaba." Suoh said, his voice as emotionless and stoic as ever.

Akihito grinned as he let his emotions get the better of him, racing forward to wrap his arms around the blonde giant. "Thaaaank you! He looks amazing!"

Suoh did not know how to handle the sudden affection, and when Aki looked up, he could see the bodyguard looking at Asami with a slightly frightened look, and Asami giving him a look that said he better stop. Possessive bastard.

Still, he let go and backed off, just in time to see Asami pointing at Chuck once again, a mischievous look on his face.

"You forgot to look in the helmet compartment." As soon as Asami said that, Aki had a bad feeling about what Asami meant. And after looking inside, his bad feeling was justified. Asami had replaced his old helmet with a new one that matched the color scheme…but this one had cat ears. It reminded him of freaking Celty from Durarara, which usually would have been freaking awesome, had it not been done to tease him.

"Dammit Asami! I can't even right now! Where in the hell is my old helmet?!"

"Disposed of permanently."

Aki's eyebrow twitched. "I have had it up to here with the Kitten shit Asami! This has been an all weekend thing! Can we not take a break from it for just one day?!"

"Not on your life, my sweet little Kitten." That was it, Akihito was leaving. All graciousness was gone as he just pushed past to get inside the freaking penthouse. He wondered if there was any more Gudetama juice in the fridge. If so, he was definitely going to get a box to help calm his nerves (Plus he really wanted to find a prize.)

Asami was right behind him the whole way back up to the pent house, and upon entering he was met with Kirishima, whom was currently bowing. Weird.

"Kirishima? What is it?" Asami asked from behind the blonde, stepping in.

"I'm very sorry Asami-sama!" Was all Glasses said, all Aki really cared to hear as he raced past him to get to the kitchen. However, he stopped before he ever reached there and let out a squeal/scream.

He heard Asami running after him, as well as he heard him draw his gun, but Aki was way too distracted with the tiny ball of fluff he was currently holding in his hands. An adorable, tiny baby bunny. White with black spots and speckles, and these big ice blue eyes. Asami looked confused, and almost furious. Aki didn't care. He knew who it was from just from the dragon card sitting on top of the cage. Fei Long.

"Kei, what is the meaning of this?!" Aki heard Asami exclaim as he ran with the cute little bunny towards the bedroom where his laptop was.

"I'm sorry, Asami-sama. I had no choice. He had blackmail against me…." Aki didn't hear anything else as he shut the door, getting up on the bed and setting the sleepy little bun on his lap, opening up his laptop.

After booting it up and going to his Skype, he saw that Fei was online and immediately hit him up for a video call, practically bouncing.

"Aki! I see your home, and you've found the little present I sent. Do you like her?" Fei asked as soon as he connected in, a kind smile on the man's face.

"Oh yes! She's beautiful, Fei! Where did you find her?!" Aki asked, practically giddy as he delicately petted her luscious fur.

"Tao and I saw her whilst shopping the other day. Tao saw her eyes and said how they reminded him of you, so of course I had to send her your way. Have you picked a name out for her?"

Akihito blinked, looking down at the little sweetness before smiling and nodding. "Her name is Ririchiyo. Thank you so much! And thank Tao for me too!" He said with a big smile.

"You know I will. I bet that Yakuza bastard of yours isn't too happy though, is he?" Fei asked, an odd look on his face that Aki didn't notice.

"Even if he isn't, I don't care! She's my little baby now." He said, cooing down to the cute bunny who was sleepily starting to fall over in his lap.

"Oh is that so?" Aki's eyes widened and he turned, seeing Asami standing at the door with a raised eyebrow and a….unhappy look on his face.

Akihito gulped, turning back to the screen. "I've got to go. I'll email you tomorrow. Thank you again!" He said, waving bye to the Chinese man before shutting the laptop and turning to Asami.

"Come on Asami, she's a gift! And she's so cute!" He whined, preparing to have to use the puppy eyes if he had to. He knew he would be punished later, but he would fight to keep this little cutie.

"…I never said you couldn't keep her." Asami said slowly, "But you are going have to answer a couple of questions before I say yes."

The blonde tilted his head to the side. "Okay? Then go ahead and ask."

"How long have you and Fei been in contact with one another?"

"…Since after the bath house. We've been emailing, but that's about it."

Asami slowly nodded. "And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to react like this! I mean, I can talk to whoever I want to. And you should trust me to do so." Aki said, almost challenging Asami's trust in him. Asami seemed to realize this, as the crime-lord seemed to take a breath and step back for a moment.

"…Fine, you can keep the rabbit. But she's your responsibility. I want nothing to do with her."

Heck that was good enough for Aki. "Thank you Asami! This is really the best birthday ever!" Aki said with a grin, before falling back on the bed, placing the bunny on his chest.

Asami heard his lover chuckle as the door to the bedroom shut, and the blonde smiled as he ran two fingers through Richi's fur, smiling. It was really nice of Fei to send him such a cute present, though a part of him felt like he did it also to step on Asami's toes a bit. No matter the reason, Aki was just really happy.

Seeing the bunny drifting to sleep on his chest, Aki decided he too would get in a nap. It was only two-ish in the afternoon, but he was exhausted after the previous night's activities. So he let himself drift asleep as well, falling asleep a very happy boy.

 _Asami's POV:_

Asami quietly closed the door as he peeked in to look at his boy sleeping, turning to look at Kei and Suoh. They had only an hour to get the place set up for the last surprise he had planned for his little Kitten, so they needed to get started now.

"Alright, let's get things set up. Kei, you did manage to take care of everything, right? You didn't just waste all your time smuggling that rabbit in I hope."

"Of course not, Asami-sama. Everything is here."

"Good, then let's get started."

 **Note: The bunny mentioned in this chapter is actually based off my actual bunny! (Name and all)**


	5. Bonus Chapter! Valentines!

**A/N:** _This does not go with the timeline, in fact it takes place a month before current events. But we really wanted to add a cute little drabble chapter._

 _I'm sure you're wondering what I mean by "we", well allow us to explain~ This is being written by two people (mother/daughter bonding time). Yes, we're weird. Don't judge us! We just love Aki and Asi!_

 **The Asami Only Aki Knows.**

Akihito cursed as he heard the front door opening, signaling Asami's arrival home. He was earlier than expected, which would usually be eagerly welcomed, but not so much today. Leave it to Asami to come home early the one day it was an inconvenience to the blonde photographer. Sounds about right.

"Akihito! I'm home!" He heard Asami call out.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" Aki called back, trying to buy himself just a couple more minutes to finish up what he was doing. When he heard Asami's footsteps head towards the bedroom, he relaxed.

Hurriedly, Akihito folded down the last corner of the red wrapping paper and taped it in place, completely wrapping the small rectangular object. He set it into the decorative bag that was filled with a few other little things he had gotten for his lover, before opening up a pack of black and red tissue paper and carefully folding it to come out of the bag in a pretty way. Aki would never claim to be the best at wrapping presents or at presentation of a present in general, but looking over this one in particular…he had to admit it looked nice. Maybe not expertly, but it didn't look like a sloppy mess, and he'd call that a win.

Picking the bag up by its black ribbon handles, he carried it out of his work room and into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table for Asami to see once he came out of the bedroom. Aki pretty much assumed the other was setting his things down and possibly getting into more comfortable clothes. Akihito on the other hand had arrived home a little over an hour ago, and had already taken a shower and gotten into his pajamas. On his way home he had picked up some sushi, not really feeling up to cooking.

Knowing his lover was probably hungry, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the sushi, placing it on the table along with their drinks. A glass of whiskey for Asami, and a soda for himself. He plopped down in his seat to wait, his heart pounding in his chest from his own inner anxiety. The boy was so nervous as to if Asami would like what he got him, more than he remembered ever being in the past. It was a weird, foreign feeling.

Asami walked in a few minutes later and sat down in his own chair, and after Akihito said his usual thanks for the meal, the two began eating. Aki of course ate like the pig he was, shoving sushi piece after sushi piece into his mouth, not even thinking about the recent stomach problems that had been popping up. He was such a foodie that he couldn't help it.

"Kitten, slow down. It's not going anywhere." Asami said, smirking as he looked at the photographer as though he were a child.

Aki's bottom lip pocked out a bit, but he did actually finish chewing his bite before shoving anything else into his mouth.

"I know that, bastard! I'm just enjoying the sushi! We don't get it often."

"Perhaps that's because whenever we do, you forget to breathe between bites." Asami teased.

"Oh, bite me!"

"Is that an invitation, Kitten?" Aki's face heated up in embarrassment, and immediately he prickled up. In some ways, the boy was a lot like a porcupine.

"Shut up you perv! You know what I meant!" He snapped, earning only an amused chuckle from the crime-lord.

Akihito grumbled under his breath as he felt his stomach starting to ache, deciding that an entire medium sized platter was enough sushi for now. Asami had eaten only a few pieces as usual, but had drank his entire glass of whiskey and had poured and started on a second one. There were two types of people in this world.

Cleaning up was a piece of cake, all Akihito had to do was throw away the empty platter and put the other in fridge to eat for later. After this he grabbed the stomach medicine down from the top of the fridge and took a pill out before taking it along with a sip of his soda. This was basically becoming clockwork for whenever he ate.

"What's this over here?" Akihito turned, seeing Asami standing in front of the coffee table, staring down at the bagged gift. Aki's sour expression quickly changed to a happy one, though also a bit nervous as he walked over.

"What does it look like? It's a gift for you, Asami. Happy Valentine's day." He said, blushing a bit as he did so.

The previous year he had made Asami's favorite dinner for the holiday, given he had been pretty strapped for cash. And from the look on the man's face, Aki assumed Asami had been expecting something like that again, not that the crime-lord hadn't completely appreciated and loved the gift. Actually, that had brought a rare smile to Asami's face, is Akihito's memory served him. But the look on his face was clearly a bit surprised, and equally intrigued.

Asami pulled out some of the tissue paper, letting it fall to the ground. He first grabbed out the card sitting at the bottom, opening the envelope up. The card had two "love birds" on the front with some cheesy phrase on it. On the inside however, was a short written note to Asami.

 _Happy Valentine's Day Asami!_

 _You're such a difficult bastard to buy for, but I guess you're worth the trouble. Don't let that go to your head though! The last thing you need is a bigger ego! Anyway, I'm really happy here with you, Asami, at least when you're not being an ass. Thank you._

 _Your Akihito_

 _Yours Truly_

 _Lov_

 _Aki._

Chuckling as he read each word, shaking his head because even in writing a "love letter," Akihito's personality shined through. From using his foul language, all the way to his clear indecisiveness of what to put at the end, evident from all the erasing. But what really tickled the crime-lord was the fact the blonde, despite constantly pitching a fit over the nickname "Kitten," had drawn a little sleeping cat next to his name at the bottom. Apparently his Kitten liked the nickname more than he led on. Asami didn't even have to look at his boy to know Akihito was blushing like a schoolboy.

Reaching back into the bag, he out a small silver box, opening it up to see it was a box of chocolates. The inside of the box lid said they were bourbon dark chocolates. Akihito had remembered that the crime-lord wasn't fond of sweets, but had still wanted to get him something traditional for the holiday, so he had searched until he found chocolates that his lover could enjoy.

"I know you don't really like sweets, but I figured you might enjoy those…" Aki mumbled.

Asami could only smirk. "Oh don't worry, if I don't like them like this then I'll just melt them and lick them off your body. I will definitely enjoy them that way."

The boy's face grew beet red as he smacked Asami's arm. "You're such a pervert!"

"Don't pretend you wouldn't love it." Asami teased, loving how much darker his Kitten's blush turned. They had been together for over three years, and he could still get under that boy's skin as if it were the first day they met. Adorable.

Akihito watched as Asami reached back into the bag and grabbed out the small jewelry box with the Dunhill's logo on the front in gold, noting the curious look on the man's face. Aki met Asami's eyes as the other spoke.

"What's this?"

"Oh shut up and just open it! I'm not going to spoil anything!"

Rolling his eyes, Asami opened the small box, not sure what to expect. Whatever he had been expecting, it definitely wasn't what he found inside this little box. It was a set of gold plated cufflinks in the shape of English Bulldogs. They were oddly stunning, not something he would have picked out for himself, but now that he had them he knew he would be wearing them often.

"Kitten, how did you know I loved English bulldogs?"

"Well, you're bullheaded, and they're bullheaded…I figured you had a lot in common,"

"Oh you're such a brat." Asami said with another chuckle before he grabbed the last item in the bag, the only wrapped present.

Unwrapping it, Asami's smirk quickly morphed into a soft smile. All the previous gifts had been nice, but this was definitely his favorite. Asami could buy anything in the world he wanted, but the one thing he couldn't buy was Akihito. So anything that was made from his lover meant so much more to him than an item. And the framed photo he was staring at was an exact example of this.

The photo was of the two lying in bed, Asami asleep while Akihito laid curled up against him with a big grin on his face. Asami remembered this day very clearly, because it was when everything between he and Akihito began to change. It was taken while they were in Bali after the events of Hong Kong.

"….Do you like it?" Asami was snapped out of his thoughts from Aki's voice, his golden eyes moving to look at the blonde's face. It was only now that he noticed Akihito's nervous look, and immediately he wanted to make his boy's worries fade away.

"Do I like a picture of myself and my precious little Kitten? Is that a trick question?" Asami teased the boy, smirking.

Relief washed over the freelance photographer, but he hid it by rolling his eyes at the man's sarcasm, but he pursed his lips as he tapped his two index fingers together. "I thought you could…put it on your desk at work or something…but that was just a stupid ideas so pretend I didn't say anything…"

It was Asami's turn to roll his eyes, but his trademark smirk remained. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Kitten. This is going right on my desk so I can look at your face all day and imagine what all I'm going to do to you when I get home."

Aki gritted his teeth, jumping up to try and grab it from his lover, who in turn grinned and held up above his head so the shorter male couldn't reach.

"Alright, give it back! It's no longer yours, you dick!"

"You can't take back a gift, Akihito. It's mine now. And I'm going to look at it every day for inspiration. Now, go get me my cigar cutter from the bedroom."

"Go get it yourself! You have two legs!"

"Oh come now Kitten, do it for me. Besides, I want to try one of these chocolates to know if I need to melt them or not."

The blonde groaned in defeat, not even finding it worth it to fight. So he made his way to the hall and towards their bedroom, rolling his eyes as he mentally cursed the old Yakuza bastard. Pushing the door open and finding the room to be pitch black, he switched on the light. Akihito went from cursing Asami's name to squealing it as he saw what was lying on the bed.

On the bed were two giant teddy bears, both bigger than Aki but one slightly larger than the other. The larger one was all black besides for its paws that were a light cream color. It had an orange floral ribbon tied around its neck, and on its right foot it had Asami's name on it in golden embroidery. The smaller teddy bear was light blue, its paws white. Like the Asami bear, this one had his own name in golden embroidery on the right paw. Around the neck was a purple ribbon.

Aki raced forward, jumping onto the bed between the two bears. He had definitely not been expecting this, but he was so incredibly happy. He could hear Asami chuckling behind him and heard the familiar snap of a camera, but he didn't even care. He was just so happy with his giant bears!

"Oh my god Asami! These are amazing!" Aki yelled excitedly as he immediately rolled over to lay on the Asami bear. He buried his face into its neck, surprised and very pleased to smell Asami's cologne on it. All it was missing was Asami's sexy musk.

"I knew the brat would like them." Asami mused, smirking before pointing to the side table, "But you're missing out on your treats."

Reluctantly sitting up to fallow Asami's pointing finger, his eyes landed on, strangely enough, a fish bowl. Inside were four fish shaped chocolates, and Aki recognized immediately what Asami had used to create the fish shape. His Taiyaki pan! Inside the fish bowl were also a few cat toys, but Aki decided now to ruin his amazing mood by getting upset over it. Instead, he just threw them to the side.

"Asami…you made me chocolates?" Aki asked, a little shocked. Making chocolates didn't seem like something Asami would ever do….and yet here they were. And honestly, it made Aki feel so incredibly special.

"I did. Each one has a different snack you like crushed into it. Potato chips, pocky, cookies, and nuts," Asami explained, "And what? You didn't like your toys?"

Aki ignored the last comment, instead snickering a bit. "You do realize that you used my Taiyaki pan as a mold, right? It's not a mold for chocolate."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" He couldn't argue with that.

Aki stood up from the bed, setting the bowl back on the side table as he made his way over to his lover. He let out a long breath, looking up at Asami with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the crime-lord, burying his face into the man's strong chest.

"Thank you, Ryuichi. I love my bears, and I'm so going to enjoy those chocolates." He whispered, letting his prickly porcupine quills down so he could express what he was feeling to Asami.

He felt Asami's arms wrap around his waist before he was lifted up from the ground. The next thing he knew, they were laying on the bed together, Asami between the bears with Aki basically on top of him. The blonde accepted what was happening, just snuggling into his lover as Asami reached over to the side table and grabbed the television remote.

The rest of the night, the couple remained in this position. They watched a few black and white movies, Akihito ate his chocolates like the gluttonous little pig he was, and they just enjoyed the calmness in the air. Eventually Akihito fell asleep, still snuggled up to Asami's strong chest, and it was only minutes later the other fallowed suite, all the while stroking his precious Kitten's hair.

But before Akihito fell asleep, he had one thought running through his head, a though that let him fall asleep with a smile on his face. This was an Asami only he knew.

Little did Aki know that the exact same thought was going through Asami's mind before he fell asleep, only reversed. This was an Aki only Asami knew

 **A/N:** The two bears in this chapter were based off Yamane Ayano's bears, only they're much larger versions. They really inspired this chapter! If you're interested in seeing them, they're on her official Twitter page.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Finally the long awaited fifth chapter is out! Sorry for the delay, but patience is a virtue our young grasshoppers! :D**

 **We really appreciate and love reading all of the comments you guys post, and knowing this fanfic is gaining so much love just makes us so happy. So Yay to you guys!**

 **DISCLAIMBER: I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments are appreciated!**

 **Chapter 5**

"RYUICHI!~"

Akihito jerked awake with a start at the sudden loud yell and slam of what he could only assume was the front door. He was about to jump from the bed, but remembered his new furry friend sleeping in the crook of his arm. Being a bit more cautious than originally planned, Aki detached himself from the giant Asami bear and got to his feet before he dashed from the room.

Because the blonde hadn't had time to wake up, he ended up bumping into the wall a few times as he rounded the corner of the hallway. He came around the corner just in time to see a small male leap forward to tackle _his_ man into a full legs around the waist hug. Despite the impact, Asami stood perfectly still with a smirk gracing his face. Seeing that Asami wasn't planning on pushing this guy off made a sudden flash of anger rise within the photographer.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Aki yelled, eyes blazing.

"Oh Kitten, you're awa-"

"Don't you dare 'Kitten' me! Who in the hell is this guy, and why is he all over you?!"

"What?~ Are you jealous?~" The mysterious boy piped up, the smirk he gave Akihito scarily identical to Asami's.

"JEALOUS?! Of _YOU_?! Like hell!"

"I don't know Kitten, it definitely looks like you are…" Asami's wicked smirk grew as he took a step towards Aki, the other boy still attached to him. He was stopped by a low growl that came from the little bunny in Aki's arms. _Well at least someone's on my side._

"I'm not fucking jealous! I'm pissed off!"

Kirishima suddenly came into Akihito's line of vision, and it was only then he realized that he and the blonde behemoth were in the room….dressed in normal clothing!? He couldn't help but stare in shock, distracted. _Damn…I didn't realize Suoh could actually look…hot!_

"Hey! Don't you be looking at him!" Snapped the twinky monkey who was currently climbing all over _his_ boyfriend. _Boyfriend? Ah that's not right! Lover? Partner? Mas- No Aki! We aren't even going there!_

"How many men do you think you need?! What are you, a dirty slut?!"

Glasses shook his hands out in front of him frantically as he approached the blonde, but then stopped when he heard the low growl emitting from the cute little furball in Aki's arms.

"Please Takaba-Sama, calm down! This is all just a big misunderstanding! If you would just let me explai-"Akihito cut him off by holding a shushing finger up to the man's lips.

"If there is something to fucking explain then it should be explained by the two guilty parties who did it! Not you!" He snapped, his blue eyes moving to look at the boy.

Their eyes met and boy's face twisted into probably the most mischievous, almost sinister expression the photographer had ever seen, and it was there for only a briefest second, before the boy leaned up and pressed a kiss to Asami's cheek, winking back at Akihito as he did so.

In this moment, Akihito saw red, and he was honestly moments way from knocking this guy to the ground and having a bitch fight, and he would have too if the front door hadn't slammed open again. Aki's head shot to the direction of the door, half expecting to see another twinky boy here to attach himself to his lover, but instead he saw a familiar face. Fei Long was leaning against the door gracefully, smirking as his presence filled the room.

The Chinese man raised an eyebrow as he saw the spectacle in front of him: Asami being kissed on the cheek, a freaked out Kirishima, and a red faced Akihito. It didn't really take long for him to figure out what was going on, and once he did he tsked and shook his head, making his way across the room.

"Now Akihito, I don't like liars. You told me the mean Yakuza bastard was treating you well, but clearly that's untrue," He said this was a gesture of the hand towards the now scowling Asami, and the Baishe leader returned the scowl with a wicked smile, "If this is how your lover truly is, then I might just take you away back to Hong Kong with me. I'll definitely treat you a lot better than this, Precious."

Akihito was about to say something, either threatening to take Fei up on his offer or bitch about another person having an embarrassing nickname for him, but in ran another familiar face with Yoh following in behind.

Tao had an angry expression on his face as the ten year old approached Asami, pointing a finger up at him.

"Yeah! We will take Aki back home with us, you stupid meanie head! How dare you let someone else kiss you when you're Aki's! You're just a mean old jerk-face!" Tao yelled, trying his hardest to defend his friend.

"Aw, thanks Tao."

Asami basically ignored the boy, letting the guy in his arms drop to ground so he could approach Fei, his demeanor becoming very intimidating.

"Akihito is not going anywhere with you, he's mine. I thought we established this last time."

"Last time we established that Akihito wanted to be with you, not that I couldn't take him," Fei's smirk darkened.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Akihito piped up angrily, crossing his arms over his chest, "And no one is taking me anywhere, and I can go wherever in the hell I want! If I want to go to Hong Kong, then I'll go to Hong Kong. If I want to stay here, then I'll stay here. And if I want to go to fucking Siberia then guess what?! I'll go to flipping Siberia and become an Eskimo!"

"You here that? Akihito would rather become an Eskimo than stay here." Fei chirped.

Aki gave him an incredulous look. "How in the hell did you get that from what I said?!"

"See, my Kitten wants to stay here with me."

"I didn't say that either! Not after you just let some brat rub himself all over you!"

The boy burst out into laughter. "The only brat here I see is you, _Kitten_."

"Oh now you've done it!" Akihito yelled, bringing his fist up, "NO ONE CALLS ME KITTEN BUT ASAMI!"

"Takaba-Sama! Calm down!" Kirishima yelled for practically the hundredth time in the last few minutes.

"I'm not going to calm down! Not after Asami just shoved this little shit in my face and showed me how he really fee-" It was actually Aki's turn to get cut off this time.

"TAKABA-SAMA! THIS IS TRULY A HORRIBLE MISUNDERSTANDING! ASAMI-SAMA IS VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT YOU!"

Everyone turned to the sudden very loud, very expressive voice coming from the far corner of the room. A man in a black suit seemed to just appear out of nowhere. He was the most average looking guy, 5'11 in height, short black hair, and brown eyes. He was average build and average weight, not extremely attractive but not by any means ugly. Honestly, he looked forgettable. Like someone you would see once at a gathering, shake his hand, and then never think about again.

"Alright, who is **_this_** guy?!" Akihito screamed.

"OH RIGHT! I AM SATO RIN, YOUR GUARD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKABA-SAMA!" Rin bowed, holding out a wrapped present. "I CAME FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! I AM VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT BEING YOUR GUARD!"

"My…what? Dammit Asami! Another freaking guard?! How many of these guys do I have loose?! And why is this one a freak?!" Akihito snapped.

"He scares me…" Tao said in a small voice, moving behind Fei.

Asami smirked. "I didn't hire this one, Suoh did." Everyone's eyes turned towards the man sitting on the couch, whom which had been doing nothing but watching the entire spectacle.

"Like you said, you were constantly losing the other guards we hired. Rin has been your guard for over six months and you've never seen him." Suoh explained.

"Six months?! Damn, that's actually impressive. How have I never seen you?" Aki asked, his mind temporarily diverted.

Rin blinked, his expression suddenly becoming very serious. "I cannot say." The man's voice suddenly became very quiet, almost a whisper.

Suoh seemed to suddenly jump, holding a hand out as to stop the photographer from saying anything, and then looked defeated when he did.

O_O "What do you mean, 'you cannot say'?"

"I cannot say."

"Okay….well you must have had some pretty impressive training to keep up with me. Were you like part of the government or a criminal?"

"I cannot say."

Akihito turned to look at Suoh, holding his hand up to cover his mouth so Rin couldn't see what he was mouthing. "Where did you find this guy?" He mouthed.

"He found me." Suoh mouthed back with a shrug. "Just stop asking him questions."

"Well why can't you say?" The boy Aki had almost forgotten about piped up, making Suoh face palm.

"I cannot say."

"Well is there anything you can say?"

"I cannot say."

"Can you not give any other reply? Like are you some kind of robot programmed only to say that when asked about anything personal?" Everyone looked like they were hanging on the edge of their seats as they waited for Rin's reply.

"I cannot say." And now they were all kind of scared (Besides for Asami, of course.)

"Mayuri, please just stop." Suoh spoke up, giving the small boy a look.

"Yes, and please explain to Takaba-sama who you are." Kirishima said next, rubbing his temples with his glasses off.

Akihito blinked as the boy, Mayuri, actually approached him, and finally he actually looked him over. Mayuri was a few inches shorter than the blonde, so Aki assumed he was probably about 5'6. He was very pale with a twinky face and body. Mayuri had a K-Pop hairstyle that was dyed a gray blue color. One of his eyes was baby blue, while the other was a golden brown. His fashion was unique, Aki noticed, everything he was wearing the photographer had never seen before on racks.

"Perhaps they're right. The charade has gone on long enough!~" Mayuri said dramatically before grinning, "I'm Suoh Mayuri, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Akihito."

The blonde's eyes widened, and he looked between the two a few times in shock. "W-Wait. S-Suoh? You're his…"

"He's my sexy man, that's what he is." Mayuri cooed as he ran over to Suoh, hopping into his lap as if that were his throne, wrapping his arms around the behemoth's neck. Suoh just smiled, seeming content with his partner in his lap.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked towards Asami for some sort of explanation. "Okay? So then…why was he all over you…and why did he kiss your cheek?"

The boy giggled. "Oh that? Ryu always tells me how easily you prickle up like a cute little porcupine, so I just had to see it for myself. Besides, Ryu and I have been friends since we were kids!~"

 _Ryu?_ "Okay, I have a lot of questions."

"And all of those can be answered while we eat." Asami said, stepping towards Akihito, receiving another low growl from the bunny. "Just…put that "thing" up before I shoot it."

Aki looked down at the little bunny in his arms and slowly pet her with his free hand. He was still irritated over the whole situation, but he was calming down considerably. After nodding, Akihito walked over to the cage he had found her in and bent down to put her in. When he turned back around, he noticed that everyone besides Asami had left the living room and were now in the kitchen.

Walking over to his lover, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his cheek against the man's strong chest. "….I'm still mad at you. But...I'm sorry I flipped out. It's just…you don't let anyone touch you, and when I saw this cute boy all over you I just…"

"No need to apologize, Kitten. Besides, I was already expecting that kind of reaction from you." Asami said, carding through Akihito's soft blonde hair.

"So um…why are they all here?"

Asami chuckled. "If you would actually look around for once you would have noticed the balloons and cheesy birthday banner Kirishima hung up. It's your birthday party. I invited Kirishima, Suoh, and Mayuri. I figured it was about time you met Suoh's partner, as he's also a good friend of mine. I have no idea as to why your guard is here, and then Fei invited himself. Obviously."

A small giggle left Aki's lips as he nodded. "Seems like he did. And you know you didn't have to do this, right? I mean, you already gave me that amazing camping trip." He murmured in a low voice.

"Just accept it Kitten and behave yourself."

Right as Asami said that, they both heard Tao yelling from the other room. "HEY IM HUNGRY IN HERE! HURRY!"

Rolling their eyes, they both made their way into the kitchen. Everyone was already seated and the table was already set. All of Aki's favorite foods were on the table, making the blonde's mouth water, all irritation forgotten as he took in the delicious smells. He and Asami took their spots at the table beside each other, Asami's other neighbor being Mayuri and Akihito's being Fei.

After the two sat down, dinner began as everyone started filling their plates with the yummy looking food. Aki and Tao filled their plates to the maximum, both eager to dig in. Mayuri chose to sit in Suoh's lap rather than the empty seat beside him, holding food up to the man's lips, which the other accepted graciously. Off to the other end of the table sat the two guards, Yoh sitting quietly while Rin spoke in an unnaturally loud whisper to him. They were off in their own little world, or at least Rin was.

Only after shoveling in a few bites of food did Akihito finally decide to break the (mostly) silent room. "So…I'm still waiting on those stories you promised me." He said, locking eyes with Mayuri.

The other smirked and leaned forward so his elbow was on the table and his chin was resting atop his hand.

"Oh are you now?~ Well what do you want to know first?"

"You said you two have been friends since you were kids…just how exactly did you meet?"

Mayuri giggled a bit and shook his head. "No no, it wasn't just the two of us. Three of us. Ryu, Kei, and myself!~ You see, Kei was the son of one of the Asami maids and they were close in age, so they basically grew up together. Then my family's clan and the Asami clan have had ties with one another for years, so of course we would play together at clan meetings and such." He explained.

"Wait…so how old are you?! There's no way you're older than I am!" Akihito exclaimed, wide eyed as he looked at the youthful appearing male. Mayuri simply chuckled.

"I know, I look so young!~ I've aged well, but I'm only three years younger than Ryuichi and Kei. They're basically the same age, save for a few months."

Akihito could barely believe what the other was saying, but from the look on both Asami and Kirishima faces…it was true. Aki could only hope he would convince this guy to show him the mythical fountain of youth he must have had found. Or the secret to living a stress free life. Either would work. Aki took a couple more bites as he took in this information, trying his best to imagine Asami and Kirishima as cute little kids. It was almost impossible to imagine them as anything other than "Badass Yakuza God", and "Glasses."

"Well that's one question answered. My second question is…how did you and Suoh meet?"

Mayuri's eyes practically lit up like a kid's on Christmas while Suoh stiffened and blushed. If Aki had been drinking, he would have done a spit take at the sight. So much confusion was going in his brain, so much it was beginning to overload.

"Oh that story?~ Well I think Suoh should tell you that one!~ Go ahead Sugarnuts, take it away!~" Mayuri said this while batting his pretty eyes. If Akihito thought it was weird to see Suoh blushing before, now he was bright red. _Sugarnuts?!_ Liquid went flying from Aki's mouth across the table as he burst into hysterical laughter.

"Akihito! That is so nasty! You almost got that all over my clothes!" Fei screeched in disgust.

"Oh yeah, take it away _Sugarnuts_." Asami mocked teasingly.

Suoh turned purple. "Don't EVER call me that again, Asami." He deadpanned.

Aki's laughter was silenced when Suoh cleared his throat. "Um…we met over…cars. I was in the car business back then. I was checking out his ride and from there…Urm… its history."

"That is not how it happened! You are not telling this story right at all!" Mayuri stated with a roll of the eyes, "I suppose if you want something done right, then you just have to do it yourself. Here's how the story really went: Ryuichi, Kei, and I were all in college at the time. It was right after Shinji passed away, so the three of us were throwing a huge party to celebrate his life."

He paused for a moment to take a sip of his drink, and in that time Aki glanced out of the corner of his eye at Asami, just wanting to make sure he was okay. Asami looked almost emotionless at the moment, which was enough for Akihito to know that he was thinking of his brother and didn't want any of them to know the sadness he just assumed Asami was feeling. So the blonde just pretended not to have noticed as Mayuri continued.

"I was late leaving because I went to change out of my boring school wear and into one of my fabulous designs and when I got to my car there was some cutie trying to break into it. That would be my Kazumi!~ Such a bad boy back then, weren't you?" He nudged Suoh playfully, "So I walked up and confronted him, and the moment he heard my lovely voice he pulled a knife on me."

Suoh coughed awkwardly, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes.

"You really were a bad boy, weren't you?" Fei spoke up, teasing the male with a curious gleam in his eye. Akihito could tell the Chinese man had something going through his head.

"Shut up…" Suoh muttered under his breath.

"Hey hey, no interrupting my story! Now as I was saying, he pointed a knife right at me, and it was love at first sight. So of course I had no choice but to kick the knife out of his hand, restrain his arms behind his back, and then shoved him in the backseat to be my date for the party. No one as fabulous as "I" should ever enter a room without a major piece of arm candy, and he was just that."

"Wait, so Suoh tried to steal your car…and potentially threatened to kill you…so you kidnapped him and made him escort you to a party?!" Aki asked, looking at them both like they were crazy.

"That is indeed how it happened." Kirishima spoke up, fixing his glasses.

"I can't believe this! How can you say it was love at first sight when he was pointing a knife at you!?"

Mayuri chuckled and shook his head. "I'm in no way scared of a knife, actually I'm not scared of anything. He posed no threat to me."

"He's literally a giant! He's probably a foot and a half taller than you are, and he is literally all muscle! You are…small and….not very threatening."

Kirishima choked on his food while Asami and Suoh chuckled and shook their heads. Akihito raised his eyebrow towards them, expecting one of them to speak up as to what was so funny.

"Well yes, but looks can be very deceiving, sweetie." Just the way Mayuri said that made Akihito think he was talking about more than he was leading on, "Now I do believe it's my turn to ask a question I'm curious about. Fei, what you doing here? Not that I haven't missed your beautiful cheongsams and exquisite choice of sassy comebacks to anything Ryuichi says, but I know he would never invite you. So do tell the class as to how you found out about this little…event."

Fei smirked, his eyes moving across the table to look at Kirishima. "A little bird told me. Or well…was forced into telling me."

Asami's eyebrow raised as he glanced over at Kirishima. "That's right, you were telling me Fei had some blackmail over you and that's why we now have a rodent living in my penthouse. So now I'm interested in knowing what exactly that blackmail is."

"Ooooh you're in trouble Kei!~" Mayuri cooed condescendingly.

"It's nothing that will be an inconvenience further, Asami-Sama." Kirishima said quickly, trying to get himself out of the hole he was clearly digging.

"Oh If you won't tell them then I'm clearly obliged to. I have photos of Kei meeting with certain women that he would just hate to be let out to the public."

Asami rubbed his temples for a moment, glancing over at Kirishima and then back at Fei. "Why would his promiscuousness be any use to you?"

"It's who he's been promiscuous with. The daughter of an ambassador, multiple actually."

Aki whistled, shaking his head. "You just don't know how to keep it in your pants, do you Glasses? I never would have taken you to be such a man whore, but then again they say it's always the quiet ones."

"Kei, this is definitely a matter we will discuss later," Kirishima bowed his head as Asami said this, meanwhile the Yakuza turned to Fei, "As for you…once you get back to Hong Kong where you belong, you best burn those photos. That is unless you want me unhappy."

"I'm not sure that I will! This blackmail is priceless and could very possibly become useful again in the future."

"I want you to know that you are incredibly lucky that today we are celebrating Akihito's birthday, because otherwise I would have pulled my gun on you way before this point. So I advise again that you take heed to my warning. I don't think you've forgotten that I can find very unique ways to punish those who go against me."

Fei rolled his eyes and leaned down to whisper in Aki's ear. "Someone is definitely salty today."

Aki giggled and opened his mouth to speak, but the sudden boom of laughter from the end of the table made everyone turn to the direction of the two guards at the end of the table. Rin's laughter was so strange, obnoxiously loud and almost ridiculous sounding. Yoh was silent and emotionless as he always was, just eating his food. Everyone staring just kind of leaned in the opposite direction, thoroughly freaked out

"Okay, seriously who invited that guy? There is no way he's having a conversation with anyone but himself. "Silent and brooding" over there isn't exactly the conversation type!" Akihito whispered in a raised tone.

"He invited himself, apparently." Suoh muttered, shaking his head, "Just don't ask him anything personal and you will rarely notice him."

Everyone just kind of fell silent after this to eat a bit more, occasionally giving glances towards the end of the table whenever Rin would burst into laughter, all of them trying to catch Yoh speaking to him. Yet no matter how quickly they turned their heads, no one could actually get even a glimpse of Yoh's lips moving besides for his silent chewing. Akihito had just come up with the conclusion that this guy was nuts.

"Can I go play with the bunny, Aki?" Tao pipped up after a few minutes.

"Hm? Of course Tao! Do you need help with her?"

"Oh no! I can do it, you just eat!" And with that the child ran out of the room.

Akihito smiled a bit as he watched the young boy leave. He had a fondness for that boy even if he was kind of a brat when they had first met, but honestly looking back he couldn't blame Tao. He was just a kid and he basically idolized Fei Long, so of course he would only see Aki as being one of the bad guys.

Letting his eyes wander, they settled on the Suoh and Mayuri. They were such a weird couple and their dynamic confused him. At first glance he could have sworn Suoh would be on top, given the size difference and the fact Mayuri just seemed a lot more flamboyant. But the more he thought about it, the more confused he became. Mayuri was quick to call Suoh his and was quick to tease him just like Asami did to Aki.

Leaning closer to Fei, he gesturing under the table towards the odd couple. "Fei, who do you think is top?" He asked in a whisper.

"Well who do you think is?"

"I mean…it has to be Suoh, doesn't it?"

"I disagree. It's clearly Mayuri."

"What do you mean? He's tiny and literally flaming."

"Looks can be very deceiving, did he not just say that?" Aki pondered that for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope, you're wrong. Clearly he just wants to mess with our heads. Didn't you see what he did earlier?" Shrugging with a cocky smirk, Fei sat back in his seat and took another bite of his food.

A few minutes later and everyone started leaving the table because they were done with their meal, and it was then that Aki looked down at his own plate and realized he had eaten not even half and he felt stuffed. He frowned and glanced down at his stomach for a moment, not noticing the two sets of eyes on him. _Did I eat too much for lunch? Must have…_

Standing with his plate in hand, he set it on the counter next to all the others. He would clean that up after the party he supposed. There was still a lot of food left on the table, so while everyone else got comfortable in the living room he took a few minutes to put everything into containers and put it into the fridge. He would definitely make some tonkatsu sandwiches the following day for his own and Asami's lunch. No reason to let good meat go to waste.

As Akihito walked back, Asami stood by the entryway from the kitchen. The golden eyed man smirked as the Aki approached him. "So what were you and Fei talking about?"

"We were trying to decide who's on top. Fei somehow thinks its twinky boy over there, but that's just ridiculous. It's clearly Suoh."

"Oh is it now? Why don't you go and ask them yourself?" Aki was about to tell him no when Mayuri spoke up.

"Ask us what?~"

Akihito gulped as he took a seat in the floor next to Fei and Tao, a little nervous to ask. He averted his eyes from the two, trying to decide how to ask without offending one of them, but Mayuri seemed to have caught on fairly quickly.

"Oh I know! You're wondering who is on top, aren't you?~"

"A-Actually yes. It's Suoh, right? Fei says it's you, I think it's Suoh."

Mayuri tsked and shook a finger in Fei's direction. "Now that's just not fair of you, pretending not to already know. Shame on you."

"Wait! So you are…?"

"Of course I am! I really don't understand how so many people get it wrong! Suoh is such a sexy man but he's such a submissive little puppy, believe me." Suoh looked very embarrassed, but he didn't say anything against it.

Akihito honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He was so overwhelmed with all the confusion and weirdness he had been forced to take in the last hour, so this was really just the icing on the cake. However he did have enough sense to shoot Fei a dirty look.

"Any other questions you have?~ Preferably a question in which I get to tell another story?~" Mayuri asked, batting his eyes adorably. _How in the fuck did this guy dominate blonde Behemoth?_

"Well I would definitely be interested in some stories of little Asami, the more embarrassing the better." Akihito stated, smirking when he received a look from Asami. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to pay for that later. Worth it.

"Oh then I know just the story!" Mayuri stated, turning to give Asami a particularly evil look. Asami didn't let this bother him, staying cool and collected as always.

"That story?" Kei asked, softly chuckling as he pushed his glass up again. The boy nodded and grinned.

"Definitely that one."

"Stop building the anticipation and just tell it already!" Akihito snapped impatiently.

"Oh alright, alright. When we were kids, Ryuichi was absolutely obsessed with Masters of the Universe. He wanted to be just like He Man, had the belt and everything. Every meet up he would force us to either watch the show or play the game with him. And whatever Asami wanted, he got. I remember it very clearly. He would of course play as He-man, Kirishima was Skeletor, I got to play as the lovely Teela, and whatever unlucky guard was on duty had to play Battlecat. And of course Asami would have to ride his "Battlecat" into battle against the great evil Skeletor."

Aki snickered before bursting out into laughter, "R-Really Asami?! He-Man?! Y-You know they made a movie, right? Did you guys watch that too?" He asked as he calmed himself down. The look he received from Asami was absolutely murderous.

"Oh for god's sake, do not get him going on that!" Kirishima groaned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aki asked, blinking in surprise.

"That movie does not exist." Asami stated coldly while Mayuri giggled.

"He hated it more than I hate a man with bad fashion. After watching it he swore if he ever met the makers that he would punish them all with hours of ruthless torture followed be eternal slavery."

"...Asami, that's pretty fucked up."

"Oh no it's not, I'm actually being nice with that sentence. Their punishment should be ruthless torture followed by a painful death, but I was feeling nice that day." _Note to self: Yakuza kids are significantly scarier than regular kids._

"OKaaay, well I think it's time to change the subject." Akihito said quickly, looking around to see if anyone had some better ideas as to what they could talk about.

"I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO GIVE TAKABA-SAMA HIS GIFT NOW!"

Asami glanced over at the guard with an annoyed look, but nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is time for that."

Mayuri stood up from Suoh's lap and grinned, clapping his hands together. "Oh goodie!~ I'll go grab what I brought!" He chirped before skipping towards the door.

Fei smirked and rolled his eyes, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. A moment later Yoh was bending down in front of Akihito, holding out a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Oh wow….Fei you really didn't have to get me anything. I mean, you already got me Richi…"

"Nonsense, the rabbit was an impulse gift. This one however was the gift I've had in the makings for you for quite some time."

This peeked the boy's curiosity as he quickly ripped into the present. As he pulled out the garments, his eyes widened as he examined the beautiful cheongsam. It was dark blue with a golden Chinese dragon on the back. Where Akihito was in awe marveling its beauty, Asami on the other hand was gleaming with unspoken rage. Oh well, he would get over it.

"It's beautiful Fei! Wow…it's looks so fancy. Just like yours."

"Well yes, I figured you would wear it whenever you come over to visit Tao and I. Which will hopefully be soon. There are many places in China I wish to show you, beautiful places."

Akihito smiled and nodded, though he felt a little uncomfortable thinking about going back there. It was a place of bad memories and nightmares. Even if he had forgiven Fei, that didn't mean he was able to forget. Just thinking about it made his anxiety level rise. Luckily he didn't have to think about it long as Mayuri returned rolling in a large rack of clothing.

"Taaaadaaaa!~ Clothing from the line I'm currently working on, delivered straight to you before it hits the racks in high fashion clothing stores all around the world. Oh, and there's a few originals in there just for you."

The photographer's eyes were the size of saucers as he saw the clothes, running over to look at the tags because he definitely knew that style was familiar. He slowly turned from the clothes to Mayuri, eyes wide.

"You're Chiba Yuri?! I've done photoshoots with models for your clothing! Your name blew up for your amazing big and tall fashion line a few years ago, right? That explains why Suoh's outfit is so…fashionable."

"That's me!~ Of course that's a fake name, but I'm the creative brain behind the operation." Mayuri chirped, clearly pleased to have been recognized.

"Thank you for all of this, it's really amazing. I've never had such expensive clothes before. I'm definitely going to have a lot of new clothes to wear…" he said with a small grin, watching as Yoh took up the job to roll the rack out of the room and towards one of the back rooms.

"DOES THIS MEAN IT IS MY TURN TO PRESENT MY GIFT TO TAKABA-SAMA?!"

"Yes Rin, you can give Takaba-Sama his gift. You don't have to ask." Suoh muttered.

Akihito smiled kindly at the very passionate guard as he was handed what seemed to be a photo album. The photo on the cover was a picture of he and Asami on the porch of the cabin they had stayed at over the weekend, which immediately sent up red flags.

"Um….Rin…where did you get these photos?" He asked as he flipped to the first page, seeing nothing but photos of the two of them on their trip.

"BECAUSE I TOOK THEM, TAKABA-SAMA! I CAPTURED ONLY THE MOST PASSIONATE MOMENTS BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU FOR THIS ALBUM! YOU AND ASAMI-SAMA SEEM TO HAVE MANY, MANY PASSIONATE MOMENTS!"

"Oh this is definitely something I want to see!~" As Fei said this he reached up to take the album from Akihito's hands, but was stopped when Rin held a flash drive up high above his head.

"I ANTICIPATED THIS! ALL OF THE PHOTOS ARE ON THIS FLASHDRIVE!" He exclaimed before hurrying towards the Smart TV he and Asami had, plugging the flash drive in.

A few moments of messing with the remote and they could see a slideshow of photo's begin to play on the television. The photos began back to when they first arrived at the cabin, Asami carrying Akihito into the house Princess-style while the smaller slept. Aki would almost admit it was a good picture that was until he noticed the jacket he had been wearing. He wanted to die.

"Aw, aren't you just cute?" Fei asked teasingly, smirking.

"S-Shut up Fei!"

"I was wondering if Ryuichi was actually able to get you in that jacket!~ He had me design that for you!~ It's just too perfect for a feisty thing like you!~"

Akihito felt himself blushing as he pouted, refusing to look at anyone in the room as he just looked back at the photos. The more photos that flashed on the screen, the more freaked out he became. When he saw a photo of he and Asami making the crepes together he was thoroughly creeped out. It looked like the guy took the photo from inside the freaking cabin!

"Woah, Woah, Woah! How did you get that shot?! Did you break into the cabin?!" Akihito turned to the guard, eyes wide. Asami was giving Rin a dangerous look as well.

"NO OF COURSE NOT! I NEVER STEPPED FOOT INSIDE THE CABIN! I WOULD NEVER INVADE ASAMI-SAMA'S OR TAKABA-SAMA'S PRIVACY LIKE THAT!" Rin said, almost looking horrified at the thought.

Akihito honestly didn't have an inkling as to how to get his mind wrapped around this guy. Taking personal photos of people while they aren't looking is fine, but breaking in to take them is a privacy breech? This guy was an odd one.

There were so many photos that honestly Aki thought it would never end. But finally they reached the forest, which he hoped would mark the end of the photos soon. As he watched photos pass, his eyes widened as he yelled at them to pause it on a specific one. A photo of himself taking a photo of a bird.

"Oh my god! It was you! I freaking told you I saw something Asami!" Aki yelled in an "I told you so "manor. "Man…you get some incredible shots though. I should take you to work with me one day."

"I WOULD VERY MUCH LOVE TO ACCOMPANY YOU AT WORK, TAKABA-SAMA! I WISH TOO SEE THE PASSION YOU HAVE FOR YOUR WORK!"

"Right…Hey, where did you even learn to take shots like that anyhow? You're definitely not a novice."

Rin's animated expression fell into one of dead seriousness. "I cannot say."

Right, don't ask this guy any personal questions. "Okay…that's fine…" He muttered and rolled his eyes, hitting play. And of course the next photo had to be of the dead body. Fei was quick to act, covering Tao's eyes as he shot Rin an annoyed look.

"Ew…that had to of been there a while." Mayuri said with a disgusted face, waving his hand at it dismissively.

"Oh yeah, it had to of been! Look how juicy and moist it is!" Aki exclaimed with a grin, causing both Mayuri and Asami to gag. It was just too amusing to see Asami actually lose his cool over something as simple as a word.

Asami regained his composure enough to give his Kitten a dirty look. "I told you not to describe it like that."

Akihito's eyes lit up, eager to continue getting Asami's goat (A/N: Definition of "Getting Ones Goat": Messing around/playing with someone). "True, but I do what I want!~"

Golden eyes met his quickly, a dangerous smirk coming to Asami's face and Aki knew he had just said something he would be "punished" for. "Is that so, Kitten?"

"Y-Yes it is! Of course!"

"I guess we'll just see if you're saying that later."

Aki's face lit up bright red as he quickly averted his gaze back to the screen…right in time to see Asami giving him a piggyback. Mayuri was giggling away as he sat on Suoh's lap, while Fei was smirking beside the photographer, giving him teasing looks and nudges. Where in the past there were only a couple of photos, there had to of been over twenty photos of him on Asami's back from all angles, and with each photo he could see how red his was getting in the photos. And just like photo Aki, regular Aki was becoming the color of a tomato the longer it went on. As he saw the truck coming into view, his eyes widened because he knew what was coming.

He turned to look at Rin, mentally praying that the guard had stopped once the clothes started coming off. That was soon proved to be false as he looked back and saw them ripping at one another clothes. Aki jumped up to his feet and ran to grab the remote from the guard, his back turned from the screen. Just as he grabbed the remote and his finger hit the OFF button, he heard from the gasps behind him that he had been too late.

"Wait…so was Aki giving you a piggyback ride?" Tao asked. Akihito died.

An hour later things had calmed down from the embarrassing photo episode and now everyone was doing their own thing. Kirishima had forgotten about the gift he had gotten Aki and had at some point given it to him. It ended up being two video games that he actually didn't have, so at the moment he and Tao were sitting in front of the television playing the game. Asami and Mayuri were standing by the open front door smoking, enjoying the cool air coming in while Kirishima and Fei sat on the couch watching the youngest two play the video game. Off in a dark corner were the guards, Rin chatting away to the silent Yoh as if the other was replying.

As they finished a level in the multiplayer platforming game they were playing, Tao sat the controller down and looked over at Akihito.

"Aki, do you have any milk or juice?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, standing up. "Yeah, c'mon. We have some juice boxes in the fridge."

The young boy followed Akihito into the kitchen and to the fridge where Aki grabbed out a Gudetama juice box for the boy, handing it over to him. He smiled as he watched the boy happily open the wrapping, only for the boy to squeal.

Tao jumped up and down as he waved something in the air. "Aki! Aki look! I got a prize!" He squealed excitedly before holding the little Gudetama phone charm right into Akihito's face.

Grinning, Aki ruffled the boy's hair, despite being a little disappointed that he wasn't the one to have found the prize. Still, he couldn't really be upset. Tao was such a cute kid, especially when he got excited over something.

"Good job Tao! You must be super lucky!" The boy looked thoughtful for a moment as he looked at the charm before he slowly put it into Akihito's hand.

"It's for you, Aki! I got you a birthday present, so you better not lose it!" This kid really cracked him up.

"Aw, thanks Tao. I promise I won't lose it. It's going right on my phone, see?" Aki took out his phone and attached it via the headphone jack.

"Good! C'mon, let's show Feilong-Sama! I want him to see what I got you!"

Aki restrained himself from rolling his eyes, nodding to the boy as he followed after him. As he walked, that light headed feeling that had come over the day before returned. He slowed his steps down as he raised his hand to his head.

"Akihito, are you okay?" He heard someone speaking, but his vision was blurring so quickly that he couldn't see who it was, and his brain couldn't register the voice well. All he knew was that it was only a moment later and he was collapsing, his vision black.

Fei-Long raced forward to catch Akihito before he hit the ground, eyes wide as he looked the boy over. Asami was quickly at his side, too concerned over his boy to actually notice that he was in the Chinese man's arms.

Akihito was out for only a couple of seconds, but to everyone around who was holding their breath it felt like minutes. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he was met with two sets of eyes looking down at him worriedly, and he could feel the stare of the others. He realized he was inside a strong set of arms that were not Asami's and got himself together so he could stand on his own.

Forcing a smile, he gave everyone an apologetic look. "Sorry…I think I'm just tired." No one looked convinced of this. Tao was crying as he ran up to Aki, wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

"Aki! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Did I do something to make you feel so tired that you passed out?!" The boy asked in tears.

Shaking his head, Aki gently ruffled the boy's hair as he had done minutes before. "I'm okay Tao! You didn't do anything, I'm just a stupid adult who works too much. I'm sorry I worried you" He apologized, receiving a teary nod in reply as the small boy detached himself with a little pull from Fei.

"Akihito…if you're that tired why don't you go take a nap? The party will still be here in an hour or two when you wake up. And tomorrow you're going to the doctor." Asami said, the tone of his voice making it clear there was no room for negotiating this.

Knowing better than to fight back, he nodded a bit. "Yeah…I think I'll do that. Sorry everyone….if you guys need to leave before I wake up then don't worry about it. I understand. Thank you all so much for coming…I really enjoyed it."

"Oh but of course we'll wait for you to wake up!~ There is no way I'm leaving here without a goodbye hug from the birthday boy!~" Mayuri said cheerfully. Aki smiled back and nodded tiredly before he left to the bedroom, leaving everyone else in the living room while he napped.

It was two months after Akihito's birthday, and honestly after that day he had felt a lot better. He was still tired and not as hungry, but his stomach aches had become less frequent and he hadn't gone through one of his passing out episodes since then. Life had just kind of returned to normal. Today Asami and Aki decided they would meet up and go out to eat for dinner rather than have it at home. A new ramen shop had opened up not too far from Sion that Aki had been dying to try, and of course Asami would do anything for his precious Akihito.

Aki arrived a little earlier than he had anticipated, so he knew he would be waiting a while because Asami was in a meeting. That was fine, especially since he saw Suoh standing outside the building. Ever since the party he and Suoh had started talking a bit more. Not a whole lot because the blonde behemoth was still not a talkative one, but usually if you turned the conversation over to him and Mayuri then he was more than happy to talk. It was weird seeing him acting like an actual human being.

Parking Chuck at his usual spot, Aki hopped off of his Vespa and started making his way towards the front of the building. Suoh turned and noticed him, beckoning him over. As he sped up his step, Akihito felt a burning sensation in his stomach, and then he felt like something was rising up in the back of his throat. He stopped dead in his track as he started coughing.

He heard Suoh making his way over as the photographer fell into a coughing fit, trying to get whatever it was in the back of his throat unlodged. All he managed to do was make himself feel extremely light headed and irritate his throat more. At a sudden sharp pain, Akihito leaned over and began throwing up as his hands clutched his lower abdomen. He heard running footsteps, but he wasn't able to lift his head to see the horrified look on the guard's face as Akihito Takaba collapsed head first onto the concrete, Suoh being just a couple seconds too late to catch him.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER COULD POSSIBLY NEED A TRIGGER WARNING! SO CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED!**

 **I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments are appreciated!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Kirishima, I don't want to be late for my dinner date with Akihito. Where are they?! If they don't get here soon, I'm leaving." Asami said with an annoyed tone.

"Sir, the Miketsukami's are on their way up now." Asami lit another cigarette to hopefully calm himself enough not to shoot his tardy "guests."

Hearing the ding from the elevator, the crimelord turned in his chair to watch the two men walk into the room. Miketsukami Jun is the leader of the Miketsukami Clan. He is the oldest brother, forty two in age with short black hair and amber eyes. Following behind him was Miketsukami Yusuke, the middle brother at age thirty nine. The middle brother was the tallest in the family, standing a couple inches over six feet tall with light blue eyes and chin length brown hair.

"You wanted this meeting, so why exactly am I the one waiting?" Asami questioned as the oldest brother took his seat, the other standing behind.

"Asami, you don't have to be so rude. We are "family" after all." Jun said, causing the crimelord's temper to rise, but he masked his distain.

"I don't have time to waste time on my so called "family," Asami's smirk darkened a bit, "Now, what is that we have to discuss that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"We want to discuss the price. I know we agreed on the price a few days ago, but we feel that your client can afford more." Jun audaciously declared to the silent room.

Asami's calm face looked towards Kei with a silent command for a drink and cigarette. Kirishima, knowing what this was about to turn into, poured Asami a double of whiskey and hurriedly brought the two over to his boss. After taking a long drink, he set the glass down and accepted the cigarette, letting the other light it for him.

The tension in the room was heavy and thick, with Asami staring intently at Jun. Finally, with a long drag of cigarette, he broke the silence. "Do you think that my client should pay more for your weapons because he has more money than you, or is because he's Mayuri's ex-lover?" Asami asked as Jun's face turned to an angry shade of red.

"That's not what this is about, this is just…" Asami raised his hand to quiet Jun's outburst.

"This Deal can go one of two ways…" Asami was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Kei, would you mind getting that? Now, where was I? Oh yes. One: we go ahead with the deal at the price we agreed on previously and we go about our ways Two: I call my client, find someone else to supply the weapons, and never use your services again." Jun looked shocked by this revelation, but quickly tried to regain his composure.

"Asami-Sama, there is a problem with your next appointment." Kirishima interrupted.

"What is the problem, Kei?"

"It seems he has fallen ill outside and needs Suoh to drive him to the nearest hospital."

"Kirishima, go and make sure that he gets checked out." Kei bowed and left the room at a quick pace. Asami struggled for a moment to keep the worry from his features, but managed due to his years of practice.

"I didn't realize you still had that bastard Suoh under your employ. I thought for sure you would have seen what kind of scum he was by now and kicked him to curb, or worse." Jun hissed.

"Whom I employ and for how long is none of your concern. How about we get back to the matter at hand. Do we have a deal or do I need to make a phone call? It's your choice."

Golden eyes moved from the amber ones across from them to the phone sitting on the desk beside him. He was hoping for any news about his lover, but there was nothing. Asami needed to end this quickly and his patience was running thin. This was driving him crazy. Suoh wouldn't have called if it wasn't serious and he was stuck dealing with this Brother-complexed gold digger.

Jun, obviously thinking that he had the upper hand now that Asami was alone, tried to negotiate a third option. "How about I only ask for a ten percent mark-up and we leave with our "family" intact. "

"Or I could just take over your clan and sell you to the highest bidder." Asami threatened, "You seem to think that you have the upper hand here, but make no mistake you don't. I'm being nice by not putting a bullet through your head for that kind of disrespect, and even nicer by giving you another chance to take the original deal. So choose." Jun's rage seemed to skyrocket at this.

"Um…Asami, Ryuichi…please let me discuss this with my brother." Yusuke pleaded. Asami somewhat softened at the middle brother's request, giving him the okay with short nod.

"Jun, we need to stand by our agreement and not let your personal feelings ruin this. We can't afford to cut ties with Ryuichi."

Jun wasn't swayed by his brother's request. "No, I will have some reparations for what that man did to our little Mayuri!"

"Mayuri dumped him because he was tired of the yakuza way of life." Yusuke stated, his gentle demeanor holding strong despite his obvious irritation.

"Our brother was crying and heartbroken for a whole week!"

"So what? The next week he caught Suoh and now they're married living happily. Just let it go, Jun, he did. And besides, this is business. So just calm down."

"Calm down?! How can you say that when that bastard hurt our precious little brother?! How can you put business over his happi-."

"ENOUGH! This meeting is over. Get out now before I do something we all will regret later." Asami snarled, causing the brothers to actually jump.

After putting the room into complete silence, Asami stood and stormed out of his office, too concerned for his boy to waste any more time with that fool. Half way towards the elevator, Asami felt a tug on his jacket. Whipping around, Asami was prepared to pistol-whip that pompous ass, but his angry expression softened yet again at the sight of Yusuke. The middle brother bowed down at a ninety degree angle.

"Ryuichi, please forgive my brother! I'm very sorry he acted in such a manor…but please, we really can't afford to lose our ties with you. Please let me talk to him and we reschedule?" Yusuke pleaded.

Asami looked the man up and down, from his thin body to his shy and gentle eyes. He had to take a few moments to calm himself down, actually disgusted to see his childhood friend begging him to forgive that idiotic older brother of his, but this had always been how Yusuke was. When they were kids he was always apologizing for one of his brothers. Jun for his anger issues and Mayuri for his pranks and mischief.

Letting out a sigh, the golden-eyed man nodded. "Fine, but take up the rescheduling with Kei later."

Yusuke looked relieved as he gushed with his thanks, which Asami just waved off as he finished his walk to the elevator at a brisk pace. He had to get to his Akihito now, no more wasting time.

Once he reached the bottom, Asami exited the building with his phone in hand, ready to call a driver since neither Suoh nor Kirishima were here. As he walked out onto the sidewalk, he turned and saw the cleaning crew getting ready to clean up where Akihito had thrown up.

"Jeez, what did Takaba eat?" Asami heard one of the workers say, making the man look over towards the spot.

His eyes widened and immediately Asami felt sick to his stomach. He could clearly see what appeared to be coffee grinds, which meant his boy had thrown up blood. This was only confirmed when water was sprayed onto it and it came out red. _That's it_. Asami thought to himself, making a B-Line right for Akihito's Vespa where he saw the keys still in the ignition. Without even thinking about it, he jumped on and turned the key, speeding off. Visions from the past began to plague Asami's mind, memories he hadn't thought back too in so long.

 **(Author Note: Before you read on, listen to** **In My Veins By Andrew Belle** **while reading this.)**

 _"Shinji, I'm home! I picked up your favorite parfait for dessert! You can have it as long as you've been a good boy for Haru-"Asami dropped everything in his arms as his eyes moved to look at his little brother, collapsed on the floor with their stay at home nurse over him. The air around smelled of a foul metallic scent._

 _Asami fell to his knees beside his brothers, eyes wide as his arm immediately went around his brother's trembling shoulders in hopes to comfort the small boy. Shinji was throwing up what looked to be coffee grinds, but what Asami would later find out was blood._

 _"Asami-Sama, I'm going to call an ambulance!" The nurse, Haruka, exclaimed as she got up and ran towards the kitchen to get the phone._

 _Barely hearing what she said, Asami lifted his younger brother from the ground, holding him close as he took off out the door. All that was going through his head was that he had to get help, an ambulance wouldn't be there fast enough, and something was wrong._

Asami took a sharp turn, teeth gritting painfully as he willed himself to stay focused on the road. His knuckles were turned white from the sheer strength he was using to grip the handles of "Chuck." All he could think about was those most painful memories that he had tried desperately to let go of, and the fear of something happening to his boy. He wouldn't let it. No, not this time.

 _"Fix him! You have to fix him!" Asami screamed at the doctor, gesturing to his brother's hospital room._

 _"Sir, please lower your voice! Asami, there is nothing else we can do to help your brother. We told you to be preparing for this. All we can do now is keep him comfortable."_

 _"No! NO! You will fix him! He still has time! I am not giving up on him! Go do your damn job and save him!"_

 _"Sir! You need to calm down, or else I'm going have to ask you to leave!"_

 _With his temper rising and eyes blazing, Asami pulled out his gun and began to raise it, but was stopped by a hand covering his own shaking ones._

 _"Asami-sama." No response._

 _"Asami." Still nothing._

 _"Ryuichi." Asami finally turned his head, eyes falling on Kirishima and Mayuri, both holding sad and concerned expressions._

 _"Kei…"_

 _"Hey, Onii-san…do you think we can go back to the beach one day?"_

 _Asami stroked his brother's small hand, not able to look up at him._

 _"The beach? Didn't you hate it because you got sunburned?"_

 _"Hmm…Yes, but it was fun when you threw me around!" Shinji said with a weak giggle, followed by a powerful and intense coughing fit._

 _Asami winced as he felt his twelve year old brother's hand trembling in his own. He could hear the pain in his brother's coughs, and despite wanting to talk with Shinji more, he wanted his little brother's pain to go away more. So he reached out and hit the button to administer pain medication. In only a couple of minutes Shinji calmed back down. He looked so tired, Asami noted. A tired puppy. He felt a tiny smile tug at his lips at the thought._

 _"Onii-san…I feel really sleepy…do you think I could take a nap?" "Of course you can, Shinji. You can sleep however long you need if it makes you feel better."_

 _"And you'll be here when I wake up?"_

 _"Yes! Of course I will!"_

 _"Do you promise?" Shinji was quickly fading, his eyes closing._

 _"I promise. Now…get some sleep." Asami whispered as he younger drifted out of consciousness. Two hours later…he never woke up._

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Asami hopped off of Chuck and ran to where Suoh was on the sidewalk, smoking. He taller stiffened, his expression clearly reading his shock of seeing Asami leaving from the Vespa.

"Don't ever mention this to anyone." Asami said sternly, receiving a quick nod from the other, "Now where is he? Is he okay?"

Suoh cleared his throat. "Sir, right now they're doing a CT scan to make sure he didn't get a concussion when he hit his head. Right now he's still unconscious. The doctor is saying it's probably a bad case of poisoning that caused him to start throwing up."

Asami shook his head as he walked past the guard and into the building. The crime lord could feel his rage boiling inside of him. It was going to take every ounce of restraint he had not to put an entire clip into this doctor's skull. Suoh was following close behind, calling out directions from behind him as to where to go.

Taking the elevator up, Asami hurried to the testing area. Considering he owned this hospital, he knew it like the back of his hand. So it didn't take Asami but a few minutes to find where the doctor, meaning where his Akihito, was.

"Asami, sir, we just sent him in for his MRI scan and his blood work will be coming in shortly. But in my professional opinion, Takaba ate something that didn't agree with his stomach."

"Oh, just like how it was an iron deficiency last time? No, this isn't food poisoning! He threw up blood."

Dr. Nirosawa raised an eyebrow. "What, was it red?"

"No, it wasn't red! It was black, like coffee grinds. I know what throwing up blood looks like! Now, you're going to do a full body scan. You are going to run every test possible until you find out what's actually wrong. Because it most definitely is not food poisoning, and I'll be damned to believe it's still an "iron deficiency!"

"With all due respect, Takaba could have just eaten something came out with that appearance. I'm not certain all those other tests are actually necessa-"

"Pack your things right now and get out of my hospital!" Asami snapped before turning to Kirishima, "Go get another doctor, one who will actually listen and who isn't a complete idiot."

"Of course, sir." Kei quickly hurried off, meanwhile the other doctor stood still in shock."

"LEAVE!" came out of his shocked state, scurrying away like a frightened rabbit.

 ** _Beep….Beep…_**

Asami held his lover's hand, his head resting on the bars of the hospital bed. _How is it I find myself here again?_ There was a shift of movement on the bed that made him look up. Akihito met his eyes, the boy's eye brows furrowed in confusion. Asami watched as the photographer reached up ad rubbed his forehead.

"Shit…what happened?"

"You passed out and hit your head…after throwing up."

Aki blinked. "Oh…do I have a stomach bug or something? When can I go home?"

The crimelord swallowed thickly, his gaze lowered to his hands as they balled into fists. _Stop. You will only freak him out by looking upset_. His eyes raised and returned to Akihito's.

"No, it's not a stomach bug. And…you probably won't be coming home for a while, Akihito."

The blonde's face fell. "Is it that bad?"

"Don't worry, it's all going to be okay."

"What's going to be okay?!"

"Kitten, you need to calm down!"

"No! Tell me what's going to be okay!"

"I will, you just need to ca-"

"Asami! Tell me! What's wrong with me?!"

Asami sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. He really struggled to keep a pained look off of his face. The only thing keeping it from surfacing was the knowledge it would only stress his boy more.

"You have stomach cancer, but it's still only in stage two, so there's a lot of treatment options that can be used to cute it," Asami watched as Akihito's eyes began to fill with tears, "Come on Kitten, no tears. Like I said, it's still in an early stage, and I will have only the best doctors and specialists flown in the make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Asami…I know what cancer does! It kills people. Doesn't matter what stage it's in! Cancer spreads, and it's ruthless…" The photographer sobbed.

"Which is exactly why only the best will be treating you."

"This can't be happening! Asami, please tell me this isn't really happening!" The brokenness in Akihito's voice made Asami's heart ache. The only thing he could do was stand, lift his lover into his arms as he climbed onto the bed, and then hold him to his chest.

The crime lord knew there was nothing he could say that would make Aki feel better, so he just held him. It was so frustrating that the only thing he could do was let Akihito cry and break down on him, but if that was all he could do then he would do it a thousand times if it meant his boy would feel even a little better after.

The two stayed like that for a long time, one sobbing onto the other's shoulder, all while the other rubbed his back soothingly. Asami could feel his shoulder getting damp even through his layers clothing, and he could care less. He just sat still and let Aki let it all out. Finally, after a long time of crying and sobbing, the photographer pulled back. His eyes and face were red and tears stained.

Asami reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it over.

"Th-Thanks Asami," Aki mumbled as he took it and wiped his eyes before blowing his snotty nose, "Sorry…I snotted all over your suit…"

The golden eyed man chuckled. "I'm not concerned about a suit, Akihito."

"But your suits are really expensive…"

"Yes, true, but your tears are priceless. So really you just added to the value."

"Ew, don't be getting all sweet with me. It doesn't fit you at all." Aki said with a small giggle.

"Oh? You don't like me sweet? Well then maybe I should get naughty." Asami smirked as he leaned forward and nipped at the blonde's neck.

Akihito's already beet red face flushed a couple shades darker.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"You're right, but it made you smile, didn't it?"

The boy let out a breathy laugh as he allowed himself to relax against Asami's chest. "It did, and I hate that it did."

Asami chuckled again at that, stroking Aki's soft hair. By this point the smaller's breathing had calmed down, and now all you could hear was the beeps from the machine monitoring Akihito's heartbeat. The silence allowed Asami to get lost in his head, thinking about what all had to be done. So much had to be done with little time to do it.

Their brief silence came to an end when Aki spoke up, and what he said made Asami so angry that if Akihito hadn't been sick, he would have thrown the boy over his lap and wore him out then and there.

"You know, Asami, if you want out then this is the time. I would understand if that's the care, you know…"

"Akihito, I can't even begin to explain how disappointed it makes me to hear you say that. I will never leave you. If I didn't leave you over Sakazaki, then I couldn't even fathom leaving you over an illness you can't control."

Akihito pouted a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought we agreed we would let that go."

"And I have, but it fit into what I was trying to explain to you. There is very little in this world I would leave you for. The only thing would be a betrayal, and this is far from being that."

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am. Usually am."

The blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes. 'Always a confident bastard, aren't you?"

"Never have had a reason not to be."

It was at this moment the door to the hospital opened, revealing a worry stricken Rin.

"ASAMI-SAMA! I'M SO VERY SORRY THIS HAPPENED! I PROMISE NEVER TO TAKE A DAY OFF AGAIN!"

"Rin, inside voice. This isn't your fault, I'm the one who told you to take the day off."

The guard didn't seem to grasp what a "inside voice" was.

"STILL, IT SHALL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Suoh popped his head into the room. 'Sir, it's getting late. Shall I get the car ready to take your home?"

"No, I'm not leaving Akihito's side tonight."

"Asami, you need to go home! There's not a bed here for you." Akihito said.

"No, but there is a couch."

"You are not sleeping on the couch! Go home and sleep in the fucking bed!"

"What? Do you not want me here?"

Aki shook his head. "It's not that. Someone has to go home and take care of Ririchiyo. And we both know she hates Glasses."

"Then I'll send Suoh to take care of the rabbit. There is no way I'm leaving you after what just happened."

"I would feel better if you did it. Besides, I have Rin here and we both know he won't let anything happen to me."

Asami tsked, glancing over at the very "passionate" guard. As much as he hated it, he knew they were right. There was a lot that had to be done before the next day, so many phone calls that needed to be made. It would be nearly impossible to do it all while in the hospital.

"Fine. But I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." He turned his attention over to Aki's guard, "Nothing had better happen while I'm gone."

"NOTHING SHALL HAPPEN TO TAKABA-SAMA WHILE YOU'RE GONE! I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT, ASAMI-SAMA! YOU CAN PUT YOUR TRUST INTO ME!"

The crime lord nodded, turning back to bend over and placed a soft, gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. Despite having been unconscious for quite some time, Akihito looked rather tired.

"Get some sleep, Kitten."

Akihito nodded, waving to Asami as he headed towards the door. Walking out into the hallway, Suoh followed behind while Rin remained in the room. The door shut with a loud **_CLICK_** behind them.

 **A/N: I know this chapter was heavy, and the one following is going to be just as, if not more. We want to make It clear that we do not make light of cancer, as it's something that has plagued our family more times than we can count. The humor that the characters show in this may seem like we are, but really that's how we always dealt with this. Our family has been through a lot, and through it the one thing we never lost was our sense of humor. Being able to laugh has always gotten us through the dark patches in our life. If this somehow offends you, we apologize, but we aren't changing it. 3**

 **Life is too short, always strive to be happy, no matter what you're going through. It always gets better, you just have to let it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:Two updates in two days! You guys aren't used to that I'm sure, but allow us to explain: We've been getting ahead on some chapters so we can start posting weekly. Hopefully they will be coming out every Monday, so you guys wont have to wait so long for a new chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments/reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **((For this chapter it's best when listening to:** **Burn by: The Cure** **))**

Asami opens the penthouse door to silence, no one there to greet him, no television in the background, and no cute lover to have dinner with. Only darkness greeted him. It was such a foreign feeling to the crimelord, he couldn't even remember the last time he opened these doors to an empty home. He didn't remember the last time he couldn't smell the delicious foods his boy was making for their dinner. Yet here he was, alone.

 _How could I not have seen how sick he was? Why didn't the doctor find this months ago when we went together?_ Asami angrily stomped over to the bar, pouring himself a very large tumbler of whiskey and throwing it back, wishing he could wake up from this nightmare.

The sound of his phone distracted him from his thoughts (A text from Aki). **/Remember to take Ririchiyo for her walk, feed her, and give her a big kiss for me! ;P /** Asami smirked. _I'll have to punish him for tha- How can I even think of that right now?!_

Anger grew immediately within Asami, so much he threw his glass against the wall, shattering it. Glass rained down onto the floor, and all Asami could think about was the want to destroy everything. He grabbed the nearest thing at arm's length and it too went flying across the room.

With a powerful shove the couch turned over on its self. The table beside the couch was lifted and thrown against the front door, breaking in half as the wood splintered. Pictures were shattered by the man's fist slamming into them, the glass shards cutting into his skin.

"DAMN IT ALL!" He screamed as he stomped into the kitchen, kicking over the table so that papers flew all around and scattered to the floor in heaps. The vase that was on the table crashed into the ground, water going everywhere as the flowers were crushed underneath his feet.

"I can't lose another!" Asami screamed, "How could this happen?! He doesn't deserve this, he's a good person! WHY?!" The words wretch from him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"AGH!" With a final slam of his fist into the nearest wall, leaving a large hole, Asami felt himself calm down a considerable amount. He panted heavily, his teeth gritting together as he turned to look at the coffee table that had somehow survived, sitting atop it a small camera that belonged to his precious boy. Pushing through the carnage, he picked it up before heading towards his office. Once he arrived, he threw the door open.

As he walked into the room, he noticed the shrine room door was open. (Akihito must have found it while cleaning. The door was hidden behind a bookcase.) _He always knows what I need, even when he isn't here_. Asami smiled as he makes his way to his brother.

Asami stared at Shinji's photo for a long time before he lit the incense and put his hands together, praying. This was the first time since his brother that he had prayed for anything. Asami had always seen prayers as being something you had few of, so he had spent his life using them sparingly. Only when he truly needed them, and right now was one of those times.

A sense of peace washed over him as the incense burned, his thoughts beginning to become more rational. Asami stood looking at the photo one more time before he shut the door. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Kirishima. **/Please get cleaning crew to the penthouse tomorrow./**

Exiting the office, Asami looked upon the destruction that was now the living room and dining room. _Akihito would not like this._

"I need another drink." Asami said as he puzzled his way across the room, trying not to step on anything. Grabbing the whole bottle and a new glass, he pushed the couch back to where it belonged.

Slumping down on the couch, he held the camera he had taken from the coffee table earlier, turning it about in his hands for a couple moments. _What have you been capturing lately through your viewfinder, Kitten?_ The screen brightened and he noticed several files on the memory card.

 **Dirty DET Members:** He already knew all their dirty deeds and passed it by.

 **Corrupt Cops:** Same deal, they were on his pay roll.

 **Perverts on the Train:** Asami's eyebrow raised. They had better not be touching his Kitten. As he looked through the photos, he couldn't stop himself from getting angry.

"I'll just send these to my security team to make sure those bastards won't be able to touch anyone again." Asami spat out.

 **Casual Crimelord:** A smile played on Asami's face as he opened the file, curious as to what his lover had photographed. They were all photos of mannequins with blue jeans and form fitting shirts.

"So this what he does when he goes out shopping?" Asami mused as he neared the end of the file. Asami noticed several pictures of the same outfit, from all angles, "I'll have to surprise my Akihito with this one." Asami smirked.

 **Snuggle Bunnies:** "That is so Akihito." Asami says, opening the file.

This was not what he was expecting. They were all pictures of him. Hundreds of pictures taken without his knowledge. He noticed the most recent ones were from the night before, they were in bed with his Kitten lying against him, looking at his sleeping face. All he saw was the emotion in his lover's eyes. The next photo was Aki placing a gentle kiss on his lips with the same emotion playing on his face.

Asami looked through every photo, him going over paperwork in his home office, asleep on the couch, lighting a cigar, shaving in his robe, and so many others. It was all just their everyday life, until he got to Akihito's birthday trip where they were camping.

A smile appeared when he saw all the pictures of himself chopping wood, photos of him making their dessert. _How did he take these without me knowing?_

Asami noticed that they were going in reverse order, so he went to the beginning. His eyes narrowed at this one. The angle of the photo was taken from below looking up. Asami was leaned over the roof looking very surprised. That memory was burned into him. The first day they met, when that brat jumped off the roof of the building just to prove he could get away. He still remembered how the boy stuck his tongue out at him, cheeky as he is.

Their beginning was Aki trying to catch him through his viewfinder, always hiding in the dark or behind something. Never in the open or the light of day. As he flipped through he noticed a gradual change. Pictures of Bali while he was still in bandages. That's when there was a light in the captured moments.

Asami's laugh boomed across the room as he saw the bags of chips assault him as they fell out of the cabinet. The bath with the little yellow rubber duckies. _So you were trying to force my guard down, you naughty boy._ Asami snickered and shook his head. He was down to the last 50 pictures when he quirked his eyebrows at the sight before him. Nudes, at least a dozen of him naked getting out of the shower.

"Yes, you are a very naughty boy indeed, my Akihito." He mused. Asami knew as he turned off the camera that he would do absolutely everything in his power to save his love….lover.

Asami's phone went off, tearing through his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. He answered it with a sigh.

"Asami-sama, would you like for me to take care of his pet for you?"

"No Kei, I just needed some time to think."

"Um…sir…I left a folder outside your door with the information you wanted, and if there is anything else you need me to do please just let me know."

"I'll need you to handle everything at Sion until I'm able to return. And could you please make sure I'm not bothered until in the morning? I have a lot to do tonight."

"No problem, I'll see to it that everything gets done and I'll see you in the morning. Good night, sir."

He walked over to the door to retrieve the file, opening it to find a detailed list of oncologists from around the world, all specializing in what ailed his lover. Now the work begins.

After an hour of fighting with a one pound tiny terrorist with long fluffy ears (horns), Asami finally was back home. _God, why would anyone think "that" is a good pet to have._ He had been bitted, scratched, and growled at so many times he was about to pull his gun out and shoot it. But that rabbit was just too cute (Not that he would ever admit that to anyone), and he thought Aki would never forgive him if he did shoot it.

Asami closed the rabbit's door and walked back to his office, picking up the file he had earlier tossed onto the desk. Kei had been detailed in his report. There were only four doctors that had a success rate that met his standards and only one that exceeded them. A Dr. Beekley from the US. **_(A/N OC Doctor is OC. Not a real doctor)_**

Hours of research later, he knew he needed to talk to this Dr. Beekley, even if he had retired a few months prior. That would not deter him, he would just make him an offer that he couldn't refuse. Right.

Asami was nervous for the first time. He couldn't predict what was going to happen, which was a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. As he waited on the conference call to be answered, he fiddled with a few things on his desk to try and occupy himself. Finally, after a long wait, the doctor answered.

"Hello, Mr. Asami. How can I help you?"

"I've heard that you're the top of your field and I need you to come here for someone." Asami got right to the point.

"As I'm sure you know, I'm retired. But I would be happy to recommend another doctor to you, he's rather excellent."

"No!" Asami almost lost it, "No, it has to be you. I only want the best and you are the best. If it's money, name your price! You will have whatever you ask for."

"I've heard about you, Mr. Asami. Money can't buy you everything, and I'm not lacking in that department. I retired to spend time with my grandchild. I'm sorry, but I can send this case over to one of my former colleagues."

Asami closed his eyes, flashes of Akihito smiling and laughing smothered his anger and pride. "Please, come here and see him yourself." Asami opened his pained eyes, looking at this man who held their lives in the balance, "If you've heard of me, then you should know I never beg for anything…but for him I would do anything. Please, please just meet with him. Look over the tests. Please…please just treat him."

The doctor's face softened as he asked: "Would he do this for you?"

Asami smiled. "He would do more." Asami said with tears filling his eyes.

"So when is your jet getting here?" Dr. Beekley asked, and it was like a wave of relief washed over the crime lord.

"Soon. My men will call you when they land and come to get you."

"You really don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"No, not when the stakes are this high." Asami countered.

"Mr. Asami, you should know that I've looked at his results, and they seem favorable. I won't make any promises of course. Also…can I have your word that no matter the outcome, nothing will happen to my family?"

Asami's face fell. "I would never hurt innocent people. I won't say that I'm a good person, but for him I'll be what he needs me to be. I can guarantee that nothing bad will befall your family by my hand or anyone associated with me. I give you my word."

"Alright, then I'll take your word and I'll start packing." The call ended as Asami received a text. **/Landing now, car is waiting/** Asami sighed and relaxed back for a couple of moments before he looked down at his watch. _Wow, it's already time to go see my boy._

Asami steps out of the limo at the hospital with more hope than when he left the night before. Asami walked into Aki's room, noticing that the boy was still sleeping. Sliding into the chair next to his bed, Asami pulled the blankets up to cover the sleeping blonde more, before sitting quietly as he waited for Akihito to wake up.

Several hours later, Asami felt the covers under him shift. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but my leg was starting to hurt." That's when Asami realized his chest and arms were draped over his lover's legs.

"How long was I asleep?" Asami asked as he straightened up and stretched.

"I wouldn't know, I've only just woke up a few minutes ago." Akihito softly responded, looking away. _My Kitten couldn't lie to save his life._ Asami thought. The crimelord's eyes drifted to a clock that was hanging on the wall, and was shocked to see it was late afternoon.

"A-Asami…have you thought about what I said last night?" Akihito asked solemnly.

"Akihito, I'm not leaving you. What about "to the ends of the abyss" do you not understand? And why does everyone today think I'm a horrible person?" Asami spat.

"I know you're not, but this isn't something you can just glare at and make it go away. This is life altering kind of shit, Asami."

"Do you think I don't know that? I've been through this before, Akihito. You're not getting rid of me and that is final, Kitten."

"But I don't want you to see…"

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW TAKABA-SAMA!" They both looked at Rin standing in the doorway.

"I'M SORRY FOR INTRUDING, BUT ASAMI-SAMA WAS UP ALL NIGHT FINDING THE BEST ONCOLOGIST IN THE WORLD FOR YOUR TREATMENT! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT FOR SOMEONE HE COULD SO EASILY LEAVE BEHIND. HE IS VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT YOU, TAKABA-SAMA!"

Asami stood and walked towards the eavesdropping guard. "How exactly do you know that Rin? You were supposed to be here guarding Akihito all night." Asami glared.

"I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY POST, SIR! NEVER!"

"Then how do you know what I did all night?"

"I cannot say sir."

Asami was about to beat the answers out when-

"Wh-What was he saying about the best in the world, Asami? I thought you were playing about that yesterday. You know I can't afford them and it's not your responsibility!" Akihito's lip quivered pitifully.

Asami pushed Rin out the door and shut it, making his way back to his Aki. "Don't cry Kitten, it's okay. This is all I can do for you. I have more than enough money for ten lifetimes so let me buy a lifetime for you." Asami held him tightly as his lover sobbed into his chest

Akihito pushed back to look at Asami. "I can't believe THE Asami Ryuichi, badass yakuza extraordinaire just said something so mushy." Akihito giggled through his tears.

Asami pulled Aki into a mind melting kiss, his skillful tongue exploring every inch of his lover's mouth before pulling away. Akihito was lost as to what to do, just staring helplessly into Asami's golden eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing?! We are in a hospital, you damn dirty bastard!" He sputtered quickly. Asami wasn't deterred, pulling his flushed Kitten in for another kiss.

* * *

"Asa….Asami uh….ah…s-stop…someone umf…is at the door! S-Stop kissing me and please find out who's at the door." Akihito said, pulling out his best puppy eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me." Asami chuckled, going back for more.

"Oh god, not agai-"The door opened suddenly as Rin entered once again and bowed.

"Before you even start, inside voice!" Asami snapped, irritated that they were once again bothered.

"R-Right…I'm sorry sirs, but this man said he was Takaba-sama's doctor and that you were expecting him?"

The older gentleman crossed the room, staring at the blushing younger man. Akihito quickly recovered, shoving the crimelord off of his bed and extended a hand to greet him. Dr. Beekley smiled down.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Takaba Akihito, but everyone just calls me Aki."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Beekley, but everyone calls me Gramps." Aki gave the man a funny look at that.

Still, the boy smiled at the doctor. "So what's the game plan, Gramps?"

"Well, I did have a long flight to think about it and come up with a few plans of attack. First we need to remove the large tumor in your stomach to find out what will work best treatment wise. Second we will be using chemotherapy and radiation on the secondary tumors on your lymph nodes," Gramps paused, "But you must know I won't make promises I can't keep. Where it's good that you are young and healthy before this, I won't say I can cure you. There is always a chance that no matter what I do you might not make it."

"This is not the time to say that kind of nonsense, Dr. Beekley!" Asami yelled, standing up from his chair.

Akihito reached out and grabbed his large hand to get his attention. "Asami, if this the only time we have, I don't want any surprises." Asami's chest hurt at those words. No matter how true, he hated that Akihito had to say them.

"It's going to be okay, Asami. I know you wouldn't hire a quack. I trust you. He's the best and we have to listen and do what he says. No more yelling, he knows what he's doing or you wouldn't have brought him here."

"Fine," Asami said unhappily, taking Akihito's hand gently before turning to the doctor, "When are you going to take Akihito to surgery?"

"I would like to do it tomorrow. The sooner the better. But I need to make sure you have everything here that I require."

"Just let me know what you need and you will have it."

"Do you have any questions, Akihito?" Gramps asked

"Um….no, I think I understand everything, but do you have any Asami?"

"Could you give us a few minutes alone, Beekley?" The doctor nodded, shutting the door softly behind himself as he exited.

"Asami, I'm scared." Akihito's head dropped to his chest. A large, warm hand cupped under his lover's chin, bringing Aki's eyes back up to his.

"I'm scared too, but I know how strong you are. You're a fighter, a stubborn, bullheaded fighter. You're the same brat with a fighting spirit so strong he fearlessly jumped off the roof of Sion. And don't you ever forget that." Asami smiled.

"I know, but this different, I feel so helpless."

"Stop, you aren't helpless and don't ever say that again. You are one of the strongest people I have ever known. Just stay strong, and keep fighting."

Asami leaned over, wrapping his arms around Akihito, taking in his lover's scent. Apples and Vanilla. He never knew he would like those scents, but now he couldn't live without them.

A knock at the door told them it was time. "I will be here when you wake up, Akihito. So don't keep me waiting for too long." Asami gave the blonde one final kiss as he looked deeply into those blue eyes.

"Yeah Yeah, I'll see you soon you mushy bastard." Akihito stuck out his tongue and gave his signature cheeky smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments are appreciated! If you like, please leave comments!**

 **Chapter 8**

Asami stares out across his city from his top floor office window. His last appointment had just left minutes earlier, but he couldn't remember any of the details. Recently his days were all fading together, feeling so grey and dull. No information stayed in his head, no matter how serious or important it was. His mind was too busy with personal thoughts.

"Asami-Sama….Ryuichi." Kirishima said, trying to gain the crimelord's attention.

"Yes Kei, what is it?"

"Sir, I think you should go home and I'll handle everything for a few days."

"What are you trying to say, Kirishima?" Asami spat between his gritted teeth.

Not deterred, Kei continued. "Sir, you haven't been yourself since the "incident", and I thought you could use some time off to better collect yourself."

"I don't need you to tell me that, but I don't have anywhere else to go…" Asami's voice cracked. Kirishima gave him a sad smile.

"But if you would just-"

"Kei, call Suoh and have him drive me home."

"He's already left for the day sir, but I could ge-"

"Again?! That's the third time this week Kirishima! What is he doing?!"

His secretary dropped his gaze. "I don't exactly know, but I'll get another guard to take you home." Kirishima answered uncomfortably.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kei! You know exactly what he's doing, don't you?" The crimelord's temper flared, "You know what? Just get out. I'll drive myself home."

Kirishima pulled out his phone. "Sir, your car is outside on the left."

* * *

Asami watched as Suoh walked out of "his" penthouse building carrying a large box. Just what are you taking from my place, Suoh? Asami watched as Suoh carefully placed it in the car and drove off. The crimelord followed his guard to his second stop and from the look of it, he knew this was an illegal deal. Bad part of town and in a dingy alley.

His most trusted guard looked over his shoulders as the deal went down. He handed over an envelope of money for a large brown bag. Asami's suspicions were proven true. _What in the hell is going on?_ He continued following Suoh now to his third stop.

Suoh parked his car and proceeded inside the building. Asami knew exactly where he was headed as he exited his own vehicle and tailed the guard into the large building. He strode out of the elevator to the front of the door he saw Suoh disappear into. Reaching out, he threw the door open to see the guilty parties.

"Sir, I can explain…" Suoh cringed.

"No you don't, it's my fault not yours." Came a small voice from the bed.

"What is going on my Akihito?" Asami questioned his sick lover as he stalked over to the bed to see the contents of the brown bag.

"American candy?! You had Suoh do a dirty deal for American candy?!" Asami yelled accusingly,

Akihito tried to quickly save himself. "Ryuichi, what are you doing here anyway?! I thought I told you not to come until 8pm, and it's only 6pm right now!"

"That is not the issue here. You're not supposed to be eating solid food yet, much less eating junk food Akihito." Asami sternly said.

Sad eyes looked at him. "I've been eating nothing but rice porridge for two weeks! I can't go home, I can't work… I can't even go to the bathroom without help." His lover cried. _Crap._

"Suoh, go to the penthouse and take care of Akihito's rabbit." Asami said as he climbed into the bed with his sobbing boy. The guard silently left the room, leaving his boss to comfort the crying Aki.

Asami brushed his tears away gently. "I know this is hard, but don't do anything to set yourself back, Kitten."

"I know, it's just so frustrating! I want to actually chew my food…" Aki pouted.

"As soon as the doctor says you can have solid food I'll bring you something good. Okay, Sweetheart?"

"D-Did you just call me…"S-Sweetheart?" Akihito stuttered.

"Are you not okay with that, "Sweetheart?" The man winked.

Akihito blushed. "Please stop. I don't know what's gotten into you!"

"Can't I use terms of endearment to my lover?"

"No…it's just…I'm not used to it! A-Anyway…so what are you doing here this early, Asami?" Akihito asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Akihito, I would be here all the time if you hadn't forbid me from it."

"Asami, if you hadn't beat up the nurse who was helping me, I wouldn't have had to, Asshole."

The crimelord crossed his arms over his chest. "He was taking your clothes off, Akihito!"

"No, he was helping me get a shower, Asami! And you weren't here yet!"

"That is not the point! He was stripping you after I told everyone that I was the only one who was allowed to bathe you!"

The photographer scoffed and rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at the older man's overprotectiveness. "Are you being serious?! You broke his nose and tried to fire him! Your jealousy knows no bounds, Asami!"

"It's not jealousy and you know it! I don't trust anyone with your care." Asami stated.

"Bullshit! I saw the look in your eyes. I'm not blind and I know you better than you think!" Akihito was standing his ground on this subject.

The door to the room flew open, not surprising either of the two men.

"Not now Rin!" They said in unison.

"But sirs! This is very important!"

"What?!" Asami spat out.

"Asami-Sama, that nurse deserved to be punished! He has been stealing from the patients and inappropriately touching the nurses in the hospital."

"And how do you know this?"

Rin held his hands up in an innocent manor. "The nurses are always gossiping to me sir, so they were all telling me about it while touching me….I don't like them touching me…" No one commented on the last part. Actually, no one cared.

Asami looked over to his lover, clearly giving him the "I told you so" look. "I should have broken both of his hands too. Thank you Rin, you may go."

Akihito frowned, having a look of disgust on his face. "That dirty asshole, and I was just defending him too! Make sure you report him to the police and maybe you _should_ have broken his hands." The boy said, getting riled up a bit.

"Kitten calm down. I'll make sure he is taken care of." He assured his lover, "Now that has been settled…I'll be staying here with you."

"What, did Glasses kick you out of Sion because of that bad mood of yours? Is that why you're here early, hmm?"

"No! I noticed my guard acting suspiciously and decided to find out what was going on." Asami countered, trying to cover the embarrassing truth.

"Uh-huh. Somehow I just don't believe you." Aki said with a toothy grin. _Such a brat_.

"Oh, do you really want to start this right now, Kitten? Because I'll have you kno-"A soft knock at the door interrupted Asami.

"Gramps! Just the person I was needing to see!" Aki chirped with a growing grin.

"What is going on in here? The nurses told me to leave you two alone because you were arguing loudly, and I've told you both that this isn't the time or place for fighting. This is the last time I warn you about getting my patient upset, Ryuichi. I thought we understood each other after the last "Incident." The doctor firmly made his point while looking over his glasses at Asami.

"That was justified and now I can prove it!" Asami glared.

"Yeah, I don't care. Just stop upsetting Akihito, he doesn't need it."

Closing his eyes, Asami mentally willed his temper down as a long sigh left him. He turned and looked at his boy. "You're right, he doesn't." Dr. Beekley looked pleased with this.

"Now Aki, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Gramps questioned.

"Um…would it be okay…if I ate something besides porridge?" Aki asked guiltily.

"What are you wanting?' The doctor asked as he sided up to the bed. Dr. Beekley eyed the large buffet of junk food on his bed.

"I'm feeling better! I'm no longer feeling nauseous or vomiting! I'm a little weak but…maybe some solid food would help that!" Akihito explained pleadingly.

"Most of this is over processed crap…" Akihito started to look defeated, that was until the doctor lifted the Reese Cups package and tossed them onto the boy's lap, "But this shouldn't be too bad…these would be better though." He held up the box of all natural gummy snacks.

The old man's face softened as he looked at them, a gentle smile on his face. "My grandson loves these too."

"Finally, something I can actually chew!' The photographer's eyes lit up as the box was handed back to him, and immediately he tore into it.

"Are you sure that isn't going to hurt him?" Asami asked worriedly.

"I mean, he shouldn't eat the whole box but one measly package won't hurt him."

Asami sat on the edge of the bed, relaxing with a smile as he watched his adorable lover happily munching on his fruity sweet snacks.

"All the tests have come back and I think that you'll be healed enough to start chemo treatments soon."

"Great, the sooner the better. I'm ready to get this over with!" Akihito stated confidently, popping a blue gummy into his mouth.

"Alright, then we'll start tomorrow morning. Please get some sleep, you haven't been getting enough recently and that won't do." Gramps said sternly.

The smaller boy nodded. "Yeah, I'll get some sleep…" With that, Gramps left, leaving the lovers alone in the room again.

"Finally alone again," Asami broke the silence, "Now Kitten, why aren't you sleeping?" Aki blushed and turned his head away.

"It's…just so quiet and you know…lonely." Aki mumbled admittedly.

"Well then why won't you let me stay with you? I've asked you every night and you keep telling me no. Why is that?"

"Because…I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have. You come here twice a day, you have your work to get done, and I know that if you don't get enough sleep it could distract you which could very well cost you your life. I couldn't take that, Asami. Not because I'm being selfish about wanting you to spent the night with me." Akihito trembled as he revealed his inner most fear and thoughts. _Finally, He's opening up._

Asami pulled his lover into the most emotional kiss, his lips brushing the others so _gently_. He trailed kisses _softly_ across his lover's cheeks and lips, stroking his back soothingly.

The crimelord began to whisper. "Ask me to stay and I'll sleep beside you tonight and every night that follows."

"Stay." Akihito whispered back as Asami laid back on the bed, pulling Akihito into his arms. They laid there like this for a long time, Asami's boy snuggling into his chest as he got comfortable. _So cute._

"You were right, earlier I mean, about Kirishima making me leave. He said I was too distracted to work." Asami noticed the guilty look on his lover's face. "It's not because I'm tired, Kitten. I need to be here with you, not at Sion and not in our home alone. I need to know you're okay, because every waking moment that I'm not beside you my mind is filled with worried thoughts." Asami sighed as he was finally able to admit the truth.

"Okay." Aki said as he snuggled once more into his favorite spot, against Asami's chest. The taller wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist as he leaned back on the bed. After several minutes it was Aki's turn to break the silence.

"Is this why you upgraded my bed into this ridiculously large king sized hospital bed?"

"Yes," Asami confidently said, "And I wanted you to be comfortable."

The photographer grinned. "Thank you, Ryuichi, and I'm sorry about the "incident." I should trust your judgement more."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for, to protect you even when you're being a little brat about it." He teased as he leaned down and kissed the top of Aki's head. "So, is there anything you need before we call it a night?"

"Well….no…but could we maybe watch a movie before we sleep?"

"Of course, anything you want Kitten." Asami said without missing a beat. "Is that what you had Suoh get you from the penthouse?"

"Sort of? I asked him to bring my PlayStation, games, and some movies. There's nothing really to do here so I thought…"

"You don't have to defend yourself. I understand, but you could have asked me instead of having Suoh sneak about for you." Asami mused.

"Yes, but I really didn't want to bother you. You were working…"

"Kitten you are never a bother to me. Now what movie are we watching?"

"How about the one with tornados and sharks?" Asami gave the boy a bewildered look.

"Is that actually a movie?" He asked, laughing.

"Yep, and there are sequels!" Of course there are. Asami smiled as he gently untangled himself from Akihito, standing up from the bed.

"Alright, I'm going to get Rin to get this set up and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Aki asked, sitting up.

"I've got some phone calls to make, then I'll be right back."

Dramatically the boy flung himself back onto the bed. "Ugh, fine! But if you take too long then I'll start without you!" Aki said cheekily.

"Oh I won't be long." Asami said, leaving the room.

Asami made his way to the smoking area for his final smoke of the night. As he neared the end of his cigarette, he noticed Dr. Beekley walking towards him.

"Mr. Asami, may I have a word with you?" _He hasn't called me by my last name since last week…something has to be wrong. Shit!_

"What can I do for you?" Asami asked, keeping his voice calm.

"It's not what you can do for me, it's what you can for him."

"I'm listening." Asami raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been smoking?" _Oh. That's what this is about._ Asami was not surprised by the question. He had been asked that by every doctor he had ever seen. He was just relieved the doctor wasn't coming to give him bad news.

"Is that really what you wanted to talk about?" Asami sighed, "I've already been thinking about quitting."

"Well maybe instead of thinking, how about doing?"

"Akihito's cancer wasn't caused by something he did."

"But you are just asking for it and Akihito doesn't ever need to be around smoking again. Second hand smoking is more dangerous than first hand."

"I know that! I would never do anything that would jeopardize Akihito's health! Why do you think I always smoke outside and away from him? Very rarely do I light one near him!"

"Do you not think that he needs you to be healthy too? You told me that he would do more if it was you. Don't make him go through this on the other side."

Asami stood silent for several minutes before finally speaking. 'I'll stop starting tomorrow. Now I have a movie date to get to." He said gruffly.

"Remember, we will also be starting his treatment tomorrow so don't keep him up for too long." Gramps smiled.

Asami turned and left, heading to his boy's room. He looked in through the doorway at his lover. _The things I would do for yo- no...for us_. Asami thought to himself, smiling warmly.

* * *

"Are you feeling okay?" Asami asked, eyebrows knitted together as he watched his lover who was receiving his first treatment of chemo.

"Yeah…it just burns a little, but I'm okay." Akihito looked away. Asami laid beside him, holding Aki's hand in his own much larger one.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be beside you the whole way." Asami assured, his thumb gently tracing over the hand he held. Akihito relaxed against Asami' shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I know."

* * *

 **BONUS:**

 **Aki:/Suoh I have another job for you! ;)**

 **Suoh:/Oh god, what is it? Is the boss going to be angry again?**

 **Aki:/Nooo! Of course not! Just…don't tell him! ;D**

 **Suoh:/ O_O What is it?**

 **Aki:/Could you bring Richi up here pleeeeease? I miss her!**

 **Suoh:/No! :(**

 **Aki:/Pleeeeease!**

 **Aki:/ It'll make me feel better!**

 **Suoh:/NO!**

 **Aki:/I'll tell Asami what else you smuggled up here!**

 **Suoh:/….I'm on my way.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the amazing comments that have been posted to each chapter! We absolutely love all the support! Here's a lighter chapter than the last couple that were posted, hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments are appreciated! If you like, please leave comments!**

Chapter 9

Lights out, television playing, Asami laid back in the bed with his precious boy in his lap, his blonde head against the strong chest. Akihito was very focused on the stupid horror movie playing, something with zombies or whatever, but Asami on the other hand couldn't look anywhere but at his lover. Every day he looked paler, dropping pounds faster than he could count. Each time he held Akihito in his lap it felt like he was getting more fragile, like glass. They weren't even half way through his treatments, he had only had a couple at this point. Asami was scared to see what his little kitten would look like by the end. But if he was alive, then that was all that mattered.

The crimelord was torn from his thoughts when Aki spoke up from his lap, it was then he noticed the movie was at its end credits. He had barely watched it, and what he had seen he didn't even remember.

"Um…Asami. Remember when you said you would bring me "good" food when I was able to eat it?" Akihito asked, looking up at him with big innocent eyes. It made Asami smile.

"I do recall saying that, yes."

"Well…Gramps said I could have solid foods again as long as I wasn't feeling sick. And since it's been a couple days since my last treatment…I don't feel nauseous anymore. So I was thinking that maybe we could go and get something together? Please?"

Asami sighed as the other turned around to look at him pleadingly. He looked the blonde photographer up and down, the gears in his head spinning and working. All that was going through his head was all that could go wrong with Akihito leaving the hospital, but he knew a lot of it was just him being paranoid and overprotective. Still though.

"You haven't been released to go out of the hospital yet, but I could send Suoh-"

"No! No…please Asami." Akihito interrupted, "I'm really feeling much better! And…I don't have any more treatments for a while…" He trailed off.

Closing his eyes, the golden eyed man sighed again. "Are you sure you feel like going out?"

"Yes! I need to do this so just this once please give in?" Akihito must have seen that he was going to win with a little more push, so he pulled out his trump card, "Let's go on a date, Ryuichi."

 _Fine, you win._ "Are you asking me on a date, sweetheart?" Asami smirked.

"Yes I am! So what is your answer?~" Aki grinned triumphantly.

"How could I ever say no to you when you asked me so cutely?" Akihito's grin only grew, as did the blush that Asami had only just noticed was appearing on his lover's cheeks.

"Hey Asami, would you bring me some clothes here so I don't have to make my escape in this assless gown?"

"Well we don't want you flashing people, so I suppose I'll call Kirishima ad have something arranged. Of course nothing comes for free….so what are you going to give me?" Asami asked with a smirk, not actually serious but still intrigued as to if the boy would come up with something.

Akihito turned around in the crimelord's lap, face burning as he pursed his lips together. "It requires a fee?"

"Hmm….maybe?"

"Then how's this for a fee."

Akihito leaned forward, pressing his soft lips onto Asami's. Without missing a beat, Asami kissed back just as the boy in his lap wrapped his arms around his neck. The older man's arms wrapped around the thin waist of the photographer, pulling him in closer so he could deepen the kiss. One kiss quickly turned into five, a heat beginning to burn between them as Akihito feverishly kissed him. Asami's mind was beginning to cloud over, and if he didn't stop this now then he would lose all the control he had maintained up until this point. So he gently pushed Akihito back, allowing the boy to pant and calm down.

"I think…that covers the fee. You even gave me a tip." Asami teased.

"Well good. Oh, and could you also change into something more casual for our "date?"

Asami looked at his lover with a questioning look. "What's wrong with what I'm already wearing?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to go to this _normal_ restaurant I know, not one of your expensive rich people places. Plus I just figured you could wear something more…casual and comfortable!"

Asami smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You just want to see me wear those tight jeans again, don't you Kitten?"

"What? Can't I appreciate your body too?! It's not like you don't enjoy mine just as much as I do yours!"

"I love it when you're honest about your desires, it turns me on." Asami growled, feeling that little bit of control he was thinking about earlier dissipating.

Akihito didn't seem to mind. Asami laid over his lover, lips pressed against the delectable skin of his neck. He nipped at the tender skin, causing the photographer to mewl in delight.

"Ah!~ Don't leave any marks Ryuichi." The blonde murmured.

"Why, when you love it? You do love it, don't you naughty boy?" Asami asked as he playfully nipped the nape of his neck again, causing the boy to tremble. As the two pulled closer together, a loud growl disturbed them.

"Asami, was that you?!" Aki started laughing.

Asami couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yes, I do believe it was."

Akihito grinned and just shook his head. "Let's pause 'this," he gestured between them both and their reactions from the earlier foreplay, "And pick it up later. We need food and lots of it."

In agreement, Asami stood from the bed and started adjusting his clothes when he noticed Aki staring at the tent in the front of his tailor made pants.

"You think my discomfort is amusing, don't you?"

"Well, yeah but we'll take care of that later. Now go get changed and I'll meet you out front."

"Okay Kitten, but I am curious. Just how are you going to sneak out?"

The photographer grinned and playfully winked. "You'll see, I have it all planned out. Now go! I'm starving."

"Alright, I'll be back up here in half an hour. Be ready." Asami said before walking out.

* * *

Arriving back at the hospital thirty minutes later as promised, Asami walked up to the front of the building, hands in pockets. He was curious as to how this was going to play out. Just what was Akihito's plan? Knowing his lover, it was going to be something crazy.

Asami heard a soft thump coming from the side of the building. Curiosity peeked, and knowing that Akihito had something to do with it, he ventured over to see just what it was. Once he rounded the corner, he saw a red rappelling rope that led up to his photographer's room on the tenth floor. A smile formed on the crimelord's face. _It is never boring with you around, Akihito._

Watching Akihito step out of his window, he felt his chest tighten as Aki began rappelling his way down. Asami caught the boy looking down, their eyes meeting. Eyes locked on one another's, Akihito's lips turned up into a childish grin before he continued to slowly glide to the ground in front of Asami.

Relaxing, the man smirked. "Where may I ask did you get that equipment?"

"Not gunna tell you, so just deal!" It was definitely Suoh. Akihito shrugged off the harness and proceeded to hide it in a nearby bush.

"You do realize Rin is going to have a come apart when he opens that door and you're not there, right?"

"Psh, it's all going to be fine! I left him a note!" The blonde winked, "Now come on old man! I thought you were starving!"

"And just when did I say that?" Asami laughed.

"Just come oooooon! I'm starving for real food and the longer we stand here the more a chance there is for us to be found out!" Akihito urged, prompting the crimelord to roll his eyes.

And so the two began their walk, they walked the streets Tokyo til they got to a side street that was filled with small shops and restaurants. Akihito suddenly came to a stop, causing Asami to look up at the building. It was a small and kind of rustic looking ramen shop, pictures of some of the dishes they made posted on the windows. At first glance it was definitely not a place Asami would go out of his way to eat at, but once the smell hit him he understood why the boy wanted to go here so badly.

Akihito turned to Asami, a big grin on his face. "Oh my god!~ I've missed the smell of this place! It smell soooo amazing, doesn't it?~"

"I would definitely have to agree. You know, I haven't eaten ramen since college." Asami said reminiscently.

"Really?! Well we have to change that now then! But we had better hurry and get in. This is the best ramen place around so it fills up fast!" Akihito chirped as he pulled Asami into the small restaurant.

It seemed to be even smaller on the inside than it appeared on the out. There was a single bar in the restaurant that only sat maybe fifteen people. At the moment there were only two other people, both already seated with their food. The master chef was standing behind the counter, and after the two said their traditional greetings to him, they took their seats.

"Tan-men please! With extra noodles!" Asami ordered the same thing, figuring he would trust the boy's taste.

"Hey Asami…I know this is entirely random…but I've been thinking about something…for a while. I've never asked you before, but did you ever want to have a normal life?"

"Of course, when I was younger. I hated the idea of taking over what my father did, but I was the oldest. So it was my job and responsibility." Akihito frowned.

"Well…have you ever thought about leaving it all behind and starting over?"

"Not in a long time. I've realized that this "job" has offered me everything I am and everything I have now. So…to officially answer your question, no."

"What? Why?"

Asami looked at his blonde lover and smiled. "We would never have met and I couldn't buy you that lifetime I promised."

"Oh my god…Asami! Stop being such a mushy bastard. It doesn't fit you, it really doesn't!" The photographer blushed, "Now let's just eat before the noodles get soggy!"

It was then Asami noticed that their food was sitting in front of them. Akihito was already digging in before he even picked up his chopsticks, and the boy was definitely going to town on it. It must have been hard on him to have not been able to eat normal food in so long.

"Mmmm!~ This is so good!" Aki said as he slurped his noodles, splashing Asami with the broth. Asami quirked his eyebrow at the boy's childish eating habits, a tsk leaving his lips. _Such a messy eater._ "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to splash you."

The boy reached over with a napkin and started mopping up the mess on Asami's arm. The crimelord just smirked and nodded, beginning to eat his own ramen. Eating his first bite, he soon realized that this was so much better than most of the five star meals he had in the past. It was surprising, considering how cheap this food was compared to the other. _You really can't judge a book by its cover._

A few minutes later, Akihito was picking his bowl up to drink the rest of the broth while Asami was setting his down, empty. This was the first time he had finished a meal before the boy, considering how fast of an eater Aki was. But damn was that good.

"My Akihito, this was an excellent idea." Asami sat back in the chair, just enjoying watching Aki drink down the last of his meal.

"I'm glad you liked it! I've been coming here for a long time, since I moved here basically."

"Hmm, I can see why."

Asami and Aki sat there for hours, just talking and joking like a normal couple would. Time meant nothing to them as the two were just content to sit there and keep each other company. Asami found himself smiling more times in these few hours than he usually would in a whole year. Akihito knew just what to say to bring him out of that tough shell he stayed inside of. His precious Akihito, his rock. Honestly, they could have sat there all night if the master of the restaurant didn't speak up, telling them it was getting near closing time.

Looking down at his watch, Asami realized just how much time had passed and chuckled, shaking his head. "Kitten, I think it's time to get back." The other nodded and requested a check.

Asami turned, looking a bit lost as his eyes scanned for Kirishima….who he just remembered he had left at Sion. Shit.

"What's wrong Asami?"

"Give me a minute, I need to go make a phone call." Asami said, already starting to stand up.

"Come on Asami, do that later. We are supposed to be on a date, remember? Work tomorrow."

"It's not work. I didn't get my wallet from Kirishima." He admitted, concealing his embarrassment with a straight face.

"You forgot your wallet?!" Akihito snickered.

"Yes, I forgot it, but I'll get Kirishima to bring it to me. So just wait here."

"Don't bother him with your forgetfulness, I'll pay." The photographer reached into his pocket, only to find it empty.

Asami looked down at the blushing young man. "Now can I call Kei so we can pay our bill?"

The master heard them talking and spoke up from where he was, cleaning up the other side of the bar. "You could always work off the money."

The two men looked at one another, one shaking his head no and the other nodding yes.

"Akihito, just let me call. He'll be up here in ten minutes and we can get you back to where you need to be."

"Nope! A man works for what he wants and we will work for our meal!" Aki said with determination.

Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh, he looked over at the man who was now looking at them in mild amusement. "Fine. What do you need done?"

"Dishes. I need them washed, dried, and put away. Do that and we can consider it even."

"We can do that no problem! Leave it to us!" The blonde chirped, grabbing Asami's hand as he pulled him to the back of the store. Akihito stopped at the sink that was piled high with dirty dishes.

"So, what job do you want to take? Washing or drying?" Aki asked, setting his hands on his hips.

Asami thought about it for a minute. Washing would probably be easier for Akihito considering he wouldn't have to run around to put dishes away. That basically decided it for the crimelord.

"I'll dry and put away."

"By the way, have you ever done this before?" Asami's glare said it all. Nope. "Do you need me to show you how to?"

"I think I can handle it, Kitten. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"Alright, alright. But if you need help just tell me!~" The boy said before he dove into his job of getting the dishes washed.

Wash, dry, find the correct cabinet and put away. This cycle continued for what felt like ever, but really was only twenty minutes. The two worked in a weird silence that Asami didn't quite appreciate, but didn't interrupt because he would rather just get this done as quickly as possible. It was getting late.

As Asami reached up to put the last stack of dishes up into the cabinet, he felt two very wet hands grope his ass. This was followed by a cheeky giggle from his lover. Asami smirked, shaking his head as he reached back to feel two wet hand prints soaked into his jeans.

"Was that really appropriate?" Akihito grinned and shook his head.

"Nope! And I really don't care!" Aki chirped, winking. _Someone's feeling playful._

Asami just chuckled again, grabbing the stack back up for a second time to put them away into the cabinet. This time he was stopped by a spraying jet of water hitting him in the face. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Akihito turned away from him, whistling innocently.

Setting the dishes down, Asami grabbed the discarded sprayer and pointed it at his boy. Aki turned just in time for the cold water to hit his chest, causing the blonde to squeal and try to run away of the water currently soaking him. Asami reached out with his free arm, grabbing the squealing boy around the waist and pulling Akihito to him. All the while he kept the water targeted on his lover.

"Stooooop Asami! It's cold!"

"Oh don't worry, my naughty Akihito. I'll make sure to warm you up later." He teased playfully while Akihito squirmed in his arms, trying to wrestle the sprayer from him.

To the crimelord's surprise, the young photographer actually managed to get it away from him. Akihito turned that cold water back on him, laughing victoriously as in seconds Asami was soaked. Letting out a low growl, the man with his arms still around the smaller's waist, lifted him up and was about to corner him against the wall when the master walked in.

"How is this working off your meal? Looks more like you're costing me money with all the water you two are using." He scolded.

"Crap, I'm sorry! We got a little carried away!" Aki said apologetically, but Asami could clearly see the boy was struggling not to burst into laughter.

"Hmm….it's fine. Just finish up quickly. It looks like you're almost done." The master said gruffly before walking out.

The moment the older man left the room, Asami continued with what he was doing before they were interrupted, except he dropped the sprayer. Cornering Akihito up to the wall, he rested an arm on the wall above the photographer, his golden eyes locked on the boy's.

"Now look at what you've done. You've gotten us both soaked."

"M-Me?! You're the one that soaked me first!" Akihito stuttered, cheeks reddening.

"After you sprayed me in the face," Asami pointed out with a devious smirk, before his eyes went a little lower, "Though I must say…I appreciate Kei getting you a white shirt. Now that it's wet, I can practically see your delectable skin."

"D-Dirty pervert." Akihito breathed, shivering from the man's words.

Asami leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "Naughty boy." He countered, lips so close that they brushed. His free hand gripped the boy's crotch, feeling his erection through the boy's tight jeans. Asami let his lips brush against Akihito's ear. "Allow a correction. Horny boy." He smirked.

Akihito blushed in embarrassment, while his eyes sparkled lustfully. "S-Shut up bastard. You're one to talk. Remember earlier?"

"Oh believe me, I do. And I recall a promise to continue later. It's later." Asami kissed the boy's neck.

"W-We can't do this here. He's about to close!" Akihito whispered loudly, raising his arms to push the crimelord away.

"You're really testing my restraint today, aren't you Kitten?" He growled, but reluctantly pulled back.

"We're almost finished, so just put the last of the dishes away and we can get out of here."

"And as soon as I get you to the room there are no more excuses." Asami said lowly, enjoying the little "eep" that left the boy.

Asami finally put the last stack away while Akihito dried up the counters that had gotten soaked in their water fight. Once finished, they made their way back to the front of the store to grab their coats from the rack. They were definitely going to need them now.

* * *

The door to the hospital room clicked closed behind Asami as he carried Akihito into the room, the boy's legs wrapped around the man's waist. Their lips were locked together, both men hot with arousal. As soon as the door was closed it was on, all self-control thrown out the window.

Carrying Akihito onto the bed, he discarded him there before climbing over him. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, pulling him down to feverishly kiss him. Lips crushed together, Asami slipped his tongue onto Aki's mouth, demanding dominance as he massaged their tongues together. His hands moved under Akihito's wet shirt, sliding up his hot body to feel the smooth skin. Reaching his chest, Asami tweaked a hard nipple, rubbing the sensitive bud between his fingers.

Akihito's body trembled in delight. "C-Christ Asami!" He cried out.

Asami smirked as his lips met with Akihito's neck, teasing the delicate skin there with wet kisses and little nips. He relished in the whimpers leaving his lover's lips, making him lust to see more skin. He grabbed the bottom of Akihito's shirt and slid it up his torso, slowly revealing that flawless, beautiful skin. Asami licked his lips as he pulled the shirt was completely removed, admiring the lithe body under him.

Seeing the hard, blushing Akihito brought a new sense of the word intoxicated to the crimelord. His hands slid up the boy's sides, caressing the velvety soft skin under his fingers. Akihito's hand ran down his back 'til he reached the end of Asami's shirt, the boy's fingers fumbling before pulling it smoothly over Asami's head. A hot breath left the photographer's lips, and Asami could see those blue eyes looking at him cravingly.

"You're so fucking hot." Akihito breathed, pushing his lover to the edge of his control. Asami needed to regained control of himself before he risked hurting his delicate blonde. He took a deep breath to calm himself, which was nearly impossible to do with Akihito clawing at him. Asami ended up grabbing ahold of the boy's wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Kitten, we need to slow down a bit. You know we haven't done this in a while, and I really don't want to hurt you."

"You bastard! You get me all hot and bothered and then you say to stop?! That's not fair!"

"Not stop, just slow down," He leaned down and brushed his lips against Akihito's ear, "Let me love you gently," He pressed his lips against the nape of his neck, "And kiss you softly."

Pulling back, Asami looked at his blushing Akihito, blue eyes teary. Asami smirked and shook his head, a hot breath leaving him.

"You are just too adorable, Kitten."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: We just couldn't help ourselves.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments are appreciated! If you like, please leave comments and Kudos! Chapter Text**

 **Chapter 10**

Fei Long was not happy. Scratch that, he was furious. It had been over a month without a word from Akihito. No texts, emails, videos calls…nothing! The Baishe leader suspected Asami had something to do with it, so of course he had to pack his things and take the first plane to Japan available. That brings us to now, with Fei outside Asami's office with a very flustered Kirishima trying to pull him back. Every word the Japanese man said went through one ear and out the other as he gracefully swung the door open.

"Asami! I demand to know why you've been keeping Akihito from me!" He announced demandingly to the man sitting at his desk as he strode over.

"Excuse me?" Asami raised an eyebrow, and Fei could clearly see the crimelord's irritation with his presence.

"Our Akihito, you've been keeping him from me you stingy old bastard! He hasn't answered any of my emails, calls, or texts!"

"Our Akihito? Just who do you think you are to think I would share him with anyone, let alone scum such as yourself?"

Fei scoffed, dramatically flipping his long black hair behind his shoulder. "Akihito doesn't see me as scum, he likes me. And here I thought you actually respected his opinions and choices. Imagine how upset he'll be when I go inform his beloved Asami has been both blocking contact to, and insulted his friend!"

Golden eyes flashed with rage, the murderous look sending chills down Fei's spine. In a flash Asami had raised his gun, pointing it directly at Fei. Without hesitation, the Chinese man raised his own.

"What a temper Asami! How is it we always find ourselves in this position? Guns pointed but with no real intention of pulling the trigger."

"You have no idea what you're talking about! If all you've come to do is waste my time with idiotic accusations and threats, then get the hell out of my office!"

Fei paused, his smile falling from his face. Something was definitely wrong. Asami never went off the handle like that. The only thing he could think of that would have Asami so vulnerable was the one thing they mutually cared for.

"What's happened? Where's Akihito?"

"Did you not hear me? Get out!"

"Not happening on your life. Tell me, Asami. What's wrong with him?"

"It's none of your business what's wrong or not wrong with him!" Asami snapped.

"Stop being such a damn selfish bastard and tell me! I care about Akihito just as you do! He's a very cherished friend of mine!" Fei snapped right back.

Instead of further arguing like Fei had expected, Asami closed his eyes and lowered the gun. Fei complied to do the same. The older man let out a long sigh.

"There's no helping it. You're not going to leave until you know and Akihito would never forgive me if I put a bullet into you, though I don't see why." Asami took a sip of whiskey.

"Well I'm glad we understand one another. Now tell me."

"Kei will explain everything while he drives you to him. As much as I hate it, seeing you will brighten his day. But do know I have eyes everywhere, so the moment you do something unseemly to my Kitten I will know about it and you'll have a bullet through your skull."

"Creepily noted." Fei said, giving a casual wave of the hand as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Fei exited the elevator, his long hair flowing elegantly behind him. His expression was troubled as he went over in his head all the information Kirishima had given him on the ride over. He was sure he didn't know everything, but he knew enough. Akihito has stomach cancer, went through a serious surgery to remove a large tumor, and now was taking treatments since he recovered from his surgery.

Briskly he walked down the hall, looking at the room numbers in search of Aki's. From behind him he heard a tiny gasp, prompting the beautiful man to turn his head to glance behind him. Brown eyes fell on a little girl with a hairless head dressed in a colorful hospital gown. She was peeking out from behind a wall. Looking up some, he saw a sign that said "Children's Cancer Ward" With his expression softening, Fei was about to say something to her, but looking back down he saw she was gone. He could hear a soft patter of feet running away down that hallway. _Shy?_

Shaking his head, Fei continued his quest of finding the photographer's room. Another turn and he knew immediately which room it was. Obviously it was the one with that freaky guard in front of it. The guard, who Fei soon remembered to be Rin, opened his mouth wide as if to start speaking in that unnaturally loud voice of his, but then closed it some.

"Fei-Sama, I've been informed by Suoh that Asami-Sama gives you his clear permission to enter!"

The Chinese man nodded, walking past. He considered knocking, but was too impatient to go through with that notion. So he pushed right on through, putting on a cheerful face to greet the blonde, sick boy. He would be damned if his visit was anything but uplifting for Aki.

"Akihito!~ I've come all the way from Hong Kong just to see you!~" He called out as he pushed the door open. That cheerful look disappeared from his face rather quickly.

Akihito stood outside the bathroom door, his entire body shaking with heartbreaking sobs. I one hand the boy held a hairbrush and in the other clumps of blonde hair. Fei hurried forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Fei felt Aki stiffen, but in a matter of seconds the Baishe leader felt weak arms wrap around him along with hearing the hairbrush drop to the floor. Akihito's face hid into Fei's shoulder as the boy cried quietly. _Has he always been so thin? I feel like I'm going to break him if I squeeze too hard._

The sight was just too much to take. Fei had never seen this boy break down, not even after all he regrettably did to him back in Hong Kong a few years prior. Now here they were, Akihito having what Fei could only assume was one of many breakdowns he must have had in the last month. If only he had known sooner what was going on he would have dropped everything and come to help.

"Shh…it's okay." Fei said soothingly, though admittedly a little awkwardly.

"N-No it's not! I-It's all falling out! My hair…"

"It's just hair, Aki. It's all going to be fine. It will grow back." He assured.

"You don't understand! I love my hair! I dye it every month, I buy special shampoo for it that Asami loves, and I style it every morning! N-Now look! It's all falling out in these huge awful clumps!"

"Aki, your hair will grow back. This isn't permanent. Everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not! You don't understand! I'm losing everything! Food doesn't taste good anymore and it makes me sick! I feel so weak and I drop everything! I can't even hold a fucking cup on my own some days! Fuck I can't even go home! And now this?! Why is everything being taken from me?!"

"Shh…I know, I know. None of this is fair, you don't deserve this. But Aki, Precious, it' just hair. You can't let it bring you down, just see it for being what it is. It's hair. "

The boy's sobs only grew. "It's not just hair! You of all people should understand! A-And Asami...why would he still want me?! If I already feel ugly, then he definitely is going to see me like that too, and I _can't_ take that!"

"Akihito, you listen to me and listen well. You are beautiful with or without your hair. And do you really think Asami gives a shit about that? The stubborn bastard who came all the way to Hong Kong to save you while severely wounded? The overprotective asshole that threatened to shoot me an hour ago if I did anything to hurt you? Yeah, no. He doesn't." _Or else he better not!_

"Y-You just don't understand!" Aki's shoulders began to shake violently.

Fei paused, staring down at the blonde head on his shoulder. Gently, he pushed the boy away, grabbing out one of his many knives. Fei locked eyes with the teary-eyed Akihito as he pulled all of his hair around to the front. Raising the knife, he sliced through his hair in one fluid motion. Blue eyes widened to the size of dinner saucers as Fei's long black locks fell and scattered to the floor.

"Oh my god! Fei, what are you doing?!" Aki screeched.

"Akihito, calm down. Look: It's just hair. It's going to grow back." Fei said smoothly.

Aki began to cry harder. "What have you done?! Fei your beautiful hair!"

"What about it? It's going to grow back. Hair is just hair, Aki. It doesn't matter." Fei said, taking the blonde's hand, "Now come on, let's go talk to one of the nurses to get us an electric shaver. I'll shave you if you shave me." Fei wagged his eyebrows, making Aki giggle a bit through his tears.

The photographer didn't know what to say as Fei pulled him out of the room. All he could do was follow, staring at the back of the taller's head, still shocked over what just happened.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Fei?"

The Chinese man rolled his eyes, a smile twisting onto his face. Fei sat crossed legged on the uncomfortable hospital chair he had dragged out to the center of the room. In Akihito's shaking hand was an electric shaver.

"Of course I am, Precious. Just start when you feel ready and afterwards I'll shave you." Fei said coolly.

Fei heard the blonde sigh from behind him before he felt fingers move through his now chin length locks. Then he heard the buzz of the electric shaver approach, and he squeezed his eyes shut despite himself. Even though he was more than happy to do this Aki, it was still hard for him. Though knowing that if he looked even a little upset about this Akihito would stop, he willed his eyes open. He did this just in time to see his hair falling to the ground around him. _Huh…this isn't so bad._

"Hey Fei…thank you…for you know…stuff."

Fei chuckled. "Don't mention it. Really I was needing a change in my life anyway. The same hairstyle for so long is boring. Besides, shorter hairstyles are in right now I hear."

"Bullshit. I know how much you care about your hair. You did this just to be a good friend."

"Perhaps, but I don't regret it. And I won't come to regret it as long as you get better. If you don't then I'll blame you for a lifelong regret."

Akihito snorted. "That's not exactly something I can control, but I can assure you I'm not trying to die."

"Well as long as you're trying to live then I'll have faith in your abilities. Now, let's change the subject. I'm sure there is something you wish to talk about." Fei felt the shaver going around his ears, making him a little nervous, but Akihito was careful with his movements.

"Actually I was curious of something. Didn't you bring Tao and Yoh with you? Where are they?"

"Oh….they'll be here soon. I had to leave them in Hong Kong."

"How come? It's not like it would be the first time you brought them along on a last minute trip."

Fei pursed his lips for a moment before speaking. "I couldn't get more than one ticket."

"Ticket?! Fei, you have your own freaking jet!"

"I do, but I had to come incognito. If I didn't then Asami would have known the moment I landed in Japan and we both know how that would end."

The photographer giggled. "You flew with normal people? Wearing that?"

"Yes, I rode with commoners. And now that you mention it…people were staring."

"There's no doubt they were! You look like a freaking celebrity, if not royalty in that fancy cheongsam!"

"Oh my dear Akihito, this is no way fancy. This is my casual wear." Fei said, looking down at his clothing with obvious confusion. _I thought I toned it down quite a bit with this one…_

Akihito scoffed from behind him. "Of course it is. I'm done, by the way." As the boy said this he switched off the shaver.

Fei felt the smaller boy brush the last bit of hair off of him, tickling his neck. Standing up, Fei gestured to the chair with one hand while holding the other out for the shaver. Akihito passed it over and walked around. The blonde paused, his look thoughtful, before he smiled.

"You still look good, Fei. Hair down to your ass or not you're still beautiful," Aki said with a little giggle, "Just like a woman."

"Of course I'm still beautiful, just as you will be, Precious."

Aki looked a little uncomfortable as he sat down in the chair. "Why do you call me that? I mean…you know I don't feel for you in that way…what so ever. We're friends…"

"I know that, and to be frank I don't think I have those feelings for you either anymore. I call you that as I call Tao that, only because you are someone I hold precious to me. You are Akihito Takaba, my most dearest and precious friend." _My only friend._

The boy seemed pleased by this answer.

"Oh, well then its fine I guess."

"Plus it pisses Asami off."

"Oh my god! I knew there was a dirty reason! You and he are one in the same!"

"I take offense to that! I am nothing like that sex addicted asshat lover of yours!" Fei said in a jokingly offended tone as he shaved the boy's head.

"Alright, fine. Maybe not exactly the same."

"Thank you! I mean, I'm much more enjoyable to be around."

"But you're both dirty perverts who don't know the word no, plus you're both total possessive pricks." Fei scoffed and reached around the thump the boy's nose.

"And you are a little cheeky brat." Akihito giggled again and stuck out his tongue.

"It's only the truth! Though I will give you one thing, you're a lot more fun to joke around with."

"Let me guess, you only get met with "I'll have to punish you for that later, Kitten" Fei said in an over exaggerated Asami impression that made Aki burst into adorable laughter. _You liked that, huh?_ Fei was of course obliged to continue.

"Look at me, big scary Asami! I don't know what jokes are so I have to show everyone the stick in my ass when they try to mess around me! You want something? Well kiss my pistol and I might consider it, peasant!" Akihito was dying from hysterical laughter.

"That's totally him!"

Fei switched off the shaver as he finished, and was about to go on to coax more laughter from the sick boy when he heard a deep, unamused voice stop him.

"I can see you two are having fun." Asami's voice boomed. Fei looked up to be meet the golden, glaring eyes staring intimidatingly at him.

Akihito's laughter immediately was silenced, and Fei could tell just from his body language that the photographer felt guilty.

"Of course we're having fun, we are joking about you after all." Fei said with a smirk.

"H-How long have you been standing there, Asami?" Akihito asked nervously.

"Oh I've been standing here since Fei got offended."

Fei walked around just in time to see Aki's face light up bright red. "So you heard it all?"

"That I did, Kitten." Asami said, but his expression softened when he actually seemed to notice what was going on. Took you long enough.

Sighing softly, Fei turned to Aki and smiled. "I'm going to head over and get settled into my hotel room. I'll bring Tao over tomorrow once him and Yoh land."

"Okay Fei…I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you again." Akihito said in a soft voice. He definitely looked happier than when he had arrived, which made Fei consider this a successful visit.

As he walked past Asami, he felt a large, strong hand grip his upper arm. Fei glanced over at the taller man out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll walk you out." Asami said, opening the door for the two of them.

"Asami, don't be an ass to him!"

"Don't worry about me, Precious. I can handle myself. If he tries anything then I'll kick his ass."

Fei grinned when he heard laughter erupt from his favorite little photographer, but that grin faltered when the grip on his arm tightened. _Alright you bastard, I'm coming._ He stepped outside, the door shutting behind.

"Alright, let me go." Fei tried to yank his arm away, but the grip only tightened.

"You want me to do something? Then kiss my pistol, peasant." Asami said mockingly. Fei gave him a dirty look. "What? Does the stick up my ass offend you?"

"Oh shut up. That was hilarious and you know it."

Asami rolled his eyes and finally let go of Fei's arm. "You know, I've killed people for less."

"And you know I don't care. We've both killed people for little reason." Asami scoffed at this.

"Well, I must admit…It was nice to hear my Akihito laugh for real. It's been a while since he's done that." _Did he just thank me? It was weird, but it was definitely a "thank you" in asshat language. How delightfully interesting._

"Oh I agree, it was nice to hear _our_ Akihito's laughter."

Asami frowned, glaring. "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"What, me? Does that sound like something I would do?" All he received was an irritated look. "Fine, I'll stop. Now get back in there before I decide to stick around longer just to bother you."

The crimelord waited until Fei turned around to walk back into Aki's room. _Always so untrusting, Asami. Still refuse to turn your back to anyone, huh? Smart._

Fei just grinned a bit as he headed back down the path towards the elevator. As he neared the turn, he could hear small sobs. Furrowing his eyebrow, he quickened his pace 'til he got to the corner, and there he turned to the direction of the crying. Fei's eyes fell upon the child from before, she looked to be six or seven now that he could really look, crying her eyes out.

The Baishe leader bent down to the little girl's height, putting a kind look on his face as he used to do when his Tao was younger. Little kids were so easy to scare. Fei reached a hand out and gently touched her shoulder. Her head jerked up in response, and as soon as she looked at him she began sobbing harder. _What did I do?_

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" He asked in a quiet voice. She nodded violently.

"What have I done?" She pointed to his head.

"Y-You're pretty hair is gone!" Ah, so that's what this is about.

"You're right, it is. I shaved it to help a very good friend of mine."

"B-But I really wanted to braid it! It was so pretty!" She rubbed her eyes pitifully. "I-I wish I had pretty hair like that…B-But my hair is all gone! And now so is yours!"

"That's true, but you want to know something?"

"Wuh-What?"

"Our hair is going to grow back. Yours and mine. Then we will both have our pretty hair again. Though I'm positive yours will be prettier than mine."

The little girl had a mix of shock and excitement written all over her face. Apparently she hadn't realized her hair was indeed going to grow back. _Poor child._ She giggled a bit as she rubbed her eyes again with her tiny fists.

"Nuh-uh! Yours is much prettier! You're just so prettyful!"

"I definitely appreciate the compliment, but you are definitely more so." Fei said, alighting more laughter from the girl, "Now sweetie, what's your name?"

"M-My name?"

"Yes dear, your name. If it makes you feel better I'll let you know mine first. My name is Lui Fei Long, but you sweet angel can just call me Fei."

She smiled a little. "K-Kiyomi…my name is Kiyomi."

"Kiyomi? Such a lovely name for a lovely princess. Well, I think I know just what you need to make you feel all better."

"What's that?"

He pointed down the hall he had just previously been. "You know the room I was at before? I know for certain the boy in there has snacks and games. If you just knock on the door and ask, I'm more than certain he will share with you. Plus it will make his day." Fei winked at the little girl.

"Y-You mean the boy who has the funny man outside his door?"

"That's the one."

"But….he always has lots of people going in and out, especially the scary man with the pretty eyes. I-I don't want to bother him…" Kiyomi mumbled.

"Oh trust me, you will be anything but a bother. And stop mumbling, it's unbecoming of such a "prettyful" little princess such as yourself. Now go on."

Fei saw a bright light in those little chocolate brown eyes as she ran off to Akihito's room. The man watched until he saw she was let into the room by a confused Asami, and only then did he stand and brush himself off. _Time to go to the hotel._

 **/Sir, we have landed and are on our way to the hotel/**

* * *

"Fei-Sama, who did this to you?!" Tao yelled after standing open mouthed for a comically long time.

"Calm down Tao, this was something I wanted to do. No one did anything to me."

"Oh…then I guess it's okay as long as it was something Fei-Sama wanted!" The boy decided, relaxing.

As Fei turned around to speak to the ever silent Yoh, he jumped at the sudden loud laughter booming from behind him. Turning on his heel, he looked in surprise at the doubled over Tao. He gave the boy an annoyed look.

"Tao, what is so funny that you have to laugh so obnoxiously loud?"

"S-Sorry Fei-Sama! But who shaved your head?!"

"Who? Akihito did." Hearing this, Tao's laughter renewed.

"Aki got you good sir! He really got you!"

Fei's eyebrows furrowed. 'What are you talking about?"

"Hehe, let me borrow your phone please and I'll show you!" Confused, the Baishe leader took out his phone and passed it over.

Tao walked around behind the Chinese man, snapped a picture with the phone's camera. A moment later the boy was shoving the cell back into Fei's hand. Looking at the screen, Fei's teeth began to grit, his free hand clenching into a tight fist. Shaven into the back of his head, down near his hair line, was "Made in China."

* * *

"Kitten, you are so in trouble." Asami mused as Aki's phone rang.

The young photographer giggled, watching the television screen as little Kiyomi battled Rin on Mario Kart.

"I know!~ But it was so worth it!" Aki chirped, answering the phone when it got to the last ring. He put it on speaker.

"Hello?~"

"YOU BRAT! How could you do that?! We were having a moment and you ruined it with "made in China?!"

"Whaaaat?~ It's true!"

"It's not funny Akihito! I walked to my hotel with that on the back of my head!" Akihito snorted.

"Oh come on, it was too funny!"

"I trusted you, you little brat! And then that bastard of a-"Asami cut him off as Rin dropped the Wii controller to cover Kiyomi's ears.

"There is a child in the room, Fei. Language."

"Don't you "language" me you asshat! Why didn't you warn me?!"

Aki grinned as he watched Asami snicker. "Because it was amusing to know you would be stared at while walking the streets of Tokyo."

"You know what? You're both evil jerks!"

"Aw, does that mean you aren't coming to see me tomorrow?" Aki asked innocently.

There was a long silence followed by a sigh. "I didn't say that, you brat. But that doesn't mean I'm forgi-"

"Aw thanks for forgiving me Fei! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Aki chirped quickly into the phone, not letting he man on the other line talk before hanging up. Akihito was grinning as he looked over to see his lover shaking his head.

"You really are a brat."

"Oh trust me, I know."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely just a work of fiction. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle but comments are appreciated! If you like, please leave comments**

 **Chapter 11**

 **/I'm sorry Kitten, I don't think I can make it to your treatment. Will you be okay?**

 **/I'll be fine Asami! Don't worry about me! I'm tough! :)**

 **/I know you are. Txt me if you need me. One txt and I'll come running.**

 **/Yeah Yeah I know! Now focus on work!**

 **/Fine. See you tonight.**

Akihito sighed as he let his phone fall onto his bed, the boy feeling his good mood go down the drain. The treatments were always easier when Asami was here to keep his mind off what was going on. This was his first time doing it alone…which was actually a little scary, but the photographer knew Asami was busy and couldn't make it to everything. _I'll be strong for Asami!_

There was a soft knock at the door followed by Gramps walking through. Behind him there was a nurse who brought in everything for his treatment. As usual the nurse just helped to set it up where it needed to be before leaving Akihito and the doctor to have some privacy. Akihito appreciated this, he didn't like to be crowded during his treatment.

"Is Ryuichi unavailable today?" Gramps asked as he pulled his gloves on.

"Yes…looks like it's just us today." Akihito mumbled sheepishly, looking down at his hands nervously.

Gramps nodded, reaching out for Akihito's arm. The boy cringed as he allowed the older man to take his bruised arm. It was this moment he needed Asami to keep him distracted the most, to capture his attention so he wouldn't see the needle going into his arm as the doctor started the IV. Aki wasn't exactly scared of needles, it was more like seeing the needle go into his skin made the photographer feel queasy. Feeling the needle pierce through his skin, Aki winced and gripped the bar of the bed with his free hand.

"You know, I could put a port in so I wouldn't have to stick you every time. It would probably make this process a little less painful."

"Y-Yeah I know, but I would rather not. A port just sounds scary. With needles at least I'm starting to get used to them." Aki pointed out.

"That's true I suppose. Are you ready for me to start the first bag?" The boy nodded and moments later he felt the familiar burning sensation running up his arm.

Trying to distract himself so tears wouldn't start falling, Akihito looked around the room he had been stuck staring at for what felt like forever. It was the largest room in the hospital, the walls painted a yellowy cream color. There was a some-what large television mounted on the wall with both his PlayStation and Wii hooked up to it. Under the only window in the room was a dresser, and inside was variety boxes of fruit snacks. On top of the dresser sat Ririchiyo's cage. She was currently sitting near the bars, watching him and munching away on timothy hay. She had been staying in the room ever since Asami caught Suoh sneaking her in for the third time.

Sadly there wasn't really anything else in the room he could look at and the remote to the television was across the room. It seemed Dr. Beekley noticed this because he cleared his throat to speak, gaining Akihito's attention.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot…remember when you asked if I had any photos of my grandson? Well I had my daughter send me some. Would you still like to see them?"

Aki smiled, nodding eagerly. The doctor grabbed out his cell, clicked on a few different things before he passed over the phone. The young photographer grinned as he looked at the cute little boy, who was maybe six years old, riding a large great dane like it as a horse. Noticing something a little off, he furrowed his eyebrows. Gramps chuckled when he saw this.

"He's adopted. Actually that little one is why I learned Japanese. When my daughter and son in law first adopted him he knew zero English, so someone had to be able to communicate with him."

"Oh, well he's definitely an adorable kid! Wait, where was this photo taken?" Aki asked curiously as he swiped through to the next photo.

Gramps glanced over and smiled. "That one? Those were taken last year on one of our family vacations. We go on two vacations every year, one in country and the other out. These were taken on our "in the US" vacation. We were in Georgia, basically just visiting all the best vacation spots."

"Georgia? Where's that?"

"It's a southern state in the US. A really beautiful place if you can handle the heat. Amazing food too, but you'll gain twenty pounds." Akihito perked up at the mention of good food.

"Oooo!~ Tell me more! Like where is the best places to go?~"

Dr. Beekley chuckled, beginning to tell the boy all about his trip there, and answering all further questions. Akihito was happy to have this distraction, plus it was getting him scheming.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Aki mentally cursed as he heard the door to his room open. It had been a few hours since his treatment and the nausea that usually followed was really kicking his ass this time around. He was so sick of throwing up, especially the gross feeling he got from it.

"I-I'll be out in a-"Aki couldn't finish his sentence before he was vomiting again into the toilet.

Running footsteps came to the door at lightning speed, the door swinging open to reveal Fei along with a tiny Mayuri. Akihito could hear Tao somewhere behind them, asking if he was okay. Fei dropped to his knees behind him, rubbing his back with a worried expression. It was embarrassing for Aki to have people other than the nurses and Asami see him like this, so much so he felt tears sting his cheeks.

"Oh shit Aki, do you want me to call Ryu?" Mayuri asked, already grabbing his phone out.

Akihito felt his body shaking as he shook his head no. "N-No…He's busy." Aki mumbled before groaning He felt gross.

"Are you done?" Fei asked softly, still rubbing his back.

"Y-Yeah…I think so."

"Alright, then let's get you cleaned up. Mayuri, get me a wet towel and tell Tao to get a glass of ice water ready."

Once Mayuri was back, the pair took their time to help Aki get cleaned up, and really he was grateful. It was just humiliating for him, not being able to do it himself. When Asami did it he barely even thought about it because it felt so natural to have Asami's hands on him. When the nurses helped him he was able to get over it because it was their job and they were strangers. But with Fei and Mayuri, two people he knew, it just made him want to burst into tears.

 _Come on, dry it up Takaba! No more tears! You've cried too much as it is! People are going to start calling you a cry baby before long!_

"Okay, I think we're done." Mayuri said cheerfully, tossing the rags to the side as he got up to wash his hands.

"Thanks…" Aki mumbled, trying to give them a smile. He reached up and gripped the edge of the counter, attempting to use his upper body strength to get himself out of the floor. The photographer managed to a few inches off the ground before falling back on his ass. Akihito winced. Fuck!

Trying for a second time, he was stopped when he felt a hand on both shoulders. Aki turned his head, looking at his two friends. "Let us help you." Mayuri gave him a serious, almost demanding look that reminded him of Asami's. There was no way to refuse, and honestly Akihito felt too weak to fight. So, he just accepted the help.

With Fei's and Mayuri's help, Aki made it to his bed, getting settled into it as his cheeks burned red. Fei grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulled it up, covering Akihito's bare legs. Next thing he knew he had a glass of water shoved in his face.

"Aki! Are you okay?!" Tao asked, looking up at him with a devastated look of concern. His hands were shaking, and Aki could clearly see he scared the kid. He accepted the water, taking a sip to clear his throat and get the disgusting taste out of his mouth.

"I'm fine Tao! Don't worry about me. How have you been?" He hated how scratchy his voice sounded.

"I've been good! I've been leaning a lot from my tutors! And Fei-Sama got me a bunny like yours for my birthday! She's brown and has floppy ears! I named her Yuxi! She's really sweet ad she loves to watch cartoons with me!" Aki couldn't help but grin.

"That's awesome Tao! If Fei gave you a pet then he must think you're very responsible!"

Tao's face lit up like a Christmas tree, the boy turning to look at Fei expectantly. "Really Fei-Sama?! You think I'm responsible?!"

Fei scoffed. "Yes, I suppose so. Inside voice, by the way. We're inside a hospital."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Hey Aki, can I play a game?~"

"Ooooo Me too! Me too!" Akihito looked over to see Kiyomi at the entrance of the door.

"I don't see why not." Tao grinned, running to turn the tv on with the younger girl following behind him

Aki waited until the kids were busy with the game before turning his attention back over to the other two adults. Fei had seated himself while Mayuri held a large, decorative basket. The photographer gave the shorter male a funny look.

"I brought you a gift basket!~" He said in a sing song voice as he carried it over, setting it on the edge of the bed for Aki to look through.

"Aw…that's really sweet of you Mayuri. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. Just visiting me is plenty."

"Oh stop with all that modesty stuff and just look in it!~ I would never go to the trouble for someone who I didn't like, and who didn't deserve it!~" Mayuri said, giving Aki a cute grin.

Rolling his eyes, Aki pulled the basket closer. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he pulled out a plush turtle from the basket. It had a cute face, smiling with little pink blushies on it. He liked it, but he thought the choice of a turtle was really random, but with Mayuri you never knew what to expect he was finding out.

"Isn't it cute?~ I think turtles are just adorable! Plus they live a long time and I want you to live a long time, so boom. Turtle power." Akihito couldn't help but giggle.

"It's definitely cute, but I'm not sure turtle power is a thing. But I do like it. Thank you." Aki grinned and shook his head a bit before setting the turtle on his side table (which he just noticed had a vase with flowers in it)

"Hey!~ Don't thank me until you've gone through all of it! Otherwise that's going to be a lot of "Thank you"s!"

Mayuri was a funny guy, he decided. He dove back into the basket, grabbing out a few food related items. A large expensive can of roasted nuts, a box of what appeared to be healthy crackers, and a variety of nut butters.

"Ryu told me you weren't able to eat after treatments, so I did a little research. A lot of other patients say they can only stomach things like nuts. So I figured it was better nuts than nothing at all."

Akihito smiled a bit, nodding as he was given this explanation. He was never hungry after treatments but he knew not eating worried Asami, so if this was something he could actually stomach then he would give it a shot. There were a few different types of teas, which the fashion designed explained their use as well. Valerian root tea (Helps with not being able to sleep), milk thistle tea (Helped with nausea. Aki wished he had this earlier), and earl grey (Helped with anxiety and depression).

"You put a lot of thought into this." Akihito said, surprised honestly. He didn't know Mayuri too well, and yet he went through all this trouble for him? It almost seemed too much.

"I did!~ But only the best for family!~" Mayuri received a confused look. "Oh silly, you're family now!~ Asami and I are like family, so of course that makes us family since you two are you know…together and adorable!~"

"Uh-huh." Aki rolled his eyes again, before he looked at the bottom of the basket. There was what appeared to be a large folded up poster. He saw the over the top innocent look the boy got as he grabbed it out, so Akihito already knew to expect something that would make him either cringe or burst into laughter. Turns out he did a bit of both.

"Really Mayuri?! A "hang in there" kitty poster?! There is something seriously fucked up with your sense of humor!" Aki exclaimed through his cackles.

"Oh come on!~ It's definitely going to add some inspirational character to these bland walls!" Mayuri said with a giggle.

"You're such an ass! But fuck I love it. Fei, pretty please put it up?~" He asked, actually crying with laughter. He couldn't help it, he shared the same messed up humor.

Fei scoffed, standing up to do so before the door burst open, Rin looking at Aki with wide eyes. He rushed forward, falling to his knees at the bed. Akihito looked from the guard (Who he admittedly was beginning to like), to the others in the room who all had the same freaked out looks on their faces. Even Tao had turned his head to stare.

"TAKABA-SAMA! PLEASE ALLOW ME TO PUT THAT POSTER UP FOR YOU! IT WOULD BE MY GREATEST HONOR SIR!"

"Um….yeah…sure Rin. If you want to put it up go ahead." Akihito said slowly, pointing to the wall beside him that was so painfully bare. "There?"

"YES, THAT SEEMS LIKE THE MOST APPROPRIATE PLACE!" Rin exclaimed, and out of nowhere he pulled out a little pack of thumb tacks. Aki had gotten used to Rin pulling things out of nowhere, but from the looks on the other's faces they were not.

Rin took the poster and began his task, seeming way too concerned about getting it perfectly straight. Akihito decided it was best just to ignore and let him do his own thing, so he brought his attention back to the two he had been speaking to before.

"Thank you, Mayuri. This was all really sweet. Stupid poster and all." Akihito said, grinning as he sat the basket down on the ground.

"Excuse you, it's a hilariously stupid poster." Mayuri corrected, making the photographer stuck out his tongue.

"Alright monkey boy, don't be a smartass!"

"Who are you calling monkey boy, _kitten_?~"

"You! You're the one who was hanging all over my ma-"Akihito's face lit up bright red, realizing what he was about to say. Fei snickered as he just sat back and watched the scene going on, amused.

"Oh you are just sooooo cute Aki dearest! So easily flustered!~ It's just simply darling!" Aki felt his face heating up even more.

"Hey! Stop teasing me! I'm a grown man, not a little kid!"

"Hehe, could have fooled me with that school boy innocence!~ Can't even call Asami your man without getting too embarrassed!~"

Akihito gritted his teeth. "I can too!"

"Oh yeah?~ Then prove it!"

"Rrr Fine! Asami Ryuichi is my man! He is my stupid yakuza bastard! My sexy beast of a crimelord!" Akihito snapped before he realized what was coming out of his mouth, and when he did he wished he could crawl underground and live as a mole person, never to show his face to the outside world again. This feeling only grew as the door opened, and the man himself walked in, Kirishima and Suoh following.

"Someone is getting rather possessive, aren't they?" Asami said with a smirk as he walked into the room. Aki grabbed one of his pillows and hid his face behind it.

"THAT WAS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY OF YOUR PASSION, TAKABA-SAMA! I AM SO VERY MOVED!" Rin exclaimed, not at all helping.

"Rin shut up!" Akihito yelled, the pillow muffling his voice.

"Oh no, he's right Aki!~ Such a passionate display!~ You definitely proved me wrong!~" Aki could hear the mocking in his voice.

"Ugh I hate you Mayuri!"

"Do you really?~"

"Dammit no!" The blue haired boy laughed.

"Hey, I'm just saying you had this coming, Akihito. After yesterday." Fei pipped up, making Aki raise his head to point at the Chinese man accusingly.

"That was hilarious and you know it!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was! Even Kirishima laughed when Rin showed him a picture!"

Fei whipped his head to look at Rin. "You took pictures?!" Before Rin could speak up, Asami did for him.

"Oh you bet he did. I have a copy of it in my office."

"In your office?! Akihito, surely you're not okay with that!"

Aki giggled. "It's my phones screen saver." Fei looked absolutely betrayed.

"And mine." Kei said, and Fei blushed dark, something Aki didn't think he had ever seen before.

"You are all awful, sick people." Fei muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his head to look anywhere but at them.

Asami grinned as he made his way over to Aki, and just from his look Akihito knew that his lover hadn't let what he walked in on die. "So I'm yours, am I?"

"Y-Yeah? So what if you are?!" Akihito snapped defensively, following suit with Fei, arms crossed and refusing to look at anyone.

The crimelord smirked as he grabbed the boy's chin, making Akihito look back at him. "I like it when you're possessive. It's hot." Asami leaned forward and pressed his lips against Aki's. Mayuri whistled in the background.

"H-Hey! Stop it you bastard!" He pushed Asami away. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Asami, but he had just thrown up not too long ago and he didn't feel especially attractive at the moment because of it. Asami didn't seem hurt, instead he just took a seat beside the blushing boy on the bed.

"Fine, I'll stop. But only because Kei brought something to give you." Asami said, and Kei took this as his moment to set a black bag down and rummage through it.

"This one is for you, Akihito." Kirishima said, grabbing out a crochet black kitty hat that had golden eyes. He handed it over to the sick boy.

Akihito stared at the hat for a few seconds, trying to decide to show his gratefulness or his irritation over it being a fucking cat. He decided not to be a brat.

"Thanks Kirishima! It's really cute! Where did you get it?" He asked cheerfully as he put it on his head, his irritation quickly going away because of how warm it was. Plus…admittedly it made him feel better.

"Oh he made it!~ Didn't you Kei?~" Mayuri pipped up with a cheeky grin. Kirishima gave him a dirty look, but nodded.

"….I did."

This definitely came as a shock. There was no way he ever would have thought Glasses could do something so crafty and normal! Then again, Asami had claimed once that Kirishima could do anything and would do anything if he was ordered to. Akihito thought he was over reacting, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Where in the world did you learn to crochet?" Aki asked, still bewildered.

"I have five sisters…" That was the only explanation Kirishima gave, and the only one Aki really needed to accept it.

The secretary walked over and bent down next to the two children who were playing video games, and he held out something to Kiyomi.

"This one is for you." Kiyomi paused the game, her chocolate brown eyes curious as they looked up at the unfamiliar man. But when she saw what she was being handed, she squealed and quickly put it on.

"Thaaaaank yooooooou! It's so prettyful! I love it, love it, love it!" Kiyomi jumped up to hug Kirishima, wearing her rainbow unicorn hat.

Apparently having so many sisters didn't change the fact Glasses was awkward with physical contact, a fact that made Aki snicker. _What a dork._

"I'm pleased you like it." Kirishima said, patting her back awkwardly before standing back up. Kiyomi looked like the happiest little gumdrop, this big happy grin on her face. Akihito wished he had his camera to take a picture.

Once the little girl had gone back to the game she and Tao were playing, Kirishima walked over to Fei who had busied himself with watching the display Mayuri and Suoh were putting on. Mayuri was all over Suoh at the moment, obviously not caring who was in the room. It would have been sweet if it didn't still freak Akihito out about their dynamic. When Kirishima cleared his throat, Fei looked over.

"And this one is for you." Kei pushed his glasses up as he looked away from the Chinese man, holding out the gift.

Fei looked a bit weirded out as he accepted it slowly, looking as though he expected it to blow up. Unfolding it, they could all now see it was a red and gold Chinese dragon with green eyes. It was really cool, but Akihito just couldn't see Fei ever in something so childish as an animal themed hat.

"Um…thanks, but I don't think I'll be wearing this."

Kirishima glanced over at him and shrugged. "Do it or don't. I don't care."

"Aw you hurt his feelings! Come on Fei, wear it!~ You would look fabulous in anything anyhow!~" Mayuri pipped up after detaching himself from Suoh.

"It's fine. He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Kirishima said, no seeming to care per usual.

Fei didn't say anything, instead he sarcastically rolled his eyes before he put it on, crossing his arms over his chest. Akihito struggled not to giggle, because really he looked ridiculous in the hat. But then again he was sure he did as well. They were cute though, and rather warm!~

"Now where's mine Kei?~" Mayuri asked as he took a running jump onto the secretary's back, latching onto him. _Monkey boy._

"Doesn't exist. I didn't make one for you." Kirishima said, pushing up his glasses again. He just seemed to accept the small human on his back.

"Awwww! You hurt my feelings now!~"

"Tough."

"You're so mean to me Kei! Come on, you know I would look awesome in one of your cute hats!~"

"Suoh, please remove Mayuri from my back." Kirishima said with a sigh. Silently the large blonde behemoth made his way across the room and lifted the pouting Mayuri up with ease, but as soon as he turned the blue haired boy around he grinned and latched onto his husband.

"Kazumi!~" And they were all over each other again. Akihito cringed and looked away.

Akihito smiled tiredly as he leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes. He was so exhausted, but he was also very happy. Being surrounded by so much lively energy made him feel a tad more normal. And no one in the room was acting like this was all weird, something that also helped. He liked it when people visited him, and especially when people didn't look at him with that look of he was dying. As much as he loved his two best friends, the day they came he had ended up being more down when they left than when they arrived. Aki knew that wasn't their intention, but the looks of pity they gave him just ruined his mood. It was kind of weird that a group of not so good people made him feel more at home than his normal friends.

Feeling a large hand on his leg, Aki was brought out of his head and back to reality.

"You look tired, Kitten." Asami softly said, rubbing his leg.

"You do look pretty tired!~ Maybe we should let you get some sleep!~" Mayuri chirped, and everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

Akihito had mixed feelings over everyone leaving. He wanted the company but it was so rare he was actually sleepy right after treatments. Usually he could go days without really sleeping because of how much pain he was in or just the nausea. So he had to suck it up and go for what was best for himself.

"I think that's probably for the best…I feel exhausted." He said honestly, giving them all an apologetic smile.

"PLEASE GET SOME GOOD SLEEP TAKABA-SAMA!" Rin exclaimed, having finally put the poster up in a position he thought was perfect. And strangely Yoh was beside him, which weirded Aki out. He hadn't even noticed Yoh was in the room.

"Thanks Rin, I will." Akihito said with a small smile, waving to the group of people as everyone said their goodbyes and started heading out. Asami followed behind everyone, turning out the light, and now it was only he and Kiyomi in the room.

* * *

"Mayuri, can we talk for a minute?" Asami asked, looking down at the smaller man. The fashion designed shrugged and turned to Suoh, smiling.

"Kazumi darling, would you mind getting the car warm for me?~ I'll be right there." Mayuri asked sweetly as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the taller's neck. Suoh just nodded and headed off to do so.

"Alright, what's up Ryu?~" Mayuri asked, leaning against the wall as he took out his flask, tipping it back to take a swig.

"I saw your brothers a few weeks ago. I would have told you sooner but you weren't picking up the phone and I've been busy with Akihito."

Mayuri's mood seemed to drop, something Asami expected to happen. "Ah. So how's Yusuke doing?~

"Yusuke is doing fine, but since your older brother took over he's making irrational decisions and mistakes that could be the end of your family's group. It's to the point it's becoming bothersome to me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm probably going to drop ties to them, and we both know Jun won't just let that go. I will probably have to take care of business, and even though you don't speak to him he's still your bro-"

"If you finish that sentence you're going to make me angry, Ryu." Mayuri said coldly, and Asami could see the pain in his multicolored eyes. "Jun is nothing to me but bad memories and nightmares. I don't care what you have to do to him. You know my views on this. Leave Yusuke, mother, and Jun's wife and kids out of it. Oher than that I don't care."

Asami sighed, nodding. "You know I wouldn't harm them."

"I know, but I still had to say it. Now, if you'll excuse me I want to get home!~ By the way, you're letting Suoh off for the day!~ Kazumi and I haven't seen each other in over a month since I've been out of country, and you know how I get without my Kazumi!~"

The crimelord chuckled and shrugged. "Fine, I'm going to be here the rest of the night anyway. Come by my office sometime this week so we can have lunch together. I need your opinion on the project."

"Sure sure!~ See you then, and do take care of that darling Akihito!~ He's just a doll!~" Mayuri called out as he skipped down the hallway towards the elevator.

Asami turned, glancing over at Rin who was standing at his post. Asami noticed the dark circles under the guard's eyes and started to think back to the last day Rin had off. He couldn't remember, which meant it had been a while. Asami actually felt a little bad, because he knew this guy probably had things in his life he wanted to do, and yet he never complained about standing in the same position for hours. As annoying as he was, he was reliable.

"Rin, go ahead and take the day off, and don't bother coming in tomorrow. I'll be up here all day since its Saturday. Go enjoy your weekend."

Rin blinked in surprise, bowing at a ninety degrees. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH ASAMI-SAMA! IF YOU NEED ME FOR ANYTHING PLEASE JUST CALL!"

"Fine, just go." Asami dismissed, and soon the guard was happily walking away, to where they would never know. Once he was out of sight, Asami opened Akihito's door and walked in, taking in the sight before him with a smile.

Akihito was asleep on the bed, Kiyomi in his arms as they laid curled up together. Kiyomi had taken the plush turtle from the side table and snuggled up to it. They were both still wearing their hats. Asami smiled at them, finding it absolutely adorable. He even took out his phone and took a picture. Akihito and Kei could have an embarrassing Fei picture as their screen saver, but he was going to have this cute one as his.

Asami walked over to the recliner in the corner of the room he had moved in not too long ago, taking a seat as he leaned back in it. He hadn't used it up until this point because he was usually in the bed with Akihito. He had to admit he was a little jealous of the child who was stealing his Kitten for the night, but if there was anyone he would share with it was that little cutie.

The crimelord wasn't sure when he drifted off, but he must have since he was finding himself being shaken awake by a tiny hand. He opened his eyes groggily, expecting to see Akihito, but instead saw the child. She raised her arms up expectantly. _Demanding little thing._ Still, he complied and picked her up, setting her in his lap.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking down at her as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Mhm. Just had a nightmare." She mumbled.

"A nightmare? What about?" Asami asked quietly, not wanting to wake Aki up.

"Being back at the orphanage." He felt his heart rip a bit.

"Well you can sleep here with me. If you have another nightmare…I'll shoot it."

Kiyomi giggled, "You're silly."

"So I'm told."

"I like you. You're nice, and you have pretty eyes. I like Aki too. He's like a kitty." Asami chuckled. _Told you, Kitten. Even the child thinks so._

"That he is. Now get some sleep. It's late and surely it's past your bedtime." When there wasn't a reply, he looked down to see she was already asleep. The crimelord smiled and stroked her cheek before he caught himself, his eyebrows furrowing.

 _When did I become this way?_


	13. Chapter 12

**Warning: Um...things get a little weird at one point in this? It was like...5 Am...sorry not sorry.**

 **Also: If you have any ideas for future chapters, then just leave us your idea down below! We are more than happy to read them and put them into consideration! There is actually an idea in this chapter taken from one of our lovely commenters!~ You know who you are! Thank you to her!~**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters. This is purely a work of fiction. If you like it, please leave a review!~**

 **Chapter 12:**

 _Today is going to be great!_

This was the first time since he was admitted into the hospital that the photographer was excited over something. Over the last couple of weeks Aki had gotten close to the kids in the cancer ward. They were always in and out of his room, eating the snacks Suoh smuggled in and playing video games. Because his room was huge, he pretty much had enough room for all of them. Plus, he really enjoyed their lively company. It was refreshing and brought a smile to his face. Then again, Akihito had always loved kids.

It was the night before that Aki had the idea. Lying in bed with Kiyomi while they both waited for Asami to get off work, the two had come up with the idea of having a huge sleep over with all the kids. This idea evolved into them wanting to build a huge pillow fort. After talking to the doctors and nurses, and of course getting Asami to agree and help (This actually took a bit of convincing. Asami didn't like the idea of him in the floor), they were good to go.

Now he stood beside Asami, who was on the phone getting his people to get the snack and drink they wanted. Mayuri had just arrived with his people as well, five or so people carrying stacks of beautiful fabrics, and few others carrying in pillows.

"Those look like they're pretty expensive…" Aki said

Mayuri just grinned. "Oh but course!~ Only the best for these perfect angels!~"

"You're literally kind of awesome when you want to be, Monkey boy." Yeah, the nickname had kind of stuck.

"Excuse you darling, I'm always awesome….and fabulous!~"

"Oh and not at all full of yourself, right?" Aki smirked.

Mayuri was about to reply when they were interrupted by Asami, who was getting aggravated while on the phone.

"Yes, Unicorn Frappuccino's, you heard me right…Twenty five, yes. Oh, and remember they're all decaf…..I don't care if it's embarrassing! I'm your boss! If I told you that you were to deliver them in a unicorn costume then by god you would!" Asami paused, looking thoughtful. "Actually, do that. The kids will love it."

Asami didn't give the man on the other side a chance to refuse, hanging up. Mayuri and Aki were giggling as they both imagined one of Asami's men coming in wearing a unicorn costume, which made the crimelord grin.

"That was just sadistic Ryu!~ I love it!~ Do it again!~" This comment didn't even shock Aki. He had been getting used to the crazy that was Mayuri.

"There will be time for Asami to be a sadistic bastard later. Right now I think we need to focus on getting this done. Rin can only keep those kids entertained for so long."

Mayuri snickered. "For such a loud and weird individual, he sure is good with kids."

"Don't forget the ladies! The nurses just can't get enough of him!"

"Hehe, anyway, back on task." The tiny blue haired man turned to his workers, pursing his lips.

Each of them were holding different combinations of fabrics that Aki assumed went together, letting the designer decide which they were going to use. Akihito had no idea what the different was, but apparently Asami did since he was studying them as well. _I learn more about this bastard every day._

"What do you think, Ryu? I'm personally leaning more towards the Moroccan feel. Classy and elegant while still being colorful and fun."

"Hmm true, but there is something nice about the sleeker fabrics on the end. Layering those up would look nice, the silks and satins."

Aki looked between the two, feeling a little loss for words. _It's just freaking pillow fort! It doesn't need a theme! And freaking silk and satin?! Are they crazy?! Children are messy!_ Akihito was about to relay this to them, but a precious ball of sunshine stopped him.

"Oooo! These ones are soooo pretty!" Kiyomi squealed as she ran from the door over to the lady holding the pastel tulle. "Can we use these ones?! They look like cotton candy!"

Asami and Mayuri looked between each other, nodding in silent agreement.

"I think those are perfect!~ You have a good eye!~" Mayuri cooed as he moved for the woman to set those down on the bed. He pointed at Suoh, who had been getting everything ready for hanging the fabric, and then at Asami. "You two, the helpful tall men in the room, start hanging the fabric please!~"

Watching as they complied, Akihito turned to the smaller man standing beside him. "So should we go help or what do we do?"

"Us? We sit back and watch our tall, sexy men do all the work. Besides, in case you haven't noticed I'm not quite cut out for work that involves reaching high up."

"What, scared of a latter?"

"Actually, I'm not scared of anything." Mayuri said matter-of-factly

"That's a lie! You have to be scared of something, everyone is scared of something!"

"Incorrect, for I, Suoh Mayuri, fear nothing!~"

Akihito scoffed in disbelief as he turned to Asami, hoping his other half would pipe up with proof that what the fashion designer was saying was total bullshit. Instead Asami just nodded, smirking in their direction as he carried a stack of tulle to start hanging.

"To this day we've never found a thing Mayuri is scared of. The three of us used to make a game out of it actually. Kei and I trying to find at least one thing he's scared of. There's nothing."

Akihito didn't believe this. Everyone had at least one fear, even it was a stupid one. Even Asami had a fear, and he even knew what it was because they shared the same fear. They were both terrified of losing the other, or of anything bad happening in general. It was a pretty terrible fear to have, especially when dating a crimelord who could be shot at any time and who had enemies who fancied kidnapping Aki. But neither of them could really help having this fear.

So, having decided there had to be something, he began listing. "Heights?"

"I go skydiving for fun some weekends, so nope!~"

"The dark?"

"I like to turn all the lights out at home to scare Kazumi when he comes home, so try again!~"

"Bugs?"

"Don't like them but I'm not scared of them!~ I just think they're gross!~"

"Um….hmm…..clowns?"

Mayuri giggled. "Ryu hired one to break into my house and scare me one time!~"

"Well, did it scare you?!"

"He made the guy breakfast after he finished laughing hysterically. He actually scared the clown because it thought he was crazy. Akihito, you're really not going to come up with anything." Asami said with a chuckle.

Akihito was getting irritated. "Ghosts, public humiliation, sharks….oh I know! Aliens!" Just saying that gave Akihito the shivers.

"Negative, Nope, and definitely not. Sharks are absolutely adorable! And aliens are anything but scary." Mayuri noticed Akihito's shiver and his eyes lit up, a malicious grin coming to his face, "Aw, what? Are you scared of green people, Aki?"

"How are you not?! Isn't it scary to think there are other beings out there, who are possibly smarter than we are?! Plus…." He glanced over at Kiyomi, who was busy tying a piece of fabric around her neck like a cape, and decided just to be safe and lean in to whisper, "I hear they probe people. Like….in the butt."

"Hehehe, so now they're kinky aliens?~ Hmm….I could get into that!~" He whispered back, making Aki cringe in disgust.

"There is something seriously wrong with you!"

Mayuri shook his head, his expression becoming serious. _Oh this is going to be good._ "Actually it could be quite romantic. Just think about it. You get abducted by a surprisingly attractive, scholarly alien who is using you to gather information on humans for his final exam at alien university. You're kept on his ship for an unknown period of time, and after days of tests and communicating with you, the two of you have fallen deeply and passionately in love. But he can't be with you because it's against the intergalactic space laws. So he's forced to take you back to earth, where you two are torn apart forever, cursed to be on opposite sides of universe. All he leaves you with as a reminder of the love you shared was the first probe he used on you. And you keep it forever, cherishing it and hoping that one day your kinky, surprisingly attractive, and scholarly alien love comes back to you."

Akihito stared at him, blinking a few times as the images of the story just told to him played out in his brain. The more he imagined it, the more he wanted to bleach his brain. All he could really see was a really back Sci-Fi porno, which was something he hoped he would never have to see. Sci-Fi movies were great, but they should never be made into pornos.

"You are such a freak, Mayuri." Akihito said under his breath, struggling not to cringe.

* * *

Asami could hear the two whispering across the room while he reached up to hang up the last strip of tulle, and it irked him a bit because he hated not knowing what they were talking about. He didn't trust those two together, they were too mischievous. The crimelord could only imagine what sort of crazy ideas they could come up with, but thankfully he only heard his lover made a disgusted sound, meaning they weren't scheming. Mayuri was just busy playing. That's fine.

He felt a tug on his pants leg, and looking down he saw Kiyomi pointing to the hook. "Can I do it?~"

"You want to help little one?" She nodded eagerly, giving him a toothy grin. "Alright, then up you go." He said, lifting her under the arms, holding her up so she could hang sparkly purple tulle.

Once she finished, she squealed and clapped her hands happily. "It's so prettyful!~" Asami found himself smiling and chuckling as he turned to adjust her in his arms so they were both more comfortable.

The crimelord turned to admire the work they had done. The entire front of the room looked like a huge pastel tent, the layers of colors looking like a rainbow. While they had been hanging the fabrics, the rest of Mayuri's workers had laid out blankets and pillows. It wasn't Asami's taste really, but it looked like something a bunch of little children would like, so he was over all pleased with it.

"I agree. You chose well." He praised the little girl, who beamed up at him.

The door opened and Rin walked in, crowded with little kids while some hung off of his arms and neck. It was an amusing sight, even if the guard looked very uncomfortable. When the children noticed the fort, the room was filled with little squeals and cheers as many of them took running starts into the large piles of blankets and pillows.

Asami noticed Kiyomi looking longingly at all the kids jumping into pillows and reluctantly set her on the ground, letting the seven year old join the other excited children. He walked over and took his place behind his lover, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist as he set his chin atop his head He watched a couple kids ran over and grabbed Rin by the wrists, trying to drag him into the fort with them.

"Come on Rin! Come play with us!" One of the boys said, the one pulling on his left arm.

"Yeah! Come on! It's going to be fun!~"

"OKAY CHILDREN, YOU HAVE WON ME OVER!" Asami winced.

"Inside voice, Rin!" All the children laughed at him, some even going "Oooo you're in trouble!"

He found himself smirking as he watched Mayuri take Suoh's hand and join in on the fun, running and jumping into a pile of pillows as he dragged the giant man down with him. Children were soon tackling his blonde bodyguard, much to the amusement of Mayuri. Asami chuckled, looking down at his own little lover.

"Are you sure giving them a sugar high is going to be a good idea?"

Akihito grinned up at him. "It'll be fine. They'll crash pretty soon. Besides, what's a sleepover without sugary sweets?"

Asami laughed softly, shaking his head. That was definitely something his Akihito would say. Where he didn't like sweets, he had always found it cute that Aki did. And of course he loved to spoil his little Kitten with all the sweets he could eat. After all of this was over he was definitely going have to do that again. He loved seeing the look on Akihito's face while he ate something sweet, it was always such an intoxicating and _delicious_ look.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A UNICORN!" One of the little girls squealed, all the children running towards the door where there was man in a unicorn costume, carrying the unicorn frappes Asami had ordered him to do just a little while before.

"Oh my god he actually did it." Akihito said, starting to giggle as he ran out of Asami's arms to go get one of the colorful drinks.

* * *

A few hours later and now it was ten o'clock at night, and Asami felt it. He was too old to be in the floor, especially with his leg that still occasionally hurt from where he was shot a few years ago. Children were crowded around Rin and Aki mostly, as they seemed to all be scared of him. Asami was kind of used to that, so he didn't really care. But little Kiyomi was curled up between he and Aki, holding that ridiculously cute turtle. Asami knew it had been given to Aki from Mayuri, but the little girl had pretty much taken it over.

Asami glanced around him, trying to see if everyone was asleep. All the kids had basically passed out in the last hour, but he remembered the fun they had. They played games, had an intense pillow fight, and then settled down for the movie. The kids had loved the frappes, and they had devoured the homemade mochi Kirishima had brought in halfway through their first movie. Looking behind him, he saw Suoh and Mayuri cuddled up together, the smaller boy basically laying on Kazumi. It seemed like everyone was asleep, that was except Akihito who he noticed was looking at him sleepily.

"Can't sleep, Kitten?" Asami whispered, reaching out the gently brush against his lover's cheek.

Akihito shook his head. "I can't get comfortable…it hurts." The photographer admitted, and that was really all the boy had to say before Asami decided he was done with this.

He stood up, careful not to jostle the child between them, and walked over to his lover, lifting him up. Akihito didn't fight as Asami carried him over to the bed, laying him down in it before crawling in himself. Neither of them needed to be sleeping in the floor anyway.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in pain…" Akihito trailed off, looking at him with concerned blue eyes.

"I'm fine Kitten, it was just uncomfortable."

"Hmm, I should have thought about that. You are getting old, bastard."

"Careful Kitten, or I'll have to prove to you how wrong you are." Asami growled lowly.

Akihito scoffed and playfully slapped his chest. "Don't be a pervert! There are children in the room!" Aki whispered loudly, scoldingly.

"Children who you will wake up if you aren't quite, sweetheart." Asami reminded.

The boy just rolled his eyes as he laid his head back down, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Asami just smirked as he laid his head back against the pillow, letting the silence of the room wash over him. The only noise in the room was that of the small snores of children, and the occasional sound of one moving around in their sleep. He waited until he felt Akihito breathing steadily to close his own eyes.

Right about the time he drifted off, Asami felt movement on the bottom of the bed. Golden eyes opened tiredly, and he saw Kiyomi struggling to climb onto the bed, but she ended up making it up successfully. She looked like she had tears in her eyes, and Asami automatically felt guilty for leaving her down there. Kiyomi had nightmares almost every night, and they had only recently stopped because she slept with him all the time. She had told him it was because he made her feel safe.

Asami gently rolled the sleeping Akihito over a bit so his head laid on his shoulder rather than his chest, and then he opened his arms up for the little girl. She crawled over on top of him and laid down, trembling on top of him. He sighed softly, pulling the blanket up to cover her shoulders.

"Mmm…wha…what is it?" Akihito mumbled, stirring awake.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" Kiyomi whispered, wiping at her tears. When Akihito noticed she was crying he immediately snapped fully awake. So much for him getting sleep.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Aki asked quickly, scanning over her.

"N-No…I-I'm just…sad…" She mumbled.

"What's wrong darling?" Asami asked quietly, gently rubbing her back.

"I…I don't want to go back. B-But I have too….this is my last week here. My treatments are over…and I'm almost recovered" Kiyomi mumbled, sniffling as she tried not to burst into sobs. Asami felt his mouth go dry and his chest hurt. When Asami looked down at Aki, he saw the boy's eyes filling with tears. They had gotten so close to this little child in such a short time.

Despite the tears his lover was shedding, Aki forced a smile as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her head. "It's going to be okay Kiyomi. Why don't we get some sleep? You'll feel better after some rest." None of them believed that, but that was all Akihito knew to say.

Still, she nodded and laid her head back down on Asami's chest. While they laid there, Asami went into his head, a thought that had been popping into his mind often lately coming back to him. An idea he never thought he would consider. Something he thought he never wanted out of life, but now with Akihito….it was something he found himself missing out on. The more he laid there and thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. It was time to make a decision, to take a chance or to decline the very idea.

Looking down at the little girl and his beloved Akihito, both of them drifting to sleep with tears still in their eyes, he knew the answer was clear.

 _I'll talk to her about this tomorrow._

 **BONUS: PILLOW FIGHT!**

Akihito grinned as he watched the children playing, sipping on his sickeningly sweet drink. He was currently waiting for on the other adults to come back from getting changed into night wear. He and the children didn't have to, as they were all in their hospital gowns anyway. Rin was the first one to come back in, wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. Plain and boring, just like what he always wore. He grinned as he watched the children immediately attack the guard as he walked in.

With his attention taken away from the door, he didn't notice Mayuri and Suoh come in. However, he was quickly aware of their presence when a pillow hit him in the face and he looked up to see a giggling Mayuri who was pointing at Suoh accusingly. The blonde behemoth was shaking his head, pointing back at Mayuri. Akihito noticed they were wearing matching pajamas.

"Oh it's on!" Aki set his drink down and jumped up, grabbing the first pillow around him and throwing it at them.

One of the little boys looked up and grinned. "PILLOW FIGHT!" He declared, hitting one of the little girls with a pillow. The war was on.

Pillows flew across the room as children began hitting and throwing pillows at one another, laughing and squealing loudly. Alliances were being made, children teaming up against one another. Kiyomi joined Aki on his side against the two love birds across from him.

Another pillow hit him hard in the face, and Akihito pretended to go down. "AVENGE ME KIYOMI!" He yelled dramatically.

The little girl giggled and raced forward to the two men, hitting Mayuri with her sparkly pink pillow. Mayuri put on the dramatics along with Aki, gripping his chest and falling to the ground as he pretended to be wounded. Suoh lifted Kiyomi up into the air.

"How dare you hurt Mayuri! What do you have to say for yourself?" Suoh asked in a playful growl.

Kiyomi giggled, sticking out her tongue as she tapped the pillow onto his head. "Boop!" Suoh fell to his knees, setting her back to the ground.

"Such…a compelling argument…I can't…go on…" Suoh fell beside Mayuri, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth for added effect. Akihito had never seen Suoh act like this. The stoic, quiet behemoth was actually playing with children…and was good at it.

The door opened and immediately it all stopped as every child in the room got the wide eyed "Oh crap" look. Asami stood in the doorway, looking at the display with an unamused look. All the kids looked a little scared.

"Just what is going on here?" A pillow hit Asami in the chest in reply, and with that all the children resumed.

Akihito looked away innocently, having sat back up from where he had been laying in the floor. He felt Asami's eyes on him, and he knew he was in trouble. Asami picked the pillow up and made his way across the room, where he then stopped at Mayuri and Suoh.

"I'm on your team." Asami winked across at the photographer. Aki grinned as he waved Kiyomi over.

"Come on! Time for round two!" He declared, gathering pillows up for ammunition.

 _Game on._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes I know our time line is screwed up (It's on it's own timeline, not at all matching up to our reality's timeline) . XD It just is what it is. Still, hope you love it!**

 **Also: We will be adding drabbles in with this story as "Bonus Chapters" that will all have pretty titles and such. Kind of like the Valentines chapter. We just really wanted to go ahead and warn you guys! These drabbles wont get in the way of our weekly updates though, so don't worry! They are simple little ideas we get in our free time that we want to put in! Also: The drabbles will probably not always fit the current timeline in the fic, but we will always specify when this drabble is taking place as to not cause confusion! 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder series or any of the cannon characters! This is all purely a work of fiction! If you like, please leave comments!Thank you!~**

 **Chapter 13**

Asami looked down at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. He was late, and not like a little late…more like an hour and a half late. Everything that could go wrong went wrong, and the crimelord was sick of it. Of course this had to happen on the day Akihito was coming home for a few days. Figures. Now he was standing on the sidewalk in front of Sion, waiting for his car to be brought around.

The guard was taking his sweet time getting the car around. The crimelord swore and threatened everyone who was making him late today under his breath. Asami's frustration was about to blow when finally his truck came into view. _Thank god._ He glanced once more down at his watch. _I don't have time to go home and take a shower before, so I'll just take one at the hospital when I get there._

Once he arrived at the hospital, he made his way down the more than familiar path to the elevator. Strolling out once it reached Akihito's floor, he walked down the hall only to be stopped as he neared the room.

"Asami, I need to have a word with you." Gramps said, waving him over.

"What? Is there something wrong with Akihito?" Asami asked, concerned.

"No, nothing like that. Just…this is the first time he has been able to go home so just take it easy on him." The doctor said with that knowing look.

"Ah…so what you're saying is less strenuous sex." He smirked, and the older man nodded with a smile, "Well, I've taken all your advice up to this point so I suppose I'll continue to do so."

"Have you made sure that your house is safe for him to come home to?"

The crimelord nodded. _Who does he take me for?_ "Yes, I had a specialty cleaning crew sent there and have checked it myself already."

The doctor nodded, not noticing Asami's growing impatience with this conversation. He just wanted to get his Kitten home! "And no taking him into public, his immune system can't take a-"

"Yes, I know!" Asami interrupted through gritted teeth.

"Alright, I'm just making sure. I didn't mean to insult you. Please just take care of him." Gramps said, taking a step back.

"You know I will. Now, if you'll excuse me Akihito is waiting for me." Asami briskly walked past him to the door where Rin opened the door for him.

Asami glanced over at the guard, suddenly remembering something. "Rin, take the next ten days off. Akihito will be home with me on leave from the hospital. So go ahead and leave. It's all on vacation pay too."

"YES ASAMI-SAMA! THANK YOU!" He cringed at the guard's loudness, relieved that he wasn't going have to listen to that for a while.

Walking through the door, he found Aki sitting on his bed, already dressed and ready to leave. The boy's clothing that used to fit like a glove almost, now looked like they were two sizes too big. Still, Asami was sure being able to wear actual clothes again made Akihito happy. The crimelord took a moment to look at what exactly the photographer had chosen to wear out of the outfits that had been brought to him the day before. A pair of light wash ripped jeans, a black graphic t-shirt that said in bold white letters: "Whatever sprinkles your donuts." This was worn with a long sleeve plaid shirt over it, despite the warm weather. Akihito was always cold now. Oh, and of course his black cat hat.

"What happened? It's not like you to be so late…" Akihito asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it, just know it wasn't in my control."

"Its fine, I know you have important responsibilities." The photographer smiled. God…I love his smile.

"We will leave after I get a shower. Just give me ten minutes."

"You don't have to do that! We can jus-"

"Yes I do! I've been around god knows what and I'll not be the reason you get sick."

Akihito looked pouty about it, but eventually nodded. "Fine…I'll wait, but don't take too long! I reeeeeaaaally wanna go home!"

Asami chuckled at his boy's childish antics, shaking his head while stepping into the small bathroom. After taking a quick but thorough shower, he stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. It was while drying his hair he heard his lover talking on the phone, and of course Asami decided to eavesdrop. He didn't like not knowing something with his Kitten.

"Have you picked up Ryuichi's present yet?...He's in the shower now so we'll be leaving soon. Hurry up…..Yeah, I'll text you when we pull into the garage…..Oh shit I've got to go! The water stopped! Thank you so much again!"

The crimelord opened the door to a suspicious looking young man, but he wasn't going to let on that he heard. Actually, it wasn't until now he remembered it was his birthday….not that he ever cared to celebrate it really. The only reason he did anymore was because his Kitten insisted.

"Akihito, would you bring me some clothes?" Asami asked as he dropped his towel, showing off all of his glory.

"Tan skin….Muscular body….drool worthy abs…fuck he's a sex god…" Akihito murmured, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Eyes up here please Kitten. Oh, and you said that out loud." Asami smirked as he got the blushing boy's attention, "Clothes, please. Unless you want me to walk out nude."

"You wouldn't." _Doubting me?_

"Ah Kitten, you know I would."

"Arg! Fine! I'll get you some freaking clothes. Just go back in the bathroom you damn nudist!" Asami laughed and did as he was told.

* * *

Their trip home was quiet, but not in any way an uncomfortable quiet. Both were content to sit in silence, sitting next to one another while Akihito laid his head on the taller's shoulder since Asami had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Down below them at their feet was Akihito's rabbit, which he had packed in her bunny pack, despite Asami's objections. Demon rabbit.

Asami noticed his lover sending a text as they arrived in the garage. The crimelord's curiosity was peeked, but he would wait for his surprise. Akihito had gotten him something and worked hard to keep it surprise, even while in the hospital. He would humor this, Asami owed the young photographer that much for all the trouble.

"Come on old man, I didn't come home to look at the basement!~" _Brat._

In just a few minutes they were at the door leading into their home, and Akihito hurriedly opened the door and hopped out of his shoes, ahead of Asami which made him grin. Aki was definitely eager to get home, and Asami was more than happy to have him home. Actually, neither of them were ever home at the penthouse anymore. Asami only dropped by once a day to shower, and then he would head straight over to the hospital.

Halted by Akihito telling him to close his eyes, he raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What have you been planning, naughty Kitten?"

"Hehe….Something…just trust me! You'll love it!" Asami let out a sigh, but closed his eyes and let his lover lead him through to the living room.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Golden eyes opened to see his lover holding the cutest black seal bulldog he had ever seen. "Happy Birthday Ryuichi!" Akihito chirped, pushing the puppy into Asami's arms.

Asami held the squirming puppy away from himself to get a better look at it. Gorgeous was the only word that came to mind. Beautiful ice blue eyes, silky black and white fur, and huge paws that were currently stretched out towards him, as though this adorable puppy wanted a hug. Asami, unable to help himself as English bulldogs were his one guilty pleasure, he pulled the puppy to his chest. His photographer had definitely surprised him.

"How did you know what kind of bulldog I wanted, Akihito?"

"I hacked your laptop and I um….looked through your search history…" Aki looked away guiltily.

The man could only blink. "You hacked my laptop, Akihito?"

"You're hard to buy for!" The photographer said, getting defensive.

"Thank you sweetheart, I love her. She is definitely my most favorite birthday present I've ever received." Aki's face lit up and he smiled back.

Asami sat on the couch and put the puppy on the floor as Akihito sat down beside him. The puppy bounded off around the room, investigating every eatable piece of furniture and rug. Asami pulled his lover over onto his lap, snuggling into his neck. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he missed this, just the simple things of their normal life. Being with Akihito just felt so comfortable…so right.

The couple stayed like that for some time, sitting in the silence of the penthouse as they just enjoyed one another's company and sounds of a destructive puppy. It wasn't until Asami felt little sharp teeth chewing on his shoes that he broke the silence with a laugh.

"I think we have been neglecting this little one, and I think she's hungry. She's eating my shoes as we speak."

Akihito hummed, and Asami could tell from the photographer's look that he was contemplating something. "Well, then how about we feed out little girls and take them for a walk in the park?~"

"Kitten, the doctor said for you not to go into public." Asami said, his tone turning stern.

"I'll wear an antiviral mask and we won't go to any crowded places. It's already getting late so not many people are out and we need to eat too. I am really hungry… which is rare for me." Aki said, batting his eyes. "Please?"

Asami considered it for several moments before he just gave in. "Fine, but we aren't going to stay out long. And there's two conditions. You don't get close to anyone and you take a shower as soon as we get home."

"Deal!" Akihito excitedly answered, pecking a kiss to the crimelord's cheek.

* * *

The little family of four exited the elevator, ready to begin their walk. Asami's puppy was wearing a red harness while Ririchiyo had a baby blue one with little cute gems on it.

"Welcome home Takaba-Sama!" The doorman said when he saw Akihito, grinning at the smaller man.

"It's good to be home!~" Aki chirped, muffled behind his mask

"Are you two going out to walk that adorable rabbit?"

Akihito whipped around to look at Asami with the "I told you so" look. "See, I told you she is sweet and adorable!"

The doorman laughed as he came around the counter and noticed their newest addition. "Oh my god! That is the cutest puppy I've ever seen!" He exclaimed. "I was wondering what Suoh-Sama was carrying up to your apartment earlier…"

Asami accusingly looked over at the guilty party of this. Aki ducked his head. "We'll talk about this later." Aki whispered.

By this time the doorman was squatted in the floor, playing with the wiggly puppy. Asami stared at the man with a look between amused and annoyed. He knew the puppy was cute, but it was his damn puppy! And anyone who knows Asami knew he didn't like sharing. Akihito's stomach growled loudly, catching everyone by surprise. The photographer blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I've taken up enough of your time!" The doorman quickly got up and opened the door. _Finally!_

Asami learned quickly that this little puppy was a live wire. She was all over the side walk, sniffing and trying to eat everything. If they ever passed anyone on the sidewalk she was pulling desperately on the leash to get to them. Now Akihito was laughing uncontrollably as the bulldog wrapped her leash around Asami's legs repeatedly while chasing a bug, tripping up the crimelord. Asami was not amused.

Once he got the little fire cracker untangled from around his legs, he automatically felt a sharp tug on the leash as she tried pulling him in the direction of her nose. Something had definitely caught her interest…again. Asami laughed softly, shaking his head as he followed behind the excited little puppy.

Every few seconds Asami would glance behind him, noticing that Akihito was having a hard time keeping up because the tiny devil beast was busy munching on grass. Aki picked up the now angry beast so they could catch up.

"Hey, slow down!" Aki called out after Asami

"Tell her that! She's the one pulling me!"

Akihito caught up to the pair as the puppy stopped at what had attracted her nose. A little takoyaki stand. She was barking and wagging her little nub of a tail, making her entire tiny body wiggle like a worm.

"Well at least now we know what she was so excited about." Asami mused while Akihito's stomach growled again. _Looks like I have a hungry Kitten to feed._

"Kitten, go find a bench away from everyone while I buy some food for us." Asami handed the leash to his masked lover.

The photographer accepted the leash, nodding. "Could you get some yakitori too?"

"Already planning on it, so go and take these little monsters with you."

Asami watched them leave before he turned back to the guy manning the food stand, beginning to order anything and everything he thought his boy would like. After waiting and then getting the food, he headed over to where Akihito had wandered off too. Akihito had found a secluded spot and had the devil beast down to resume her feasting on grass. _At least it's not souls of the innocent._

The puppy was trying to play with Ririchiyo, jumping towards her but was soon put in her place by the low growl that came from the little bunny. She decided to plop down next to Aki's feet to take a nap. _Bipolar little shit._

He walked over and took a seat next to his lovers, arms full of food stall delicacies. Aki's eyes grew wide at the amount of food set before them.

"Ryuichi, you spoil me!" Aki said as he dug in.

It didn't take fancy restaurants or lots of money to make Akihito happy, and Asami knew this. The way to his lover's heart was in large amounts of everyday, common food and attention. Simple things were what made Akihito happy, not money or things, and that was one of the things about Aki that the crimelord loved the most. The boy could have anything he wanted just by asking, but he honestly wants nothing. Nothing but Asami.

As they sat eating, a thought sparked in Asami's mind as he remembered what the doorman had said before they left. This seemed like the perfect time to find out exactly what Akihito had done…besides hack into his personal laptop of course.

"Kitten, what was Suoh doing at our penthouse again?"

"Um…Dropping off the puppy and setting up a room for her."

"Mhm….and just why are you getting my guard to do your bidding?"

"You make it sound so sinister, Asami! He was the only person I trusted to do it. Plus, he was the only person who…" Akihito caught himself.

"Who what? Finish that sentence, _Sweetheart_."

Akihito cringed, looking anywhere but into his golden eyes. "The only person who could get away while you were being…distracted."

Now it all made sense. His day from hell had all been planned out by his little devil. Asami sighed. "You had Kirishima delay my meetings, swamp me with paperwork, and lock me out of my own office?"

"The plane was delayed so I had to!" Aki snickered.

"Plane? What plane are you talking about?" The boy shifted in his seat.

"I um…had her flown in from a breeder outside of country, and the flight ended up getting delated by two hours. So I called Suoh, who told Glasses, who then texted me and I asked him to…help me out." Aki innocently grinned. "You're not mad, are you?"

It took Asami a minute to process the jumbled information. "No, I'm not, just don't do that again."

"I'll try not to, but I make no promises! It's hard to surprise you without going to extreme measures!"

Asami couldn't help but chuckle, taking another bite of his food. Usually he would never be caught dead eating street food like this, but he had to admit that it was really good. He supposed his puppy had a good sense of judgement when it came to food. _That's my girl._

Once they both had their appetites were satisfied, the taller turned to his lover. "Come on Kitten, let's get back. These two look worn out." He motioned to the two sleeping fur babies snuggled up together on the grass.

Blue eyes lit up as Akihito pulled out his phone. "Wait, I've got to get a picture of them. They're so cute!" After snapped a few pics they lifted the sleeping pets to walk back.

"Asami, what are you going to name her? We can't just keep calling her puppy…"

"We'll think of one for this little pistol tomorrow." Asami smiled, scratching under her chin.

"That's it! Her name should be Ceska!"

The man didn't even have to think about it. "That does seem a fitting name for her." At that Ceska rooted her head into the crook of his arm, snoring.

* * *

 **Ten Days Later**

"Ryuichi, I'm nervous about the results…what if the tumors aren't shrinking? What if they spread?" Akihito looked absolutely terrified.

"Think positive. All the other tests have come back with good results and I'm sure these will be as well." The crimelord said, trying to console his lover.

"I know, but what if the treatments aren't working or stopped?"

"Kitten, stop driving yourself crazy. Dr. Beekley will be here soon and we will find out what the scan says. No sense worrying until he's at least in the room."

This seemed to calm the trembling boy down some as Asami wrapped his arms around him. "It's going to be okay. No matter what we'll get through this together." He whispered as he kissed the top of Aki's head.

"Hey…I'm sorry I couldn't do much for your birthday. I promise next year I'll go all out." Akihito said after a long silence. Asami stared down at the man in his lap, a frown settling on his face. Has this been upsetting him all this time?

"What are you talking about? You did more than enough for me! You didn't even have to do anything! Kitten, this was my favorite birthday."

"How can it be your favorite when we didn't get to really do anything? We…were stuck in the penthouse the entire time…"

 _Oh this idiot._ "Because I spent it with you! We spent my birthday at home, together. You got me a little pistol of a puppy, and we spent over a week just at home together. No work, no hospitals. It was perfect."

Akihito looked up at him, teary eyed as he sniffled. "You mean that? You're not disappointed?"

"How can I be disappointed? It was perfect, Akihito. Now shush and stop the water works. No need for them." Asami said scoldingly, wiping at the boy's tears.

It took a while, but soon enough there was a knock at the door that grabbed their attention away from the silence the room had fallen under. Gramps walked into the room, looking completely emotionless. Asami felt his chest tighten as he readied himself for whatever he was going to say.

"So I have all the results back." He said, completely stoic, "Which would you like first, the good news or the bad news?"

Asami's arm that held his lover in a comforting embrace tightened as Akihito's face fell. The boy in his arms sighed.

"Bad news."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, but there will have to be more! We apologize in advance! We love you guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters. This is purely a work of fiction. If you like, please leave comments!**

 **Chapter 14**

"Bad news." Akihito said shakily, feeling Asami's arms tighten around him. Up to this point Gramps showed no emotions on his face, so they really had no idea as to what degree the bad news was. Akihito wanted to cry again.

"The bad news is that you can't go home today." Gramps said, leaning against the wall.

"O-Okay? Did it get worse or something? How much longer am I going to be here?" The doctor stayed silent for a long time, the tension building in the room.

"This brings us to the good news…you only have to stay for two more weeks! One more treatment, then several days of recovery and you're out!"

The photographer's face lit up as a big grin came to his face. "Wait! So…So it's gone?!"

"The tests came back and there are no signs of the tumors. I just want to get one more treatment in just to make sure there are no more irregular cells."

Akihito laughed and threw his arms up in celebration. "When is the next treatment?!"

"If you're that eager, we can go ahead and do it today." The doctor said with a smile.

Asami finally spoke up, shaking his head, though when Aki looked up he saw the happiest expression he had ever seen on his lover's face. "I can't believe you just did that! I should shoot you!"

Dr. Beekley grinned not at all innocently. "Hey, didn't it make the good news sound like the best thing in the world though?"

"You are such a bastard! But…I really can't be angry at you!" Aki said, the widest grin on his face as he laid back into Asami.

 _It was about time we got some good news._

* * *

Finally! Finally it was all over! After months of treatments spent in the hospital, it was over. He had his last treatment the week before and now was cleared to go home. Of course he had to go back for check-ups and there were many restrictions until his body healed…but that didn't matter right now! All Akihito cared about was getting to go home with Asami. For good this time, not just a teasing few days. Back to their penthouse, back to their big comfy bed, and back to their normal life (more normal at least).

Aki smiled as Asami helped him get his shirt on, and when his head popped out of the neck hole he pressed his lips against Asami's. It was his way of saying "thank you." Asami had stayed with him through it all. He could have left when it got hard, but he didn't. No, this man stuck around and went above and beyond just to keep him alive and smiling. There was nothing he could ever do that would express the level of gratitude he felt. _If all I can do is promise to spend this lifetime he bought me with him, then I will gladly do so._

"Someone is in a good mood." Asami mused as he bent down and grabbed the photographer's ankle, helping the boy get his socks on.

"Don't pretend like you're not! This is a good day!" Even his terrible nausea and shaky weak body wasn't going to bring him down!

"Hmm…I suppose you're right." The crimelord teased as he slipped Aki's shoes on and tied them before standing and bending down. "Hop on. I'll piggyback you out."

The young photographer, clad in his now beloved cat hat didn't decline as he wrapped his arms around Asami's neck. Easily he was lifted up and they began heading out of the hospital. The day before Suoh and Kirishima had come in and cleaned out his hospital room of all his things (including his precious bunny) and had taken them back to the penthouse. Gramps had left back for the US the night before as well, but he said he would come back for the first few check-ups. So they had nothing to worry about besides getting ready and leaving today.

At the car, Asami slipped Aki into the passenger's seat and buckled him in, much to Akihito's amusement. "You know, I'm not completely useless. I can at least buckle myself."

Asami tsked, shaking his head. "Kitten, I'm going to spoil you for a while so just deal with it. Dr. Beekley made it clear that I need to take the best care of you and that's what I'm going to do." He said before shutting the door, not leaving any room for Aki to protest. _Stupid, sweet bastard._ Asami got into the car and started their drive towards home.

Aki leaned his head back, letting himself relax in the warmth of the car. He knew it was pretty warm outside already, but to him it was usually freezing. Just a side effect, one he hoped would go away soon. As they sat in the car, Asami driving, Akihito started thinking about Kiyomi. The photographer missed her, pretty bad. He hoped that she was okay, and that she finds a very loving home and family…but he wasn't sure he would ever know if that would happen or not.

It was probably after ten minutes of them driving that Akihito realized they weren't going in the direction of the penthouse. Actually, they were going the complete opposite way! His head shot over to Asami and he gave the man a confused look. "Asami….home is the other way. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Kitten." This definitely had his curiosity peeked.

"A surprise? What have you done Ryuichi?"

"You'll see when we get there. You aren't getting anything out of me." Asami smirked.

This was a little frustrating, but Akihito knew that there was no getting his lover to budge, so he sat back again and stared ahead. He tried to think about what Asami could have planned. Another surprise trip? It was possible but he doubted it since this was his first day out of the hospital. But then again, that was the crimelord's regiment to dealing with what happened in Hong Kong a few years ago. So Aki didn't doubt it, and was beginning to suspect it.

What Aki hadn't expected was for their drive to go to a rural area, where there were actual homes and houses rather than flats and apartments. He kept glancing over at his lover, giving him suspicious looks, but the other pretended not to notice. Suddenly the car came to a stop, making Aki look from Asami over to see huge black gates...leading to a huge mansion.

Akihito felt his jaw drop, and he looked back and forth between them. "Um…A-Asami…what's this? Are we visiting someone?" He was not ready to meet Asami's parents at all, but right now that was the only explanation he could come up with as to why they were coming to such a place.

Asami reached out and punched a few numbers into a key pad and the gates opened for them to drive through. Akihito looked around at the breath taking Japanese garden that was nearly the entire front of the property. There was even one of those cute little ponds with the tiny bridge going over it, along with large cherry blossom trees. They weren't currently in bloom, but Akihito could only imagine how beautiful it would be when they were.

"Visiting someone? Oh no Kitten, this is….well this our home."

Did he just hear that right? "What?! This….this our what?!"

Asami grinned as he parked in the long, beautiful stone driveway. "Our home, Akihito. This is ours."

This was a moment where usually the photographer would freak out over how much money this was, but hearing Asami say this was their home…it made his heart pound in his chest. It was over the top for just the two of them, but with Asami over the top was just a given. And…it was freaking gorgeous! Akihito couldn't not be excited!

"Oh my god….oh my god! It's beautiful! But…But when did you have time to build this?!"

"This project has been in the work for a while, it was supposed to be our Christmas present. But…I had everyone speed up the work so it would be your welcome home gift. Literally and figuratively." Asami got out the car and walked around, opening the door up for Aki.

The photographer accepted the hand that was held out to him, using it to help him out of the car. He stared at the beautiful western style mansion, as Asami took his hand, leading him up the steps. Asami reached out and gripped the door handle, but didn't open it yet.

"Oh, and there is one more surprise…"

"Another?! Asami you bastard, I still…haven't wrapped my head around this one!" He exclaimed, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Akihito honestly was beginning to feel light headed. This was all just too surreal!

Asami gripped his hand a little tighter, the crimelord never losing his grin. _Fuck, I love seeing him happy…_ "I think the next surprise might just top this one." Akihito couldn't imagine what Asami could have done that would top all of this! There surely couldn't be anything?!

Well, once that door opened he saw exactly what the man meant, and how right he was. Playing in the floor with Ceska was a little girl wearing a sparkly rainbow tutu, Hello Kitty T-shirt, and bright red and orange rain boots. She looked up as soon as the door opened, and Akihito would have recognized that adorable face and those chocolate brown eyes anywhere.

"Aki! Aki you're home!" She squealed as she ran over, wrapping her little arms around his waist. Aki felt tears stinging his eyes. _When am I going to stop being such a cry baby?!_ "I've missed you so much!" Her voice was muffled as her face was buried into Aki's waist.

"I've missed you too Kiyomi…" He was definitely crying. Akihito looked back at Asami, who was still just grinning away. His eyes returned down to the little girl, who he now noticed had started growing her hair back…in the form of tiny fiery red curls.

"Oh wow! You have red hair Kiyomi!"

Said red headed girl looked up at him with a big grin. "Uh huh! I do!~"

"It's very pretty!" Akihito complimented.

"Hehe, thank you!" Kiyomi chirped before she grabbed his hand. "I wanna show you my room! Can I show him Mr. Asami?~"

As shock filled Akihito, he looked over at his lover in silent question. _She's ours?!_ The crimelord, catching his look, nodded with a grin.

Asami chuckled, reaching down and lifting her up. "Of course Princess." Akihito watched as the man leaned in and whispered something in the little girl's ear. An ecstatic look filled her face.

"Okay…Daddy!" Kiyomi looked a little shy as she called him this, "Come on Mommy! Let's take the elevator!" _Oh that bastard! Of course he would have her call me that! But…I don't think I actually mind…Dammit._

Akihito blinked as he realized the little girl said "elevator." Up until this point he hadn't even looked around, he had just been too focused on Kiyomi and the happiness that filled him realizing that she was now theirs…that they were now a family. But now he looked around, seeing a beautiful entry room with a grand stair case that led up to the second story, a sleek glass elevator off to the left. There was huge crystal chandelier above them that lit the room. When he turned to the left he saw the entry way to the dining room, and then to the right he saw a glimpse of their living area.

It was all…perfect. Whenever Akihito thought "mansion" he always imagined everything to be fancy and look as though you shouldn't touch a thing in it because it might break. But Asami had made it look…homey? It looked like a family home (A huge one, but still), there was even still a lot of room left to decorate and make it their own together.

"Alright…sure. Let's take the elevator." Aki said, still not sure why an elevator was necessary when there were perfectly good stairs. Then again…he really didn't feel like walking up those. He doubted he would make it half way without passing out.

The three of them loaded up into the elevator, which soon became the four of them since Ceska refused to be left alone, and they rode it up to the second floor. Asami led the way towards their little girl's room, passing many other doors on the way. How many rooms did this freaking place have?! When they reached her door, which stood out from the other doors because it was painted with cute flowers and butterflies.

Asami pushed the door and set Kiyomi down so she could run into her room. The bedroom was huge compared to most kid's bedrooms, the walls white with whimsical wall decals and prints. Her bed was definitely the thing in the room that brought it to life. It was a twin sized bed inside of a wooden frame designed to look like a princess carriage. It was being "pulled" by a big stuffed unicorn. There was a vanity in the corner of the room, hanging on it was the unicorn hat Kirishima had made her. She had a bookshelf that was filled with children's books, a desk for her homework, and toys everywhere.

"Isn't it sooooo prettyful?! And look! Kiyomi squealed, running over and climbing up on the unicorn. "And I'm a princess!" She cheered, giving them both a toothy grin. _So adorable._

"Your bedroom is the most prettyful, Kiyomi! Did you choose this amazing theme?"

Kiyomi nodded her head proudly. "Uh huh! I wanted it to be pretty with unicorns and fairies and rainbows!"

"And it's definitely pretty with all of that! You did a good job." Aki walked over and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you stay in here and play while I get the grand tour from your daddy?" _Oh god…this is really a thing. We really have a daughter…_

"Okay! I'm going to dress Ceska up in a pretty tutu like mine!"

"Oh no, we don't put clothes on the dog." Asami spoke up, his golden eyes trained on the puppy who was chewing on his shoe. Akihito found it hilarious that the big bad yakuza was in love with a little puppy.

"Aw….come on Daddy! I'll make her so prettyful!" Kiyomi batted her little eyes.

Akihito giggled when he saw Asami struggling not to give in to her precious face. The photographer just had to join in and take his daughter's side. "Come on Asami!~ What's it going to hurt?~"

The crimelord sighed. "I see you two are already teaming up on me," They both giggled, "Fine, but you take the clothes off of her before she leaves the room. Okay?"

Kiyomi cheered and ran over, picking up the wiggly puppy. "Thank you Daddy!" She ran off with the puppy towards one of her dress up chests.

"Come on Akihito, time for the tour." Asami murmured into Aki's ear, the hot breath sending a chill down his spine.

"O-Okay…"

 ** _Twenty Minutes Later…_**

Akihito soon found out just how gigantic this place really was. For some reason Asami had insisted they go through the downstairs first, which seemed kind of stupid to the photographer but he had no choice but to roll with it since the bastard had made him get on his back. Hey, at least he didn't have to walk it. First he had been shown the family room in all of its glory. It had a huge 80" flat screen mounted on the door that already had all of his game systems hooked up to it, a black and steel grey sectional (With a few matching chairs), and beautiful paintings on the smoky grey walls. The floors throughout the house were all teak hardwood.

The dining room was very elegant and modern with a long and sleek black table, white straight back cushioned chairs, and the walls were decorated with framed photos Akihito had taken. The kitchen had a Dutch door leading into it (Akihito was in love with it), and inside it was a state of the art, modern kitchen with every appliance Akihito could ever think of needing. There was a closeted pantry that was already completely stocked. It was obvious Asami was looking forward to the photographer being able to cook for them again.

Back upstairs there were ten bedrooms (This included Kiyomi's room and the pet room), five bathrooms (Not including the master bath), and a photography room just for him, filled with all of his cameras and some new ones. Seeing that had made him start to cry all over again (The back of Asami's shirt was soaked by now.). Finally Asami had stopped in front of the door that led to their bedroom.

"Alright, and here is where the tour comes to an end." Asami said, opening the door to reveal their room. It was very similar to their old one, modern with a huge bed (Where Akihito's giant teddys sat) two closets, and their television from the penthouse. The master bathroom off of it was like the rest of the house, very modern with heated floors and a large porcelain bathtub that was more than big enough for two people.

"What do you think?" The crimelord asked, as he carried Akihito out of the bathroom.

"I think I love it! It's…homey. The bedroom looks a lot like our old one, so it doesn't feel so…foreign."

"I thought you would appreciate at least one room to be familiar. You seem….overwhelmed with the rest of the house."

Akihito laughed. "Wouldn't you be?! This is all…so much! It's great, and…I can really imagine the three of us being a family here…but it's still just a lot to take in."

"Well yes, I can see where it would be. Now, the next thing I'm going to show you is just going to be easier for me to show you from here." Asami said as he carried Aki out to the balcony that was attached to their room.

The boy didn't know how to take in all that he was saying, nor did he know exactly what it was he was looking at. The man carrying him seemed to notice this and started pointing. "Over there is the pool house where there's a heated indoor pool, then over there is the guest house. There's room over there for a garden, since you've always talked about wanting one, and there's room for Ceska to run and do her business."

"Wow….you really have thought of everything…"

Asami smirked, turning his head to look back at Akihito. "Only the best for my family." The photographer's heart fluttered.

"What happened to the perverted, big bad yakuza I've known for the past four years?!"

Akihito saw how the man's look darkened and he knew he would regret asking that. "Oh him? Well he's being saved for our…." Asami trailed off as he walked back into the room, hit a button on the remote that sitting on the bedside table, and stepped into the hidden room that was revealed, "special" time."

The lights were switched on to reveal a fully equipped BDSM playroom, one that was larger than the secret room back at the penthouse…and with many new "toys." Akihito's mouth fell open as he stared with a mix of horror and excitement. "What the hell?! I don't even know what half of this is!"

Asami just chuckled. "You'll find out later, but I suppose we will save this for when you are better." Akihito felt both very relieved and very disappointed.

"Dirty, sick bastard..." He muttered under his breath as the door was shut behind them.

"Now, let's go get our princesses and head downstairs."

Moments later they had Kiyomi and Ceska in the elevator with them, the little puppy still wearing a tutu (Kiyomi had insisted and Asami had given up.), and were heading down to the main floor. Akihito was getting aggravated because his stubborn bastard of a lover wouldn't put him down, and wasn't even facing the right way for him to look out the glass.

"Come on! Put me down Asami! I can walk on my own I swear!"

"I'll put you down in a minute." As promised, once the elevator reached the bottom he felt his feet reach the floor once again. He shot the man an annoyed look before turning around…only to see everyone there! Kirishima, Suoh, Mayuri, Fei, Tao, Yoh, and even Rin!

"Welcome home Aki!" Everyone cheered as the photographer walked out of the elevator, immediately getting attacked with hugs.

"Wow…what are you guys doing here?! Have you all known about this?!

Mayuri grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as he gestured around. "Of course we have!~ Some of us longer than others…but we all helped out!~ I helped with the interior design, Kazumi helped with installing the garage and security measures, Fei helped with getting in some of the more…rare plants for the garden, Rin took care of getting your photos blown up so I could get them hung up in the right spots, and then Kirishima…"

"I made you this," Glasses handed what was probably the thickest, heaviest binder he had ever seen, "This has all the information you will need about the security measures put in place, how to get in and out through the secret passages during an emergency, and just any information I thought you would need to know."

Akihito stared at it. "Um….I need to read all of this?"

"Every page."

"Ah…Okay….sure."

"Akihito, you really need to read all of it. It has all the safety features, passages, floor plans, just everything that you need to know so that we don't have a replay of the penthouse."

"Woah woah, okay I get it! Read the binder! Capiche."

Kirishima rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't mind saving you guys again. There is a helipad-"

"Another Helipad?!"

"But if we don't have too, I would rather have my private time not interrupted." Glasses finished.

Asami snorted. "What? Are you saying a cheap hooker is worth more than my life?"

Akihito cringed, but noticed Fei laughing while staring at Kirishima. "What?"

"I just know something you don't!~" Fei said with a snicker.

"What?~ Do you know who he was with then?!"

The Chinese man nodded. "Why yes, but I promised I wouldn't say. We have a deal."

Asami cleared his throat. "Not to interrupt your gossiping, _ladies_ , but I have to introduce someone."

Both men rolled their eyes, but Akihito turned his attention over to the older lady who had made her way into the room. She had a kind face and was carrying a tray of snacks.

"This is Haruka. She helped take care of my brother in the past, so I hired her again to help around here with you and Kiyomi. She's like family, so I trust her."

Putting the binder under his arm, he bowed in greeting the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Takaba Akihito, but please just call me Akihito"

Haruka smiled and bowed back, well the best she could with the tray. "I've heard much about you, Akihito. I'm happy to be working with you. Would you like one?" She held the tray out to him.

The photographer licked his lips when he saw the homemade melonpan, happily taking one and beginning to munch. "Mmm! It's so good!" Aki decided he liked her. Plus he was pretty excited to have some alone time with her. If she had been with the Asami family for a while, then she must have some awesome little Ryuichi stories!~ And he definitely wanted to hear all of those, both for his enjoyment and for blackmail purposes.

"Okay, well I love standing around as much as the next guy, but I say we all go to the living room where there are actual, you know, seats." Mayuri spoke up, already heading that way.

Aki rolled his eyes but began following everyone else into the room, but stopped when he noticed an odd but familiar sight he had seen a few times before. Rin speaking to an ever silent Yoh, as if the silent guard was speaking back.

"Rin, are you actually having a conversation with him, or are you just talking to a brick wall?!" Akihito finally asked, still not getting a reaction from Yoh.

"YES! OF COURSE WE ARE HAVING A CONVERSATION!"

"But...Yoh never talks. I think I've literally heard him say three sentences in all the time I've known him, and I was in Hong Kong for a long time!"

"OH NO, HE TALKS ALL THE TIME! ONCE YOU GET HIM GOING HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO STOP!" Rin said, laughing as he playfully pushed Yoh's shoulder. Still nothing.

"Oh….Okay." _Weirdos._

* * *

An hour into their little celebration, Asami finally found the moment where he could pull Mayuri and Kei off to the side. The two kids were playing some dance game on Akihito's Wii, while everyone else were getting dragged into looking at a photo album Rin had brought in. Asami had no idea what it was pictures of, but honestly he was just slightly thankful the guard's oddball-ness was finally coming in handy. It kept everyone distracted long enough for him to usher the two back into his office.

Mayuri was dancing to the music as the door shut behind them. "What is it Ryu?~ I wanted to see what creepy guard guy had to show!~"

The crimelord looked over at the blue haired man, crossing his arms over his chest. Mayuri's dancing immediately stopped as he noticed the serious atmosphere in the room, a frown appearing on his face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Mayuri, I'm sure you've heard that Jun has been removed from the head of the family and that Yusuke has taken his place ever since Asami-Sama said he wanted nothing to do with him." Kei began, pushing his glasses up.

"Of course I've heard. I kind of expected it since they can't afford to lose ties to you Ryu, but I thought we already had this conversation. I stepped out of this life."

Asami sighed, leaning against his desk. "I know, but I'm not telling you this without reason. There's word that since Jun dropped off the radar, he's been planning something. He still has a few loyal followers at hand and there's been talk that he's hiring people. Right now I have people looking for him, but so far there's been little luck."

"So are you just warning me as a friend or are you wanting my help for something? You know I hate it when you don't just get to the point."

"…Let's call it both. You need to keep your guard up, because there's no telling what he's going to do right now. Especially if he knows you're in Japan. If you want it, I can have one of my men be assigned to your protection."

As he expected, Mayuri burst out laughing. "Protect me?! Oh come on Ryu, you know better. I would be protecting them in that situation." _Well, he's not wrong._ "Now get to the part of what you need me to do. You don't even really have to ask, you know I'll do it."

"You have contacts we don't, and we need you to see if they know anything about his whereabouts, or any information about what he's planning." Kirishima spoke up.

"I need this information as soon as possible. He's going to come after me, and now I have a family to keep safe. Akihito and Kiyomi need to be kept as far away from this as possible. Luckily we got the house done ahead of schedule. With all the security measures put into place there shouldn't be any incidents."

"Hey, no need to explain yourself Ryu. Just consider it done. I'll contact everyone tomorrow and get all the information I can. Trust me, I don't want anything bad to any of you, especially not because of that arrogant shit-face."

"I apologize for involving you and asking this, but it's for the best of all of us that this gets taken care of before it's an actual problem."

"We realize this probably isn't…easy for you. Hearing all of this and getting dragged into it. Are you okay? Mentally, I mean." Kei asked carefully, both of them knowing this was a very touchy subject with Mayuri.

The fashion designer grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kirishima. "Aw Kei!~ How cute of you, showing feelings and caring about me!~"

Asami exchanged a look with his secretary, both of them thinking the same thing. He averted the question. The crimelord was about to pry when the office door opened and Akihito popped his head in.

"Okay, you guys have to get your butts out here! We are onto photo album number three and I refuse to sit through it without you guys being tortured too!"

Mayuri jumped on this. "Oh boy!~ That sounds riveting!~ I'm definitely joining!~" He chirped, following after Akihito. Asami looked over at Kirishima who just gave him a shrug.

"He'll be fine, and if he's not then Kazumi will handle it."

Asami sighed, nodding in agreement. "True. Come on, let's head back."

* * *

Akihito yawned sleepily as he leaned against Asami's shoulder, rubbing his eyes. They had all been up talking for hours now, and it was nearly midnight. Mayuri was basically asleep on Suoh while the blonde behemoth spoke quietly to Kirishima about something. Yoh and Rin were standing in the corner of the room, drinking some of the wine Asami had brought out earlier in the night. Fei was sitting beside him with Kiyomi in his lap, playing with her hair as she slept on his lap. She had passed out over an hour ago, a little after Tao had, who was currently sleeping on the floor with the Wii controller still attached to his wrist. That kid had brought a new meaning to the saying "Don't stop 'til you drop."

"Okay, I think we can all agree it's time for bed." Asami spoke up, rubbing his own eyes tiredly. It had been a long, eventful, but very fun day.

Asami stood up, lifting Aki with him princess style. "Fei, can you get Kiyomi up to her room?" Asami asked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Hey, he needs to get Tao…I can walk, just put me down." Aki muttered, squirming in his arms a bit.

"Don't worry about Tao, I've got him." Kirishima said, already bending down and lifting the small boy up. Suoh was already standing with a sleeping Mayuri.

Everyone started heading for the stairs and elevator, ready to just get to bed when they were all stopped by a sight none of them expected to see, or wanted to see. Rin and Yoh were going up the elevator together having left the room ahead of them, and were feverishly making out.

Cringing in disgust, Akihito pointed at them. "Guys, you see that too don't you?!" He asked in a yelled whispered, causing Mayuri to stir and open his eyes.

The blue haired fashion designer looked to where Akihito was pointing sleepily. "…Yeah that's too weird for me right now. Yawn I'm going back to sleep." He mumbled, curling back up.

"I did not see that one coming." Fei said, sharing the same cringe as everyone else.

"Let's just pretend we didn't see that horror and just…go to bed," Asami muttered, sounding as though he had a bad taste in his mouth, "Whoever wants the guest house can go sleep there tonight. The key is in the kitchen." With that, everyone headed up stairs to put their sleeping charges to sleep, then to go to bed themselves.

Asami pushed the door to their bedroom open, carrying Akihito to the bed and laid him down gently after tossing the giant bears to the floor. Akihito didn't fight the man as he was helped into his pajamas, knowing it would take three times as long if he tried to do it himself. Right now he was too weak and too exhausted. Once he was changed, Asami threw off his clothes and climbed into the bed wearing his boxers, clearly too tired to bother with pajama pants. Hey, Aki wasn't complaining. The view was nice.

The photographer rolled over so he was facing his lover, their eyes meeting, and for some reason Aki felt his eyes beginning to water. "Thank you, Ryuichi. This is so much more than I ever would have asked for, and it's perfect." _He gave me a family…_

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Akihito. Your dreams are my dreams, so this is something I wanted too." Asami whispered, reaching out and wiping away his tears. "Now come here, let's get some sleep."

Akihito didn't complain one bit as the crimelord pulled Aki to him, snuggling up with him. Aki was so happy to be home, even if this wasn't the home he had expected to come to. It was better though, because the penthouse had started out as just Asami's place. This one was theirs. Asami built it for them to be a family.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on lets go swimming!" Kiyomi squealed as she jumped up in down in front of her parents, already wearing her cute frilly swim suit.

Asami chuckled, reaching a hand out to smooth out her hair. "After breakfast everyone can go swimming. Why don't you go upstairs and make sure everyone is awake? Just knock on the doors, don't open them, okay?"

Their little bundle of excitement ran for the stairs, and Akihito really just hoped she listened. When he heard knocking from upstairs, he relaxed. The last thing that little girl needed was to be scarred for life by walking in on something she did not need to see.

"Let's go wake up whoever is in the guest house. Haruka said breakfast is going to be ready soon!~" Aki chirped, grabbing his lovers hand and heading outside with him.

Once they reached the guest house, Akihito walked on in without knocking, grinning ear to ear as he headed back towards the bedroom with Asami in tow behind him.

"It's time to wake up guys! Breakfast is almost read-" Akihito's eyes widened as Asami walked in behind him.

"What's wrong? Is everything oka-…Oh god."

 _Yeah, Oh god._


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry guys for the chapter being a couple days later than usual! Things are just a little crazy so really we haven't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully if everything goes as planned then we should have another chapter up tomorrow before the usual update on Monday.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction! If you like it, please leave comments!**

 **C** **hapter 15**

 _Twenty Minutes Earlier…._

Kirishima began to stir when he felt movement on his chest and immediately his arm lazily wrapped around whoever it was laying atop of him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see a head of long hair laying on his chest, but instead was confused to see short black hair. When he realized that the naked body lying on top of him was Feilong, memories from the night before quickly came back to him. _What have I done?_ The man let out a long sigh, raising his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was freaking out inside. _Asami-Sama is going to kill me._

A smile tugged on the man's lips involuntarily as Fei nuzzled into his chest, still fast asleep. The longer he laid there, watching the sleeping Baishe leader, the more accepting he grew of the situation. _He's actually kind of cute when he's asleep. Probably because he's not speaking._

He laid there for a few minutes, just watching until finally Fei's eyes began to blink open, brown eyes looking around the room in confusion before memory seemed to come back to the Chinese man. Their eyes locked and a smirk slowly made its way onto Fei's face, the man sitting up and beginning to stretch.

"Good morning!~ How long have you been awake and staring?~"

"….Not long."

"Mmm….I'm sore." Fei complained as he laid back, rolling over so he was quite literally on top of Kirishima, lying on his stomach as he faced the man. Though he was a bit heavy, Kirishima supposed he didn't mind Fei laying atop him; it was kind of comfortable.

"I suppose you would be."

"After last night, definitely. You know, I knew you were experienced but I didn't realize you were into…all that!~ But you know what they always say, it's always the quiet ones that surprise you!~"

"Be quiet, Fei." Kirishima grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Fei's smirk turned into a big grin, "Then give me a reason to be quiet." He challenged, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Kei's.

"Weren't you just saying you're sore?" Kirishima murmured against his lips, already feeling arousal come over him. _Fuck…._

"Well, then we'll just have to switch things up a bit, wont we?"

* * *

"What's wrong? Is everything oka-…Oh god." Asami reached around and covered Aki's eyes immediately when he saw the…spectacle going on in front of them. Never in his years did the crimelord ever want to see Feilong giving his best friend a blowjob, yet here they were. _This is why we knock, Kitten._

"Boss! I-Uh…I-"

"Kirishima, just what is going on here?" Asami asked, scarily calm. _Kei, what are you thinking?! There is no way this is good for business!_

"What does it look like? Now get out unless you plan on watching!" Fei snapped, turning back to glare at the two intruders.

"You have ten minutes, Kirishima." He warned as he directed Akihito out of the guest house, being careful not to let his Kitten run into anything. Once they were safely back outside, he let his hands fall away from Akihito's eyes, giving the photographer his sight back.

"I can't unsee what I just saw." The boy groaned, catching the attention of those who had arrived for their planned outdoor breakfast. Everyone was already sitting at their seats around the grass table on the back patio, wearing their swimsuits. All their drinks were already set on the table, and Kiyomi was having a good time drinking her orange juice while watching cartoons on her tablet.

Mayuri leaned forward across the table, very interested. "What did you just see?~ What were they doing in there?~"

Before Akihito could say anything, Asami spoke. "Don't worry about it. I would rather just erase it from memory, actually."

"Then I'll just have to go and see for myself!~" Mayuri started to hop up when Suoh grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"It's none of our business, Mayuri."

"Awww! But I wanna seeeeee!~"

"Mayuri, I have to work with him. I don't want to know what he does in bed." The blue haired designer went into pout mode, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on! Who knows when a chance like this will arrive again for me to get serious blackmail on Kei?!"

Suoh rolled his eyes, shaking his head. There was no telling Mayuri no, but there was distracting him. His guard seemed to be thinking the same thing as he pulled the smaller man into his lap and kissed him. That was all it took to pull Mayuri's attention away from peeping in and taking photos of Kirishima and Fei. _Thank god Kiyomi has in earbuds…_

Haruka walked out of the house right about this time, carrying a large tray with their breakfast on it. She set a plate down I front of each person, including the two empty seats that would soon be filled by the missing two.

"Wow! This smells so good Haruka! Thank you for going through the trouble for us!" Akihito chirped as he licked his lips, already going for his chopsticks.

"It's no trouble, Akihito. Just please enjoy and relax. It's a beautiful morning." She said sweetly before heading back inside to continue her morning routine.

It was a silent agreement between them not to bother waiting for the other two to arrive, everyone going ahead and digging into their meal. As Asami took a few bites, he observed everyone around him. With Suoh feeding Mayuri, the boy seemed pretty content and sated. He didn't look like he was still upset over the night before, but with Mayuri that didn't mean anything as he was known to be rather skilled at hiding his emotions. Akihito was almost moaning with each bite, the little foodie clearly enjoying the meal Haruka had prepared. If they hadn't been around a child he would have pulled Akihito out of his seat and ravished him because of those erotic sounds. They were delicious, like candy for his ears. Amusement was found when his eyes moved to the little girl who still had her eyes trained on the tablet screen, almost missing each bite she tried to shovel into her mouth. It was too cute.

Kirishima and Fei emerged from the guest house, fully dressed and so collected that he would have believed what they just witnessed hadn't just happened had he not seen it for his own eyes. They took their seats beside one another and immediately an awkward atmosphere was felt between everyone. Asami stared his secretary down, showing his clear displeasure for what they decided to do. He pretended not to notice as they both began eating.

The moment everyone finished with breakfast, Kiyomi jumped up from the table and grabbed the two people nearest to her, Fei and Aki, and started pulling them towards the pool house. "C'mon guys! Swimming! I wanna swim!"

"You guys go ahead, Kirishima and I will join you in a few." Asami called out as everyone else followed after the bouncy little girl. Once they were in the pool house, he focused all of his attention on the stoic man in front of him. "Now, Kirishima. What were you thinking?"

"….Sir, it just happened." _Oh you've got to be kidding me! That idiotic imbecile…_

"Kirishima, this isn't something that just happens. Fei isn't some no class whore you pick up on the side of the rode, he's the Baishe leader. He isn't someone you can just toss to the side. So you need to fix this. Either you decide to be with him, or that was the only time you hook up. Because the moment this causes me problems I have a mind to send you to warehouse five." Asami threatened, gaze completely serious. Kei stiffened at the mention of warehouse give, the secretary knowing full well what went down in that infamous place.

"Y-Yes sir…I'll figure it out."

"You best. Fei and I have finally come to doing business together and I would be most displeased if that were to get ruined because of your inability to handle this situation. You understand?" Kirishima nodded quickly. "Good, now let's go join the others."

Asami walked down the stone path leading to the pool house, knowing that the other was somewhere behind him. He would have the same conversation with Fei before everyone left, because if those two ended up together and something happen, he wanted nothing to do with it. The businessman wanted to be left out their disputes. From just outside he could hear the squeals and laughter coming from the pool house, lifting his mood a bit. He hoped Akihito didn't overtire, because once Asami got everyone to go home there were more important plans for their night.

* * *

Asami led the guests into the dining room where their food was already sitting in wait. After making sure they were sat down and comfortable, he excused himself and headed up the stairs to retrieve his lover and daughter. He knocked on the brightly painted door that belonged to Kiyomi.

"Princess, it's time for dinner. Let's go get your mother together and head down." Asami said through the door before pushing it open, seeing his little girl on the bed, putting a tiara on the puppy's head.

"Okay Daddy! Just one second!" She fixed the tiara on with a string so it wouldn't fall off, grinning. "There we go! I'm ready!" Kiyomi chirped as she slid off the bed and ran over to him.

After finding Akihito out on the balcony and informing him about dinner, they loaded into the elevator together. Asami kept glancing out of the corner of his eye over to his lover, taking notice that the photographer looked tired. He hoped that Aki would hurry and get better….Asami missed his energetic little Kitten. _I hope this isn't all too much for him so soon…_ Asami thought to himself, worried that this sudden decision of his was a little much only a day after Aki coming home.

"I had Haruka make your favorites for dinner." Asami informed the smaller man as they exited the elevator and headed to the dining room. Haruka had asked him many questions about Akihito before he came home; mostly about the things he liked. Now she was excited to make all of his favorite dishes, though Asami had stressed that keeping Akihito in good health was their first priority, so sweets and fatty meats couldn't be the main part of his diet.

"Oooo!~ So lots of meat?~"

"Seaweed salad as well." Kiyomi made a disgusted face and stuck her tongue out.

"Yuck! Seaweed salad is not yummy at all!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Perhaps the ones you've eaten, but if it's made right it's very delicious." An older, feminine voice spoke from the table.

Asami watched as his boy's head snapped in the direction of the voice, happy surprise filling his face. Seeing this reaction made the crimelord's lips quirk up into a pleased smirk. Akihito took off over to the older couple, wrapping his arms around them after they stood up in a little group hug. _How cute._

"Obaachan! Ojiisan! What are you doing here?!"

"Asami-san told us you were out of the hospital and invited us over for dinner so we could see you! He's been the only one keeping us informed of what's been going on." Sanae (Akihito's grandmother) scolded.

Blue eyes turned to him accusingly. "Asami! You told my grandparents?!"

"Of course I did, they're your family. Was I not supposed to?"

"Of course you were supposed to! Actually you, Akihito, were supposed to! Why didn't you call us over such a serious matter?" The woman still held that scolding tone.

Tadanari (Akihito's grandfather) put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Come on Sanae, give Akihito a break."

Akihito groaned. "Thanks Ojiisan, but it's okay….I guess I'll explain. I didn't want to worry either of you…you just needed to enjoy your retirement without having me stress over…" Kitten…

"Akihito, you are our grandson! We are going to worry about you." As she said this, Sanae pulled away from the hug and was able to look Aki up and down. The woman's eyes filled with tears. "You look so pale…and thin…You need to come home and let me take care of you!"

"Nooo! Don't take Mommy!" Kiyomi pipped up, running over and wrapping her arms around Aki's waist.

"Oh my…Akihito who is this precious little girl?" Tadanari asked, bending down and smiling at the little girl. The longer Asami watched the grandfather, the more alikeness he noticed Akihito had to him. They had the same smile.

"And why is she calling you "Mommy?" Akihito was looking between his grandparents uncomfortably. _Oh right, they are still unaware about everything…Well, that's about to change._

"I'm sure you both have a lot of questions…There's a lot to talk about…so why don't we all sit for dinner and Akihito and I will explain it all. Okay?" Asami spoke up smoothly, gesturing to the table that was already set.

Once the couple had sat down, Asami pulled out a chair for Aki and pushed it in once his lover had sat down. He did the same for their daughter before taking his own seat. The crimelord could feel the nerves coming off his photographer, so he took his hand in hopes it would calm Akihito a bit. We'll do this together.

 ** _A meal and lot of explaining later…._**

"So….the two of you are together…and this is your adopted daughter?" Sanae asked as a clarification, trying to process the long story that was just relayed to her. Of course they had left out all the…darker parts that they didn't need to know about. This didn't seem like the time to mention all the kidnappings or about how they originally met. That would be how _not_ to get your lover's family to approve of you 101; the opposite of what he was aiming for.

"Um….yep. That's about right." Aki replied sheepishly, staring down at his hands that were fumbling nervously in his lap.

She slowly nodded, looking between them. Up until this point she hadn't said anything about them two being a couple, in fact she hadn't even looked too surprised when the information was put on the table. Asami couldn't tell what she was thinking with that stone face she was wearing, something that unnerved him. He hated being out of control of a situation. _Come on, give me something here woman!_

At least he didn't have to worry about Akihito's grandfather's thoughts on this; the man seemed perfectly okay with it all. He had been smiling the entire time and nodded, just happy to hear that Akihito had found somebody who cared so much about him and to have a grandchild. Said grandchild had migrated from her chair onto Tadanari's lap, where she was giggling away as she put the hair bows that had previous been in her hair into his, not paying a lick of attention of what was going on around her. Tadanari seemed content just to sit there and let her do it.

Sanae paced the room as she was deep in thought over everything. Neither he nor Akihito spoke a word as they waited for the verdict. Finally she turned to look at Aki, stone faced as ever.

"Are you happy?"

Akihito's eyebrows furrowed, taken back by the question before he nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I'm very happy."

His grandmother nodded again, seeming at least somewhat pleased with his reply. "…Your happiness is what matters here, not my views on this. So…for your happiness, I'll accept Ryuichi as part of the family. Besides, you brought us a great grandchild, a very beautiful one at that."

"Thank you for accepting me, Sanae. I promise you won't regret it." Asami assured, feeling relieved.

"You best take good care of him, and of this sweet little girl," Sanae set a hand on Kiyomi's shoulder, smiling down at the little girl, "Because they are too precious and sweet not to have someone good taking care of them."

"Obaachan! Don't say embarrassing things like that!" Akihito whined, pouting cutely and blushing.

Asami chuckled, shaking his head. _Such a brat._ "Don't worry, taking care of them is my first priority."

"Good, now what's for dessert?" _Guess we know where his sweet tooth comes from…_

The crimelord grinned. "I believe Haruka made castella."

"Sounds delightful, hurry and bring it in then please. I need something sweet."

"Right away. Haruka! Please bring in the dessert!"

* * *

After dessert Akihito had left to give Kiyomi a bath after his grandmother assured him they wouldn't leave while he was gone. Actually they planned on staying the night since the ride back to their home was a couple of hours and it was already past seven. Tadanari had found the golf cart out back and had stolen Ceska and was currently out joyriding through, leaving him alone with Akihito's grandmother. _Traitorous little puppy._

Asami cleared his throat, sitting across from Sanae in the family room. "I apologize for not inviting Akihito's parents as well, but I don't know their contact information."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, frowning. "He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"…Akihito's parents died when he was young. We've been the ones raising him since he was five years old."

This took the crimelord a couple moments to process. "He has…never mentioned his parents."

Sanae sighed softly. "That doesn't really surprise me, Akihito hasn't really spoken about them since it happened. And I'm sure by now he barely remembers them."

He stared down at his hands, wanting to ask what happened, but was starting to opt not to because he didn't want to bring up old wounds. Luckily for him, Sanae seemed willing to talk about it. It was something she probably thought he needed to know.

"Akihito was born in Japan but didn't always live here, actually when he was very small he was raised in France where his mother was from. She was an artist, a painter. His father, our son, was a photographer," She paused, struggling to keep herself collected, "In the middle of the night there was a break in, and his parents were both shot while they were sleeping. His other grandmother was able to get him hidden under a bathroom sink before she called the police."

Asami didn't know what to say, he was stunned into silence. He had no idea that this was his lover's past, especially not with how free spirited Akihito was. He was always just so happy to be alive, enjoying the little things. Even with all the bad that had been plaguing them, Akihito had still managed to be Asami's sunshine coming in after the storm. Never had it occurred to the businessman that something so awful and heartbreaking could have occurred in his lover's childhood. For the lover he would go to great lengths to protect and make smile, he felt like he hadn't cared enough to really get to know the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It had never been part of their relationship to talk about the past, but maybe that should change.

"I think the worst part for him was that his grandmother said it was a game of hide and seek and promised she would come and find him. But she never was able to, so he was left waiting until the police found him. After that he's never been able to play that game, not even with his two little friends he grew up with."

"I never would have guessed that something so tragic could have happened to him. I thought I knew everything about him, but it appears that's not true."

"Now don't get the wrong idea, this isn't something you need to go relaying back to Akihito. If he hasn't told you it's because he doesn't want to talk about, not because he doesn't trust you. He's always wanted to live for the future, not the past. But this was something you needed to know, especially with having a child now." Though Sanae didn't specify what she meant by this, Asami understood. Akihito would not be okay with not knowing where Kiyomi was at all times, because he would fear losing her. _Hide and Seek is definitely an outlawed game._

"I understand, Sanae. I won't bring it up to him until he's ready to speak about it to me. You don't have to worry…I'd never do anything to hurt Akihito." Asami assured her. Akihito had always done the same for him, never pushing him to talk about his past. They both had skeletons in their closet, ones neither of them were ready to face completely. One day they would, and when they were ready the two would do it together.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asami turned in his seat to see his lover walking in, holding Kiyomi's hand. Their little girl was dressed in a long purple nightgown with little pink bunny slippers. She looked like she was about to pass out.

Sanae instantly smiled and gushed over the adorable little girl. "I think it's someone's bedtime." She cooed as she stood up from the sectional, walking over and lifting the sleepy girl up into her arms. "I'll put her to bed. It's been a while since I've had a little one to read too."

"Can I pick the story Obaachan?" Kiyomi asked in a mumble, laying her head on her grandmother's neck. It was amazing how quickly the little just adapted to a family lifestyle.

"Of course you can little princess, any story you want." Sanae promised, already doting on the little girl.

"Are you sure Sanae? If you want I can carry her up for yo- and she's already heading up the stairs…" Asami shook his head as he watched the sixty year old woman carry the child up the stairs, ignoring him and the convenient elevator.

Akihito snickered, grinning and shaking his head alongside the crimelord. "Don't bother, once she has her mind set on something there's no stopping her."

"Huh, I wonder who that sounds like…"

The boy blinked, looking up at him. "What are you talking abo- Oh my god is Ojiisan on the golf cart?!" Akihito ran to the window, peering out before speeding off towards the backdoor. Asami followed, walking out onto the back patio just as Tadanari pulled up in front of them. Ceska was panting and wiggling happily in her seat, still wearing that damned tiara.

"Ooo! That looks like fun! Move over old man, I wanna drive!" Akihito excitedly yelled, bouncing on his heels as the man laughed and scooted over to the passenger's seat, putting the dog in his lap. "You ready to see how fast this thing can go?~"

"Akihito, be careful! Don't wreck it and don't break it!"

Tadanari turned around in his seat and stuck his tongue out at Asami, catching the man by surprise. "Don't be such a negative Nancy! Now floor it Akihito! We have a need for speed!" Akihito laughed and slammed on the gas, sending them off down the slope of the backyard at the highest speed the cart would go. Asami rolled his eyes, chuckling and muttering under his breath.

"Now I see where he gets it."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised, here's another chapter! Please Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAMER!: I do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters. This is purely a work of fiction. If you like, please leave a comment!**

 **Chapter 16**

 _What have I done to deserve this odd form of torture?_

Legs cramping and back aching, Asami slowly lifted the tiny tea cup to his lips and sipped the hot tea inside of it. He wondered how he had let himself get into this situation; sitting in a tiny plastic chair at a child's play table, surrounded by some of the most dangerous men in the world (And many stuffed animals), sipping tea and eating little heart shaped cookies. Never in his many years of being the most feared and powerful businessman in Japan, did Asami think he would be in this position. Yet here he was, at a little girl's tea party. _More like a yakuza tea party…_

It had been a little over two weeks since Akihito had come home, and his precious lover was looking better and getting stronger with each day that passed. He hadn't put back on much weight, but Asami was certain that after a few more weeks he would have his enormous appetite back. The three of them were still adapting into the family life, but so far all was going well, at least Asami thought so. If there was any complaints on his end, it was that now he found himself constantly getting teamed up on. Hence the tea party he was forced into. After hours (Minutes. Don't judge) of begging and being given the puppy eyes from a certain little girl, and being nagged at by his lover…he had no choice but to give in.

Asami looked over at Suoh, his body guard sitting awkwardly in the floor because he broke the chair he had been given to sit in. For once he felt envious over the enormous blonde, wondering if he could ditch the chair and sit in the floor as well. _It would certainly be more comfortable._ Kirishima, Yoh, and Rin looked as awkward as he felt, sitting with their knees up to the chests. Then you had Mayuri and Fei, who somehow looked to be perfectly comfortable and happily sipping away at their tea as though this were the most normal things they've ever done. Bastards. What really made this all the more ridiculous was that they all were wearing some girly headband on their head. Suoh had on a pair of bunny ears, Mayuri and Fei had on tiaras, Kei and the rest of them had on flower crowns. This would have been hilarious had Asami not been wearing a girly pink crown. Asami wished he could run away like the dog had after Kiyomi painted her nails rainbow. Ceska refused to come back into her room after that one.

Akihito is going to be getting that off my dog before work tomorrow. He's the one who gave her the nail polish.

"Daddy! You're not paying attention!" Asami blinked, looking over at his daughter who was currently dressed up as "Princess Hello Kitty."

"Sorry princess, just got distracted."

"Uncle Rin! Will you pass the tea please?" Kiyomi asked from her little chair at the head of the table, reaching out for the tea pot filled with steamy tea that Akihito had just recently refilled for them

"ABSOLUTELY!" The guard passed up the pot, which Asami promptly took from him to pour the tea for his daughter. There was no way he was letting their princess get burned…Akihito would have a come apart.

Hearing snickers from behind him, Asami turned his head and saw Akihito peeking his head in.. "I see you guys are having fun!~ I'm just coming to check if you guys need anything?~"

"More cookies please Mommy!~"

"It'll ruin your dinner, Kiyomi." Asami said disapprovingly, shaking his head. Kiyomi's head snapped over to him, her brown eyes narrowing.

"This is my kingdom, I'm the princess! And I say more cookies!" Everyone around the table besides Asami started laughing. Traitors.

"Little Miss, you might be the princess, but I'm the king. And the King says, no more cookies." Asami watched as her eyes narrowed more, and he could see her little brain working. Then something came to her as she started speaking.

"Well then that makes Mommy the queen, and you said that Mommy rules the house. Which means that this would be her kingdom, so whatever Mommy say's goes. And Mommy says?" Every turned to Akihito.

"LET THERE BE COOKIES!" Asami let out a long sigh while everyone else was losing it laughing.

"…I've been overruled, in my own house," He sighed again before nodding to his daughter, "Fine. More cookies." The crimelord was so defeated.

Akihito grinned, running over and pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek. "Loser." He whispered in ear before turning to run, but not before Asami caught ahold of his wrist and pulled him back down.

"You're going to pay for that later, _Kitten_." He whispered into Asami's ear, smirking with dark intentions. _The things I'm going to do to you tonight…._ Seeing the shiver that ran down his lover's spine made his smirk grow, and as the photographer stood up and turned Asami smacked him on the ass. Akihito gasped, turning and giving him a dirty look.

"Asami, not in front of the children!" He exclaimed, gesturing over to their daughter and Tao.

"Oh I've seen worse!" Tao said with a shrug, mouth full of cookie. Everyone turned to Fei and Kirishima with an accusing look.

Mayuri giggled, shaking his head. "You two are so messed up!~ Doing dirty things in front of little Tao, shame on you!"

Fei shook his hands out infront of him, looking absolutely disgusted and horrified at the idea. "NO! We would, well…I would never!"

Kirishima looked at the Baise leader, offended. "I'm not even going to justify what you just implied with a comment."

"NO NO NO! THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Asami cringed at the obnoxious volume of Rin's voice, "TAO WATCHES IT ON HIS PHONE!"

"RIN! Are you spying on me?!" Tao was quickly turning red in the face. Fei turned to look questioningly at the guard.

"What was he watching?"

"I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT INFRONT OF KIYOMI!"

A gasp was heard from behind them, Akihito covering his mouth to hide his grin. "Tao!"

"Shut up Aki!"

Fei turned to the photographer, eyebrow raised. "Aki, would you mind telling me what you know that I don't?" Aki leaned over and began whispering into Fei's ear. A gasp left the Baishe leader's mouth, the man extending a hand towards Tao. "Give me that phone!"

 _You know, this is like my own little hell here. I can't feel my ass anymore, my legs are in my armpits, and now we're talking about an eleven year old watching porn. Will this ever end?_ "Kitten, weren't you getting cookies?"

"Oh yeah! I'll be back in a minute, my king!" Akihito hurried out of the room. _Thank god, maybe after cookies this will all be over…_

"So what are we doing now?~" Mayuri pipped up, smiling at the little girl.

"Oh right! Thank you for reminding me Uncle Yuri!~" Kiyomi jumped up and ran over to her bed before coming back with sheets of paper. "Mommy and I printed coloring sheets earlier!" _Oh god, it got worse._

"I want Rapunzel!~" Fei told the little girl as she started handing them out.

"But of course Uncle Fei!" She cheerily set the piece of paper down before getting over to Asami, "I picked this one out just for you Daddy!" Kiyomi put down a Cinderella coloring sheet in front of him.

"Thank you Sweetheart…" _Kill me now._

Kiyomi smiled cheerfully, "If you don't want a princess then I also have unicorn coloring sheets! Would you rather have one of those Daddy?"

Asami shook his head, "No sweetheart, I'm good with this."

"I'll take a unicorn!~" Mayuri waved his hand, beckoning the child over.

It was then that things took a turn for the worse. The lights in the room started flashing and the door to the room slid shut with the emergency locks activating. Asami's eyes widened and immediately he turned to Kirishima.

"Kirishima, explain."

* * *

 _Moments earlier…._

Haruka smiled as she placed the cookies on the tray for the "Yakuza tea party" They had moved on from heart shaped cookies and were now making them in the shapes of animals. "Akihito, would you rather I take these upstairs? You look tired."

"No I've got it, but thanks for the offer. I really need to start getting back to normal rather than lay and rest all day. It gets pretty boring honestly. Oh, and I'll start helping you cook starting tonight."

"I would love it if you started cooking with me. It reminds me of when Ryuichi and I would cook for Shinji together."

Akihito giggled as he picked up the tray of cookies. "You know, I didn't know he could cook until my birthday. He really surprises me around every corner."

"There's a lot about Ryuichi that would surprise you. I'm just so happy that he has found someone who can look past all the bad and see his good side. That boy really has a sweet side to him, if you're just willing to look and wait."

This made the photographer smile and he nodded in agreement to what she was saying, knowing how true it was. Asami was something special, and was definitely not the awful person he thought he was back when they first met. He was still a bastard, but not an evil one. Akihito exited the kitchen and started walking towards the stairs with the tray of cookies when he suddenly heard the front door close. As he turned to see who had entered, a sneering voice startled him.

"Asami does have a good taste in beautiful whores, even if you are bald."

He frowned, turning to look at the rude man who had entered his house. "Who are you and what do you want, fuck-face?" Aki spat back at the tall, beady eyed ugly man.

"Don't you have a nasty mouth? I guess Asami hasn't taught you any manners." The intruder grinned.

Akihito laughed at the man's attempt of insulting him. "No, he enjoys this nasty mouth." Aki quipped.

The man's eyebrows rose. "I'm going to enjoy it too, soon." He walked closed.

"Who are you?" Just keep him distracted and away from the kids…

"No need for names, my employer is paying me a lot to steal you away, and after I can play with you all I want. Though I'm sure a whore like yourself will just love that, won't you?" He edged closer, and Aki backed away.

"You really think a lot of yourself, don't you? Do you even know what's going to happen when Asami catches you?"

"We'll be long gone before he gets word of this, and that bastard will be brought to his knees by my employer. You see, he has plans to destroy Asami and his empire." Akihito stepped up the stairs backwards, trying to get some distance as the man continued to grow closer.

"Are you going to come the easy way or are we doing this the hard way?" The man licked his lips, almost trembling with excitement saying the last part.

"You are a sick fuck, no I won't be going anywhere with you!" Akihito slung the tray at him as he took the stairs two at a time. The man was a little jarred from getting hit square in the face with the metal tray, giving Aki just enough time to get to the top of the stairs where the keypad was to send the mansion into lockdown. He speedily typed in the password: 2113CIFNAF and immediately all the doors slammed shut and their security locks were activated. _Why the fuck would they put in such a long goddam password for emergencies?! We need to switch to hand scans or some shit like that!_

Grinning from ear to ear, the agile young man ran down the hall baiting the kidnapper as he went. _I have to protect my family!_ "Hey you suck fuck, I'm not so easy am I? And is your employer stupid, sending only one goon?"

"Why would we need more than one to capture a stupid photographer? I'm going to have so much fun with you when I catch you." _Oh good, there's only one. I can handle one. Just have to get him into that damn playroom. Asami has locked me in there before, there's no way out from inside._

Akihito raced down the hall to their bedroom, quickly punching in that damn code once again to unlock the room.

"Do you know how many times I've heard this whole spill from you dumbasses? Do you all have like the same script or something? Did you all check out "How to Talk like Rapists for Dummies" from your local libraries, shit head?"

He pushed the button on the remote for the secret room and ran inside the pitch black room, feeling his way for the chaise lounge before hiding behind it. The intruder cautiously entered the dark room, drawing his gun.

"Says the dummy who just ran into a room with only one exit. You're just making this too easy." Where Aki was hidden he could see outline of the man and what he was doing because of the light coming in from the bedroom, so he silently moved over to the cabinet. He tried to find anything he could use as a weapon and ended up latching onto something large and heavy. God I don't want to know what this is, but fuck it.

The other man saw a shadow on the far wall and started to head towards it. Little did the intruder know it was a mannequin wearing some kinky leather cat suit that Asami was adamant in getting him into. The photographer silently crawled his way behind the man before standing and throwing the large object at the attacker's head. He grabbed anything in arm's length and started throwing that as well.

Akihito heard the guy crash to the floor, so he took this chance to quickly grab a riding crop that was hanging on the crop rack. The guy tried to raise his gun but Aki was faster, lashing out with the crop and hitting the man's wrist with a loud smack….repeatedly. His gun slid across the floor where the photographer kicked it out the door as he quickly followed behind it, pushing the button to lock the man inside.

The man scrambled to the door as it was closing, panicked. "You really are a dumbass." Aki smiled at him as the door securely shut. _I'm so glad I read that binder. Let's see how he's doing in there._ Aki turned on the security camera and then the lights.

As the light turned on, Akihito could see the look of shock flood the man's face. Akihito snickered as he watched the man try to break through the door, yelling profanities. I'll give out guest a parting gift before I go get the others. He pressed the button that activated the intercom, and as soon as he started speaking the man looked up.

"That door is six inches of solid steel and its sound proof. There are zero means of escape. Oh, and your plan wouldn't have worked out anyway. Asami took the day off today and is just down the hall. You really need to do your homework before you try something this stupid." The color drained from the man's face as he knew his fate was sealed.

Akihito calmly and cheerfully walked to Kiyomi's room to release a very dangerous group of men who were all overcome with worry and anger. Once the door opened Akihito felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Akihito, are you okay?" The concern was written all over Asami's face.

"I'm okay, but we're going to have a long talk about the security system! I'm sure it looked all fine on paper, but a ten digit password is really inconvenient to have to type in when you have someone chasing you! And who decided to make THAT room the safe room?!"

"A ten digit password is harder to hack into, and "that" room is-" Kirishima was cut off by Asami.

"Rin, Yoh…take the children down stairs and make sure Haruka is okay. Stay down there until I'm sure the situation is handled." The two men quickly hurried off, kids in tow. Asami turned back to Aki. "Kitten, we can have that talk later. Now, what happened?"

"Some dipshit decided to break into our house and kidnap me!" Mayuri face palmed; Asami shook his head, looking pissed.

"Are they just getting dumber by the year? I mean, don't you remember the kidnappers from when we were kids Ryu? They were actually kind of threatening! But now they're just blatantly stupid, breaking into Asami Ryuichi's house with him in it!" For once Mayuri wasn't grinning, he looked angry.

"He thought Asami was at Sion. And they underestimated me! Like I'm some damsel in distress who can't handle myself! Asami's best men couldn't even hold me!"

"We don't speak about that…" Kirishima was glowering over the memories. Fei scoffed and grinned.

"I was able to keep little Akihito captive for weeks!~"

"You kept him in a cage!"

"Hey, I let him out didn't I?!"

"After threatening to sell him!"

Fei turned to Aki. "You told them?!"

"They asked! What was I supposed to do?!"

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Asami's baritone, frightening voice boomed through the hallway, immediately shutting everyone up. "Are you all just a bunch of ferrets? There is an intruder we need to go deal with!"

"Well he's in there! Go knock yourself out!" Akihito snapped, pointing to the bedroom. _God he's getting pissy!_ Asami groaned, but stomped off to the room without another word…and everyone followed behind him.

* * *

Asami stood in front of the locked steel door, watching the screen where he saw the maggot freaking out inside room. Hitting the button, the door slid open to reveal the man who quickly dropped to his knees and kneeled on the floor. The crimelord immediately recognized him as once of his newest hired guards.

"Asami-sama, please forgive me! This wasn't my idea! I wouldn't have actually hurt Takaba-Sama, please don't ki-"

"Shut up!" He silenced the disgusting, sniveling man. "Suoh, tie him up and gag him. I don't want to hear his the lies that spout from his mouth." Asami glared at the man on the floor, kicking him in the ribs.

Looking around the room, he quickly saw what all had transpired there while he had been locked in the bedroom. The businessman smirked as he noticed what his cute loved had used to subdue his attacker. "Kitten, come here for a second." Aki obediently complied, "accidently" kicking the restrained man on his walk in.

"Oops, sorry!~" Aki chirped, grinning as he looked over at Asami. "You called, my lord?~" Brat.

Asami pointed down at the "weapons" on the floor. Akihito blushed strawberry pink. "You threw butt plugs at him, kitten?" Asami was laughing so hard.

"Sh-Shut up Bastard! I can't see in the dark and the binder said anything could be used as a weapon!" By this time Fei and Mayuri had joined the group. Mayuri already knew about Asami's "tastes," being one of oldest friends. But Fei looked scandalized.

The Chinese man glared daggers at the crimelord. "How could you do this to our Akihito?!" Before Asami could say anything, Kirishima stepped in.

"I thought we talked about that. I don't like it when you call him that." Kirishima said, raising an eyebrow. Fei immediately blushed, looking much like Aki did.

"Right, I forgot!~ I'm just…not used to…us!~" Fei bit his lower lip as he grinned, anger forgotten

"God, that's disgusting." Asami muttered, unable to look at those two. It was horrifying to see those two together.

"I think it's cute!~" Of course he would think so. Akihito frowned, bending down and poking the giant object he had thrown at the man earlier. It was an enormous buttplug. "Asami, when did you get that?"

He chuckled, bending down and picking it up. "It's a new item. I thought you might like to try it out?" Asami smirked while Aki's eyes bugged staring at the offending football sized object.

"I don't think so mister…that will never fit."

"Would you like to make a bet on that, Kitten?" Akihito moved away quickly, grinning mischievously as a thought seemed to pop into his head. Asami prepared himself for whatever was about to come from his lover's mouth.

"Well, you're the biggest asshole of us all so maybe it'll fit in yours?" Akihito smirked, and Asami looked shocked. Of all things, he hadn't expected that.

"Oh shit Ryu, he's got you there!"" Mayuri giggled and Fei lost his shit, laughing hysterically as he gave the photographer a high five for that quick quip.

"Akihito, I'm going to punish you for that later."

"Promises, promises." Aki winked at his lover confidently before heading out of the room, making sure to kick the tied up man on his way out. "Oops, sorry again fuck-face!~" Everyone started piling out behind him.

"So what are you going to do with that guy?" Akihito asked, glancing back.

The crimelord entered the bedroom, glancing at the man who was being led by Suoh behind them. "I think warehouse five for him, wouldn't you agree?" Asami turned to everyone behind him, who all grinned and nodded. The tied man shrank back in fear.

"Is that like code for something or is there really a warehouse 5?" Asami simply gestured to the terrified man behind them, and the moment Akihito saw his face he knew. "Well, he did this to himself." Akihito decided, before quickening his step, eager to get to their daughter.

Asami looked at the group of men and asked: "Would anyone like to join me?" Everyone was eagerly nodding. _We're all sadistic fucks when it comes to someone messing with our Akihito._

"Don't forget dinner will be at six, so don't be late." Was all Akihito said to them, not seeming to mind the idea of the maggot being tortured.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's a little later today, but enjoy!**

 **WARNING: There's a bit of graphic violence and torture in this chapter. Read with your own discretion!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters. This is purely a work of fiction. If you like, please leave comments!**

 **Chapter 17**

"Suoh, we only have fifteen minutes! Are we going to make it?" The crimelord growled, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor board of the limo. Asami would be damned if he was made a liar to his lover.

"Calm down Ryu, I'll explain to Akihito if we're late." Mayuri pipped up, grinning at the crimelord cheerily. It was unnerving.

Asami glared at his friend. "What exactly are you going to say to him, hmm? Sorry we're late but the time just slipped by while you were busy interrogating, torturing, and disemboweling my now very dead guard?!"

"Of course I wouldn't tell him that!" Mayuri giggled. The four men were still shocked and disturbed by the little designer's actions. "Don't stare at me like that! He wasn't talking so I had to up my game!"

"Game?! Is that what you call a game? Not even Fei would do half of what you did." Asami countered and the Chinese man across from him nodded in clarification. What had went down earlier was just….horrific.

"You know what I mean, Ryu! And don't act like you guys are all innocent! You all tortured him too!" Mayuri pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but you…totally lost it back there. As soon as he said Jun's name you went medieval on him! I mean, we all know you're a loose cannon but…I've never seen that side of you. Not to that degree at least."

Kirishima sighed, leaning forward and set a hand on Mayuri's knee. "You scared us. All of us. Are you okay?"

Mayuri turned towards the window, his bloodied and bruised hands balling into fists. "I just want it to end. I just want him in hell where he belongs."

"I've already got my people tracking him down. We'll find him, and we'll make him pay for what he's done. But…until then you need to get yourself together."

"…Right." A one worded answer. Asami knew exactly what that meant. Mayuri had shut down, and there was no reasoning with him when he was like this. The crimelord glanced to the review mirror, catching Suoh's eyes. His guard just nodded in silent agreement. He would take care of it.

Akihito grinned when he heard the limo screech to a halt at six o'clock on the dot. Only Asami can be so perfect with timing. The photographer opened the front door, walking out onto the porch to greet them. It had started to get dark out, but even so he could see four of the five men looked disturbed, and Mayuri just looked…off. His usual smile looked forced, and Aki could have sworn he left the house in different clothing.

"Asami…is something wrong?"

"No Kitten, everything's fine. Don't worry." Asami assured as the group walked past him and into the house. Akihito knew that was all the information he was going to get for now, so he dropped the subject.

"Why don't you all go get cleaned up? Dinner is taking just a little longer than expected." Actually, he had just started later than expected. He had taken a bath beforehand to try and calm his nerves that had been shot from all the excitement earlier. After a long bubble bath he felt much better, but he hated that they would be having a late dinner. Akihito liked keeping Kiyomi on a bit of a schedule, especially since she would be starting at the private school soon.

"Kitten, where is our Kiyomi?"

Akihito blinked, pointing to the kitchen. "She's in the kitchen with Haruka, Rin, and Yoh. Why?"

"I was need to talk to you about something…can we go upstairs?" The photographer frowned, nodding as he followed the man up into their room.

"Akihito, the guard that just tried to kidnap you was hired by Mayuri's older brother, Jun. Ever since he was removed as the head of the family he has been coming after me."

"Um…why is he coming after you? Did you have something to do with it?"

Asami sighed, frowning as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did, but not how you're thinking. Look, just trust me. It's a lot to explain and a lot you don't need to know. But Kirishima is going to be giving you a folder with all you need to know about him. If you ever see him, you need to tell Rin or one of us immediately. Whoever you are with."

The photographer wanted to know what all was going on; he wanted to know everything. But if Asami didn't want to go all into it, then he figured the crimelord at least had a reason, so he wasn't going to push…not right now at least. "Do I need to be worried that he'll go after our daughter?" He couldn't lose her…they might have only been her parents for a short time so far, but Akihito already was so attached.

"Don't worry, she's going to be kept safe. I have my best people looking for him and he wouldn't try anything so soon after this failed attempt." This didn't help ease his worry at all. "Akihito, please trust me. I will not let anything happen to our family. I know today scared you, but we will fix the security issues and make sure that it never happens again."

Akihito had his arms around himself, trying to calm himself before he started really freaking out. He could already feel his anxiety rising just thinking about what bad things could be in their future because of some asshat. He glanced up at his lover who was looking at him desperately, wanting Aki to just be okay. He let out a long sigh, nodding.

"I trust you."

Right after dinner and all their guests left, the crimelord took his time to relax in the shower. Asami tilted his head back to let the steamy water wash the smell of the warehouse off. He let his mind wander back to what the guard said, constantly spouting that it wasn't his fault. They had watched the video from the mansion, he had heard the insults, the threats of rape against his lover. His anger had almost gotten the best of him until Mayuri lost all self-control and gutted the man before they could stop him. The man had still been alive…and the designer had made sure he stayed alive for a while. Asami frowned, almost shivering at the memory.

 _"_ _It was Jun, Miketsukami Jun! He paid me to do it, I had to! He threatened to kill me if I didn't! Please don't kill me, I wasn't going to hurt him!" The man screamed, bleeding from cuts, bruises already forming from where they had taken turns throwing punches. He was hanging from a hook in the warehouse, stretched to an uncomfortable degree._

 _Asami felt his anger rise at this man's lies, his hands balling into fists. He was angry enough to put a bullet through his brain. His hand lowered to his gun, but he was cut off by hysterical laughter coming from beside him._

 _"_ _Oh how absolutely precious! Don't kill you?~ You didn't have a choice?~ Oh you just crack me up!" Mayuri giggled, but the look in his eyes was not one of an amused man. They looked….insane. The small designer walked up to the hanging man, brandishing a knife. "We know these are all lies! We've seen the videos from the mansion! What was it again? "No need for names, my employer is paying me a lot to steal you away, and after I can play with you all I want. Though I'm sure a whore like yourself will just love that, won't you?" Mayuri was overcome with a new wave of laughter after quoting the man, shaking his head. "You're the whore here! Getting paid to rape some innocent, sick kid who just got out of treatments for fucking cancer! You are know what else you are? You're incompetent. You are an incompetent, idiotic, scum of the earth who deserves to die."_

 _It was then they all witnessed the strings snap in Mayuri's head as he sliced open the man's stomach, disemboweling him. All of his intestine slapped against the floor, blood pooling and splattering on the blue haired designer. The man was screaming, Mayuri was laughing as he pressed the knife to the man's neck._

 _"_ _How disgusting!~ You got me all dirty… Apologize." Whatever words were coming out the man's mouth they couldn't understand, but Asami was certain it was anything but an apology. "APOLOGIZE!" Mayuri's voice boomed, his hands shaking._

 _"_ _Mayuri! That's enough!" Asami snapped, finally shaking himself out of shock._

 _"_ _No! Not until he apologizes!"_

 _A gun shot was heard, and more blood splattered around the warehouse. Everyone turned, seeing Feilong holding up a gun, the man looking absolutely horrified. Actually…everyone did._

 _Suoh was the first one to completely snap out of it, running over and lifting his husband up, carrying him away from the dead guard. Asami turned to him. "Get him changed. I'm not letting Akihito see him like that."_

 _"_ _Yes Sir."_

Asami was pulled from his gruesome thoughts by a soft knock on the door. He quickly turned the shower off. "Asami…can I come in?" He heard his lover ask softly.

"Yes Kitten." A small smile played on his face when he realized it was his lover. Only Akihito could bring a smile to his face, making him forget the gruesome scene.

The door opened, steam pooling out of the bathroom. "Um…I don't mean to bother you, but I was just letting you know that Kiyomi just left with Kirishima and Fei."

Asami gave his lover a questioning look, frowning. They hadn't discussed her going to stay the night anywhere, at least not to his memory or knowledge. "Um…"Aki's hands fidgeted. "I would just feel better if she stayed with them until we get the security fixed." _Ah…_ Asami sighed.

"I'll get the changes made and it'll be fixed within the next two days." He assured his lover, wanting to try and ease some of his worry. Asami hated that Akihito was being put on edge.

The skinny photographer smiled back, "I know you'll make good on your word." Aki said quietly, heading to the door. Before he completely walked out, the boy turned. "You have the body of a Greek God." He said before shutting the door. A smirk rose to Asami's face. _What could be on my Kitten's mind?_

Asami walked into the bedroom with his robe loosely tied around his waist as he dried his hair with the towel. He looked around the room and noticed the door to the "secret room" open. Tossing the towel to the floor, he decided he wanted to know what his little kitten was up to. _Oh how he surprises me._ The crimelord thought this as he looked around, taking in the scene before him. Candles were lit, giving a soft glow to the room, and in the middle of the bed was his lover. Stretched out naked, inviting him with his eyes.

Akihito pulled a bottle of dark chocolate sauce from the side table, grinning innocently at his lover. "You never get to enjoy dessert, so I thought maybe this could be more to your liking." Akihito drizzled the decadent sauce down his body. Asami had never seen this side of his lover, but he was aching to see more. Lust raged through his veins, but he had to hold back from ravaging his chocolate covered Kitten.

 _I have to be gentle, I don't want to hurt him. But he is pushing my self-control._ Asami watched as Aki ran his finger over his chest, bringing it to his lips and erotically licking it off. His tongue lingered on the very tip of his fingers, winking at the aroused crimelord. Asami's eyes slitted, and he was rock hard from watching his seductive lover. "Akihito, you are playing with fire." Asami smirked as he stripped his robe off as he made his way to the bed.

"Asami, I know exactly what I'm playing with." Aki coyly grinned, batting his eyes.

He crawled up the bed, watching Aki's breath quicken as he stopped between his legs. Asami carefully spread his thighs, leaning down and licking the sweet sauce that covered Aki's nipples, never breaking eye contact. His kitten let out a sensitive mewl.

"Yum." Asami growled as he continued enjoying his dessert, making sure not to waste any of this indulgence. Aki's eyes rolled back as Asami proceeded to devour every inch of his lover's body, his tongue teasing and pleasuring his lover in all the right ways.

"You were right Kitten, dessert is definitely going to be my favorite part of a meal from now on." Asami smirked, reaching for the bottle of bitter chocolate. "In fact…I think I want seconds."

Asami woke to a cold, empty the next morning. Hands searching for his Akihito, he opened his eyes to see the empty place beside him and the alarm clock that read nine o'clock. He frowned when he couldn't find his cute lover in the room, quickly getting up and pulling on his silk pajama pants. _Now to find my missing Kitten._ As he exited the elevator, he heard voices from inside the kitchen.

"I told you no more passcodes, we need a scanner!"

Kirishima pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued. "Could you be more specific? What kind of scanner?" The photographer rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you watched the movies? You know the ones they put their hands on and it's all VPP VPPP and then you're in?" Asami shook his head, smiling as he sided up to his lover, giving him a gentle kiss. He stared at his unamused secretary, trying not to laugh at his lover's sound effects.

"So you want a VPPP scanner?" Kei dryly stated.

"You know what I'm talking about Shithead, and don't treat me like I'm stupid! We are fixing your fuck ups in the security system, not mine!" Aki quipped.

Asami pulled his irate lover to him. "Kitten, I think that's an excellent idea. A hand scanner would be more efficient."

"I have a lot of ideas if you could pull that stick out of his ass so he would listen to them!"

"Let's eat some breakfast and discuss your ideas." Asami said, cutting his eyes to the offending party. "I think that would be a more pleasant setting."

After Haruka set the table up with their breakfast, everyone settled around the table and Akihito began rapid firing ideas. Asami was quite impressed with all the thought his lover had put into this, laying out plans that were actually well thought through.

"Akihito, when did you come up with all this?"

"This morning!~" Akihito chirped between bites of strawberry pancakes. Asami watched as red juice slipped down his lover's chin, reminding him of his lover's action in their playroom the night before. Asami smiled wickedly at his Kitten.

"Would you like some chocolate on those too?" Aki blushed, dropping the fork on the plate with a loud **_clank_**! Aki glared back.

"No pervert, I don't!" Aki snapped, and Asami just chuckled before he turned to his secretary.

"Thank you for taking care of Kiyomi for us. How was she last night?"

The secretary pushed his glasses up, looking down at the table. "….She made us watch The Last Unicorn four times before she was satisfied enough to go to sleep." Asami shivered. He knew the pain.

"Hey, I like the movie! I think it's cute and tells a good story!" Aki defended, making the crimelord shake his head. It was a horrid movie, he hated seeing it once. But after the twentieth time he wanted to burn his eye sockets.

"Kirishima, do you think you can get all the changes we want done by tomorrow?" Asami decided to go back to the topic of interest.

"Yes, Asami-Sama. I can have it done before then."

"Great."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the very belated update! This entire month we have been busy with a graduation, birthday, etc. But from here on our normal updates should be back on. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **Some of the events in this chapter are actually taken from our own experiences from are past vacations. We just thought they were amusing so we decided to write it all down into the chapter. Hope you like!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon character, this is all purely a work of fiction! If you like, please leave follow, favorite, and leave reviews! They are very appreciated!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Monday, October 23**

 _Akihito's POV_

The photographer lazily rested his arm around his daughter, the two of them laying on the long couch, watching My Neighbor Totoro. Akihito grinned when he heard Asami let out a low groan from inside the bedroom in the jet, quickly followed by sounds of movement. He would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of himself for pulling this off. Asami had done so many things without his consent; taking him off to random places where he didn't know where he was, that Aki had decided it was time to repay that favor in kind. So he put his head together with Kirishima and got everything planned for a…forced family vacation. Of course there was absolutely zero way to force Asami to do anything while awake, so they had no choice but to drug him to get him on the jet.

Akihito grinned as he saw his lover walk out of the room, looking very confused. It was so great to be on the other side of this, to be the one getting the satisfaction from seeing Asami's priceless face. "How was your nap?~" Aki asked sweetly, batting his eyes innocently.

"I have a splitting headache from that "nap." What are you up to, Kitten? Where are we going?" Asami raised his eyebrow at the boy, clearly suspicious of him.

"Oh just wait and see!~ Kirishima said we would be landing soon!~" Aki chirped, grinning when he saw the crimelord's eyebrow twitch.

"Kei was in on this?"

"Both he and Suoh!~ The three of us planned it!~"

"You're turning them against me." Asami muttered, shaking his head. "Its times like these I wish I had a cigarette."

Aki giggled, sticking out his tongue. "Don't be like that!~ It's not like you haven't done this to me a thousand times!" He was getting better at not using curse words around their daughter, though this would have been a perfect moment to remind Asami that he was a bastard.

Asami didn't answer, but after pouring a tumbler of whiskey he walked over to the couch. Aki's legs were lifted and Asami took a seat at the end of the couch, letting the photographer's legs fall back in his lap. "So just where are we going?"

"Weeell….You'll see when we get there. Just know I got the idea from a very reliable source."

"And just who is this "reliable" source?"

The blonde just grinned and shook his head, not willing to give his lover even that much of a hint. If he knew who it was then Asami would surely guess where it was they were going, and Akihito wanted it to be a surprise. Well, it kind of had to be. He seriously doubted Asami would give this place a chance if he weren't being forced to. Aki didn't put it past his lover to demand they turn the jet around or direct it somewhere else for a vacation _he_ wanted. Well, that wasn't happening.

"Come on Kitten, spill it. You know I hate surprises."

"Well this is a surprise you're going to end up liking, I'm sure. You liked the last surprise I got you, so why wouldn't you like this one?"

"The last surprise you got me was Ceska, a puppy that I've wanted for many years but have just never made the time to go get. This is a little different."

"You're right, it is different. A vacation is a lot less permanent than a puppy, and comes with a lot less responsibility." Aki pointed out with a grin, earning a smirk from the other.

"Well, you're not wrong with that statement, and I suppose I'm slightly impressed that you managed to pull this off. So I'll humor it for a while, see where you've decided to take us."

Akihito's grin widened, and he was about to say something when a finger was shoved onto his lips. "Shush please! You two keep interrupting my movie at the good parts! Look, Totoro is about to make a tree grow with his magic!" She exclaimed dramatically, gesturing to the television with her tiny hand. The two adults exchanged an amused look, rolling their eyes but shutting up to let their daughter finish her movie. _A cartoon character with magic is obviously more important, what were we thinking?_ Akihito giggled to himself at his own thoughts.

A little under an hour later the jet landed, allowing the little family to exit and touch the ground once more. Behind them, Kirishima and Suoh carried all their luggage out, neither allowing Akihito to help them much to the photographer's annoyance. This was supposed to be a family vacation, which meant they weren't body guard and secretary right now, they were just supposed to be "Uncles." It didn't really surprise him though, he already had an idea of how they were going to act. So…he had arranged a little something to help them chill back and relax. And what was that one might ask? Well the jet pulling landing beside them held the answer

"You've got to be kidding me…you invited them?" Asami groaned as Feilong and Mayuri stepped out of the jet, both dressed to the T in fabulous casual wear. Yoh was taking the trail behind them, acting as their personal pack mule as he carried twice as much as Suoh and Kirishima combined. There is no way they need all that stuff! Akihito had packed the three of theirs bags the night before, so he had made sure to pack only the things they need. Had it been Kirishima packing again (because let's face it, Asami would just send him to do it) they would have had a lot of useless, irritating items like the cat toys packed again.

"Weeeelll….I didn't exactly invite them, but I did let the information slip that we were going. So I had the idea they would join, just knowing them!~" Aki said with a cheeky grin.

"And good thing you did, because Kei hadn't mentioned a word of it to me and we just spoke the other day!" Feilong said, giving four eyes an offended look.

"Of course I didn't tell you, I knew you would do something like this."

The offended look only grew. "That just isn't fair! Kazumi told Mayuri!"

"We tell each other everything!~ We _are_ married you know!~" Mayuri cheerily said, latched onto Suoh's arm.

Akihito snickered a bit, shaking his head at the lively bunch as he held Kiyomi's hand. "What I'm curious about is why and how you two ended up in Fei's jet together. I didn't realize you two were chummy."

"Oh that?~ I was in Hong Kong for a fashion show when Suoh told me about this little vacation, so it was really just convenient for us to go together rather than I taking my own jet!~ Plus Fei and I have been, as you say, "chummy" for some while. We have tea occasionally, whenever I'm in China!~"

The crimelord beside Aki stepped forward, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Even while he and I were…opposing one another?"

"Hey, just because you two were having your pissing matches didn't mean I couldn't chat over tea with him. Besides, he sponsored me when I was first starting to hit it off as a designer. It's only natural we have business tea."

Asami shook his head disapprovingly, but didn't say anything else on the matter. The look was enough for most anyway, though Mayuri seemed to completely ignore it and just kept grinning away. Akihito appreciated not being the only person who wasn't afraid of the big bad Asami. It was awesome to have someone he could talk to about his lover who wasn't terrified of getting punished. The photographer turned his head back towards the jet when he heard running footsteps on asphalt, confused and immediately on high alert as to who it was coming at them. After everything that had happened and knowing they hadn't found Mayuri's brother yet, he was on edge.

Luckily it just turned out to be Rin, who was dressed in just a pair of khaki pants, a ridiculous Hawaiian print shirt, and big straw hat. To finish off his stereotypical tourist look he had a Polaroid camera around his neck. If Aki hadn't been so shocked to see his guard, he would have been embarrassed to be around him! Really, who seriously dresses like that?!

"Rin, what are you doing here?! I told you to go on a vacation or something! You're off all week!"

"I AM ON VACATION, TAKABA-SAMA!" Rin exclaimed, gesturing around them. Akihito suppressed the want and need to face palm. _Honestly, why am I even surprised? This is exactly something he would do._

There were so many questions he thought about asking. Where were you on the jet? How did you get on without any of us noticing? Do you even have a passport to be here? But really there was no point in asking, because he knew the answer he would get to each of them. So the blonde decided just to accept it. "Fine, but if you're on vacation then it's just "Aki", okay? Or Akihito, whichever." He mumbled, earning a very firm nod from the guard before he hurried off to join his own boyfriend.

"Now I have a question that has been plaguing me for the last hour." Asami spoke up, golden eyes staring at Akihito intently.

"Well then quest away."

"Where exactly are we?" He couldn't help but giggle at his lover's cluelessness, grinning up at him. The photographer had honestly forgotten that he hadn't informed Asami as to where they were yet. He had intended to tell him as soon as they got off the jet, but with the others distracting him it just didn't happen.

"Welcome to the Atlanta, Georgia Asami! Gramps spent hours telling me all about how his family went here last summer, and it just sounded like so much fun!~ So here we are!"

Asami didn't seem too convinced that this was going to be as good as Akihito was letting on, which made the excited look on the boy's face falter some. Much to his surprise though, Kirishima jumped in with positive reinforcement. "I did some research beforehand, Asami-Sama, and I am with Akihito on thinking this was a good idea. Where he plans on going seems like it will be relaxing. And let's be honest, this is the safest vacation you could ever take. No one would ever think to look for you here, so I'm confident in saying there should be no mishaps with someone coming after you here." This seemed to make the crimelord rethink his initial opinion on his choice of vacation spots.

"If that's the case then I suppose I'll give this place a fair shot." The business man said slowly, "Though this does bring me to my next question. What are we doing about transportation?"

Kirishima pushed up his glasses, waving a hand for them all to follow. "I took care of that with your preferences I mind. Come."

* * *

"Mommy…..Mommy…Hey Mommy!" Akihito jerked awake when he felt a little hand shaking his shoulder and heard his daughter calling his name. He was immediately on alert for something being wrong, but apparently there wasn't since Kiyomi was grinning.

"What is it?" He asked in the middle of a yawn, stretching his arms as he looked around the truck. "Something wrong?"

Kiyomi pointed out the window it was now he realized just how close they were to their destination. They were on the stretch of road that was leading out to the Tybee beach. Wow, I've been out for a couple of hours. "What are you pointing at sweetie?" He asked, trying to figure out what had caught her interest.

"Look! There's a dinosaur over there!" She exclaimed, practically climbing into the front seat with him to try and point it out better. Akihito turned his gaze to where she was pointing, his eyes falling on short, long, scary looking creature. When he looked around a bit more he realized there was a lot more than just one.

"Those aren't dinosaurs' sweetie, they're alligators. They're like giant lizards only with really big teeth and a lot of attitude."

"Oooooh! Well…why are there picnic tables where they are?" Akihito blinked, squinting his eyes until sure enough he saw picnic tables and a running trail next to the swampy alligator domain. He was at a loss for words. Asami was even looking over and had a dumbfounded look on his face, neither of them coming up with a good answer to give their daughter.

Akihito cleared his throat, a sheepish smile coming to his face as he shrugged. "Because America, that's why." That was really the only answer he had, and though it wasn't a good one, it did get Kiyomi to giggle.

"That's entirely absurd…" Asami muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he just continued to drive forward, trying just to get them to the beach. Akihito was actually kind of surprised how long this freaking road was leading to the beach, almost as surprised he was when he found out earlier it was still eighty five degrees in October here! Finally though, after what seemed like forever, they reached the beach with the other party pulling up behind them in a nearly identical truck.

Everyone quickly jumped out their vehicles, relieved to get out and stretch their legs. Just from looking at Kirishima, Aki could tell that his car ride with the other five had him frazzled and pent up. Being in a tiny space with Fei, Mayuri, and Rin would do that to you, which made the photographer happy that they hadn't been stuck with them. Asami would have lost his shit and shot one of them in the first ten miles. When the secretary caught his gaze, Akihito grinned and stick his tongue out childishly at the man. _Sucker!_

Mayuri jumped out of the truck, thrusting his arm forward as he pointed to the beach, making eye contact with the blonde. "Last one to the water is a filthy land lover!" He yelled before taking off, prompting Akihito to follow behind him with his daughter running after him, leaving the others behind. He was not about to turn down a challenge, especially against the overconfident Mayuri. A chance to take him down a few pegs was not to be taken lightly.

"Hold it you three! Get yourselves back over here for sunscreen!"

"We can't hear you!" Mayuri called back as he and Akihito ignored the crimelord yelling after them, however Kiyomi ended up stopping on her heels. Unlike the other two, she actually didn't like the idea of getting sunburned. That left just the two of them in their race to the water, or at least that was what they thought. From behind, Akihito felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, lifting him up in mid run. The surprised photographer let out a small squeal before looking up to shoot Asami an annoyed glare. He was about to complain about the crimelord letting Mayuri win, but noticed the twinky fashion designer had also been caught and was lifted up off the ground by Asami's other arm. Akihito was a little surprised that he had been able to catch up to them so quickly, considering they were considerably smaller than he was and had a bigger head start. Then again, this was the great Asami they were talking about, so at this point being surprised about anything he showed he was capable of doing seemed ridiculous almost. "Is this really necessary, Asami?" The blonde hissed through his teeth, not appreciating being carried around like this in front of all these people.

"Yeah! You're no fun Ryu! I was about to win!" Mayuri whined, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse you?! I was about to win! You were miles behind me!" Akihito snapped back, trying to squirm out of his lover's hold In vain. Asami wasn't slacking off his grip for the life of him as he carried them both back up to the trucks. Knowing there was people all around watching this embarrassing ordeal, Aki tried to convince the bastard one more time to put them down and let them walk. _This is freaking humiliating! I swear if that bastard doesn't put me down there is going to be hell to pay! I'm not a fucking child!_

"Honestly, you're both little brats. Akihito, you know the doctor said it's bad for you to be in direct sunlight. Dangerous, even." Asami turned to the smaller form in his other arm. "And you have a sun allergy to worry about! You at least need to wear sunscreen to try and protect your skin. Not to mention you're as white as a ghost! Do you want to look like a lobster?"

"Aw come on Ryu, you're not being such a stick in the mud!~ I mean, what's life without a few risks here and there?~"

Akihito scoffed at the blue haired designer, completely bewildered with Mayuri as he stared at him. "You're allergic to the sun?! What kind of idiot with a sun allergy runs out onto the beach without sunscreen?!"

"The same kind of idiot that does it after being in the hospital with cancer, taking treatments that's made your skin paper thin!~" _Alright, touché._ "Besides, it's only a mild allergy. Not life threatening or anything!~"

"Allergies can get worse, Mayuri! Even I know that and I'm not super smart like you guys are supposed to be!" Akihito said, becoming rather exasperated over this (especially since the little shit-face just grinned and shrugged at him as a response) as they arrived at the trucks, finally. They were both allowed back to their feet and Akihito shot Asami a dirty look, trying to show him how displeased he was over the stunt the crimelord pulled. And just as he suspected, he was only met with Asami's uncaring smirk as he took the bottle of sunscreen from their daughter who had already covered herself with it. Like, thickly with weird globs everywhere. Aki couldn't help but giggle when she saw her, waving the little girl over. As Asami started applying the sun screen over him, the photographer worked on getting Kiyomi's into a more even layer so it didn't look as strange. To the left of them, Suoh was massaging lotion onto Mayuri, quietly scolding him over his carelessness. It was a little amusing to watch, and it made it that much for difficult for him to see the little twink as being the dominant in their relationship.

When he was finally covered to Asami's satisfaction, Aki turned to look at his lover and grin. "So now can I go play in the water, mom?" The crimelord smirked and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Fine, but you keep running your mouth like that and I'm going have to teach you a lesson." He said, his tiger-like eyes shining mischievously from the ideas going through his head. Akihito gulped, feeling heat rise to his face.  
"Don't tempt me." Asami's smirk grew into a huge, shit-eating grin. It sent a chill down the photographer's spine as he grabbed his daughter's hand, "Come on, let's go hit some waves!" He cheered, trying to get her excited. Mission accomplished as he earned a squeal from the seven year old as she eagerly pulled his hand towards the ocean eagerly, making Aki giggle as he let her "lead" him. Seeing that big smile on her face made Akihito so insanely happy, and really it made him wonder how he survived without this little bundle of sunshine before she entered his life.

 ** _Kiyomi's POV_**

Ever since she had let her uncle Fei convince her to open that door and meet who were to be her future parents, Kiyomi's life had been filled with nothing but goodness and happiness. Every day felt like the best day ever, and this was no exception. Having never been to the beach before, much less on a family vacation, it was safe to say that she had been very excited when her Mommy told her where they were going. Even more so that it was supposed to be a surprise Daddy, something that had to be a secret between the two of them. Despite wanting to spill the beans over the last week, it turned out to be well worth all the anticipation since she was able to see everyone so happy! Uncle Fei, Kirishima, and her Daddy were all up on the beach, laying back on beach chairs with umbrella shade. Uncle Mayuri and Suoh were somewhere close to her and Mommy since she could hear their laughter and the splashes made from Suoh tossing Mayuri into the cold, salty waves. Then there was crazy Uncle Rin and Yoh, who were inside of a paddle boats, basically just going in circles. It made her giggle.

Seeing her Daddy look up from the magazine he was reading to look at them for the hundredth time, Kiyomi raised her little arm up and waved. "Daddy!~" She called out, grinning big in his direction. Seeing him wave back filled Kiyomi with a satisfying warmth in her chest. _I don't want this to ever change!_

Kiyomi was having so much fun jumping into the waves that she didn't realize that the current kept pulling her farther and farther away from the shore. She didn't notice until her feet couldn't touch the bottom anymore, and that's when she started to freak out, her eyes searching desperately for her mother as she kicked her legs frantically. Having never learned how to swim, not being able to touch the bottom was pretty scary. This panic didn't disappear until she felt hands lift her up, and she turned around to see Mommy's concerned face.

"Kiyomi, are you okay?"

Not wanting to make her mother worry, Kiyomi nodded. "Mhm! I just got scared a lil bit! But I'm okay!" Akihito seemed to relax at this.

"I was scared too! I took my eyes off you for a split second and the next thing I knew you were all the way out here."

"Hehe, sorry Mommy!~" Kiyomi chirped, kicking her feet a bit as her mother carried her closer to the shore, "Hey Mommy, are there actually any fish in here? I haven't felt any and we've been out here for like evers and ever!"

Akihito chuckled, "Oh yeah, lots of them! And sharks too!" He teased, lifting her up over a huge wave that crashed into the back of their legs. She squealed happily until she felt something brush against her ankles, and when she looked down she saw a grey fin. Kiyomi quickly pulled her feet up, eyes wide in terror. _Did Mommy summon a shark?!_

"M-Mommy! L-L-Look down!" She squeaked, clinging to her Mommy for dear life. She had seen Jaws, she knew how this ended. And she just wasn't about that life.

Upon looking down, the little girl was shocked to hear the string of naughty words leaving Mommy's mouth as he rushed for the shore, stumbling the entire way from all the seaweed and rocks under his feet. As they reached the beach again, Kiyomi saw her dad quickly approaching them, having noticed something being wrong from their freaking out.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Daddy asked, looking them both over to make sure there was no bodily harm done.

"We are done swimming for today…A shark swam right up next to us!" Mommy said, and then Kiyomi felt her feet touching the sand as her mommy set het down.

"Uh huh! It was a big shark! Like it was as big as a mountain Daddy! No, even bigger! As big as Ceska! It wanted to eat me! I just know it did! But Mommy was like a super hero and he picked me up and out swam the shark! I don't know how he did it but Mommy must be magic!"

Daddy chuckled, raising an amused eyebrow down at her. "Is he now?"

"There's no other explanation daddy! Mommy is a magical prince and I just know it! He makes food appear out of nothing! And he makes my socks and shoes appear when I know the mean monster under my bed stole them! Mommy's a real life super hero!" She didn't understand why they were both laughing at her! It was true!

"Mommy is a super hero, you're right princess." Kiyomi grinned proudly, watching as her Daddy smirked and looked over at Mommy, "Would you even wear the cape?"

She watched as strangely her mother became very red in the face as he muttered something she couldn't quite hear to Daddy.

 ** _Akihito's POV_**

"Stop that you dirty old bastard!" Akihito snapped at the crimelord in a very forceful whisper, "There's a child right there!"

"Kitten, all I did was ask a simple question. You're the one who went and made it dirty."

"Don't you dare play innocent with me! You don't have an innocent bone in your body!"

Asami looked ready to say something, but they were both stopped in the middle of their whispered bickering by their precious cinnamon roll of a child pushing her way between them. "We're on vacation! Stop being meanies to each other! And I want a snow cone!" The two men stared down at her for a moment, then at one another, before bursting into laughter.

"Okay bossy-butt, I'll go get you a snow cone. What kind do you want?" He asked with a snicker, though once he thought about shaved ice did sound pretty good. It was hot as Hades, so hot you could literally see the heat coming off the sand.

"Cotton candy!"

He gave her the thumbs up before turning to Asami, "I'll find you something you'll like too, don't worry." Akihito chirped before heading up to the pier, letting those two bond a little bit while he retrieved their shaved ice. Once on the pier, he got in the long line leading to the snow cones, and decided to go ahead and fish out his wallet. In front of him there were a group of women, eight or nine of them, all gossiping between one another. Being so close to him, he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"OMG, did you see that Asian hottie down there?" One of the blondes said, pointing down towards Akihito's party. _Oh this is going to be gold._

"Which one? There's like three of them down there!" _Actually, there's like seven, the others are just in the water._

"Not the glasses one or the hottie beside him. No, I'm talking about the one down there with the little kid! He's soooo hot, just look at that body." She swooned, trying to use her phone to get a better look at him. "And it looks like he's a single dad! I haven't seen a woman around him all day! That's so attractive!" _Oh yeah it is, but that hot sex god is taken by his Kitten, so suck it ladies._

"Oh yeah, he's sexy as fuck. But I'm more into the one beside him, the beautiful one!~ His hair down to his chin…oh god imagine that in a bun?~ It would be soooo hot!" _He would chew you up and spit you out._

"But the one with Glasses is also very attractive!~ And there's something mysterious about him!~ It's soooo cool!~" _He also has a stick up so far up his ass it's resting inside his small intestine._

"Then it's settled ladies, let's go win us some hot guys!~" Akihito watched as they all got their colorful shaved ice before parading off the pier. _I'll deal with them in a minute._

Ten minutes later he was walking through the hot sand towards his man and daughter, balancing three snow cones in his arms. Women had flocked around the three men, and where Kirishima seemed not to notice and Fei was soaking in their stares, Asami just looked plain annoyed. Time to save you for once!~ Straightening up, he held his head high as he walked through the crowd of women, right up to Asami and Kiyomi.

"Alright we have cotton candy shaved ice for my little princess, and coffee shaved ice for my man." Akihito chirped, speaking in English so the women around could understand what he was saying, handing his daughter her little cup of flavored ice before he plopped himself into Asami's lap, holding both his and the crime lords. Gasps and disappointed whispered echoed around them as the women shot him dirty looks before starting to disperse.

"Someone jealous?" Asami asked with a grin, peeking at him over his sunglasses. "And when did learn how to speak English?"

"Oh no, I just thought I'd save you!~ And come on Asami, English is taught in almost every high school! I'm not fluent, but even I can at least get by!"

"Save me? Did it look like I needed saving?"

Kiyomi answered for him, her face already strained pink and blue from her ice. "Yes! Those girls wouldn't stop staring at you like you were Mommy's hamburger steak! They must have had bad mommies and daddies if they think eating you is okay!" Oh my precious gumdrop, never change.

"Is that what they were doing? I didn't notice. But if that's the case, then I guess you're right. I definitely needed saving, and who better for the job then our superhero?" Asami said teasingly, but Kiyomi seemed to take it very serious as she nodded in agreement.

Aki couldn't help rolling his eyes, trying to hand Asami his cup of shaved ice. "Quit that and eat your ice." Asami reached out to accept the ice, but instead hit the bottom of the cup so that it was pushed into the blonde's face. He, Kiyomi, Fei, and Kirishima all burst into laughter as it fell from Aki's face, and he was covered in sticky liquid.

He licked his lips, tasting the bitter coffee flavor he had ordered specifically for his lover, being all nice and accommodating for his weird sweet-hating taste buds. Just nodding his head as they laughed, he grabbed his own blue raspberry shaved ice and held it up, pouting it over his lover. The other three laughed even louder as blue syrup stained from his hair, to his face, to even his chest. Asami didn't even look fazed, but Aki could tell he was about to get it.

"Akihito, that's going to stain me blue."

"Hey, you did it first!"

"….Kitten, sweetheart, I'm going to give you five seconds to run."

 _Oh crap, oh crap!_

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…._**

 ** _Asami's POV_**

"Akihito, when you said you wanted to go shopping, I didn't think you intended to buy out every store." Asami stared down at his arms had hands that were weighed down with at least twenty plastic bags. He could feel the circulation starting to cut off.

Akihito just gave him a cute smile, "Well I wanted to get all the guards gifts and my grandparents! Oh, and Haruka too!"

The crimelord raised his eyebrow. "Well that explains one arm load, but what about these?" He gestured towards the other large assortment of bags that was currently stuck to his arm due to sweat.

"Those are for our Halloween party daddy!" Kiyomi piped up, skipping beside them as she carried a little striped baggy filled with candies they had gotten from a local candy shop. He resigned himself to being their pack mule for the day, following the pair around the main strip of town. After several hours and one trip to the truck to drop off more shopping bags, the three of them needed to rest and cool off. _Does the temperature ever cool down here?! It's six in the afternoon and its still 85 degrees with what felt like 100 degrees humidity!_

As the little family rounded the corner, the two younger ones stopped in their tracks, distracted by something. Asami noticed how their eyes lit up, both turning to look at him with those damned puppy eyes. If he couldn't say no to Akihito's, then how could he say no to both his and their little angel's? The world was stacking up against him.

"Daddy can we get cupcakes!?" She couldn't contain herself, already bouncing from one foot to another. Did he really want to add sugar to this?

"Yeah come on _Daddy_ , cupcakes!" Aki joined in, batting his pretty blue eyes. They both knew that they already had him. Asami sighed, looking up at the cupcake shop. He could smell the sickly sweetness from out here, but then again it would have air conditioning….Yep, the decision was definitely made.

"Fine, we'll go get cupcakes." He muttered, opening the door for the cheering duo, walking in behind them. Inside it was decorated in hot pink and stainless steel, the walls light grey. At the counter there was a boy who must have just gotten out of high school, wiping down the counters with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to Southern Delights! What can I do for you two cuties?~"

"Um…A bathroom would be great." Asami said, wanting to clean up since he no longer was weighed down by all those bags.

The boy pointed to a doorway that had a flight of stairs leading down. "Right down there to the left, darlin'. Remember the bathroom key!" Asami gave the boy a nod of thanks as he headed down the stairs, only to be stopped by the worker again. "Oh you silly goose, you forgot Roger!~" He called out, tossing something down towards the crimelord.

With ease he caught the item, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion to what the boy meant by that. Looking down into his arms, he saw a…toy tyrannosaurus with a key attacked to it. Ah…Roger. "Thanks…." He quickly went into the bathroom.

Coming back out after freshening up, Asami saw that his lover and daughter sitting at one of the table, waiting on him to start eating their cupcakes. Once he sat down, he was actually pleased to see that Akihito had gotten him just a cup of coffee rather than try and force him to eat that sugary mess. Kiyomi immediately dug into her rainbow cupcake, and he just knew it was going to stain her face again. They had just cleaned her up from that shaved ice not three hours ago, and now she was about to be a mess again. He tsked, before his eyes fell onto Akihito's that was currently being shoved gluttonously into his mouth.

"Oh god…what is that?" He asked, looking at the giant cupcake that was more icing than it was cake, the top covered in some weird tan powder with a little teddy gram sticking out the top.

"They call it a "snickerdoodle." You should really try this! It's delicious!" He exclaimed, eagerly taking another bite.

"Yeah…I'll take a hard pass." The shop door opened and the little bell above the door went off. Turning back in his chair, his eyes fell on a very burned Mayuri and a Suoh who was also pack muleing it up. Asami tsked and stood up, walking over to his friend and grabbing his wrist, pulling it out to look at his arm. Blistered and swollen. "Mayuri, you little idiot. Did you not apply any more sunscreen?"

"Hehehe, I forgot!~ Don't woooorrry though! I'm fine!~" The blue haired boy chirped, pulling his arm back. "It's really not that bad, just burns a lil!~"

Asami resisted the urge to groan. Why is he always so irresponsible? "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Uh, cupcakes Duuuh! I'm feeling peckish and Kazumi is always hungry!~" He giggled, before running over to look at all the cupcakes inside the glass case. "Oooo! Aki, what do you suggest?~"

"The snickerdoodles! The one with the cute bear on it!" He called out, mouth still full. "It's soooo good!"

"Nuuu! Get the rainbow one! It tastes like magic!" Kiyomi interjected, her face absolutely covered in rainbow frosting.

Mayuri giggled, tapping his chin. "Both look like good options…I'll get both!~ Kazumi and I will half them!~" Suoh didn't object, instead he was using napkins to try and clean the sweat on his arms.

"Kazumi, just go the restroom, it's down the stairs over there." Asami informed the guard, directing him to where it was.

"Don't forget Roger!" Kiyomi called out as a "helpful" reminder, both she and Akihito giggling.

Asami shook his head and sighed, pointing to the dinosaur hanging on the wall. "Right, and remember Roger."

* * *

 ** _Thursday, October 26_**

 ** _Akihito's POV_**

 _Flashback._

 _After their day at the beach, everyone had gone their separate ways for a few days before they all planned on meeting back up a resort called Callaway Gardens. The three of them had stayed around Savannah for another day before heading to Okefenokee Swamp Park to see some more Alligators and see the nature, though Asami had insisted on it being seen from the safety of the truck. Apparently supposedly haunted and cursed forests were totally okay to explore, but alligator infested parks is where the line is drawn. A true bummer, really._

 _"_ _Akihito, are you sure we're going the right way?!" Asami asked for about the hundredth time since they turned onto this long, straight road of nothing but trees. And for the hundredth time he looked at his phone's GPS just to make sure something hadn't changed in the last two minutes._

 _"_ _Yes, we're going the right way! The GPS says it's literally right up ahead!"_

 _The crimelord's hands tightened on the wheel, gritting his teeth. "You said that ten minutes ago."_

 _"_ _And now we're just we're just ten minutes closer than before!" Akihito insisted, getting equally as irritated at his lover. It wasn't like he could just make the damn place appear, a little patience was needed!_

 _His irritation seemed to either go unnoticed, or ignored as Asami continued to gripe under his breath. "We haven't seen society in half an hour! We haven't even passed a single car! All I see is trees, and we're running low on gas! If I have learned anything from sitting through those godawful horror movies you like to watch, it's that this is the beginning signs that we're about to be murdered!"_

 _"_ _Oooo! If we meet a murderer can we keep them?~ I can keep them in my closet and I'll remember to feed them!" Kiyomi pipped up from the backseat. The photographer looked back at their daughter, appalled and a little shocked at her words._ _ **Why is she talking about a serial killer as if they're some sort of lost puppy?!**_

 _"_ _I think not," Asami started, and their little princess looked down in disappointment, "Your closet is too crowded. I'll buy you a cage instead." That look of disappointment turned into one of pure joy and excitement, and now Aki was generally concerned about their daughter wanting them to meet such a person!_

 _"_ _Hehe Thank you Daddy!~"_

 _"_ _You're welcome Sweetheart."_

 _He looked between them, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're both crazy! Asami, why would you tell her it's okay to keep a human being as a pet?!"_

 _Asami stared forward, but smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured it's a great way for her to learn responsibility." Of course that's your damn answer, you bastard! The truck fell to silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the low music playing from some 90's rock station on the radio. Aki stared out the window, watching as endless trees flew by…until he saw something extremely interesting. Giggling, he gestured a thumb towards the suspicious moldy looking hot dog truck beside a trailer._

 _"_ _Want a hotdog?" When his golden eyed lover saw what he was talking about, he looked ready to turn the truck around cut their little trip short. "Whaaaat?~ Not interested in the creepy road-side dogs?" The blonde asked cheekily before taking a sip from his water bottle._

 _"…_ _.Not on any of our lives would I pull over for something so disgusting. There is no way any of us are hungry enough for that."_

 _"_ _I dunno Daddy….I'm pretty hungry…" Kiyomi said, and as if her stomach were on a cue it started to growl._

 _Looking into the rearview mirror, Asami met their daughter's eyes. "I promise sweetheart, we will get breakfast as soon as we get there. We are meeting up with the others at that place your mother spoke about."_

 _"_ _Yeah! It's this general store that has some restaurant in it! I saw it online and it's looks super cool, plus you can buy like jams and preserves there! Not only that, they have a whole counter with sweets at the front. I'm buying stuff to take back home with us!"_

 _Asami just chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Of course you are…"_

Remembering their trip to this lovely resort put a smile on the photographers face as he worked on preparing dinner. It was never a dull moment when they were together, and since they had regrouped with the others it had gotten all the more lovely. Once they had all met up at the general store, Aki had asked everyone what they did since they separated. Mayuri and Suoh apparently did a double day at six flags, and Mayuri had been so excited to talk about all the rides and show off photos of all the characters they saw walking around the park. And of course they bought gifts for Kiyomi, mostly stuffed animals from the gift shops. _They're going to spoil her rotten._ Fei and Kirishima took a road trip to North Carolina to attend a tour of the Biltmore, where apparently Fei tried to buy said monument. From how pissy the Baishe leader had been when they met up, it was clear they didn't accept his offer. Then there was Rin and Yoh, who apparently went gambling. When asked if they won big, Akihito had been met with Rin's usual reply of "I cannot say," but from the expensive rings on their fingers…the photographer had reason to believe they did and used that money for something they both wanted. Well, good for them.

After the long day they spent out and about the lovely resort (And in the town near), they were all finally settling in the cabins they had rented for their stay. The cabins were each three bedrooms with fully stocked kitchens, each with their own hot tubs as well. It was nice, cute, and comfortable. Everyone was currently inside Asami's and Aki's cabin as the blonde was working on making them a nice, homemade dinner. After so many days of eating out, they were all craving some familiar food, thus why Akihito was working on making katsu curry for everyone while jamming out to the music playing from his phone, dancing along.

"Mind if I help?" Aki turned and saw Rin standing in the doorway, dressed in a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a black v-neck shirt with black socks on. His usual tidy hair was messy and all over the place from where he must have just taken a shower before heading over, and looking at him right now Akihito barely recognized him. He…looked so normal, and a lot younger than what he originally thought of him. What made him really not recognize him though was the fact he was also speaking normally.

"Um…Yeah, sure. You know what I'm making?"

Rin examined the ingredients the photographer had laid out then nodded. "Katsu curry, right?"

"Good eye! Do you know how to make it?"

"With my eyes closed." Was the guards response as he walked over, jumping in like a real pro on helping him with butchering the meat a bit, getting the fat removed. A smile quirking onto Akihito's face, he shook his head a bit before continuing what he was doing. He had expected the other to start more conversation, but he didn't. Instead he just worked quietly, nodding his head along to the music. Huh, I can get used to this. He thought to himself, glancing over at his guard every once in a while just to observe this rare sight. Seeing the guard constantly shifting legs uncomfortable, Akihito was reminded of his own knees that were still hurting a little bit from their fun just a couple hours ago.

 _Flashback:_

 _Akihito smiled as he focused the camera, taking a few shots of Asami helping Kiyomi across the swinging logs that were hanging from branches high up in the tree. This had been the last thing planned for their first day in Callaway, the Tree Top Adventure. It was basically an obstacle course in the trees consisting of swinging planks, logs, x's, walking across tight ropes and nets, and the best part was the zip lining. Akihito had been so excited to do it, but ended up having to tap out after half because he was still weak and recovering from treatments. So he had tired quickly, and right now his body felt beat to hell and back. Disappointing, but at least that meant he could get some really good shots to put into a memory album._

 _The other six had at some point turned it into a competition on who could get through it the fastest, and looking over he could see it was coming down to Rin and Yoh, and right behind them was Mayuri who was trying desperately to find a spot he could use to breeze past them. It amused Akihito to no end really, especially since this was all very against the rules and very dangerous, plus the workers were literally losing their shit. It was great, though he had much rather watch his crimelord with Kiyomi._

 _It was really cute to see Asami being so slow and patient with their little girl, encouraging her to get across even the scariest of areas and looking so proud when she made it across. It made his heart flutter, and honestly it was a little hot, seeing his man being such a good father. And seeing their daughter looking so happy with herself, it really just made it worth it. Even if he couldn't be up there with them, just being able to witness this and capture it made the disappointment disappear._

 _"_ _Ready for another zip line?" Asami asked, loud enough that Aki heard so he could grab out his phone to take a video. Of course he was going to get at least one video of his precious princess going down a zip line! Her grandparents would kill him if he didn't send them a video of her being so brave!_

 _"_ _Uh huh!" Kiyomi said, looking down towards Akihito, waving down and giving him a toothy grin before turning to listen to what Asami was saying._

 _"_ _Alright, remember how to do it?" She nodded, getting down into position to show him, "Good girl, now this one's a lot longer than the last ones. You're across the lake and it's going to get fast, but don't be scared. Your uncles already did it and they're fine."_

 _"_ _I'm not scared Daddy! I like this part, it's like I'm flying!" She said confidently, making Aki grin as he readied his phone to take the video._

 _Asami patted the top of her helmet, nodding. "That's my girl. Now, go on. I'll follow after you once you've reached the other side."_

 _"_ _Okay!" After a couple seconds of gaining her confidence up, she pushed off the platform and started gliding down the zip line, across the beautiful, sparkling blue lake._

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Aki jumped a bit as he was torn from his thoughts, eyes going wide as he looked at Rin. It took him a second to comprehend what he had said, but once it hit him and the song playing registered to him, Akihito grinned wide. Stray Cats Strut by Stray Cat.

"Me too! It's like…one of my favorite!" The blonde said, already starting to tap his foot along to the catchy, jazzy beat. Rin seemed to have the same idea, and keeping eye contact with one another, they both jumped into singing along.

 _"_ _Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence_

 _I ain't got enough dough to pay the rent_

 _I'm flat broke but I don't care_

 _I strut right by with my tail in the air"_

Akihito giggled as he watched Rin full on start dancing to the chorus, spinning on the hardwood floor before holding the spatula he was using out towards the photographer, mouthing the chorus.

 _"_ _Stray cat strut, I'm a ladies cat_

 _I'm a feline Casanova, hey man that's that_

 _Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man_

 _Get my dinner from a garbage can"_

Joining in with the guard's crazy dancing, in sync again they slid past one another which was made easy with their socks, their eyes locking as they sang into their individual cooking utensils. A big grin was plastered onto Akihito's face as his entire body moved to the music, Rin tapping his foot to the beat as he pointed to the photographer.

 _"_ _I don't bother chasing mice around_

 _I slink down the alleyway looking for a fight_

 _Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night_

 _Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry_

 _"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy"_

 _I wish I could be as carefree and wild_

 _But I got cat class and I got cat style"_

Just as the song went, they started strutting through the kitchen like they freaking owned the place, singing as loud as they could. Akihito had never imagined himself doing this with anyone, much less the guard that had freaked him out since he met him. But getting to see him like that, fuck did Aki think he was actually a really fun guy. How could you not respect a guy who would burst into song and dance with you?! It was impossible, really!

With the song coming to its end, Aki slid to the ground on his knees to air guitar that awesome solo that came at the end, bending all the way back 'til his head about touched the ground. Then it was really over, and he sat back up to meet eyes with Rin, before they both burst into laughter. A hand was offered to him and gratefully Akihito accepted it, letting the guard pull him up to his feet.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" He giggled, unable to stop grinning ear to ear.

Snickers came from behind them, and turning they were met with everyone standing in the doorway, staring at them with amused looks. Oh yeah, Aki had forgotten for a moment that literally everyone had been in the living room just the next room over. Fei was holding his cell phone up, taking video with a smirk while the others all laughed. Well, everyone accept Yoh, for he still kept his stone faced look.

"F-Fei! You better delete that!" Akihito snapped, running over to try and take the phone from his friend.

"Nah ah-ah!~ This is totally payback for that "made in china" prank you pulled on me." The Chinese man said with a shit-eating grin, "But don't worry, I'll make sure to add you to the mailing list so you can have a copy of this gold!~"

Akihito found his cheeks turning a dark shade of red as he tried in vain to grab the phone from Feilong's hands. The only thing he succeeded in doing was looking like a little kid who was too short to reach something being held above their head.

"I better be on that mailing list." Asami stated, and seeing the devious look the two shared with one another sent a chill down the blonde's spine. This was going to be black mail material for the rest of his life. Aki turned to try and get Rin on his side, but somehow the guard had vanished out of thin air.

 _Traitor._

* * *

 ** _Asami's POV_**

With everyone finally leaving to their individual cabins, Asami finally found his time to relax after such a long day. Kiyomi had begged them to let her stay with Kei and Fei, and really the crimelord was more than okay with letting her go so he could have some private time with Akihito. But right now he really needed to decompress a bit, which explained why he was stretched out on a lounge chair, freshly showered in just his robe while smoking a cigar. He was surrounded by candles that repelled mosquitos, considering he had gotten eaten alive throughout the day by those horrid, demonic little beasts.

The screen door opened and out walked his little blonde Kitten, drying his hair with a towel while wearing his camo boxers and black tank top. "Asami? I thought you stopped smoking…" Aki trailed off, and Asami could tell just from the glint in the boy's eyes that he was about to start nagging and scolding.

"It's just a cigar, Akihito. Besides, I spent all day doing all those things you wanted, can I not enjoy a little time to myself on this vacation too? You didn't even let me go golfing earlier."

"A cigar can lead you back into that nasty habit! And you enjoyed yourself just like the rest of, don't pretend you didn't! If you really want to go golfing though, you can go tomorrow." Akihito said, looking at him expectantly. Stubborn boy….

"I'm not putting it out." Asami deadpanned, looking away from his pouty Kitten to admire the nature around him, basically ignoring him.

"Hmph, well fine. I guess I'm just going to bed…alone…naked…" With those words the boy left, and Asami knew exactly what Akihito was trying to do. He was so tempted to toss the cigar out and take advantage, but he willed himself to stay put and just relax. Besides, if he wanted his Kitten nude, he could get him that way himself.

Thinking about it, Akihito hadn't really been wrong, he had enjoyed himself with everything they did today. It was things he never would have chosen himself to do, but having experienced them it was definitely a lot more fun than he anticipated. Going to the gardens was fine, and he liked seeing Akihito so enamored with the flowers, the passion that shone in his eyes as he took hundreds of pictures. The Tree top adventure had been something he dreaded, but he actually ended up really liking it. The zip lining had been a little uncomfortable, but it was still enjoyable. Asami wished that his adrenaline junkie lover could have finished the course with them, and so he was already making plans to build something like this out at the house for Akihito to enjoy.

Now what was probably his least favorite thing they did, yet oddly also his favorite, was that weird zoo they went too that Kiyomi had been dead set on them going. There had been a part of it you could walk around and see the animals in cages, as you do in most all zoos, but then there was also the part you drove through. They bought cups of animal food, loaded up into the truck, and then drove into an open part of the zoo where animals literally roamed wild. They fed zebras, buffalo, wild pigs, giraffe, and a shit ton more! There was nothing like turning your head to see a giant zebra head coming through your window, or a buffalo that slobbered all over the inside of that beautiful rental. The best and worst was the giraffe though, because it could not get enough of them! They all got licked by that thing a hundred time, and were just covered in thick layers of slobber. It was so disgusting, but also pretty hilarious.

Asami frowned when he suddenly heard something weird, quickly putting him on high alert as he put out his cigar. Slanted, golden eyes stared out into the darkness, ears straining to hear whatever that was again. For a good minute he didn't hear anything, making him start to think it was just an animal or something. Then the sound happened again, louder this time. Unlike that last time where it stopped after once, it kept going, and now Asami could make out what it was and he was low key horrified.

Suoh and Mayuri had rented the cabin next to theirs, and right he could hear everything that was going on….and what he could hear was a lot of screaming, begging, and moaning from his guard. With a sour, disgusted taste in his mouth, Asami hurried himself to get away from that. Seriously, how loud did they have to be?!

"What's wrong? You look like, really disturbed." Akihito spoke up, and when Asami's eyes fell on his lover he saw that the boy had been true to his words. He laid sprawled out on the king sized bed, his breathtakingly perfect body naked and on display for Asami's hungry stare. It was almost enough to make him forget the horror he just encountered.

"You really don't want to know, Kitten."

"Oh well now you've got me curious!~" The photographer giggled as he hopped up from the bed, starting to head through the little cabin towards the front door. As soon as Aki swung the door open, the crimelord knew he regretted it.

 **"** **OH MASTER!"**

As soon as their ears were subjected to this, the door was quickly slammed shut and locked by a very pale looking Akihito. Hey, I warned him. "…That was more terrifying than the shark."

"I think I would rather be inside one of those shark cages, surrounded by great whites than hear that again." Asami said, agreeing with what the blonde said. Of course, that was until he got an idea. Without as much as a warning, he picked his naked lover up and started carrying him back towards the room.

"Ryuichi! What are you doing?!"

Asami chuckled, smirking devilishly. "I think we can do better." _Oh Mayuri, you think you can make your submissive scream louder than I can mine? You are sadly mistaken…Sorry Kitten, you're in for a rough night._

* * *

 ** _Sunday, October 29_**

 ** _Akihito's POV_**

"I'm going to head up stairs and get changed, okay?" Asami murmured to the photographer, pressing a gently kiss to his lips as he walked past.

"Alright, just be fast! I'm not getting left to do all the unpacking!" Around Akihito, everyone was chatting and laughter could be heard. The house was going to be full for a few days since it seemed kind of pointless for everyone to leave, only to come back for the Halloween party he and Mayuri had convinced Asami to put on in the coming days. It had taken a lot of convincing on Aki's part to get his lover to agree, but after offering something the man just couldn't refuse, the plan was a successful go. Though thinking back, he kind of regretted going as far as he did with the bribe. Just thinking about what he would have to do tonight sent a shiver down his spine.

The buzzer at the door brought him out of his head, the blonde's eyebrows furrowing. They weren't expecting anyone, especially considering they just got home. Still, someone had to see who it was, and Asami was upstairs. So Akihito made his way over to the security monitor, hitting the button that let him see who it was. It was one of their guards, and he looked pretty freaked out about something. _Oh god…what is it this time?_ Akihito pressed the button for the outside speaker. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Takaba-Sama! Um…something was left here for the boss…" Alright, well this seems sketchy.

"What is it?"

"It's…you're just going have to see it, Takaba-Sama." _Of course, it's never easy with these guys._

Akihito sighed, nodding before he realized the guy couldn't see him. "Alright, just leave it on the porch, I'm coming out." After turning the monitor off, he opened the front door and headed outside…to see the guard holding something rather interesting.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I was just doing my rounds and I found it left by the gate!" The man said quickly, to which Akihito felt his heart tear as he bent down to look at the baby carrier in the man's hands. Inside, there was a tiny baby who couldn't be any older than six weeks, with chubby cheeks and fuzzy black hair.

"Someone just left a baby at our gate?!" Akihito said in horror as he picked the baby up out of the carrier, cradling it in his arms. "Oh god…who would do something like that to such a pretty little baby?" _What kind of monster could do that?!_

"Yes sir, and I have no idea. But I've got to get back to my job…" The guard trailed off before he quickly walked away, and Akihito had a sneaking suspicion that the guard was hiding something from him. He opened his mouth to call out to the guard, to tell him to bring his ass back over here, but he was stopped by the squirming in his arms. And looking down at this beautiful baby boy, Akihito figured he found out what it was the guard knew and hadn't told him.

When the baby opened his eyes, Akihito stood frozen. _This baby has golden eyes._


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm going to go ahead and apologize about this chapter feeling a little rushed towards the end. This chapter was kind of thrown together on the spot, and where I could have waited another day it would cut into the time spent on Monday's chapter. Still, I think you'll still like it! And if really wanted, I will make a bonus chapter that goes more into depth of this day. :D**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters. This is all purely a work of fiction. If you like, please favorite and leave reviews!**

 **Chapter 19**

 _Asami's POV_

Asami stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from a hot shower and already changed into a pair of black slacks and white dress shirt. Entering the bedroom while drying his hair with one of their fluffy red towels, his golden eyes fell onto a small form curled up on the bed. A smile tugged at his lips while gazing at his sleeping daughter. She had stubbornly stayed awake the entire jet ride home so the three of them could watch movies together. By the time they had landed, Kiyomi had looked ready to pass out. _Seems like she finally wore herself down._ Approaching the sleeping form, he lifted Kiyomi up into his arms with much ease before heading out of the room and to her bedroom down the hall.

Once he had Kiyomi settled into her bed cuddled up with her favorite stuffed turtle, Asami descended the stairs to help Akihito with their unpacking. The smile that had been on his face quickly morphed into a frown when he saw the state his precious love was in. The photographer's cheeks were red and tear stained as silent waterworks kept a continual flow. When their gazes met, Asami could see the grief and look of betrayal in those blood-shot hazel eyes as the blonde slid down the door and to the floor on his knees, those silent waterworks becoming full on sobs. Not knowing what else to do, he raced to his lover to pull him into his arms.

"Akihito? What's wrong, are you feeling okay? Has something happened?!"

"H-How could you Asami?" Aki heartbrokenly whispered into his ear, his voice shaking.

"How could I what?" Asami was beyond confused and very much concerned. What kind of awful thing could he have done to put Akihito into this state? It had to of been something bad, because otherwise he would get angry Aki rather than broken.

Akihito looked down into his arms at the innocent proof of what his lover had done, and the crimelord's eyes followed. A tiny baby with black fuzz on his head and golden eyes stared back. Asami pulled the blankets way to see the baby in full. He found himself stunned into silence, realizing now what had his love so distraught and upset. _This is anything but good…_ Akihito snuggled the baby against his chest, getting up from the floor and walking away from him. All the man could do was helplessly watch the other head up the stairs without saying another word.

The minutes ticked by as he tried to figure out how this all could have happened. There was no doubt that baby had to be kin to him, but there was no way it was what Akihito was thinking! He hadn't cheated, he knew he didn't! Asami had no memories of something so horrible and unthinkable. This wasn't a case of he got drunk and didn't remember because it had been years since he actually had been able to get wasted. Maybe drugged? Doubted it, Kirishima wouldn't have let that happened. No, there was something else going on, and after thinking about it for a while more Asami formed a hunch.

Knowing he had to act quickly before everything they had built together would be lost, Asami started to head up the stairs to find Akihito so he could explain. Reaching the bedroom, he watched as Akihito set the baby down on the bed. After clearing his throat Asami found his voice gain. "Sweetheart…that is not my baby I promise you. I would never and have never cheated on you."

Akihito turned to him, looking into his eyes as though searching for the truth. Asami stared into those hazel eyes, hoping his lover would see the truth in them. He raised his hands, cupping Aki's cheeks without breaking their eye contact. "That isn't my child." Asami whispered, pulling him to his chest as he waited for a reply. Small arms wrapped around his waist and relief washed over him. It felt like he could finally breathe again.

Silent tears wet the front of his shirt. "I trust you." Aki whispered as they stood in there for a long minute, embracing one another until a little cry pulled them back to the baby. Asami pulled back and walked over to the bed, picking the baby up carefully.

"Kitten, how did the baby get here?"

"Um…the guard said that he was left outside the gate while he was on his rounds…"

Without another word, Asami motioned for his lover to follow him to the security room where all the screens to the cameras were. Pulling the video feed up and seeing just who had abandoned this innocent baby proved that his hunch was true. His eyebrow twitched as the hand not holding the baby clenched into a tight fist. _You fucking bastard._

The crimelord pulled his phone out and dialed the number, holding the phone to his ear while he exited the room to get some privacy for the call. After only a couple rings the person on the other side picked up. "Father, what is the meaning of this?"

"I think you already know. I didn't want _it_ so I left _it_ with you."

"….You are a terrible excuse for a human being." Asami seethed, his grip on the phone tightening.

"At my age I would just die before the _thing_ was even old enough to care for _itself_. I'm doing _it_ a favor. Not to mention I already saved it from a worse life. It's mother was just after money and left the baby by itself."

"Of course you would see it that way, isn't that how you saw it last time?" Asami snapped at his father, feeling the want to hit something. Preferably the old man himself.

A long sigh came from the other line. "You're as emotional as ever I see, Ryuichi." Never mind, now he felt angry enough to kill him.

"After this, I'm done with anything to do with you. Don't call me, don't ask for any favors. This is the final straw."

"….I already suspected that."

"Good, then bye." Asami hung up, shoving the phone forcibly back into his pocket. The baby in his arms was starting to tear up again. _I have to calm down…_ After going back into the room, he could see Akihito had been waiting with a worried look plaguing his delicate features. Drawing a deep breath, he let the words fall from his lips.

"Akihito, this child is an Asami…." The blonde's shoulders fell, "But he isn't my son. He's my brother. My terrible excuse of a father abandoned him with us…and honestly I would prefer it if we took him in and raised him, because I can't imagine leaving my baby brother at an orphanage." The baby seemed to be picking up on his nervousness and started to cry. He tried to calm him as he waited for his photographer's answer.

His young lover watched him as the crimelord bounced the little baby softly and he could tell Akihito was in agreement from the loving smile he was given. "Give him here and go grab his bag. That evil bastard hopefully dropped off something for him. Oh, and your father needs to keep his dick to himself. I swear if any more babies get dropped off like unwanted puppies I'll castrate him myself."

Asami watched Aki snuggle the baby, kissing his soft black fuzz. This wasn't going to be an easy thing for them, but he knew they would make it work out. They had already accepted a child into the family, a baby is just another step.

"Ryuichi! Go get the bag!" Aki sternly ordered, snapping Asami out of his head.

"Okay Kitten." He smiled and left the room. In the living room, he saw everyone was waiting for him. Mayuri and Suoh were sitting on the sofa with their giant Great Dane lying in their laps. They had apparently left him there with Haruka while they were on vacation. Some were looking at him accusingly (Fei), but the others seemed a little more ready to listen to reason. Asami walked past them to retrieve the baby bag, then turned around to address the group waiting in suspense.

"So? What's the big excuse you're using to cover your ass?!" Fei snapped, not being able to hold his tongue anymore.

"The infant isn't my son, he's my brother. My father left him here because he knew the baby would be cared for and taken care of. Akihito and I have decided that we will raised him." Asami turned to address Fei directly. "I would never cheapen what I have with Akihito by having an affair. Ever."

Fei was caught off guard by the honest emotions the crimelord was showing, but he quickly recovered. "What kind of father drops an infant at his son's gates?"

"The kind that can't be bothered." Asami muttered angrily. A loud cry from upstairs made him remember what he had been "ordered" to do. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is a hungry baby that needs out attention." With that, Asami left and from behind him he could hear Mayuri going on a tangent about the whys and hows his father could be this way.

From out in the hall he could hear his love singing a lullaby to the baby to try and calm him down. Akihito turned when the door opened. "About time! You took so long I was about to start producing my own milk to feed this baby!"

"Now that would be a feat I would love to see, Kitten."

"Pervert! You just visualized it didn't you?!"

Asami grinned, chuckling. "No, I just wondered what your milk would taste like."

"That is so gross! Aki couldn't help laughing while Asami emptied the bag onto the bed to observe the contents they were given.

One bottle, two diapers, 1 change of clothes. His heart sank at the lack of care his brother was living in. He looked at Aki helplessly, and the blonde shared a similar look. One thing at the bottom of the bag caught his interest, and he picked it up. It was an entire file on the child with all the legal papers saying he was signed to them, his birth certificate, etc. There was no name on the certificate, only a last name. But what really sent him into a burning rage was when he looked at the child's birthdate. By size and weight, the baby didn't seem any older than six weeks, but reading over the paperwork said that he was almost four months! Asami was imagining all the ways he could torture his worthless father and that whore who mistreated her baby. Since that wretched lady basically starved her child, perhaps it would only be fitting she meet the same fate? Starving, chained up in cage like the rabid beast she has to be to do something so terrible. And his father…oh the awful things he imagined.

"Well, at least we have two hours before he needs to get fed again…" Aki trailed off as he held the bottle to the hungry baby's lips, and said baby eagerly devoured it.

"…We're going have to get him to see a pediatrician today. The birth certificate says that he's almost four months old, Akihito…"

The blonde looked absolutely mortified at this news as he looked down at the baby in his arms. "That's…awful." He whispered, tears started to trickle down his face again. Akihito forced a smile as fed the baby, "Don't worry little baby, you're going to be well fed here, I promise. I'll feed you anytime you're hungry, and then when you're bigger I'll cook you lots of food. You're little tummy will never be empty again. No it won't." Aki cooed to the feeding baby, who started smiling around the bottle.

Watching the two interact made the knot in his stomach begin to settle, being reassured that this was all going to work out. Asami had never imagined having children or a family like this. It always seemed too risky and he hated sharing his things (Namely Akihito), but here they were. A demon spawn rabbit, gassy bull dog, seven year old daughter, and now an infant boy. In less than a year they went from being just the two of them inside the penthouse, to having an entire family. And yes, this included the lot downstairs. After losing his younger brother, Asami had never imagined having family again. With family came heartache, and losing someone so precious to him had felt like all the heartache he could handle in a lifetime. But after meeting the daring, fearless Akihito…that all changed.

"So I do have a little question." The blonde began as he put the bottle down, situating the baby on his shoulder to burp him. The fact that Akihito seemed to have strong maternal instincts was pretty comical considering how often he was telling Asami he wasn't a house wife.

"And what's that Kitten?"

"Are we going to raise him as our son or as your brother?" _Oh, that's a good question…_

Asami frowned, looking from Aki over to the baby thoughtfully. "I think it's best if we raise him as our son. It'll be less confusing for both he and Kiyomi."

"Speaking of Kiyomi…do you think she'll be fine with having a little brother?"

"I think she'll be fine. Kiyomi is a sweet girl and I can only imagine her being excited."

Smiling, Aki nodded and headed for the door. "Well we should probably come up with a name for him before we introduce him to everyone. Assuming he doesn't already have one?"

"He doesn't…though I think I already have a good name in mind for him if you like it as well. I was thinking Masahiko. For a baby who's been through as much as he has, I think he should be named for his strength."

Akihito hummed thoughtfully, rocking the now sleepy baby in his arms. "Masahiko…our little prince." He mused, before grinning. "I like it! It's strong, and has an adorable nickname!~ We can call him our little Masa!~"

"Well, looks like we have our name then. Come on, let's head down stairs and let everyone meet him. Kiyomi's taking a nap right now so do you want me to wake her up?"

"No, just let her sleep. Whenever she wakes up we'll catch her up and let her meet Masahiko. Besides, and I hate to put it like this, but with her napping it's going to be one less thing to worry about. Right now we have to rush to get all of this done, and it's easier for her to be asleep then us having to keep up with her and this too." It actually made perfect sense, considering there was a lot going on at the moment and watching a seven year old while trying to do it would prove difficult.

Back in the living room, Mayuri was laying on the plush white rug, his dog standing over him as it licked his face, slobbering all over the blue haired designer. "Sammy! Stahp it!" Asami chuckled, shaking his head as he caught Rin taking pictures out of the corner of his eyes.

Akihito cleared his throat, gaining everyone immediate attention and even the dog stopped. "So…this is Masahiko everyone." The boy said, tilting his arms so everyone could see the sleeping infant. "We could really use everyone's help with getting things, because we were left with very little."

"Oh you don't even have to ask!~ Just tell us what to do and we're on it!" Mayuri chirped, grinning from the floor.

"He's right, we're here to help in any way you need us." Kirishima said, pushing his glasses up.

Both he and Akihito smiled, Asami's arm wrapping around his lover's waist as he began ordering everyone around what to do. It was surprising to see Akihito being so organized. "Okay, Kirishima and Fei…we need you to go general shopping. Groceries, bottles, bottle warmers, pacifiers and all that good stuff." The two nodded.

"Oooo what about me and Suoh?~"

"Mayuri, you're on clothes and decorating duty. I trust you to come up with an adorable theme for Masa, okay? And Suoh will help you, since you'll need to be moving things around."

"Understood!~" Mayuri looked pleased with this, practically bouncing as his mind wandered into all the ideas he had. Asami was sure that his friend wouldn't let them down, as he never had before.

"TAKAB-" Akihito cut the guard off by shushing him, gesturing down to the sleeping child once more.

"You and Yoh will go furniture shopping once Mayuri has picked everything out, and then you will help Suoh with moving everything and assembling it." Both guards nodded, though Rin looked guilty. Aki then turned to Asami. "And Asami, I need you to go find the best pediatrician you can and bring him here. I'm going to take care of the baby and have Haruka give me a rundown of everything I need to know."

"Consider it done, Boss." Asami teased with a humored smirk.

"Then chop chop everyone!" _Oh you bossy little thing…_

* * *

A loud crack rang through the living room as he stood up from the floor, groaning. Mayuri had drug him into the room to help out, and now his back was killing him. But it was all worth it, seeing the turn out of the blue panda themed nursery. Seriously, there were pandas everywhere! It was admittedly very cute, though the crimelord would never be caught dead saying that out loud. Luckily they had chosen wallpaper instead of paint for the time being, so Masahiko was able to sleep in his crib, swaddled up like a baby burrito. Asami doubted he would stay there long, not since Rin had got them a bassinette for their bedroom. Knowing his Kitten, the baby would be sleeping with them for the next long while until Akihito's overprotectiveness calmed down. If it ever does, not that Asami blamed him. Even he was quickly becoming protective over this sweet child who had been through so much.

The pediatrician who had seen Masahiko was stunned to see the baby still alive in the poor shape he was in. Malnourished, practically starved, and he had bruises on his delicate skin from rough treatment. Luckily there was nothing life threatening wrong with the child, and all they needed to do was keep him well fed, give him vitamins, and take him for weekly check ups until he's in the all clear. He was a little behind in development, but that was due to lack of strength. The doctor was confident he would get back on track. Surprisingly even after everything the poor baby must have been through, Masa was still a happy baby. Cooing and babbling to everyone he saw. It was the cutest thing to see and hear, Asami had found out.

Once Kiyomi had woken up from her nap and met the baby, she was already in love with him. Of course she wanted to hold him, and they let her. Then she wanted to take him to her room for a tea party, which was something they couldn't allow. Thankfully she had been understanding and was made happy again when Akihito let her feed him. That was one worry out of the way.

"Are you okay, Asami?" Aki asked worriedly as he ate the sushi they had one of the guards go and get them.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine." He assured his lover, taking a seat beside him and Kiyomi on the couch. Mayuri had his mouth stuffed with nigiri and he kept trying to shove more in. Mayuri had always been a major foodie, especially when it came to both sushi and hamburger steak.

Rin stood up from his seat, having finished his bowl of rice. Apparently he didn't like sushi, something that horrified Akihito. He held up a flash drive. "ON THE JET RIDE OVER I PUT ALL PICTURES I TOOK INTO A SLIDE SHOW! WE SHOULD WATCH IT NOW!"

"I think that sounds fun!~ I hope you got some good shots of Kirishima and I, because we looked hot while on the beach!~" Fei chirped before taking a dainty bite of his tuna roll.

"OF COURSE! I GOT MANY PHOTOS OF EVERYONE!" The guard said excitedly, running over to get it set up on the television. Not much later they were all sitting and commentating on the slide show of pictures from their vacation. Some they were unaware were taken, others people were posing for. His favorites were the photos of himself and Akihito chasing one another on the beach after the snow cone episode, and the ones with Akihito and Kiyomi in sitting on the bench swings in the gardens at Callaway. There were a few other really good ones, such as the ones with Mayuri and Suoh in the ocean, Fei and Kirishima in their matching outfits, and many of Rin and Yoh doing their things. But one photo made the crimelord's heart stop. In the background of one of the photos with them at the cabins, he saw Jun. The photo had Mayuri and Aki up in a tree sitting together after their contest to see who get up there the fastest, and not but ten feet behind them there was Jun, taking pictures. At first glance he would have thought it to be just another visitor, but he would recognize that face anywhere.

Asami turned to look around, wondering if anyone else noticed. When he saw the pale look on Mayuri's face, and the angry ones on Kirishima and Suoh's…he knew they saw it as well. None of them said anything because they didn't want to worry Akihito, but they were all thinking the same thing. They would be talking about this once everyone else went to bed.


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder series or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction! If you like it, please favorite and leave reviews!~~**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Mayuri's POV_

It was a week since little Masa came to join the family, and now that their Halloween party had come and gone Akihito had insisted on going out to buy things for the baby himself. Asami hadn't exactly been too keen on the idea, but once Mayuri told him he would go with, his friend reluctantly agreed. Now they were sitting in a cute little cafe Mayuri occasionally went to for breakfast. He had put careful consideration into his outfit per usual, his tight grey jeans matching perfectly with the dark plum blazer adorned with one of his signature brooches. A hippo brooch in this case, inspired by one of his main fashion television icons.

"I know why you came with us, by the way." Mayuri looked across the table at Akihito, taking another sip from his cappuccino before setting it down on the little white saucer. His mismatched eyes glanced over at the little girl who was busy listening to music, earbuds in while she ate her berry pancakes. Little Masahiko was sleeping on Akihito's chest, securely nestled in a Boba sling.

"Because I love fashion and clothes? Because I refuse to let you dress your baby in anything less than fabulous?~" _Because I actually care about your wellbeing?_

Akihito laughed, shaking his head. "No, because Asami wanted you to protect us. Even though we have Rin." He gestured a thumb back to the guard who was standing off somewhere behind them.

"You caught me!~ Well, kind of… Ryu wanted me to be here just in case, but I also would have wanted to go anyway!~" Mayuri chirped, grinning as he took a bite of his tomato and spinach omelet. _It's too salty…_

"Well I don't have a problem with you being here as long as it's because you want to be," _Ha, as if you had the choice Kiddo!~,_ "But if you don't, then you really don't have to. I know you're pretty busy, and with Rin we will be fine I'm sure." Mayuri realized pretty quickly that Akihito was feeling guilty for him tagging along, something the designer found to be ridiculous. Still, he would reassure him.

After swallowing another bite-full of food, Mayuri giggled and shrugged. "Don't you worry your perky little ass!~ I don't do anything unless I want to!~ And I most certainly was all about getting some clothes for that precious baby!~"

"Stop looking at my ass, you blue haired freak!" Akihito snippily snapped.

"I'll look where I want to!~" Mayuri glanced out the window, scanning the streets out the café while taking another bite. Ever since he saw that photo, he had become paranoid. He felt like there were always eyes on him, all the privacy he had now gone. It was frustrating and it pissed him off. The designer had sworn to himself that the moment he actually caught sight of Jun, he would poke those eyes out Alois Trancy style. Yes, he was an anime dork and he was proud of it.

Loud cries from across the table tore his eyes from the window to the baby on Akihito's chest. "Is he hungry?" Mayuri questioned while watching Akihito reached down into the baby bag at their feet.

"Yeah, it's about time for him to eat again." The blonde said as he grabbed out a bottle decorated with cute little pandas. Okay, so maybe he had gone a little crazy when he told everyone to buy Masa panda themed things, but Akihito had left him in charge of baby theme and come on! Pandas are the most adorable little creatures! He was actually working on making the baby his own custom clothes, most all of them themed with little pandas.

Mayuri looked at Aki's plate, tsking when he saw the blonde had barely touched his meal. He held his arms out. "Here, give me little Masa!~ I want to feed him!~" _You need to take care of yourself too, dummy._

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!~ What did I just tell you?~ I only do things if I want to! Now hand me over mini Ryu!~" He took the infant as soon as Akihito got him out of the sling, cradling the baby in his arm while he took the bottle in his other hand. Once Masa found out there was a bottle being held to his lips, he quickly latched onto it and began drinking it eagerly. Mayuri grinned as he brushed away the tears from the baby's little cheeks as the crying stopped. "You just felt a little left out, didn't you sweet boy?" He cooed with a fond smile.

 _Now what's Aki giggling about?_ Mayuri glanced up from Masahiko to Akihito, raising an eyebrow at the giggling blonde. "If something's amusing please share!~" Akihito quickly shook his head, and the grin on his face grew. "Oooo!~ Is it something dirty?~ Now you've really got to share!"

"Don't be a pervert with Masa in your arms!" The blushing Akihito scolded him, rolling his eyes. "But no, it's not that. I was just…wondering…have you and Suoh ever thought about having kids? I mean, from what Asami says you two have been together for practically ever, and you are so good with Kiyomi and Masa…"

Mayuri froze for a moment, staring into the hazel eyes looking at him expectantly. He hadn't been expecting that question, but he quickly recovered himself with a cheerful giggle. "Children?~ Us?~ Oh that would be a disaster!~ I'm always traveling and Kazumi works long hours with Ryu!~" _I would fuck them up..._ "Besides, we have our Sammy and that's all we need!~ He's a handful enough."

"Hehe, yeah Sammy is a big baby!~ And between he and Ceska, I don't know who slobbers more! I'm still cleaning up the living room from slobber shoe-strings." Aki giggled, shaking his head while stuffing a bit bite of waffle into his mouth.

"That's our boy!~" _Our big, goofy boy._

With the baby turning his head away from the bottle, Mayuri took that as he was done, propped him up on his shoulder to burp him. "Though we have been thinking about another dog, a smaller one that I can take with me traveling!~ Sammy is always staying home with Kazumi to keep him company, and it can get a little lonely!~"

"Yeah…I bet it would be. Have you thought about what kind of dog you want?" Akihito asked curiously around a mouth full of waffle.

"I was just thinking about a rescue!~ Where I'm all about some designer clothes, I don't care about the breed or pedigree of a puppy!~ I think a little mutt dog who needs a home is perfect for me!~"

Akihito grinned, setting his fork down next to his plate. "We should go looking after our shopping then! I would love to help you pick out a dog!" _That doesn't surprise me!~_

"Ooo~ I like the sound of that!~ Kazumi will just had to deal with it if I fall in love with a puppy and bring it home!~"

"Don't act like you don't have him wrapped around your finger! If you came home with a dead body he would just help you hide it!" Akihito said with a laugh. You have no idea how right you are… "Now If you're done eating too…I'll take my baby back and we can get going!~"

Mayuri looked down at the baby dressed in little panda overalls who was currently trying to eat his hands. _Too cute…_ He passed Masa over to his mother. "Right right!~ I'll take care of the bill, you just rangle your kids!~"

"Hey! Wait for me and I'll take care of ours!" Akihito called after him as Mayuri skipped off towards the front counter, struggling to get the baby back into the Boba sling.

"Nope, I won't hear of it! I'm treating you guys today!~" Mayuri ignored all the protests of the blonde photographer as he pulled out his wallet once he reached the front.

 _I just love annoying him!~_

 _ **A While Later…**_

For the first time in a long time, Mayuri remembered what it was like to carry his own shopping bags. Usually he had his honorary pack mule who would gladly take everything from him, but without Suoh he was left doing it himself. Aki had already piled Rin down with bags and he had the baby and Kiyomi to keep together, so that was his only other option out the drain. It wasn't that he cared or anything, because all the weight really felt like nothing to the designer, but it was just a little odd and made him miss his man. It had been forever that he went shopping with anyone but Kazumi, and at this point it felt like something they had saved exclusively for one another. Hell, Kazumi would live without food in the house for days just to wait on him to come home from a trip so they could go grocery shopping together.

They were heading to meet up with Ryuichi, Kei, and Kazumi for lunch and Mayuri had just crossed the road with the others when Akihito muttered "crap" under his breath. Frowning, he turned his head back. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, becoming serious for a moment. Akihito was still recovering, so he knew he needed to watch out for any signs he was getting light headed or something. Mayuri refused to let the photographer get hurt on their outing.

"I'm fine, I just forgot the bag that had Kiyomi's toy in it….We'll be right back! Just wait for us here, okay? I promise to be fast!"

"Sure!~ You guys just be careful!~" Mayuri chirped, deciding he would take this time to text Ryuichi and see if they were on their way yet. He didn't want to text Kazumi in case they were driving!~

 **/Ryyyyuuuu!~ You guys on your way yet? (** **ꇴ** **)**

 **/We are only a few blocks away. Already finished shopping? That's a record for you.**

 **/ (** **Ｔ▽Ｔ** **) Soooo mean Ryu!~**

 **/It's just the truth, Mayuri. Is Akihito still doing okay?**

 **/ Ye have little faith! Your precious Kitten is just fine!~ Just hurry your asses up! I'm hungry! (*´** **ｪ｀** ***)** **っ旦**

 **/You're always hungry.**

 **/….Touché.**

Mayuri watched the little dots saying that Ryuichi was typing, but he heard Kiyomi's voice and he quickly slipped his phone into his pocket. He grinned as he waved too them, looking both ways before he started to head across to meet up with them to take Kiyomi's hand since now Akihito had all hands full. It was right when Akihito walked in front of one of the parked cars on the side of the road that he caught sight of a car speeding towards the blonde.

Something snapped in his brain and he dropped everything on his arms, letting it all crash onto the road as he raced forwards, pushing Akihito and the baby with enough force to knock them back. He just had to trust that Rin was close enough to catch them from hitting the concrete, because in just a split second he felt impact, the car slamming him between itself and the parked one behind him with so much force that he heard the sound of bones crushing. Pain…all he could feel was pain. Pain so intense he felt light headed, yet he didn't scream. Mayuri slowly opened his eyes, his vision coming out blurry as his upper body laid across the hood of the car that had hit him.

"OH MY GOD! MAYURI!" He heard Aki screech, and he could hear the screams of a baby and the cries of his seven year old niece. Mayuri wanted to badly to reassure them that he was okay, but he couldn't when he wasn't even sure if he was himself.

His eyes locked with the horrified ones in front of him belonging to his brother, and after that everything happened so quickly. Jun backed up and quickly sped off, and if it hadn't been for Rin catching him he would have went face first into asphalt. Soon he had his back against the car he had been crushed against, and Rin was blocking his view from his legs, but he could see the blood spurting from one of his legs that told him enough. An artery had been severed.

"Rin...Rin are they okay?!" Mayuri screamed…only it didn't come out as a scream. It barely came out as a whisper. The breath had completely been taken out of him.

"They're fine, but I'm more worried about you right now." Rin said, before he snapped at Aki, "Throw me the baby bag!"

"O-Okay!" At this point the pain had died into just a throb, and the lightheadedness was only growing. He looked down to see the blood beginning to create a pool around his legs… Rin was digging through the bag, looking for something as though his life depended on it. _Huh, actually it's mine…_

"Rin…tell me the truth…is it bad?"

Rin didn't look up, but he still answered. "...It's very bad." The designer closed his eyes, nodding at the information he had already known to be true. The guard finally found what he was looking for. "This is going to hurt, really bad. You're probably going to scream." Mayuri tried to brace himself in any way he could, but there was no bracing yourself for the scream inducing pain that came from having your leg tied off with a make shift tourniquet. He thought he had passed out for a moment, all the color leaving his face as he let out a blood curdling scream.

He could hear rapid footsteps approaching, and then the voices of his dear closes friends yelling as they picked up the pace towards him. About time you show up…. He was able to understand what Ryuichi was saying first. "Akihito call 119!"

"I've already done it! They're on their way!" Akihito sounded like he was sobbing.

"What happened?!"

"I-I don't know! It all happened so fast! All I know is that Mayuri pushed me and then he was…he was…" Aki's sobs renewed to the point he couldn't even speak.

Mayuri forced his eyes open when he felt the presence of someone beside him, and he turned his head to see his teary eyed husband. "Hey…it's going to be okay…" Mayuri whispered, lifting a trembling hand to brush away Kazumi's tears.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Kazumi asked with a weak chuckle, before Mayuri watched his love's eyes move to his legs lower body, and he saw him turn green. Swallowing thickly, he finally built up the courage and took a peek himself, and what he saw even made him sick…and made him furious. He could see bones poking out through both of his legs, and there was blood everywhere, and it was still coming. One of his legs was also twisted oddly, the same leg that had the tourniquet on it. It was weird, because it looked so painful…but now it barely hurt.

"Heh…Normally that's the case…b…but we've never been normal." He breathed with a giggle.

Kazumi reached out and brushed a few strands of blue hair from his face. "You better not leave me." He whispered, and Mayuri, even bleeding out, could see the pain and fear in his love's eyes. Mayuri knew Kazumi like the back of his hand, so the designer knew this was a worst nightmare coming to life.

"N-Never…I'll never leave you..."

"Mayuri, I'm going to have you the best orthopedic surgeon working on you even if I have to fly them there myself, alright? We're going to get you all fixed up." Mayuri gave Ryuichi a weak smile, nodding. His vision was starting to go black around the corners…and he felt really tired.

"Okay….I'm just…going to close my eyes…a little bit." He mumbled, slipping out of it. If he was thinking properly, he would know to fight to stay awake, but all common sense left the designer as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Mayuri, Mayuri keep your eyes open!" _I can't though…I'm so tired…_ "Dammit! Where's the fucking ambulance?! I'm about to run him there myself!" Kazumi yelled, hitting the ground with his fist.

"Don't touch him! If you move him you'll hurt him worse! Rin…take Kiyomi home!"

"Yes sir!" The voices kept getting farther and farther away as Mayuri lost consciousness, but before he was completely gone he heard sirens off in the distance. The ambulance was finally there…

* * *

 _Suoh's POV_

Suoh paced the hall of the hospital as they waited for any news on Mayuri, hands pulling at his hair. It had been over half an hour and they hadn't been told anything. The doctors and nurses had rushed Mayuri back and now they were left without any information what so ever. He had ridden in the ambulance with his husband, and half way to the hospital his vital signs had become unstable. It was probably the most terrifying thing he had ever seen, the paramedics having to work just to keep the love of his life alive and breathing. Suoh had helped torture people, had shot and seen people shot, hell he had even killed people! But nothing compared to seeing what he saw.

"Suoh…sit down. You're making me sick just watching you." He glanced over at Asami, halting in his pacing. "Don't look at me like that. You need to sit. We don't need you making yourself sick too. Mayuri doesn't need that." _….He's right._

Letting out a sigh, he walked over and took a seat across from Asami, who was searching through the baby bag for a bottle for baby Masa. The bag was covered in blood, making him sick just to look at it. Feilong was sitting beside Kirishima, who was on his phone canceling everything for Asami for the next couple days. Asami and Feilong had been in a business meeting together before they headed over for dinner, talking about bringing Sion and Baishe together. So as soon as he and Yoh heard the news they rushed up here.

"He's going to be okay. Mayuri is strong and as hard headed as they come. He's not going to let something like this be what brings him down." Suoh couldn't understand how his boss managed to sound so sure of himself, but he was thankful for it. Asami's words made him feel just a bit better.

Just when he started to feel better, the door finally opened to the side of them and out walked the doctor. Suoh's eyes went wide, because he knew if everything was fine they would have just sent a nurse. His throat went dry as he jumped to his feet, walking over to the doctor. "Is he okay?" He croaked out.

"We've stabilized him and got the bleeding to stop, but we need to act fast. He has compound fractures to both his tibia and fibula that are going to need immediate operation, and his pelvis was crushed in the accident. I am optimistic about the leg with less damage, it's perfectly salvageable. But the other one…If we don't act quickly he could lose it. " Suoh felt like they were underwater, because the more the doctor spoke the more numb and fuzzy everything felt. "I need your consent to do immediate surgery, because he's lost so much blood it could be dangerous. We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes smoothly, but the risks are there."

Suoh felt a lump in his throat, his mind racing with all that could go wrong, but in the end he knew he had to do what Mayuri would want. "Y-Yes….Go ahead and do it…But is he going to be okay?"

The doctor couldn't meet his eyes as he opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off when the door slammed open and a nurse came running out. "Doctor, we have a code blue with patient Suoh!" The next thing Suoh knew the doctor and nurse had disappeared behind the door in a sprint, and from just two words he felt his heart shatter.

 _Code blue…..flat line._


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! It's been a little hectic with Father's day, another birthday, and starting a new partime job while keeping my studies going! Thank you for being patient!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters! This is purely a work of fiction! If you like it, please favorite and leave reviews!~**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Asami's POV_

Wailing….that's all he had heard for the last fifteen minutes and it was gnawing at his sanity. Asami was aware that it couldn't be helped, but it was still the last thing he wanted to hear while trying to process everything. Not only was his sanity running thin, but so was his patience. It had been more than half an hour since the doctor had left running on a code blue, and they hadn't heard from anyone since. Anticipation and worry for the worse was building up within the group, and if that door didn't open soon he was going back there himself. This was his damn hospital and he was getting seriously livid with the fact they were taking forever on informing them of what was going on. Not the mention Suoh looked ready to completely fall apart.

Kirishima, who no longer had calls to distract himself, looked lost in his own head. Just knowing his friend, Asami knew they were in the same boat. Overwhelmed. Akihito was rocking Masa, trying desperately to shush his cries and wails, but being distraught himself it just wasn't working. Not to mention he was fairly certain the baby was hungry and cranky, and a hospital was no place for him to be…especially not in this situation.

"Akihito…why don't you and Masahiko head home? He's getting hungry and tired, and Kiyomi needs you there." Asami gave his lover a meaningful look. "I'll call you the minute we know anything." Akihito looked perplexed of what to do, wanting to stay but knowing it was best for the kids if he left. So reluctantly the blonde nodded.

Fei stood up from his seat, meeting Asami's golden eyes. "Yoh and I will drive him home and stay with him and the kids." This was one of the few times he felt he could actually trust his former enemy with his precious Akihito without him there, though the Baishe leader had been much better since getting with Kei.

"I'll walk the three of you out then." He said, grabbing the baby bag before his lover could reach for it. Shockingly Akihito didn't bicker with him over it, something Asami appreciated it. A lot of the time he saw it as one of the cute qualities his Kitten possessed, but at the moment it would do nothing but add to the black pool of stress he was drowning in. Either Aki realized this, or he was just too worried and distracted with the crying baby in his arms to be his usual difficult self.

Quietly they all exited the hall to the elevator, and then out of the hospital to the parking deck. Once they arrived at Fei's very extravagant and expensive rental, Asami helped Akihito secure the baby's pumpkin seat into the back. When everything was set and his lover was in the car, he turned to Yoh and Fei. "You wreck with them, or drive recklessly…I will kill you both. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry, Yoh is a safe driver." Fei assured the crimelord, Yoh nodding stiffly as well. Asami knew that was true, but he still couldn't help his unwavering concern when it came to his family. Watching the other two men get into the car, he started to turn when suddenly he heard Akihito's voice coming

"I completely forgot! Um…Asami, it was Jun. Jun's the one who hit Mayuri. He was…aiming for me and Mayuri pushed me out of the way." Akihito said, looking guilty…and then looking nervous. Asami's eyes were lit aflame with rage, though he couldn't say he was at all surprised. He had already guessed it considering everything, but getting the confirmation just made it feel real.

"Did you get the license plate of the car?" He asked his lover slowly, throat feeling dry.

"I-I….I didn't think about it. I was too worried about the kids and Mayuri…" Akihito muttered bitterly, and the crimelord could see just how angry the boy looked with himself.

"That's an understandable thing to do, Akihito. Don't fret over it, we will find him without it. There are still traffic cameras." The blonde gave him a weak smile, nodding. _It didn't make him feel better, did it?_ "Alright, well if I'm not home before bedtime, tell Kiyomi goodnight for me."

"I'll call you so she can hear it from you."

"That's a better solution, so do that. I'll keep my phone's ringer on. Be safe, and if anything happens call me." Asami said, bending down to the window to brush his lips against his lovers in a soft kiss. Now he was even more reluctant to let Akihito out of his sight, because if Jun was willing to try a stunt like that in public…he doubted that the crazy bastard would think twice about doing it again.

"I will….I promise."

Thirty minutes ago Asami's patience was running thin, well now it was running on borrowed time. Every passing minute was eating away at the three of them, but he could see the breakdown happening silently in Suoh's mind. He wasn't going to sit and watch it happen any longer. It wasn't too long ago he had been in his friend's position, so he knew what it felt like to sit there, worrying yourself to insanity. Asami got up from his seat, crossing the room over to the door the doctor had come out of not long ago. Opening the door, he just about ran smack into a male nurse.

"I'm sorry!" The boy apologized immediately, bowing his head. Asami felt the anger to kill someone from how long they were made to wait, but seeing this kid shaking in fear made him reconsider. At least not him.

"What's the news on Mayuri? That's why you're here, yes?" He backed up to let the nurse actually enter the room.

"U-Um yes!" Clearing his throat and ushering himself in, the nurse wouldn't look up at any of them, "We were able to get his heart started back, and we're doing everything we can to get him stable again. But ah…the doctor wanted to ask if the patient had ever spoken about donating his organs…"

Suoh went pale, all color draining from his face and Asami was positive the giant man was about to faint. Eyes slitting into a glare, his fist connected with the wall next to the boy's face, eliciting a terrified cry from the nurse. "You can go tell the doctor that if he wants to keep his own life, then he will save Mayuri's, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir!" The boy was quick to disappear behind that door again, and if Asami wasn't livid then he would have felt a little bad. That kid was barely out of medical school he was sure, and was basically thrown to the wolves because the doctor didn't want to face them himself. Coward.

Asami took his seat beside Kirishima, staring down at his clenched hands. He felt so useless, just sitting here and waiting to know if one of his best friends was going to pull through or not. Though Asami didn't usually blame himself for things like this, in this one instance he felt suffocated with guilt. When he really went back and thought about it, Asami knew that all that happened could be tied back to him. And it wasn't even the fact that he was the one who had Jun taken down from head of the family…no. Everything that had happened to Mayuri was his fault. It was all tied back to the first time they met, so many years ago…

 _Flashback._

 _Ryuichi did not by any means want to sit through another yakuza meeting with his parents. Maybe that kid Jun was fine with it, but for the golden eyed boy it was nothing but boring! He wanted to go play! Look up at his mother, he whined for the third time. "Come on Mama, I wanna go play with Kei and Yusuke!" It wasn't fair they got to go play but he couldn't!_

 _His mother looked over at his father, who looked both a little annoyed and reluctant…but after meeting Ryuichi's pleading eyes he nodded. "Fine, for a little while. When it gets dark the three of you need to be back inside." His face lit up._

 _"_ _Yes sir!" Not needing to be told twice, he quickly ran out of the Miketsukami household and to the huge yard surrounding the estate. It didn't take long for him to locate the two boys, the well-dressed Ryuichi running towards them while waving his hand to get their attention. "Dad said I could come play with you guys!~"_

 _Yusuke smiled, his shy blue eyes averting. Though he was the oldest of the three of them, Yusuke was always a follower when they played together…and Ryuichi was always the leader! "Cool! I was about to show Kei my baby brother…do you wanna meet him too?"_

 _Ryuichi blinked, frowning. "But you're the little brother, aren't you? I mean there's only two of you." Yusuke shook his head._

 _"_ _No, father had another baby…but he's not allowed in the main house. Mama doesn't want him there, so he has to stay in the old house where the servants live. I go and play with him a lot, even though I'm not really supposed to…"_

 _"_ _Why doesn't your mom want him in the house if that's her son? And why is it against the rules for you to go play with him?" He had so many questions…_

 _Kei pushed his glasses up, stepping up beside Ryuichi and grabbed his arm. "Ryuichi…you shouldn't press people for information that's not your business. It's rude."_

 _"_ _No, It's fine! Um…he's not mama's son. She says that he's a whore's son…whatever that means. And she says I can't play with him because he's not really my brother, but father told me once that he was."_ _ **Okay this is just more confusing!**_

 _"_ _That's not fair! He needs people to play with too! Let's go play with him so he's not lonely!" Yusuke smiled and nodded, beginning to walk across a stone path. They followed the eight year old until they came across an older house hidden behind over grown trees, moss growing up the side of it. Ryuichi could see from the outside that there were bars on the windows. This wasn't a house…it was a prison!_

 _Horrified at what he was seeing, he walked up to the porch while Yusuke took an old key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. Inside it was dark, the lights on the walls only providing a dim light for the entryway. He could hear footsteps upstairs, ones of adults so Ryuichi assumed it was a few servants. "Mayuri? Mayuri it's your big brother!" Yusuke called out into the house, his voice echoing._

 _The pattering of little footsteps came from a room next to them, and moments a tiny boy peeked his head out of a doorway. He had lighter brown hair down to his shoulders, uncut and messy. The boy, Mayuri, wore a long baggy t-shirt that fell just above his ankles and was running around bare foot. He looked malnourished just at a casual glance, but really looking at the three year old Ryuichi could see dark circles under his eyes and bruises on his arms that he assumed was from falling. The thing about this kid that really stood out though were his eyes…Ryuichi had never seen anything like them! They were different colors, one a very light blue and the other amber brown._

 _"_ _Onii-san…Who they?" Mayuri pointed at the two new people, his free hand moving up his mouth where he started sucking on his thumb._

 _Yusuke smiled kindly and pointed to first the older of the younger boys, "This is Ryuichi," his finger moved to the boy in glasses, "And this is Kei. They're my friends."_

 _Mayuri slowly pointed to each of them. "Ryu…iki...'n….Kei?" Ryuichi couldn't help but giggle when the boy couldn't pronounce his name, finding the little boy very cute._

 _"_ _You can just call me Ryu, Mayuri!" Ryuichi looked around, frowning. "So ah..where do you play at in this place?"_

 _"_ _Do you mind showing them your room, Mayuri?" Yusuke asked the small child, resting a hand on his head. Mayuri eagerly nodded, grabbing his brother's hand before leading them up the old wooden stairs. It was dark throughout the house, but it was very clean. There wasn't a speck of dust on any surface, so at least the kid wasn't living in filth, but the fact he was alone here still irked Ryuichi._ _ **It must be so lonely…**_

 _They reached the bedroom and the moment the door slid open, he felt his hands clench into fists. The room was small, the walls left white and the room had very little color. There was a futon rolled up in the corner of the room, so the boy didn't even sleep on a western bed like Ryuichi had become accustomed to. Other than a few toys in the floor, a dresser, and a small bookshelf littered with picture books, the room was very bare and empty. Seeing this, Ryuichi knew he had to do something! He wouldn't stand for this! He-man wouldn't let someone live like this, so he wouldn't either!_

 _"_ _This isn't a bedroom, this is a prison! This whole place is a prison! You can't live here anymore, it's not fair! I'm going to get you out of here and you're going to come live with me! My mama won't mind!" Ryuichi said, voice filled with determination._

 _"_ _U-Um…Ryuichi…I don't think that's a good idea…we could really get into some trouble…"_

 _"_ _Nonsense Kei! Just like He-Man, by the power of Grayskull we have the power! And from what I've heard up to this point, that woman who makes him stay here is just like Skeletor! Evil to the core! So we've gotta save him!"_

 _Mayuri blinked, eyes wide. "He-Man? Who dat?"_ _ **Oh god, it's worse than I thought! They don't even let him watch the best show ever! They're torturing him!**_

 _"_ _He-Man is only the best Superhero ever! He's better than superman or even batman, and he rides a Battlecat! I'm just like He-Man, I save people! And I'm going to save you so you don't have to live here alone anymore!"_

 _Yusuke looked down at his little brother, looking conflicted before he nodded. "Okay, as long as you'll let me see him then I'm going to help…"_

 _"_ _Of course you can! My mama says you're a good boy, so you can come visit him whenever you want to! As long as you don't let anyone else know he's there!"_

 _"_ _I won't, I promise…if Mayuri is happy there then I'll keep it secret!" The boy they were discussing just looked really confused, continuously pulling on his brother's shirt sleeve. Yusuke bent down to his brother's height. "You don't like living here, do you Mayuri?" He shook his head, "Well Ryuichi is going to let you stay with him. I'll still be able to see you too! Isn't that great?~"_

 _"_ _Mhm!" Mayuri mumbled around his thumb._

 _Ryuichi grinned, looking around the bare room. "Before we go, you should pack some clothes and any toys you wanna bring! But I'll share mine too, just not my He-Man belt. That's mine. Oh! And I have some old clothes you can wear too!" After getting an enthusiastic reply from the toddler, they spent the next fifteen minutes hunting down a plastic bag and getting a few things put into it. Clothes, his favorite blanket, a stuffed white and red monkey, and a couple of children's books. Once that was taken care of, the three of them snuck out back of the house to the huge stone wall that stretched around the entire property._

 _"_ _Guys…this really isn't a good idea! We're going to get in a lot of trouble…" Kei said for what seemed like the hundredth time, exasperating Ryuichi. Why does he always question my plans?!_

 _Rolling his eyes, Ryuichi looked back at his best friend. "Come on Kei, there's no way we'll get into trouble! The grownups are all inside doing their business stuff, so we have all the time to get him outta here! Don't wuss out on me, you're supposed to be my Orko!" His "encouraging" words did little to make Kei feel better, instead only making the shorter boy more anxious. Kei kept fiddling with his glasses, something Ryuichi had noticed he did when he was nervous._ _ **He worries too much!**_ _"Guess you're playing Cringer today, aren't you? Fine, if you're going to be a scaredy cat about being caught, you climb over first. I'll even help you over, your welcome!"_

 _Bending down, he pointed to his shoulder. "Just climb on my shoulders and get over." Kei was shaking with nerves, groaning and muttering about how much trouble they were going to get into as he reluctantly did as Ryuichi said. He stepped up on the boy's shoulder, using it to boost himself up and over the wall. Yusuke followed not long after (Carrying Mayuri's bag of things), leaving just Ryuichi and Mayuri on the other side. "Alright Mayuri, it's your turn! Do what your brother did and get over the prison wall, okay?"_

 _Mayuri toddled and stumbled over to him, determined not to take the thumb out of his mouth even when he started his attempt of getting his foot onto Ryuichi's shoulder in order to climb up. "You're going to need both your hands, Mayuri! Come on, you can do it!" He tried to help the three year old himself, pushing Mayuri up with the hand not bracing him._

 _"_ _HEY?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ryuichi jumped at the sudden yelling voice, golden eyes going as wide as physically possible and Mayuri quickly scrambled off to hide behind him. He turned his head, his eyes landing on the eleven year old Jun. They had…never gotten along. Jun was always trying to intimidate him because he was older and bigger, but Ryuichi refused to be afraid of him! He was a big kid too now! He turned six a few weeks ago, and that meant he had a later bedtime! No big bully was going to mess with him anymore!_

 _Standing up and gathering up his courage, Ryuichi puffed out his chest to try and look as big as possible. "We're getting Mayuri out of here! That evil woman had him locked up in prison, so we're saving him!"_

 _"_ _You don't even know what you're talking about! That…thing you're "saving" is nothing but a rat! Put it back where it belongs before I make you regret it." Jun sneered at him, crossing his arms. By this point the other two were making their way over the wall, overhearing what was going on. Mayuri was crying._

 _"_ _I'm not scared of you, Jun! And he's not a rat, he's your brother….and I'm going to get him out of here even if I have to fight you to do it!"_ _ **Bravery is a hero's best weapon!**_

 _The sinister smirk that came across Jun's face made Ryuichi's stomach flip, and he starting to feel sick. "You know, if you were any other kid your teeth would be on the ground right now. But because hitting you would get me in trouble…I'm just going to go tell our parents." Ryuichi gulped as he watched the boy run towards the house, his eyes moving to both his friends. They both looked terrified._

 _"_ _I told you Ryuichi! I told you this was a bad idea, but you never listen to me!" Kei yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. Mayuri was still sobbing, though now he was being totted by his big brother….who also looked like he was going to cry._ _ **Crap…Crap…I can fix this! I'm the leader so I've gotta come up with a plan!**_

 _Ryuichi bit his lip, before he developed a little idea in his head. Maybe he wouldn't be a big kid…just for a few minutes… "Come on guys! Don't lose faith in me yet! I always have a backup plan! Let's head back into the house!" They all looked worried as to what this backup plan could be…but they would soon see._

Asami remembered that day vividly, though it happened so long ago. He remembered what he did to keep them all out of trouble, which in a short sweetened version was he ran "crying to mommy" and told her all about what kind of condition Mayuri was living in and how he had just wanted to save him. Of course his mother took his side, which automatically meant his father did as well…and basically Mayuri's father had his hands tied and had to move his "bastard son" into the main house. This all happened a few years before Asami's mother died, back when his father was actually a decent human being. But after his mother died, his dad just became a giant man whore and that's how Shinji was born. Thinking back to this day always filled the crimelord with mixed emotions. He saved Mayuri was being isolated away and neglected, but then because of him he was also put into a worse situation. If he had just minded his own business then Mayuri would have never of moved into that house…which meant the things Jun did never would have happened. At the end of the day, this all could be tied back to him.

Letting out a long sigh and now back to reality, his eyes moved from his shaking; clenched hands to the two men sitting across from him. Both of them shared that deep in thought, distant look. Kirishima looked absolutely haunted by whatever was going through his head…while Suoh looked reminiscent.

 _…_ _..I wonder what they're thinking about._


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters, this all purely a work of fiction! If you like, please leave Fallow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Kirishima's POV_

Unable to think straight with all the emotions filling his mind, Kei felt utterly powerless and useless. In any other situation he would be able to help in some way, there would be tasks he could do in order to fix the problem. But this problem was out of his hands, and for a control freak like Kei it was basically a nightmare coming to life. Especially when it concerned Mayuri. Both he and Asami shared in their overprotectiveness of the fashion designer, something that had developed when they were children. Growing up there was always the mutual agreement between them to protect Mayuri, and no matter how much older they got that agreement had never really disappeared, though it did lessen once Suoh came into the picture. It wasn't that they doubted Mayuri's ability to take care of himself whatsoever, it was that they could never get the picture of the malnourished, helpless toddler they "saved" as kids.

The emotions that he felt were unknowingly almost exact to the ones Asami was feeling. Anger, worry, and guilt. Anger because of Jun and what he dared do to Mayuri, and what he tried to do Akihito and the children. Worry for his friend who they didn't know if he would pull through or not. Then guilt for what he didn't do. Where Asami felt guilt for the day they first met, Kei's guilt was found a few years after with the one thing in his life he regretted. The one thing he knew he would be going to hell for. The reason he and Mayuri couldn't talk to one another like they did at one time, why the distance grew between them. A decision he made that could never be forgiven…

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _Hey Kei, I have to run home and grab Shinji. I promised him I'd take him with us to the arcade this time so he can pick out what I win for him. Go ahead and head to Mayuri's and I'll catch up." Kei sighed as he these words echoed in his head. He always hated walking home without Ryuichi, it was always so quiet. The awkward thirteen year old knew the way to their younger friend's house like the back of his hand, they met up there three times a week after school. Sometimes, if Shinji was having a good day, the little five year old would join them. Ryuichi would never let him walk around in fear of him collapsing again, but even so Kei knew the kid liked the fresh air…and all the toys and sweets they ended up giving him._

 _Arriving at the heavily guarded Miketsukami residence, the guards at the front took one look at him before letting him pass on through the gates. Security was at its highest since Mayuri's father passed away and Jun took over, so there were guards everywhere. It was only precautionary since this would be the perfect time for any opposing forces to make their move, with the Miketsukami's in such a vulnerable position. Kei found this a very intelligent move on Jun's part, though he quite literally despised the guy._

 _Kei headed towards their usual meeting place, the now completely abandoned old residence in the back. The same place Mayuri was kept basically prisoner in when they were younger, and was the servant house. A couple years ago before Mayuri's father died he had an updated house built for them on the far opposite side of the property after a storm took the roof off. Now it was their place to hang out without being bothered._

 _Getting the door, he was about to push it open but stopped when he heard voices from the inside…or one voice and loud sobbing. "I've told you a hundred times! You belong to me, you fucking rat. If I ever see you holding that fucking brat's hand again I will brand my name onto you so no one will ever want to touch you again!" Kei's eyes widened as he heard Jun's voice and Mayuri's sobbing, and he wanted so badly to push that door open and save the ten year old but his shaking body refused to move an inch._ _ **I'm scared…**_

 _"_ _Pl-Pleaaase *sob* Stop! I-I-I p-promise t-to *sob* be good!" Through the sobs he was confused to hear moans…until he realized what that meant and his horror only grew._

 _"_ _Shut up! Just lay there and take your fucking punishment!" Kei shook and shuddered when he heard a loud SMACK come from the house._ _ **I'm such a coward…Mayuri I'm so sorry..**_

 _The sobs inside grew louder and there was another loud smack. "You got my hand dirty….disgusting. Clean it." There was silence for a few moments before he heard the distinct sound of puking. "You're so pathetic…I can't even look at you." Kei panicked when he heard approaching footsteps, his body suddenly regaining the availability to move as he took off around the house towards the back. Once he knew Jun was gone, he pushed the back door open and took off running towards the sound of gross crying._

 _Kei stopped in his tracks at the sight of Mayuri…his own eyes filling up with hot, wet tears. He took a hesitant step forward, but fear filled him when the front door opened again, but was relieved to see it was just one of the maids. She quickly rushed over to the boy collapsed on the ground, helping him up into a sitting position. Kei could see new and old bruises covering Mayuri's pale skin, and there were areas that were red and throbbing. His fear was quickly turning into raw anger._

 _"_ _Come on…let's get you cleaned up Sweetie." The maid whispered, gripping Mayuri under the arm as she tried to lift him. Kei hurried over and hooked an arm under the other one, helping her get him to his feet._

 _Kei turned to the maid, gesturing to the clothes on the ground. "Can you please get these out of here and get him some new ones? I can take care of cleaning him up." Though she looked reluctant, she nodded and gathered up the clothes before hurrying out. Once she was gone, he quickly ushered the smaller boy to the bathroom where he sat him on the toilet. Letting his bag fall from his shoulders, he dug through it until he found the baby wipes. Kei, even at a young age, always packed in case of an emergency. His backpack had a first aid kit in it, baby wipes, even an emergency sewing kit._

 _"_ _P-P-Please d-don't…t-tell Ryu…Please.." Mayuri whispered as Kei cleaned him up, struggling to keep himself together. He wanted to kill Jun…he wanted to rip him apart for doing this. Now if Ryuichi knew…he would actually do it. It would not be just a thought._

 _"…_ _Mayuri…We need to tell the police. You can't let him…do this to you." Kei kept his voice even, knowing the ten year old was in a very fragile state, but even his calm voice couldn't keep Mayuri from becoming hysterical._

 _"_ _No no no! Y-You can't tell a-anyone Kei! H-He'll be so angry, a-and I-I-I have to b-be a good boy! P-Promise me you won't!"_

 ** _Will it only make it worse for him if I tell? What can the police even do? They won't mess with the yakuza…especially not the Miketsukami clan. Telling Ryuichi would just get him into trouble, and Jun would rip him apart._** _"...O…Okay…I promise…I won't tell anyone." Kei couldn't believe what he was saying, but what else could he do?_

Thinking back to that day made Kei hate himself even more, and made him realize that all of this was his fault. If he had only told someone...none of this would have happened. Everything that happened after that day…all the damage and trauma that bastard put Mayuri through could have been avoided if he had just told someone. He hid that secret from the one person who could have helped, and that was his biggest regret. Asami would have taken care of it, even at thirteen years old he would have done something! He wouldn't have stopped until Jun was dead and Mayuri was living somewhere safe. _Why wasn't I stronger?_

Kei pulled at his own hair, his vision blurring as his eyes filled with angry, frustrated tears. He felt selfish for wishing Feilong was there beside him, knowing that Suoh would give anything just to know his lover was going to live. _Please Mayuri…just please be okay…_

* * *

 _Suoh's POV:_

Everything felt like it was falling apart. Seeing Mayuri on the ground like that…and seeing all the blood…it was the scariest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. This was the love of his life, the only person in this world he would literally do anything for and would do anything for him…and he was just asked if his husband ever talked about donating his organs. Knowing that they were asking such a question meant that the odds of Mayuri living here slim, and the idea of losing him made terrified Kazumi. In his mind, there was no way he could ever move past that, because his entire life was dedicated to loving Mayuri. His life had no purpose until the day he met his little fashion designer…before that he was just some street kid who was nothing better than a piece of scum who robbed innocent people. Now he had a home, a loving husband, stable job with friends and family, and even a dog. All of that was because of Mayuri, the one person who looked at him and didn't run away out of fear of his size, but instead saw potential and took the time to get to know him. Sure it was technically kidnapping what Mayuri did…but it was the best thing that had ever happened to the blonde…and to think that the person responsible for his amazing life could just disappear before his eyes…it was devastating to even think about.

Kazumi barely heard Asami's words when he yelled at the nurse, instead just stared at the blurry image of the floor as tears filled his eyes but didn't fall. If it weren't for knowing Mayuri would be upset if he started crying…Kazumi would be a broken, sobbing mess at the moment. Not wanting to do something that would later upset his husband, he tried to instead think of something happy. When they first met…the day they decided to run away and get married…all those wonderful memories that would usually bring a smile to his face instead felt bittersweet.

 _Flashback._

 _Kazumi's favorite thing in the entire world to do was exactly this, sit on the couch with his lover laying against his side and their adorable little puppy sleeping on his lap while they watched cheesy romance comedies. There were empty take out containers on the coffee table, along with empty glasses of wine. The room was dim, the only light being the afternoon setting sun coming in through the windows of their apartment. Kazumi cracked a small grin when he heard Mayuri laugh at the movie, meanwhile stroking the sleeping dog on his lap. For the next fifteen minutes they sat there in content silence, just happy to watching the movie. But it was the ending of the movie that his lover poked his side to get his attention._

 _"_ _Hey Kazumi…we should get married!~" He blinked, looking down at Mayuri curiously._

 _"_ _This is…pretty sudden even for you. Are you asking me?"_

 _Mayuri hummed, grinning as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure!~ This is me asking you. Do you want to marry me?"_

 _"_ _Of course I want to marry you, Mayuri. I want to spend the rest of our lives together…"_

 _"_ _Good! Then let's go do it, right now!~" Right now? Kazumi couldn't believe his ears, because what his lover was saying was entirely impossible. Well, it wasn't but it wasn't something they could just do on a whim. At least…he had never thought it was._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Wouldn't that be romantic? If we just ran off and got married right now?~ Come on, what's stopping us really? I can make a few calls and we can be married by tonight and on our way to a honeymoon. We can go to Paris, or Rome...anywhere we want to go. Let's do it!~"_

 _Knowing and being with Mayuri for five years meant he was used to the spontaneity. It was only two weeks ago his lover had come home with a puppy without them ever speaking about getting one, and the man had a closet full of clothes, shoes, and random things he's never used. All of it gotten just on a whim, so if that wasn't an indicator of who Mayuri was then Kazumi didn't know what was. So this coming up after watching an 80's romantic comedy really shouldn't surprise him, because when Mayuri saw something he wanted to do or get he didn't let anything hold him back from it. There was no reasoning with someone so stubborn, especially when that someone always seemed to make the impossible happen. So Kazumi had no choice really but to go along with whatever crazy plan his lover was coming up with. "Alright, I'm with you. Let's do it."_

 _Mayuri grinned wide, hopping up from the couch. "Then let's go!" His lover eagerly said, already heading towards their phone. "Go get dressed!~ I'm going to call Ryu and Kei!~"_

 _Chuckling, Kazumi nodded. "Will do"_ _ **Why is he so cute?**_

Kazumi opened his eyes when he heard the door open beside him, turning his head to see the doctor coming out. He was quick to his feet, eyes desperately searching the older man's face to catch any hints of what news they were about to receive. The man's face held a mix of emotions, which both filled the bodyguard with hope and with heartbreaking concern. No matter what it was though, he would have to be ready to hear it.

"So…there's good news and bad news. Good news is he's alive and stable, but we can't go through with the surgery at this moment in fear of the risks."

Relief flooded over him, and it was like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. "Is that the bad news?" The doctor's expression darkened, and immediately he feared the worse.

"I'm afraid not. The bad news is that the nerves from his waist down aren't responding to stimuli. It could be due to the excessive swelling putting pressure against his spinal cord which means optimistically when the swelling goes down he will gain feeling back, or it could be that the damage done was too severe and it could very well be permanent. We won't know anything until the swelling goes down, which could take a while. Up to a month, possibly two."

"…What do you think? I mean…you have to have your own…opinion of what you think is going to happen…if he'll walk again…or not…" _How does someone even ask this question?!_

The doctor let out a long breath, scratching his chin for a long moment before speaking. "In my professional opinion? I've only seen one person get up from the type of damage done to your partner...and we called that a miracle." He deflated with each word the man spoke, knowing that this news would devastate his husband. So much change would have to happen in their lives, and where he personally was fine just as long as his love was alive...Mayuri was different.

"…Can I see him?"

"He's asleep right now, we have him on some pretty intense pain medication to keep him as comfortable as possible right now. But the three of you can go in and wait for him to wake up." _And then I'll have to tell him…_


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters, this is all purely a work of fiction! If you like it, please fallow, favorite and leave reviews!**

 **Chapter 23**

 _December 23_

 _Akihito's POV_

Lights out, movie playing, Akihito snuggled up against Asami as their children slept upstairs. It was the first time in a while they had time to lay here like this, but with Christmas just a few days away Asami took a week off work to stay home with the family. It was nice, but he knew everyone was on edge. Six weeks after the incident and apparently there was no luck in locating that bastard…and that had everyone stressed out. He heard Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh yelling about it the week before, they are all losing their patience…which is understandable. Akihito felt the same, he just knew he couldn't afford to get angry like them. Not when he had Masa and Kiyomi to take care of. _Wait a second…Christmas! Ah fuck! How did I forget about Christmas?! And it's Kiyomi's birthday as well! Dammit I'm terrible excuse for a mother! Oh goddammit now I'm doing it! Father! I meant Father!_

"Asami…we should probably discuss Christmas…shouldn't we? I mean it is a few days away…" The crimelord shifted, looking down at him.

"I haven't even stopped to think about it really, but I suppose you're right. What all do you propose we do for the holiday?"

Akihito thought back to the Christmas's he and Asami had in the past. Usually they would just exchange gifts, watch a movie, and then have beautiful, rough sex. But now they were a family with very small children…some things had to change. "Um…well we're going to need a tree of course…and decorations for it. Gifts for everyone…lots of food…um…we can make a gingerbread house so Kiyomi can decorate it…and there's always Christmas movies playing on the television around this time of year…"

"I can have the tree arranged…and the gifts. I'll ask Kiyomi in the morning what she wants, and I'll have it here by the end of the day, wrapped and ready. Suoh can handle the tree…as for decorations….I'll figure that out." _This is usually something we would ask Mayuri to do…_

He slowly nodded to Asami's words. "I'll take care of the food…and Kiyomi and I can spend tomorrow making decorations for the house!~ It'll be cute!~ I used to do it all the time with my grandmother when I was a kid since we didn't have the money to buy them. Our house was always…interesting when it came to paper and popcorn decorations." Aki giggled a bit.

"Not a bad idea, it will keep her busy. She's been restless since school let out on break, and I can only give so many piggy back rides and pretend to be a prince so many times before my sanity wears thin."

The blonde laughed, grinning ear to ear. It was true, their little girl had been needy for all of Asami's attention lately. She was definitely a "daddy's girl", something Akihito was both jealous of and found endlessly, adorably amusing. "Yeah, it will definitely do that. And we'll do the ginger bread house too…it should be fun!~" Akihito paused, before turning to Asami. "Um…I need to go shopping myself tomorrow too…"

"I'll go with you then."

"No, I mean…I need to go by myself…" _I'm shopping for you, idiot._

"…That's not happening."

Akihito sighed, looking up at his lover. "Come on, I'll take Rin with me if that makes you feel better. I'm sure if I just call and explain it will only be a few hours he'll come with me…" Rin took a few days off for Christmas too…he assumed for family reasons but had no real idea. Such a mysterious guy…

Asami sighed, rubbing his forehead. He looked like he wanted to object, but didn't. "…I'll think about it. I'll give you a definitive answer tomorrow." _Well…if not I'll just do it online…I'll just have to find a way so he can't see the transaction…but I'll figure it out._

"Okay…" He cuddled back up as the conversation fell silent. _I'm tired…_

* * *

 _December 24_

 _Mayuri's POV_

Mayuri stared at the ceiling as he laid in the very plush, comfortable bed provided to him by Ryu. After multiple surgeries on his legs and six weeks in the hospital…he had finally been allowed to come home. By home, he meant the guest house at Ryuichi's and Akihito's. It was apparently the safest place for him…and they had it renovated completely for handicapped ease. Mayuri was both thankful and depressed about it…The leg that was less damaged had started getting a little feeling back…but all that feeling was pain. It felt like every nerve was on fire, and there was nothing he could do to put it out. It was…excruciating. A part of him was happy he couldn't feel the other leg…because he could only imagine what that would feel like. But at the same time…he had never felt so frustrated and angry at himself over not being able to do something in his life. Everyday tasks now seems almost impossible to do without help…and that just ate away at his pride. His frustration was only maximized knowing that no one could find the evil son of a bitch that put him into a wheelchair.

Ever since he had gotten home, he had either been laying in the bed or at the work desk in the corner of the room sewing. It wasn't that he didn't want to get out and do things…it was that he felt like a burden having to constantly call someone to help him. It already made him feel bad enough having to call someone just to go to the bathroom…but have them push him across the yard in a wheelchair? They had better things to do…Not to mention he was devastated over what he and Kazumi ended up having to do. With what happened…they ended up sending Sammy away to live with a friend. Whenever Kazumi wasn't around, Mayuri found himself crying. He missed their big baby…but he knew it was dangerous for him to be around. _I hate you Jun…I hate you so much._

It wasn't the worst thing in the world though, at least he had the time to sit and sew again…and catch up on some of the television dramas he had been neglecting to watch. Bright sides, right?! _I've always sucked at bright sides…_

His eyes cast down to his clothing, and immediately he felt depressed again. Not only had he been stuck in this room…he was stuck in baggy pajamas as well. Ever since Mayuri was in middle school he had made a point to dress in bold colors and designs…always to be different and to shine through them. Now here he was, stuck in basic, bland colors and big t-shirts that didn't show off his figure what so ever. Despite it upsetting him…Mayuri never complained about it to his husband. He knew Kazumi was doing his best…he really did. It was hard to dress someone whose bottom half was nothing but dead weight, and putting on baggier clothing had proven to be much easier than his usual tight fitting jeans. Not to mention it went over the leg brace a lot easier as well.

The sound of the front door opening caught Mayuri's attention, and he listened as he heard footsteps approaching the door. His arm instinctually moved towards the bedside table where his gun was held, not taking any chances. When had he become so paranoid? Oh right, when he got crushed between two cars. The bedroom door was pushed open, and he relaxed when he realized it was just Kei. He looked behind his glasses clad friend, expecting to see Ryu behind him. To his surprise however…it seemed like Kei came alone.

"Hey Kei!~ What's up?~" Mayuri chirped, putting on his usual cheery grin. He hated to worry his friends, so he always tried to look happy for them.

"Suoh called and wanted me to check on you. He's still out with Asa- Ryuichi...And Takaba insisted I bring you some of the cookies he and Kiyomi made…" _So they're going to worry about me anyway, aren't they?_

"Oooo!~ Cookies?~ You're speaking my language now!~ Bring em over!~" He reached out and made grabby hands for the plate, and awkwardly Kei walked over and passed the plate over. Mayuri's excitement kind of faltered when he saw what kind of cookies they were. _Ew….Gingerbread._ Still…it was made by his niece so of course he had to eat at least one. "You can sit down, you know. I'm not going to bite!~"

Kei looked very uncomfortable, but took a seat at the end of the bed. His eyes kept glancing over as he munched on the somewhat tolerable cookie until finally he couldn't take the silence. "Kei, what's wrong? I'm not stupid, I know you have something on your mind."

"…We aren't stupid either, Mayuri. We know you're not okay, and it's entirely reasonable for you not to be. But keeping it to yourself and refusing to let anyone in…it's worrying everyone. Usually you talk to Suoh about everything so Ryuichi and I don't worry too much, but you haven't even been doing that."

Mayuri sat in silence for a long moment. His friend's words didn't come as a shock, but he didn't expect it to be Kei who approached him about it. Ryu or Kazumi yes…but he and Kei didn't talk about serious things a lot. "I'm dealing with it, Kei. And…what's done is done. There's nothing any of you can do to fix it so there isn't a point in worrying."

"…You don't understand the concept of worrying, do you? We're worried about more than just your physical pain and inabilities, we're worried about your mental pain too. You haven't left the guest house since you got to come home, you just sit in here and mope when we aren't with you." _Mope? Me? Never._

"Jeez Kei!~ You're just telling me how it is, aren't ya?~ Well if you want me inside so bad, then fiiiine!~ But only on one….liiiittle condition."

"Anything, just name it."

"Hehehe…you really shouldn't have said that!~"

 ** _A Few Minutes Later…._**

"…They're all going to kill me. I'm going to be dead for doing this, I really hope you know that." Kei muttered as he set Mayuri onto the passenger side of the Gator golf cart.

"Oh don't be so over dramatic!~ It's going to be fuuuun!~ I've been wanting to take a ride in this thing since Ryu sent me the picture of Aki and his grandad ridding around in it!~" Mayuri giggled at the memory of the photo. Akihito's expressions were always so cute!~

"Yes, I'm sure. But it's very unsafe, there aren't any buckles or even doors! If we were to hit something you would go flying out."

"And what's that really going to do to me? Come on Kei, you can't be scared of living! So shut up, get in, and burn some rubber!"

Kei let out a long sigh, but reluctantly hopped in and shoved the key into the ignition. "The ground is wet…we're going to destroy the yard…" Shaking his head as he muttered this, the secretary started the Gator and took off at a…slower than what Mayuri would prefer speed. But beggars can't be choosers, or at least that was how the saying goes.

Rather than sit in silence, he decided to make conversation. "Isn't all of this so weird? Did you ever think that our Ryu, little teenage playboy Ryu, would ever settle down and have kids? I mean come on! Ryu with kids?!"

"I can agree, it's surreal when you think back to how he used to be. But I'm more surprised that Akihito ended up settling down. That little brat put Kazumi and I through hell because he wouldn't stop running away from Ryuichi." _Oooo am I sensing juicy stories?~_

"Oh?~ And just how did he manage to run away from Ryu?~ Once he has his eyes on something he wants, it's almost impossible to get it away from him!~"

Kei's eyebrow twitched behind his glasses, and Mayuri just knew he was thinking back to all the times in the past Akihito had gotten him into trouble with Ryuichi. "You don't understand. The first time we met him….he jumped off the side of Sion to get away from us. No harness, no nothing." _Now I know exactly what attracted Ryu to his little Kitten!~ How interesting!~_

"And now here he is, a little house wife!~ What a happy ending to that romantic story!~" Kei snorted at "romantic story."

"Of course _you_ would think that." Kei muttered as they pulled up to the back porch, and it wasn't two seconds later that Akihito burst out of the door, his scolding "mom face" already on. With the engine still on, he couldn't hear what the photographer was saying to him, but he knew he would find it hilarious. _Being scolded by Ryu's little Kitten…How adorable!~_ Akihito looked irritated as he stomped over and took the key out of the Gator himself, shoving it into his pocket before looking at Kei accusingly. _Hehehe, you're in trouble!~_

"Kirishima! What the fuck do you think you're doing with Mayuri?! There is no way the doctor is okay with him riding in this metal death trap!" Akihito snapped, hazel eyes slitting into a glare.

"Metal death trap?~ So hypocritical Akihito!~ You ride this thing all the time, and you go as fast as you can on it! Kei was going snail slow with me, so don't be uptight!~"

Aki pointed to behind them, and slowly both of naughty parties turned to see what he was gesturing to. "Snail slow?! Snail slow doesn't destroy my yard!"

Mayuri cracked a grin, nudging Kei with his elbow. "See? Little house wife, told ya!~" Kei chuckled beside him whilst nodding his head in in agreement.

"I'm not a freaking housewife! I just don't want you to be in a death trap, and I don't want holes in the yard that Kiyomi could trip in!" _Huh, now I actually feel bad._

The back door opened again, and seeing Ryuichi and Kazumi….he knew that now they were seriously in trouble. Kazumi was already storming over, and Ryuichi was shaking his head disapprovingly. _They're already back?! How long have they even been gone?_ His plan to surprise his husband by being in the house when he got home with foiled, and now he had to actually worry about Kei's life being on the line. When it came to him, Kazumi didn't look things over for anyone. Especially not when said person was putting him in danger….even if that danger was his doing and not theirs. _So overprotective…._ "Kirishima…Why is Mayuri in the Gator?" Kazumi asked, voice scarily calm.

"Oh don't get all puffy at Kei, Kazumi!~ He was just bringing me up to the house, and using the wheelchair would have been more dangerous with all these holes in the yard!~" Mayuri chirped, making grabby hands for his husband to pick him up. Kazumi quickly obliged, lifting him up into his arms with ease.

"HOLES THAT YOU JUST MADE!" Akihito raged, before turning to Ryuichi and once again pointing out to the yard. "They made holes all in our yard Asami! How am I supposed to let Kiyomi go out and play in it when she could trip and break an ankle?!" Ryuichi slowly turned, meeting Kei's eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get it fixed sir…" Kei quickly exited the cart, taking this as his chance to escape with his phone already to his ear. He couldn't blame him, if it wasn't for Kazumi's arms currently being weight down by him, Mayuri was fairly certain his love would be strangling his coworker. _Don't worry Kei, I won't let them hurt you!~_ Mayuri looked up at his husband, grinning.

"So how was the shopping?~"

* * *

 _December 25_

 _Akihito's POV_

With the living room covered in paper decorations, a huge tree lit up with bright colors, fake fire playing on the television, and of course the smell of fried chicken coming in from the kitchen…it really brought in the Christmas atmosphere to their house. Most of the living room floor was hidden under toys, clothes, and wrapping paper that the children had already opened. On the coffee table was their mostly eaten breakfast, a Christmas cake Akihito had managed to order last minute at that cake shop he loved so much. It wasn't his favorite orange ogura cake, but it was still pretty damn good. Kiyomi had long since left the living room with a loud squeal when Rin offered to help her set up the desktop gaming computer Ryuichi had gotten their daughter. Akihito had been surprised when his lover told him that Kiyomi had come to him with a very specific computer in mind, actually knowing what kind of specs she wanted and all. She was so smart for a seven year old, and it made Akihito proud. Masahiko on the other hand, though he had gotten so many little baby toys and clothes, he only cared about playing in the wrapping paper…and they happily let him do so. Their little five month old baby was grabbing and ripping at paper, laying on his belly as he did so. At his age babies were supposed to already be trying to sit up…but the doctors had long since warned them that he was going to be a bit physically delayed for a while. So…they just had to be more patient with him. Fei had flown in late last night with Tao, and apparently they were all going to have their Christmas tonight with Kei at his place, something the photographer found to be creepily sweet. He still just didn't understand that whole dynamic at all…but Tao seemed to like Kirishima so he guessed it was fine.

Speaking of Tao, he was apparently more than happy with the Nintendo Switch he had gotten him for Christmas, because he hadn't put it down since he opened it up. His eyes were glued to the screen as he played Zelda, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. They weren't going to hear from either of the two older kids for the next week with their new toys, he just knew it. Since the kids had opened their presents, the adults had started exchanging theirs. Akihito had been nervous about presenting his gift to Asami because he honestly wasn't sure if his lover already had what he got him or would even like it. But how wrong he had been considering the moment Asami saw the slate grey, Burberry briefcase his eyes had lit up. Apparently it was something about the leather that he really liked…Akihito wasn't really sure. All he knew was that it was expensive and he wanted his man to carry it around. Always trust your gut. Now what Kiyomi had snuck inside the briefcase without them knowing was what sent everyone into laughter. It was filled to the brim in things she drew and colored for her Daddy. It was so cute!~

Now when it came to what Asami had gotten him…Mayuri had just eaten that right up. For the last month he had been complaining about their cook ware not being what he wanted. The pans were too small, food would stick, some of them didn't heat up properly…the list went on. So for Christmas Asami had gotten him an entire new kitchen set, and it was perfect! If only Mayuri hadn't made the "housewife" comment. That had sent him into, admittedly, a big hissy fit. But receiving reassurement from Asami that he wasn't just his little housewife in the kitchen made him feel better…

With almost everyone done with gift giving, all they were waiting on was Suoh, who had left some time ago to go retrieve his for Mayuri. Everyone but the fashion designer already knew what it was, and just thinking about it made Akihito tear up. Their relationship, though odd, was so sweet and loving. There was never a doubt in any of their minds that the two were always thinking about the other, and this was only further proof of this. The front door opened and in walked Suoh…and behind him was their big great dane.

"Oh…Oh my god! You got Sammy back?!" Akihito could see tears filling in Mayuri's eyes, but they didn't fall. Mayuri never cried in front of them…even though he had been given so many reasons to do so.

"I never gave him away." Suoh said softly as he led Sammy over. Instead of bounding around and knocking things over like that big goof ball always did, he was much calmer as he approached Mayuri, his tail still wagging. Mayuri looked confused, until he saw what his dog was wearing. A service dog vest…

"You…got him trained as a service dog?" Mayuri asked, his shaky hands stroking the velvety black fur on Sammy's head. The blonde behemoth nodded, giving his husband a confident smile.

"Trained and certified. He's been training to help you learn how to walk again…because you will. You will walk again, Mayuri. We all know you will. You won't be stuck in that chair forever, but for the time you are…Sammy can help you." Now the tears actually fell, and it made Akihito's heart confused. It both hurt his heart and made him happy. He had felt so bad for the lie they had all been telling Mayuri about his dog…but it was worth it for this.

"…You really think I can walk again?"

"I don't think, I know. There is no doubt in any of our minds. You're too stubborn not to. And when you do…you'll have a bedazzled cane waiting on you." Mayuri grinned through his tears, shaking his head.

"You know me too well you ridiculous idiot…"

* * *

With all the kids in bed and all the other adults heading off their separate ways to the night, it was finally time for Akihito to give his lover the…private Christmas present he had planned for him!~ No doubt Asami would love it, and as long as that was the case it was entirely worth the slight humiliation. Akihito had just finished putting Masahiko to bed as he walked into their bedroom, expecting to see Asami on the bed. But instead there was a note, and reading it sent chills down the photographer's spine.

 _Akihito,_

 _Come to the playroom for your second present….don't keep me waiting._

 _Just what is that bastard planning?_ Blushing dark, he crumpled the note up in his hand as he made his way to the slightly ajar playroom door. His eyes fell on Asami, who was laying on the huge canopy bed in the room, a small box wrapped in black and red paper sitting on the bed beside him. Akihito gave his lover a curious look as he made his way over. "Am I actually going to like this present?" He questioned, not quite trusting this. That mischievous smirk always gave him chills…

"Oh I think it's going to be the best Christmas gift I've ever given you." The crimelord confidently said, pushing the box towards him. Haughty bastard…

All too cautiously, Akihito sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted the lid off the box. He parted the tissue paper to grab what was inside…only too look at Asami in confusion. A pair of large, thick leather cuffs. Not sure what they were for, he tried to put them on his own wrists, and they were three sizes too big. "Um…I think you ordered them too big Asami….these aren't going to fit me. They would fit you, but definitely not…" Akihito stopped midsentence, his eyes going wide. "Are these for you?!"

The grin on Asami's face gave him his answer, and he immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. "You've spoke multiple times about wanting to have control for a night…so I present you with your present. Tonight it's all on you, Kitten." Never in Akihito's life did he think Asami would actually let him do this…but now that it was happening he was not going to let this opportunity go to waste! Finally, after all his sexy wet dreams, he was about to live out one of his greatest fantasies. Knocking the box to the floor, he straddled his lover and pressed a teasing kiss to Asami's neck.

"Then you better put your arms up." He whispered into his ear, the power of being in control really putting him into the mood. Apparently it did something for Asami as well, because the man lifted his arms up to he could cuff them to the bed posts. With a smile, he pressed a kiss to the crimelord's neck. "I've got you a present too…just give me a minute to go and get it!~"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "It better be the best present ever if it's worth leaving me tied up like this." There was underlying threat there, but Aki wasn't worried…he knew Asami would forgive him over this gift.

A few minutes later, probably a lot longer than Asami anticipated it to take, Aki finally arrived back into the playroom. From his spot at the door, he could already see how impatient his lover was becoming, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance from being left. "Sorry it took so long…but this needed a little…preparation before I could show you." Akihito purred, smirking as he made his way over. The irritated look immediately melted from Asami's face, and was instead replaced with a hungry one.

Those hungry, lustful eyes shamelessly looked Akihito over from top to bottom. From the black cat hears clipped into his hair, to the thick cat collar around his neck with the little bell, and then finally to the black tail nestled nice and snug in his tight ass. "Worth the wait?" Akihito purred as he crawled onto the bed, straddling his love once more. He could feel Asami's growing erection pushing against his thigh.

"….Definitely."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **A Day in the Life of Akihito Takaba.**

 _July 7_

 _Akihito's POV_

 **7:45 AM**

I feel….soft lips. A smiled crossed Akihito's waking face, his eyes opening to see Asami above him. "Really? This early in the morning you bastard?" He mumbled, looking up into the golden eyes of his lover.

"Are you really going to complain?" Asami smirked, pressing another kiss to the photographer's collar bone.

"Mmm…I guess not." He wrapped his arms loosely around Asami's neck, smiling when he felt those lips trailing down his torso. Little shudders ran down his spine with each gentle kiss, his fingers tangling into Asami's dark hair, pulling at the short, soft strands. About the time Asami reached his waist, thumbs hooked into his boxers to pull them down, a loud thump came from the baby monitor beside the bed.

In seconds they were both out of the bed, and swinging to door to their room open, scared for the worst. Every day there was no sign of that fuck-face Jun they were put more on edge…so even little things became big things in their imagination. At least in Akihito's case. But seeing their tiny toddler outside of his crib, staring up at them with the biggest "Uh Oh" face while still wearing his adorable dinosaur onesie made all of that fear melt away and a highly amused grin replaced it.

"Looks like our little birthday boy is becoming an escape artist." Akihito said with a giggle, walking over and lifting Masa up. Turning around, he could see the mixed emotions playing on the crimelord's face. Disapproval while also impressed, though after staring into their son's "innocent" golden puppy eyes for a few moments Asami just shook his head and chuckled.

"He's taking after his mother too much. Before I know it he'll be scaling down buildings and making reckless decisions." Masahiko giggled, reaching out with grabby hands towards his daddy, who took him into arms.

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Oh shush. Masa is a little angel!~" He grinned at their baby boy, who was currently playing with Asami's hand. Masahiko was always so fascinated with them, and it was really cute. "Speaking of our little angel….does he need a change?" Asami's hand moved down.

"Actually no, he's dry. That's…the fourth day this week, isn't it?" He asked, looking down at the baby in his arms. "Maybe we can start toilet training soon…."

Giggling, Aki shook his head. _He would do anything if it meant not changing another diaper._ "Nope, still a little early!~ Most babies don't start potty training 'til they're almost two." Not to mention Masa was still so tiny…he just wasn't ready.

"Yes, but he's an Asami. Asami's can do extraordinary things, even as babies. I'm sure he would catch on pretty quickly."

"Uh-huh. Well you have fun potty training him, but the moment you have to clean up a mess just know I'm not helping like last time. You'll be all on your own." A smirk rose to his face when his lover shuddered at the memory, looking as though he wanted to gag all over again.

"I'll just wait until he's ready."

"Heh, yeah. That's what I thought." _Time to start the day…._

 **8:34 AM**

Akihito started every morning once his lover left for work with the same thing; yoga. Being a stay at home parent meant he didn't get the opportunity to do his usual parkour, but that didn't mean he couldn't still keep in shape…even if it meant doing so with a more calming regimen. Not to mention it was his favorite way to bond with his son. He at first had started doing baby yoga with Masa to help him with neck strength and such, and now it was just part of their daily regiment. Sometimes Ceska even got curious and tried to mimic them, but today she was just laying on her cushiony bed, watching them with a bored expression. Using one had to hold himself in a plank, he used his other hand to hold up Masahiko's stomach, helping him keep his posture without hurting himself. It wasn't like he was supposed to expect a one year old to hold himself up all on his own, especially not an underdeveloped one. "Come on Masa, say "Mama." Every morning he spent trying to coax his son to talk, but he never got anywhere with it. Their baby seemed content with just making noises, not really interested in communication skills. The doctors told him to be patient, but it was so hard! He just wanted to hear his baby boy speak!

Just like every other day, he was met with a blank stare that told him today wasn't going to be the day. Unlike every other day, Asami was home to help set up for the birthday party and was here to witness his failure. Without a word to him, the crimelord scooped the baby up from the floor before going back to his seat. Intrigued, Akihito moved to sit on his knees and watch. _Huh….is he actually going to try? If anyone can get that kid to talk...it'd be him. That fucking bastard always has a way to make people do what he wants…_

Sitting the baby on his lap, he made Masa look at him. "Masa, say "Dada." A blank stare; a couple blinks. "Masa, say "Dada." He said again, only to get a whine in return as the baby started pushing at Asami's hands, wanting to get down. "No Masa, you're going to speak. I know you can do it."

"Come on Asami…let's just give it a rest for the day. He'll learn when he-"

"No, he will learn now. The only reason he's not already is because you baby him too much." _Ouch._ "Now Masa, speak. Say "Dada." Puffing out his cheeks in frustration, Masa smacked Asami's arm with his little hand, eyebrows furrowed together. It would have been funny if it didn't reeeaaaaalllly piss Asami off. "MASAHIKO!" His baritone voice boomed, jolting baby Masa as his eyes went big…and started filling with tears.

 _Oh no…now you've done it_. Sniffling as tears fell down his cheeks, the wails were about to start…and with Masa you never knew when they would stop. Asami's angry face immediately turned into one of a common freaked out parent. "No no Masa, don't cry! It's okay, it's okay…calm down." He tried to shush the baby before the storm started, picking him up to lay him against his chest. Akihito bit back a grin when Masahiko reached out for him, being the little Mama's boy that he was. He eagerly scooped him back up

"What a mean Daddy, yelling at the birthday boy! Say "bad Daddy!" Akihito cooed down the toddler, bouncing him on his hip.

"Don't even start with that. He hit me out of frustration, which is unacceptable. If we don't punish him for these things he's going to grow up to be a spoiled little terror." The man muttered, narrowing his eyes at their son.

"He's just a baby, Ryuichi. Don't be so hard on him. Besides, like I said…he's the birthday boy today!~ If he smacks or bites you tomorrow then you can discipline him for it, but for today just let it go. He's only going to get one first birthday!~" Aki pointed out with a cheerful grin, just wanting everything today to go perfectly. Well, as perfect as it could go with a house full of the most dangerous men alive and tiny children.

Asami let out a long sigh, but slowly nodded. "Fine, but when he turns into a brat I'm going to blame you."

"Says the one who coddled him after yelling at him. If he turns into a brat, then it's both of our faults…but he'll be our little brat and that's all that matters!~"

Looking somewhat amused with his statement, Asami shook his head and stood up. He walked over and affectionately ruffled their son's raven curls. Despite his lover having little patience at times, Akihito saw how amazing he was at being a father in moments like this. Having Kiyomi and Masahiko had really helped them both grow as adults, even in the smallest and weirdest ways. Hell, Asami just let a conversation go without actually winning it. Who ever saw that happening? Akihito definitely didn't.

From behind him, he heard the familiar _Beep_ from the backdoor passcode being entered correctly, and then the even more familiar sound of wheels against hardwood. Mayuri and Suoh were still staying with them, and they would be until Mayuri could walk again. In six months he had made some progress; he was gaining strength back in the leg that was less damaged and he was slowly regaining the feeling in his other leg. The doctors were saying that with each passing month the likely hood of him walking again was increasing, especially with all the physical therapy he was already going through. Akihito had zero doubts that the fashion designer would be up on his feet again…the only question was when.

"Good morning to my fellow homosexuals!~ I once again grace you with my presence!~" Mayuri chirped as he rolled himself into the living room, Sammy right beside him and Suoh not far behind. Akihito was still getting used to the designer's natural light brown hair since he had decided to let the blue wash out. His hair had grown out as well, no longer in the trendy short K-Pop style they were all used too. Now it was longer, one side of it pinned back with blue bobby pins (Think Syo from Uta No Prince Sama). With all the time he had since the incident, Mayuri had figured out how to do a lot of things by himself even with his limitations, such as dressing himself. But even so it was still difficult, which was where the idea blossomed for him to design clothing that would be easier for people with disabilities to dress themselves in, and still be fashionable. Right now he was wearing a lot of the prototypes, but he was already working on making it an actual thing. The process was just a little slow since he was stuck at home.

"Uh-huh. Well when you're done feeding your own ego, there's breakfast waiting on both of you in the kitchen. It's in the fridge, just heat it up, okay? And Kazumi, when you're done you and Asami are going to pick up things for the party while Mayuri and I take care of the rest." With those two living in, he had taken to calling the behemoth by his first name.

"You just decided that yourself, didn't you? What are you wanting us to pick up?" Asami asked, getting the blonde's attention directed back over.

"The cake from the bakery, it's under your name by the way. And his gifts are still waiting at the stores we ordered them from. I paid extra to already have them wrapped for us. Oh, and I need milk...we're completely out and since we invited the families of all the guards we are going to need lots of milk." Children + Cake = Milk. Simple math.

"Soy or cow milk?"

"Um…does it actually matter?"

"Of course it does, I don't want to hear you nagging when I get the wrong kind."

Akihito rolled his eyes. _I don't nag._ "Fine, then soy. It's healthier." _Dammit, when did I start caring about shit like that?_

"And what brand do you want?" Asami looked amused at the growing exasperation on the photographer's face.

Letting out an annoyed groan, he pointed to the kitchen where the other two had disappeared into. "Kazumi knows! Just go!" He snapped, irritated.

"Bossy, aren't we?" _Keep pushing and you'll really see bossy._

 **11:50 AM**

"…Okay this is taking the kitten thing too far, and that's coming from me, Kitten." Asami said as he stared in almost horror at the state of their living room. Akihito thought it was adorable. All around them were balloons and decorations from their son's favorite cartoon: Chi's Sweet Home. Masa was in love with that little cat, and it was too cute for it not to be his first birthday's theme! The television even had episodes of it playing at the moment, and their little toddler was entranced by it.

"Haha, very funny Asami. Here, I'll take the cake if you put the presents over in the corner." Akihito instructed, holding his hands out for the cake box. A few of their guests had already arrived, those being his grandparents, Fei, and Kirishima. They hadn't seen Fei in a few months since he was busy with his own things back in Hong Kong, so he was actually kind of happy to see him back. Lord knows Kiyomi had missed him.

Once the box was in his hand, he carried it into the kitchen where his grandmother, Haruka, and Kiyomi were gathered at, making cute little snacks for the party. It was absolutely adorable to see the three of them together, both doting grandmothers teaching the eight year old how to properly hold an icing bag so she could decorate the cookies. "How are my favorite ladies doing?~" Aki asked, setting the cake on the counter with the other snacks. The kitchen smelled delicious with their dinner cooking in the oven.

"Mommy! Mommy look! I made everyone a cookie!~" Kiyomi squealed as she pushed the plate covered in cutely decorated cookies across the table. Being the doting mother he was, Akihito thought they looked absolutely perfect…but in reality they were cookies decorated by an eight year old. You can't expect perfection. Even so, Akihito wasn't sure how he felt about his daughter decorating a cookie to have a gun on it…and his grandmother looked equally unsure about her feelings on it. _Oh well, as long as she isn't playing with one…_

"They look great sweetie! You're being such a big help." He praised her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Grandmother showed me how to make pretty flowers with the icing Mommy! I made this one for Uncle Fei because it's really prettyful like he is!~" Akihito grinned, looking at the red and white flower she had made.

"He's going to love it, Princess." He turned to the two older ladies once Kiyomi had turned her attention back to the cookies. "You both have been a big help. I really don't know what I would have done without you two helping me with the cooking."

Sanae tsked and shook her head, reaching over to smack the side of his head playfully. "I'm your grandmother, you don't need to thank me for doing my job." The blonde beamed at that. "Besides, I think a little girl time was exactly what the little doll needed."

"Yes, Kiyomi seems to be having a lot of fun. And I've enjoyed learning some of your Grandmother's recipes." Haruka softly said, a kind smile on her face.

The blonde could only imagine what kind of delicious foods they were going to have for dinner with those two cooking, because they were both amazing cooks. "Well I'm just really happy you are getting along, and that Kiyomi is getting to spend some quality time with her grandmothers. I'll leave you guys too it." With one last glance to his focused and smiling daughter, Akihito headed back into the living room. His eyes immediately went to the spot on the couch he had left Masahiko in, only to see him not there.

Before his panic could set in, Feilong gestured to the cracked study door. "Your grandad and Asami have him in there with them." Aki let out the long breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, before curiosity struck him and he went over to the door. He could hear their hushed tones as he peeked inside.

"Takaba-San, I'm not sure what you're getting at…" Akihito could tell from his lover's look that he knew exactly what the man was saying, but didn't want to admit it.

"Sanae and I aren't stupid. There is something else going on here, you aren't just a business man. You make too much money for that and no businessman I know needs an entire staff of guards just at their home." The serious tone his grandad held shocked the photographer, having never heard his grandfather be anything but silly. Even when he had to pick him up from jail when he was a teenager, he was still just silly grandad with his funny quips.

Asami met his eyes through the crack in the door, and the look in his eyes made it clear he was holding back irritation. _I might have to save him soon…._ "What is your point in bringing this up?"

"Don't give me that look, I'll smack it right off." The taken back look on Asami's face was priceless, though he would have to remember to have a serious talk with his grandad about threatening the father of his children. "All I'm here to tell you is that your dirty business had better not put my family in danger. Akihito or those kids, do you understand?"

"With all due respect, all of the guards and security measures put into place here are for them. I would never do anything to purposefully put any of them in danger."

Tadanari was about to say something, but Akihito took this as his moment to jump in and keep the conversation from getting more uncomfortable. _Asami, you can never say I have done nothing for you_. "Hey Grandpa!~ Have you seen Masahi- Oh there he is!~" Masa was chewing on the collar of his grandpa's shirt, just listening to what was going on around him. If there was anything he learned from raising their little baby boy, it was that babies loved to put everything in their mouth. Inanimate objects, things they found on the ground, even bugs. He would never forget the time he had to wrestle a beetle from his toddler's hands so he wouldn't eat it.

"Woops, I forgot I even picked him up! Old age and all." His grandfather said with a sheepish grin, getting the fabric of his shirt out of Masa's mouth and passing the baby over. _Looks like we're all just going to play dumb here. Fine, whatever._

"I know, you're becoming senile old man. But never too senile to party in a pool, right?~" Akihito knew bringing up the pool would lighten the mood at least a bit, considering how much his grandad liked to be a kid. Growing up he didn't have the grandfather everyone else had, the ones who were only concerned about appearances and minding your manors. No, his grandad was the one who rode rollercoasters and bought him ice cream every time he got in trouble with his grandmother. It wasn't til now that he realized his grandfather had a serious side that he wondered why Tadanari had always been so easy on him. A question he was oddly afraid to ask.

"The day I refuse a pool party is the day I die. Now, I'm a little hungry. I'm going to see what the ladies are making and sneak a bite." Tadanari winked at them both, slipping out of the study.

"…Your grandfather has no fear."

Positioning his son on his hip a little better, Akihito snickered in the crimelord's direction. "Guess that's where I get it from."

 **4:36 AM**

With food, presents, and cake over and done with, everyone had moved outside for the party. There were about ten kids in all at the party, seven of them the guard's kids and three of them Kiyomi's from school, and all of them were bouncing away in the giant castle bounce house. With all the time the guards spent at the house, Akihito felt it would have been rude not to invite them and their families over. The more the merrier, right? All the adults were over at the pool, enjoying the late afternoon air. Fei and Mayuri were stretched out on the lounge chairs, relaxing and reading magazines. Suoh had joined them in the pool once he was certain Mayuri was in a comfortable position to be stuck in. Beside them in another chair was Ceska, who after being kicked out of the pool because she tried to drown herself, had jumped onto a chair and was sleeping. At some point Kiyomi with her two little friends had come over and put a pair of hot pink sunglasses on her with a sunhat…and like always their pooch just put up with it. What a trooper.

Akihito was in the shallow end of the pool with Masa, letting him kick his feet in his panda floaty. It wasn't too long ago they had to wash him off in the sink because of how messy he got eating his cake. He hated getting the bath, yet somehow swimming in a pool was fine. He would never understand baby logic.

"Hey Mommy! Mommy can we get in the pool too?~" Kiyomi asked, already bouncing on her heels as her two friends stood behind her.

"Yeah can we?~ I wanna show all these losers my awesome diving moves! I'm gunna try and do a backflip in the air!" Izumi declared with a grin, throwing her fist in the air. "And then I'm gunna fight them! Even the really big guy!" Akihito giggled a bit, shaking his head. Izumi was a very…outgoing little girl. Tomboyish by nature, and very competitive.

"Actually I just want to read by the pool…but they can swim." Akise mumbled, pushing her glasses up. She was shy and quiet, and no matter how much time her two friends spent over she never seemed to get comfortable around them.

Smiling fondly at the three girls, he nodded. "You know you can. And Akise, if you want you can sit on one of the lounge chairs. I'm sure it's going to be more comfortable." With two of the girls squealing and running towards the diving board, the other walked to the deeper end of the pool and sat down at the edge, pulling her manga out to read. It didn't surprise him that she didn't take his offer; Akise preferred to be as close to the other two girls as possible. Out of curiosity he squinted his eyes to see the title of the manga…and then realized it was a boy love manga. _What are these yakuza parents letting their kids read?!_

"Hey Aki! Watch me!" Izumi yelled from the top of the diving board, grinning confidently down at him. Hands still holding onto the baby's float, he turned and watched the seven year old as she accomplished her goal of a backflip before turning into a perfect dive. It was actually quite impressive. He saw her fist come out the water before her head as she yelled out a glorified "Yes!" before swimming over to him. "Did you see that?! Did you see it?~"

Chuckling, the photographer nodded. "I did, it was awesome!" Akihito held up a hand for a high-five, one she happily gave him. Wow, she actually packs a bit of a punch…Asami would be impressed.

"Well good! I did it to impress my future my husband after all! Now that you've seen what I can do, you're definitely going to marry me when I'm big like you!" There was no question in her sentence, it was a statement.

"Oh yeah? We're getting married one day?" Aki mused with a little giggle. Kids are so silly.

"Of course we are! I've had my eyes on you since I first met you! I know you're all lovey with that old guy, and I'll allow that until we get married. But after that you're all mine! Okay?"

Too humored to tell her no, Akihito just nodded. "Right, right. But for now you should go play with Kiyomi. I'm sure she wants your attention right now." He said with a wink.

"Oh right! Well I'll talk to you later, future husband!~" Izumi waved to him before swimming off towards Kiyomi, who was squealing over the page Akise was showing her. _Oh god…my daughter is a fujoshi…and so are her friends. Can this get any worse?_

"Congratulation, you finally had a girl hit on you." Akihito whipped his head around to see his smirking lover, kneeled down on the edge of the pool. Asami was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and tight fitting dark red polo, one he had picked out for him. In the entire summer they had the pool open, Asami had never gotten in with them…that was until right now. Rather than retaliate with words, Aki decided the snarky bastard needed a dip in the pool to simmer him down. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, he pulled the bigger man down into the pool, grinning wide at the splash he made even in the shallow end. Masa was squealing as well.

"Hehehe….sucker."

Soaked to the bone, Asami slowly turned to him, eyebrow arched as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket. "Seriously? This is the second phone you've destroyed like this, Akihito." The crimelord scolded, scowling.

"Come on, it's not like you can't afford another. Besides, you totally deserved that!"

"Oh it's not the money or phone I'm worried about…it's that every time it breaks I lose dirty Akihito pictures." When his face turned bright red, the Asami's scowl turned into a dark and amused smirk.

Akihito smacked his shoulder, glaring at the dirty yakuza bastard. "You're suck a pervert!"

"Perbert?" The entire pool fell silent at the sudden tiny, adorable voice that came from the floaty. With his eyes the size of saucers, he looked down at their son who was pointing to Asami in question. Everyone burst into laughter, all except for Aki who was horrified at this.

"No Masa, we don't say that word!"

"Perbert! Perbert perbert perbert!" Masa said through shrill giggles, pointing at his father the entire time. It was too late, now it was funny. There was no getting a toddler to stop saying something once everyone was laughing at it. But really?! His first word?!

"Haha, that's my boy!" Asami said proudly, musing through their son's hair, the baby practically beaming. And now he was singing it. _If there is some higher power out there, please give me the strength to not smack everyone in the immediate area!_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gestured to the singing toddler. "Asami, you do realize he thinks that's your name now, right?" Realization quickly washed over the crimelord and his face paled a bit, then he looked over accusingly.

"This is your fault! You're the one who keeps calling me that in front of him!"

"You're the one who does perverted things in front of him to make me call you that! I wouldn't just call you that out of the blue!"

"So now this is my fault?!"

"Of course it's your fault! You don't know how to control yourse-"

"PERBERT!"

The both whipped their heads over to the squealing toddler who just kept getting louder and louder. "Masa! Don't say that!" They snapped in unison, and like a light switch that giggling face fell and the punim came out. His bottom lip quivering as tears filled his eyes, the starting of another crying fit coming on. Before he could react and calm him down, big sister Kiyomi was there in an instant, glaring at both of them as she kissed her brother's forehead. Somehow just her presence was enough to calm him down.

"Don't yell at baby Masa! He's just bein silly! Don't be a bad mommy and daddy!" She scolded them, and Akihito could hear all the adults snickering from behind. Mayuri was even peeping up over his Vogue magazine, a tiny grin on his face.

 _And now we're being scolded by an eight year old….just an average day in my life._

 **10:58 PM**

"Mmm….someone is eager tonight." Asami murmured against his lips, arms wrapped around the neck of the photographer atop him. After such a long and stressful day of being hosts, Aki wanted nothing more than to have Asami fuck him hard into the mattress.

"Shut up and kiss me you bastard." Aki had long since stripped down to his boxers, and currently had his hands up the front of his lover's shirt, feeling his hard muscles. So fucking hot. With one smooth motion, Asami flipped them so he was over the blonde, smirking devilishly down at him. His hair was still wet and messy from the shower, and Aki could feel little droplets of cool water dripping onto his face. He didn't even care.

"Patience now, my horny little Kitten. What are you in the mood for?" His lips brushed against Akihito's neck, making the breath catch in his throat. "We can continue here as we are…or we can make things a bit more fun." Asami's teeth sank into the delicate and tender skin, making a groan of pleasure leave him.

"Fuck…I don't care. It's up to you, just do it!" He growled, pushing his arousal up to let Asami know he was ready now. With a satisfied look, Asami wrapped his arms under the smaller man to pick him up….that was until there was a small knock at the door.

"Mommy? I want some water…" _Fuck! Fucking Fuck!_ Asami let out an exasperated sigh, and Akihito wanted to slam his head into the head board.

"Alright Sweetie, I'll be right there." _Yep….just an average fucking day. But I'd never trade it for anything…not on my life._


	26. BONUS CHAPTER:A Day in the Life of Ceska

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this goofy chapter we decided to write. XD It was hilarious to write, as Ceska is based off our English Bulldog Frog in real life. Please tell us what you think!**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series of any of the cannon characters! This is purely a work of fiction! If you like, please follow, favorite, and leave reviews! They're so enjoyable to read!**

* * *

 **Hello readers! I'm here to interrupt your weekly scheduled program to bring you a chapter about the most important character in this flip flopping story who hasn't been getting the screen time she deserves! Oh…you don't know who I'm talking about? Well you must be very new and haven't been reading this story at all! Hi, it's me! Ceska the four legged human! Yes, yes I know. You've just been dying for the real star of this show to finally get her own chapter, and well here it is! Wish it would have come out sooner, but my schedule is just too busy! Between two meals, eight naps, going to work with daddy, and snack times…there's little room for even eating shoes! But I fit this in just for you guys…you're welcome!~ Now…without further ado….**

 **A Day in the Life of Ceska**

 **(A bonus chapter)**

 _July 6_

 ** _10:43 PM_**

 _Ceska's POV_

"Ceska, wake up. It's time for work." _Huh? Work?_ Ceska pried her icy blue eyes open, letting out a loud groan as she rolled over off her side and onto her belly. She was sleeping on her very luxurious dog bed in the family room, snoring away until she was awoken. Slowly, she looked up at her daddy and met his expectant eyes, before she noticed the harness he was holding. Immediately excitement filled her as she jumped up from the bed, trotting over to him and wiping her drool on his pants leg "lovingly." _Work means I get snacks! I like snacks!~_

An annoyed tsk let her daddy's lips, something she was so used to hearing every time she did something affectionate like that. _How rude Daddy! I'm giving you my slobber because I like you!_ "Now I have to change pants…thanks Ceska." He muttered, but she could see the smile tugging at his lips. _I'm his favorite!~_

Once the harness was buckled on her, she waited patiently by the door while daddy left to change his pants, which she didn't really understand. There were a lot of things daddy said that she didn't understand, but she knew that he told her to wait so she was doing that! _I'm a good girl! I can wait right here just like he told me to do! Though…I think I smell chicken in the kitchen. Maybe I could just…see if I could sneak a little…No! Can't do that! Mommy will get mad and last time he got mad I didn't get my bedtime snack of pepperoni!_

Pouting to herself, she stared down at the ground and sulked until she heard footsteps approaching up to her and a leash was attached to her harness. "Now don't slobber on these, or else you're going to sleep outside." _He always gives me that threat but he's never actually done it. Not that I would mind, there's lots of stuff to eat in the backyard!_ "Now come on, we have business to take care of." _Wonder what we're doing during sleep time…must be something fun!_

 **11:20 PM**

Sitting at Daddy's feet, Ceska glared at the men across from them as their business went down. She didn't like how they smelled, they smelled really bad and it was putting her on edge. They were dangerous, she could tell. Words were being spoken back and forth between the men and Daddy, but she only knew a few words that they said. Nothing that made enough sense to her, but she could tell from their body language that they were getting angry.

"We don't have to tell you anything!" One of the bad smelled man yelled, making Ceska's ears hurt. She let out a low growl in warning towards the man, and he stepped back.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience. You can tell me now while I'm being nice…or I can make you tell me when I'm angry. It's your choice."

"And what do we get out of this if we tell you?" The other man sneered, ignoring her growling threat as he took a step forwards.

Daddy chuckled humorlessly, glancing back at Tall Human. Tall Human was good at protecting Daddy…almost as good as her. But she couldn't expect anyone to be as good as she was at protecting her pack, she was the alpha. "Your life, which is more than the guy before you got."

"You wouldn't kill us, you need the information." Ceska kept her eyes on the men, watching with hawk-like eyes as one of the men in the far back reached into his pocket, and her eyes caught sight of metal. Without hesitation, she let out her mother terrifying growl and barreled through the bad smelling; evil men, knocking their feet out from under them. She leapt up and latched her teeth into the man's thigh, locking her jaw as metallic tasting liquid filled her mouth, and screams filled her ears.

Through the screams she heard her Daddy say something, but she couldn't quite make it out. All she knew was that after speaking, all his men started lifting the bad smelling men from the ground and seconds after what her daddy said next she had a new bad scent come to her nose. Urine. "Suoh, get them ready for warehouse five…we'll make them talk." She felt a tap on the back of her head, and immediately she let go of the man, blood dribbling down her chin as Daddy patted her head. "Good girl Ceska. Sharp as ever." He praised, and immediately her entire behind went to shaking in joy, her tiny nub wiggling. _I know! I am a good girl!~_

"Sir, what do you want me to do with this one?" Suoh asked, gesturing the man with the rapidly bleeding thigh.

"…Stitch him up, and then take him with the others. I'll deal with him later." _Daddy say's that a lot…I wonder what he means. Is he going to make them sleep outside without dinner? That's the worst punishment ever…Wait, have we had dinner? Hmm….I don't remember. Oh god did they forget to feed me?! What kind of monsters am I living with?! Dinner is the second most important meal of the day! Daddy! Hey Daddy! I need dinner right now!_ Ceska barked and whined, trying to get his attention. Finally he looked down at her, arching an eyebrow. "Oh I see, you want to be paid for your work. Don't you?" _I have no idea what you're talking about, but if it includes food then yes!_ "Alright, I'll get you some ice cream on the way home." _O.O Daddy, you are my new favorite._

 _July 7_

 **8:34 AM**

Every morning Mommy and the human puppy (Masa) do the same weird thing on these really weird mats in the family room. And every morning Ceska watches, trying to figure out what it is they're doing. She at one point thought Mommy was trying to teach the pup how to dig, but he wasn't doing it right either. But when she brought the pup outside and tried to show him how to properly dig in that weird box of fun dirt (sand), she got yelled at by both Mommy and Daddy. So it wasn't that. Then she thought maybe it was a type of game…but when she tried to play along she kept falling over. If it was a game, it wasn't a very fun one. Not to mention there wasn't even food at the end of the game! What good is a game if there isn't food?! "Come on Masa, say "Mama." Ceska heard this every morning, and was happy that she understood at least one things they were trying to teach the pup. Speak, one of the easiest tricks in the book! Or at least she thought it was…but the puppy just wasn't catching on.

 _He's just being stubborn, all puppies his age can talk! Just give him a treat and he'll do it!_ Ceska barked this to her mother…who just ignored her like always. _Shesh….fine. Just trying to help._ She heard Daddy speak from the couch, and his footsteps heading over to Mommy and the human puppy, but she was over it. If they didn't want to listen to her suggestion, then she would just go back to sleep! And she did, almost immediately…but was ultimately awoken when the pup started wailing, making her violently jerk out of her slumber and up to her feet. Ice blue eyes scanned the room for the immediate danger, but saw nothing except for her Daddy looking freaked as he tried to calm the crying puppy.

 _What has scared my puppy brother?_ She trotted over, sniffing him to see if he smelled bad again. Sometimes he would cry if he smelled bad, and other times if Mommy and Daddy hadn't fed him in a while. She could understand, she didn't like bad smells either…nor did she like going without food. But this time he smelled fine, and she didn't hear his belly growling…so he must just be upset. As soon as he got into Mommy's arms though he calmed down, which Ceska thought was a relief…only Daddy smelled and looked jealous. _Did Mommy do something wrong? Wait…why is Mommy calling Daddy bad? Did Daddy do something wrong? Can I help fix it? I know! I'll go get my toy snake and I'll share it with you and we can play! Yeah…that's good plan! Good thinking me!_

Ceska trotted off towards her bed where all her toys were thrown about, sniffing each of them just to make sure they all smelled like her. Sometimes Mommy would put them in the scary machine that made all their smell go away. _Grrr…I hate that machine._ Her eyes scanned for her snake, but couldn't find it. She could have sworn she left it here…she slept with it. Feeling a little panicked, she turned around and looked around the family room over to see it in the far corner next to the magic picture box. She hurriedly trotted over, leaning down to drag it over to her humans when she heard a very familiar growl. _Oh god…it's devil spawn!_

Staring into one another's blue eyes, Ceska puffed out her chest and tried to scare the tiny rabbit off. _Come on devil spawn, that's my toy! Go play with_ your own! "Devil Spawn" thumped her foot loudly, growling as she tried to pull the giant snake away….successfully filling the English bulldog with fear as she ran towards her parents. _MOMMY YOUR EVIL RABBIT IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN! Oh wait…what's that noise?_ Ceska turned, sniffing the air as she heard the back door open. Familiar scents, two of her favorite humans and her boyfriend!

As soon as Sammy entered the room behind his parents, Ceska bounded over to him and started rubbing all up on him. Sammy was a good boyfriend, he laid with her on the floor and watched the magic picture box with her, they took naps together, and he even let her take some of his snacks. Not only that, he's really tall so he could get her the good food Mommy always kept up on the counters. Life was good with Sammy as her boyfriend, and in return she shared her toys and bed with him…sometimes. As long as he wasn't too pushy about it.

"Kazumi knows! Just go!" Huh? Who's going where? Ceska turned around, staring up at her parents. Mommy looks irritated again…Oh…Oh where's Daddy going? She trotted after him as he walked into the kitchen, talking to Tall Human before they both headed towards the door…and Tall Human left his breakfast on the table! _Tall Human, you're leaving your breakfast behind! You need to eat it! I even smelled bacon and you can't let it get cold or it's not as good!_ She barked after them, chasing them until all the way to the front door where they disappeared out of. _Does that mean I can have it?_

 **11:48 AM**

 _This is my worst nightmare…Cats! Cats are everywhere! It's that same cat that's on the magic picture box! Why is it in my house?! Why is Mommy putting it in my house?! Mommy this madness has to stop!_ Ceska growled as she pulled at one of the white balloon strings, trying to get to the cat.

"Ceska! Stoppit!" The string was ripped from her mouth and immediately she pouted. _Mommy scolded me….mean, stupid mommy!_ Ceska quickly walked off towards her new favorite human for the day, since Mommy was being all mean. Trotting over to Monkey Boy (Mommy call's him that so obviously it's his name!), She laid her head up on his lap, giving him pitiful eyes. _Mommy yelled at me…pet me and make me feel better!_

Monkey Boy giggled down at her, petting her head and scratching behind her ear. "You just came over to slime my knee again, didn't you?" _Actually I came for pets, but giving my slobber makes you smile so I'm always happy to help!_ Mommy had told her on multiple occasions that she had to be "gentle" with Monkey Boy, even though she didn't have to be in the past. Ever since he got in the weird moving chair things had been different. Sammy was different too….he didn't like to play as much. But she wasn't angry at Monkey Boy, she just didn't understand.

The front door opened suddenly, and she whipped her head around to see two familiar people. _Tall Human and Daddy are back! Did they bring me food?~_ Forgetting the man petting her, she quickly ran towards them full speed, sniffing up their legs and sneezing all over them in her excitement. _Come on Daddy! I smell cake and you know how much I love cake! Give it! She jumped up, each time just narrowly missing hitting his arm._

"Ceska! Stop!" Daddy snapped, using his leg to push her back a bit. _Hmph, rude!_ Ceska trotted over to her bed to pout further, angry that both her parents were so cruel and unfair! She couldn't kill the evil cats, or eat cake?! They're monsters!

She stared down at her bed, sulking angrily as she listened to all the chatter going on around her, a lot of it she either didn't care about or didn't understand. All she cared about was why no one was giving her attention! Why no one loved her right now! Well…that was until a tiny cheerio dropped in front of her. Leaning down, she sniffed the tiny piece of cereal before licking it up, looking up to see what beautiful human had dropped it for her. _HUMAN PUPPY! MY FAVORITE HUMAN!_ She immediately attacked him with "kisses," enjoying his laughter as he shook the bag of cheerios, spilling them all over the ground for her.

"Hehe, Masa are you sharing with Ceska?~" Ceska was eagerly eating the almost tasteless cereal when she heard Sissy's voice, but she wasn't really interested in that. She was interested in the peanut butter cookie she had in her hands, mouthwatering as she licked her lips. _That's for me…right?! It has to be for me! Peanut butter is like my favorite thing ever, and everyone knows that! I made sure everyone knows that the day Mommy took me shopping and I ate that whole box of peanut butter treats in the store!_ Sissy giggled before lowering the cookie to her mouth. "Well, this was for me…but you can have it! I made bunches more!" She chirped, and immediately Ceska scarfed it down in one bite, not even tasting it. _Thank you Sissy! Now can I have another?_

Human Puppy was picked up by one of the new humans, an older one she hadn't decided what his name was yet, distracting her for a moment whilst Sissy ran off back to the kitchen. _Wait! Where are you going?! I'm not allowed in the kitchen and I want another one!_ Ceska had scurried off after her, but stopped right in front of the doorframe. _…You're no longer my favorite._ When she turned around get back to her mountain of cheerios Human Puppy had left for her, her very upset eyes fell on Devil Spawn…who was munching away on the last piece of her snack!

 _THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!_

 **6:51 PM**

Ceska had been napping on the lounge chair for over two hours, an annoying hat on her head and sunglasses on her face. Sissy liked to put her in human clothes a lot…and she put up with it because Sissy snuck her food under the table sometimes. It was a fair trade. Even in her dreams she was disappointed that Mommy had kicked her out of the giant water bowl, because she liked to go swimming in it! Of course she hadn't really learned how to swim yet…and every time she tried water got up her nose…but still! She was a human just like the rest of them so she could swim too! And even if she couldn't, Human Puppy got a water box to float in, couldn't she have a water box to float in?! Mommy just wasn't fair….

She couldn't be too mad though…Mommy had given her a piece of cake after all the other humans got theirs. Forgiving Mommy for not giving her enough had to be done though. She was pretty upset at first, and refused to look at Mommy. She was a big girl! She could have big slices of cake! Buuuut after Daddy gave her a spoonful of peanut butter she decided Mommy could be forgiven. A tiny hand brushed against her body, waking her from her slumber as she peeked an eye open. A human child about four years old was petting her with the biggest smile on his face. Turning her head, she sniffed him…and immediately her little nub of a tail went to wagging. _He smells good! He smells a lot like that other human, the one that smells really really good!_

"You're a good puppy." He giggled, taking the hat and glasses off of her so he could pet her head. Usually head pets were her least favorite, but she could accept them for this tiny human. He smelled too good. "C'mon, let's go play puppy!" _Play?! What are we going to play?_ The boy ran off, and she was too eager to follow, staying right at his heels as he ran past the giant balloon boxes all the other human children were playing in.

"You can go too Sammy, go ahead." She heard Monkey Boy say, and then Ceska heard the familiar sound of her giant boyfriend running after them. _Yay! Boyfriend gets to play too! I'll get to show him how good I am at chasing things! He'll be so impressed!_

Once they were in an open space of the yard, the child pulled out a small ball that had come from the giant balloon box, holding it out towards the two "four legged humans" so they could sniff it. Excitement filled both the pooches as they tried to jump up and grab the ball, but were also careful not to knock the small human over. Small humans were delicate. Giggling, the boy threw the ball reeeaaally far! _Wow, I've never seen a small human throw so good! Good job small human! With_ that, the chase was on between to the two dogs who raced for the ball neither of them could see.

Reaching the end of the field, Ceska lowered her head to the ground to sniff it out, eyes scanning for any round shaped object. Sometimes if she couldn't find what the humans threw, she could trick them by bringing something that looked similar. Humans could be so gullible! Sammy was off to the left of her, using his height to his advantage to look in some of the bushes. Ceska knew he had found it when he started running goofily towards one of the bushes, and not wanting to let him get the ball and win the game, she raced past him with her butt tucked under her. Before Sammy could get the ball in his mouth, she zipped by and grabbed it victoriously, giving her boyfriend a warning growl when he tried to take it from her. _I got it fair and square big guy!_

"Come on puppy! Bring it back!" The tiny human called, reminding her that she had to bring it back. Ugh! I hate this part of the game! Why do they take the ball?! I won it, so I get to keep it! Can't they just throw it without taking it from me? As she headed back to the boy, she heard a weird buzz above her head.

Dropping the ball, her head jerked up to see another of those weird plastic flying toys in the air again! That's the fourth one this week! Ceska started growling at it, trying to lunge for it each time it got low to the ground. Err! Get back here weird flying thing! Let me eat you! Sammy noticed what was going on and was nice enough to help her, successfully grabbing it from the air and bringing it down. Yes! Best boyfriend ever! She grabbed one end of it with her teeth, trying to take her prize…but Sammy wasn't letting go. Her icy eyes set into a cold glare. Sammy, give it! You got it for me! He wasn't letting go.

"Children! It's time to head inside!" Ceska heard her Mommy yell, followed by the running steps of the small human that had been playing with them. At the moment she could care though, she was too focused on trying to get the buzzing toy from her boyfriend as they pulled on their separate ends in an epic game of tug of war….until it broke.

 _Yes! I won! See my piece is bigger you big loser!_ Ceska gleefully shook her piece of the toy…before looking at his and realizing how much she wanted that piece too. Letting out a growl, she chased after the Great Dane with her piece still in her mouth. _Get back here with that! I want it!_

 _July 8_

 **11:34 AM**

Ceska laid out in the yard, sunning while her mother took care of the garden. The human puppy in the fun dirt box, playing with it. She wanted to play in it too, but Mommy wouldn't let her. Apparently eating the fun dirt wasn't a game that was allowed…nor was digging for bones. Mommy doesn't know what real games are. It was a nice day out, not too hot but warm enough for her back and belly to feel nice from the sun's rays. Sammy was really missing out, inside his home with his parents. Tall Human and Monkey Boy spent a lot of time out there, even though there were lots of good food in her house. She would never understand their logic.

When the backdoor open, she lifted her head long enough to watch Daddy and Sissy walk outside, then to boredly lay her head back down. "Hey Asami, come here a minute!"

"What is it Kitten?" Daddy asked as he crossed the yard, over to the garden where all the bushes and flowers were. Or what Ceska liked to called it: her pee spot. Mommy didn't like for her to pee there though…something about killing the plants. Not that she cared; it was the one spot Sammy didn't go. He didn't abide by their "your half and my half" rule, so as a compromise she took the best place to go bathroom.

"Come look at this…I think it's one of the kid's toys or something, but it's in a million pieces. I've found like four of these scattered across the yard…has Kiyomi been missing a toy?"

"Um…I don't think so. She hasn't been complaining about it at least." Daddy mumbled, and finally she opened her eyes again to see them messing with the weird flying thing she and Sammy had destroyed last night. You're welcome, by the way. Daddy reached down and picked something up, just another piece of it she thought.

"Is that…Is that a memory chip?" Mommy asked, taking off her gloves to take it from Daddy and examine it better. For some reason they both smelled nervous right now. Even Daddy…and Daddy never smelled nervous. It was putting her on edge.

"…I think it is."

 _What's a memory chip?_


	27. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction. If you like, please favorite, follow, and leave reviews!**

 **Chapter 25**

 _Akihito's POV_

"Kiyomi, stop posting pictures on Instagram! You know your father doesn't think that it's safe right now! And Mayuri...stop encouraging it!" Akihito scolded both his daughter and friend as they snapped pictures beside him. Mayuri turned to him and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't get a stick up your ass like Kei, it's really making you seem like a mom." The fashion designer teased.

"Well unlike Kirishima, I AM a mom. And can't you be a little more serious about this? We have to be careful right now, you know this." _He of all people should know this_ Akihito thought to himself

Mayuri groaned, rolling his eyes but his expression turned serious for a moment. "There's a difference in being careful and letting fear run your life. Might just be me being salty, but I really don't want him to take anything else away from me, or make me afraid to something I want to do." The photographer sat there for a long moment, taking in what the smaller man said. He could see the validation in his point, but at the same time he had two kids to worry about. Being overly cautious was kind of becoming the norm. Especially with a psycho man on the loose who tried to kill them.

Before he could say his piece, Kiyomi piped up from beside them, "I'm sorry...I didn't think about it. Please don't fight over this." She mumbled, looking down in guilt. That's when he remembered that Kiyomi really was only eight, and even a small argument like this would seem like a fight.

"It's okay Sweetie, it's not your fault. This is a weird situation to begin with, and besides Mayuri and I aren't fighting, I promise." He assured her gently.

"If you're sure..." Kiyomi trailed off and soon after the limo fell into mostly silence, the only sound coming from the one year old who was playing with the toy attachments on his car seat. Finally, they arrived into the basement parking lot of the hospital and pooled out one by one, Akihito and Rin helping each of them out. Once they got Mayuri settled into his wheel chair, the photographer finally looked around noticed the abundance of guards. He turned to Rin with a questioning look.

"Hey Rin...did Asami hire more guards or something?"

The guard glanced around before nodding. "He did, Takaba-sama. Asami-sama felt that with all four of you having your appointments today we should have extra security. If it's bothering you I can inform the guards to hide themselves better." Rin offered, but quickly Aki shook his head. In the past it would have annoyed the absolute fuck out of him, but right now it made him feel safer.

"No, it's fine. I was just curious. And besides, I guess that keeps you free to help me with the baby." Said baby was currently squirming on his hip, not really happy about being carried or going to the doctor.

"Of course, Takaba-sama! I can go ahead and take him from you if it helps?" Akihito was always reluctant to give Masa over to anyone else, but knew that it would be hard to carry him, push Mayuri, and keep an eye on Kiyomi all at the same time. So he nodded, allowing the guard to take the toddler from his arms. And with that they all headed up the elevator to their first stop: Masahiko's appointment.

 _Well that was a thing_ Akihito sighed as he leaned back in the hard plastic chair, currently waiting on Mayuri's doctor to come back into the room. Masa's appointment had been an absolute nightmare. He didn't want to be touched, couldn't be distracted with Peek-A-Boo and then when the shots came in...oh god it was awful. Aki swore the entire hospital heard the toddler's screams, and it took almost Kiyomi's entire check-up to get him to stop crying. Masa ended up throwing up...and then it started again. Luckily though, the doctor said he was fine. Still delayed a little bit, but catching up. The only problem was something the doctors already warned them about. Their son would probably always be on the small side, which honestly Aki could care less. As long as it didn't pose a threat to his health, why did his size matter? His and Kiyomi's appointments had gone a lot smoother, and with nothing really interesting happening once he finally got Masa calmed down. They had some blood tests done, their vitals and such checked, and were sent on their way after a short bout of questions concerning their overall health and diet. They were both fine, back to healthy weights and their doctor seemed pretty happy about their change in diet and lifestyle. Nothing to be worried about, thank god.

Akihito bounced Masa on his lap, allowing the toddler to play with his hands. If it kept him happy he would do just about anything. "Mamamamamama..." His son's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, hazel eyes lowering to settle on his sons face. He looked so unhappy.

"What is it baby?" Aki asked softly, gently brushing a few soft black strands from the baby's face. He didn't receive any more words in reply, instead an exasperated grunt. Masa was still...working on his communication skills. They were getting there. Luckily, Akihito had a scary kind of "spidey-sense" when it came to his kids, and with one look he could tell what the problem was. Masa was hungry. "Hey Rin...can you take the kids to the car and get them some food? There's a sushi place right across the street that Kiyomi will eat at, and Masa has some food in the baby bag..."

"Takaba-sama...I'm not supposed to leave your side." Rin objected.

"I know, but come on Rin, Asami has this place decked out like a fortress. There are guards crawling everywhere not to mention the hospital has its own security team. We'll be fine. Just wait for us in the parking deck once you have the kid's food, okay?" Still looking reluctant, Akihito knew he had to push a little more. "Please Rin, Masa's hungry and I know Kiyomi is too. I'll text you as soon as we're done, okay?"

Rin gave him a short nod, but the photographer could tell he still wasn't happy about it. Well, he wasn't either but he couldn't let his kids starve...plus neither of them needed to be here for Mayuri's appointment. Kiyomi could get scared by some of the things the doctor said. Rin left after gathering up both kids, leaving just him and Mayuri in the room as they waited on the doctor.

"Are you nervous?" Aki asked after a moment, concerned that the other was being so quiet; especially when he was usually so talkative.

Mayuri looked over at him and gave a small smile, shrugging. "Not really. I've already come to terms with everything." Akihito was about to interrupt him to give him a firm scolding on giving up, but Mayuri raised a finger to silence him. "I'm not saying that I'll never walk again, I'm saying that I don't know and I've come to terms with not knowing. If I walk again then that's great and wonderful, a miracle come true. But even if I don't...I'll still be okay." The blonde slowly nodded.

"Well...you're going to walk again. I know you will, you've already made some progress. You said you've been getting feeling back in that leg...and that's a good sign."

Mayuri chuckled, shaking his head. "There's that Akihito stubbornness we all know and love. With that innocent confidence, you could convince even a blind man he would see again." Aki rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an ass, I just know you, and the others know you even better. If they all believe you're going to walk again, then I know you're going to." Mayuri was about to reply with some funny quip, but the opening door brought silence to the room as the doctor entered to finally give them the results of the tests.

"The scans show that your bones are healing nicely from the recent surgery, and the plates are holding in place. The only problem we see is the breaks to your spine. They're healing a lot slower than normal, but you know this from our last visit. Still, this is likely due from whatever kind of at home rehab you've been doing. Try to do less strenuous things and less times a day, just until your spinal injury has healed. If you don't it could do some serious damage and set you back. From the looks of it, it should be a couple more weeks and then you can go back to what you've been doing." Aki turned his gaze Mayuri, and he could tell it wasn't exactly the news he was hoping for.

"So as long as he lets himself recover some more, you think he'll be okay?" Akihito didn't want to just come out and ask the one thing on all their minds, worried that if the answer wasn't what they were hoping for that it would pain Mayuri. He knew what the designer said, but even so...no one wants the bad news, even if they think they're ready for it.

The doctor looked down at his clip board, as though the answer were written down somewhere on those printed sheets. "In my professional opinion, with the progress he's made and the fact he's getting some feeling back in that leg...I think it's possible. I can't give a definite answer, but I can say that with every visit the chances improve." Once again...not exactly what they wanted to hear, but at least it wasn't bad news. It just felt like they were at a standstill. Six months...he had thought surely by now they would know. But with all the surgeries that had to be done and the little setbacks...who knew when they'd know? The rest of the visit went by in almost a daze, the doctor giving them the usual spill and prescribing some new pain medication that ultimately Mayuri wouldn't even get filled. In a weird way, the pain helped him...or at least that's what he told all of them. Aki understood, because he had felt the same way when he was in the hospital with cancer. The pain reminded him that he was still alive, and that he was fighting.

After packing up the papers left with him, he began wheeling Mayuri out of the room as he took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Rin as promised before dialing Asami's number. He had also promised his lover he would call to let him know how all of them are. Asami answered on the third ring. "Hey Asami, just finished with Mayuri's appointment and we're heading down the elevator." Aki chirped, switching over to his Bluetooth so he could have his hands free, slipping his phone into the back of Mayuri's wheelchair. Inside the elevator, he hit the button for the basement floor.

"How are the kids? Oh, and you're on speaker."

"They're fine, currently with Rin in the limo. Kiyomi's appointment went fine as usual, Masa made it as difficult as possible…so also as usual." Asami chuckled.

"That's good, and how did Mayuri's go? Did we get any news on his condition?" Aki glanced down at the man in question, biting his lip.

"Nothing we didn't already know, but we'll explain more over dinner tonight. I'm thinking about making pizzas…Kiyomi wanted to have her friends over for a sleep over." At this point they had pretty much accepted that the three friends were basically inseparable. Every weekend they were hanging out, either having sleep overs or just going to the park. "Oh, are Fei and Kirishima coming over tonight? I know Fei is in town right now…"

"He's currently sitting across from me…but no, they're going back to Kei's apartment tonight. So don't worry about making them dinner." Akihito wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed. On one hand he liked having a full house because they were all becoming such a close family; even Asami and Fei were getting along better. Though on the other hand it was nice to have less people to clean after.

Akihito opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly stunned into silence. When the elevator opened, he was met with eight black SUVs with tented windows surrounding the doors. Immediately his finger started spamming the button to send them up, eyes wide. "Asami! Asami Jun is here!" He yelled into his ear piece as the doors shut, his hands gripping the wheelchair's handles.

"He's what?! Are you sure?"

"Dammit Asami, I wouldn't fucking say that if I wasn't sure! Get in touch with Rin NOW! He has the kids!" Akihito snapped, his knuckles going white from the tight grip he held on the handles.

"Kei! Get in touch with Rin NOW!" Moments later he heard Rin's voice from another phone. It was a little distorted, but he could still hear him. This was right about the time the elevator doors opened again, only for him to spam the button 'til it closed again. Jun and his cronies had taken the stairs…and stairs were always faster. Shit shit shit!

"Asami-sama, I'm already aware of the situation. I'm going to get a guard to watch the kids and I'm heading in."

Before Asami could say anything, Aki did it for him. "No! Rin don't you dare leave the kids! Get them somewhere safe!"

"Takaba-sama, I can get all four of you to safety, just trust m-"

"NO! No no! You take the kids, and you fucking drive!"

"But Taka-"

"ASAMI! Give him the damn order, because if anything happens to our babies I swear to _god_ I will never forgive you! Either of you!" There was a short silence, before Asami's voice came through.

"Rin, get the kid's somewhere safe. That's an order." For the first time since knowing the overly passionate guard, he heard a long line of angry swears come from the man before:

"Fine." Akihito heard the familiar sound of a line going dead, meaning Rin had hung up. I'm sorry Rin, but I'm not letting my kids get put at risk.

The door to the elevator opened, and this time he saw no one. Taking his chance, he pushed the wheelchair forwards and started running. _Find a place to hide….find a place to hide_. "Akihito, stall anyway you can. I'm already in the car and we're heading towards you. The guards have been alerted and are going to cut them off." Asami informed him, giving the blonde a little hope. "And if you can…get to the ground floor. That's where most of the guards are." _SHIT! SHIT SHIT!_ Aki turned on his heels, his eyes falling on the elevator. Someone was coming up.

"Okay….Okay but I can't take the elevator."

"Aki, leave me here and run." Mayuri finally said something, and honestly Akihito had wished he didn't.

"Excuse me?! No! No I'm not leaving you for that creep to get you!" Akihito snapped, already running for the stairs. He would…he would figure it out. Besides, getting him down stairs would be easier than up.

"Yes! I'll be fine, just get out of here!"

"No! It's not happening!" Akihito said again, and he could hear Suoh in the background of the call yelling something. Oh yeah, we're on speaker.

"Akihito, tell Mayuri to shut up. Both of you are getting out of there, no self-sacrificing allowed."

"Asami agrees, so sit tight and stop talking stupid." He told the smaller man as he tilted the wheelchair onto its back wheels, taking the stairs much faster than he ever would be comfortable with on a normal occasion. But desperate times and all that.

By the time he had gotten down the third flight, he heard the doors open followed by rapid footsteps coming down. "Fuck! Mayuri, hold on." Safely going down the stairs was no longer even a concern, now it was just getting them down the stairs as fast as possible. The bumps down jostled the entire wheelchair, and at one point he thought he heard a whimper from Mayuri _. I know it hurts…I'm trying…_

"They're going down the stairs boss!" A voice came from above them, and immediately Aki rang out a stream of curses. We're so close! One more flight! The men were gaining on them, but right on time they made it to the door and with the help of Mayuri, the door was pushed open and they were running down the white halls once again, this time headed for the entrance. The photographer could hear

It wasn't until he heard his lover's voice raise that Akihito realized Asami had been trying to talk to him this entire time. "Akihito, what's going on?!" From the desperation in his voice, he realized Asami must have asked this multiple times.

"Sorry! We're being chased by at least three guys, if not more. I've gotten us to the main floor, and I'm heading for the doors now."

"Good, you'll be safe with the guards there. We're ten minutes away now." Usually ten minutes didn't seem like long, but right now it felt like forever. Akihito was basically running towards the front, but as he rounded the corner of a hallway he skid to a sudden stop. There were bodies…bodies of nurses and doctors littering the hallway…and then he heard a gunshot.

"Fuck! Asami I can't go that way, t-they're already there! What do I do?!" He felt trapped, knowing those men weren't far behind them, and now forwards wasn't an option. No more stairs, no more elevators.

Asami was quick to give orders, but even he knew they were completely pulled from the crimelord's ass. Still, a shitty plan is better than no plan. "Get into a room and hide! If they find you, stall as much as you can." Not having to be told twice, he went into the first room he saw, shutting the door as quietly as humanly possible behind them.

Immediately he recognized this room as the place they did x-rays, the machines in the room being all too familiar from the broken bones he had in the past. He quickly lifted Mayuri from the wheelchair as carefully as possible, getting them into the closed off area where all the screens were. "O-Okay...we're in a room." He said quietly, setting Mayuri down on the floor before getting down beside him. There was nowhere else to hide…they just had to hope they wouldn't be found before Asami got there.

"Just stay quiet unless something happens, we're close." Akihito closed his eyes and let his head fall back, listening to a muffled conversation that was happening on the other line, his hands shaking in his lap. That was until he felt Mayuri grab his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"…It's going to be okay." Mayuri whispered beside him, trying to reassure him. Swallowing thickly, the blonde gave a weak smile in return.

"Yeah, I kno-"

The click of the door interrupted him, and immediately he stiffened. _Oh no…not now. Please god, please no…._ "I know you're in here…just come out and make this easy." Suddenly the comforting, reassuring squeeze Mayuri was giving him turned into a painful death grip. When neither of them moved or made a single peep, the lights turned on, so bright it blinded both of them. "Fine, the hard way it is."

"Asami, I'm sorry." He whispered, racking his brain for anyway out, but there was none. Even if this damn room had a window, there was no way he could get both himself and Mayuri out of it. Not in time, and definitely not without damaging the still recovering fashion designer. He could hear the men in the other room moving things around, trying to search and find them. It wouldn't be long before they checked the last, obvious place. They were going to get captured, and Asami was still at least seven minutes away.

"Akihito, is there any way you can stall them?"

"….No." His voice cracked, and he felt hot tears trying to fall. No, not over this asshole.

As though he were right beside Asami, watching his face, he knew that the man had a pain-stricken look in his eyes as he spoke next. "Go with him, and don't do anything stupid. I'll find you, I promise. Do what you have to do, okay? I don't…I don't care what. Both of you, just do what you have to in order to survive. We can't lose either of you." He could hear loud footsteps right outside the door, those evil men sneering and taunting them.

"Just find us." Akihito whispered, just as the door opened and four men stomped their way into the room. Jun stood in front of them, looking smug as he gestured a hand to them.

"Grab them and let's go. We've wasted enough time in this fucking place playing cat and mouse." Two of the large men stepped forward, grabbing them up roughly. His ear piece fell to the floor, but he barely noticed due to the panic rising in him when the man threw Mayuri over his shoulder.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HIM!" He screeched, starting to kick and throw punches to try and get to his friend who was quite clearly experiencing a lot of pain from all the jostling.

Jun reached out and grabbed him by the hair, yanking on it roughly. "Lower your damn voice kid! What are you even talking about?!" _Is he that fucking stupid?!_

"Mayuri is still healing from you hitting him with a fucking car and he just had another surgery a fucking month ago! If you're too rough with him, you could paralyze him permanently!" Akihito snapped, glaring daggers at the former yakuza who looked ready to rip his head off.

Still, the man seemed to acknowledge what he said. "You heard the little whore, be gentle! And so help me, if you break Mayuri, I'll break you." They rounded the corner towards the stairs and elevator, and with each step Akihito felt his heart beat faster and faster in panic. This wasn't the first or even third time he had been kidnapped, but something about this time was different. Even knowing Asami would stop at nothing to find them, he couldn't ignore the pit in his stomach. A bad feeling, something of instinct that told him this wasn't going to be like last time. There would be a weird change of heart like Fei, or a cartoonishly bad kidnapper who gets found in a few hours. No…they were being kidnapped by a man who the great Asami Ryuichi hasn't been able to find for months, a man who was able to disappear without a trace and the reappear right at the perfect moment to get them. This time was different.

The smallest of them snorted humorlessly, giving his older brother the most hate filled look Akihito had ever seen in his life. It was the look of someone who would literally murder the person in front of them if they had the chance. "Ironic coming from the person who put me in a wheelchair." Mayuri muttered bitterly, earning a glare from Jun. They were now exiting the elevator, the trunk of one of the SUVS opening to reveal two more men in the back, both holding rope and zip ties.

"That wasn't meant to be you." Without another word, Jun walked around to the front while Akihito was carelessly thrown into the trunk; Mayuri more gently so. Despite the pain radiating from his back and head, he refused to make a sound as he kicked and punched the men trying to cover his face with a rag. Akihito wasn't going down without fight, even if fighting was basically useless. Still, he wasn't just going to let it happen. He nailed one of the guys in the side of the head with his fist, and clipped the other with his foot a few times before he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head.

Everything went black.

* * *

 _Rin's POV_

"Yeah, I've taken care of everything…I'll be back as soon as I can….Yes, yes I promise to be safe….I love you too Yoh…Call you when I can." The call ended, leaving him alone in the car with his internal rage.

The rage he felt was indescribable, unlike anything he had felt before. Rin had felt anger and rage, but never like this. Never to this degree. The person he swore to protect, the boy he owed a great debt too, had been taken under his watch. Never had he failed so horribly or taken something so personally in his life. Takaba Akihito was his charge, his responsibility, and he had failed him. Someone had to pay the price for that…and he would find them and make them wish they were never born. Luckily for him, finding people and taking care of business was his specialty.

Rin had worked many jobs in the past, but none of them were as personal as this one. He owed a great debt to Akihito, one that the photographer didn't even realize himself…and honestly Rin wanted to keep it that way. Working as his guard was the one way he could atone for his biggest sin, the one thing in his past he actually regretted. The job he took twenty years ago in France, when he himself was just fourteen. Back then he was too young and never asked the right questions, so it had never struck him to ask if there was a kid involved. And though he didn't pull the trigger, if it weren't for him taking that job they never would have been there that night. The money was high, and it seemed so easy. His only job was to get in, steal the ring, and get out while the thugs took care of the rest. "The rest" ended up being unneeded bloodshed…and that was on him.

It had been two hours since Akihito and Mayuri had been kidnapped, and in those two hours he had gotten the little ones to safety (Fei and Haruka were instructed to take care of them at the Asami estate) and took care of getting some things in place. Now he was on his way to the warehouse where they were interrogating two of Jun's men they managed to capture before they fled the scene. If he were anyone else, it would be unimaginable what Asami was already doing to them. But…being who Rin was…he would have done worse.

Arriving at the warehouse, he stepped out of his car and walked past a few fellow guards standing outside on guard. Nodding at them, Rin stepped inside and his eyes immediately fell on the two tied up and bloody figures in the center of the room. Asami, Kei, and Kazumi were all standing to the side, speaking in low voices. "Any luck?" He spoke up, approaching the three men.

"…No, not really. The only information they could give us was the first stop Jun and his men made, but he's already been there and left by now." Asami spoke bitterly, lighting a cigarette. If Akihito saw it, he would be most displeased. But honestly Rin wanted to light himself one at the moment, so he really couldn't blame his boss.

"That's an accurate assumption, considering the amount of time that has passed." Rin crossed his arms over his chest, meeting Asami's eyes. "I can find them though, you just have to trust me."

The crimelord frowned, raising an eyebrow as his golden eyes sized him up. _If you had trusted me in the first place, this wouldn't even have happened._ "How do you plan on finding them?"

"…I cannot say, but I'm the best chance you've got. I need you to trust me, because to find them I need to go rogue."

"I don't even let my most trusted men do things without my knowledge, why would you be any different? We don't even know anything about you." Despite the man's words, Rin could see it in those piercing orbs that Asami was considering it.

"Every good leader knows that sometimes your best option is the one with the most risks. I can find them a lot faster than your men can, I just need your permission because once I go under radar you won't hear from me. Not until I have something." Actually I don't, but I'd rather not make another enemy.

Asami glanced at his two most trusted friend, searching on their faces for this opinions on the matter. It was clear they were all hesitant, but also not unwilling. "…You have two days." That was all he needed to hear before he left in silence, disappearing from the warehouse as he fished one of the burner phones from his pocket. Without even looking at his hand, he dialed a number and raised the phone to his ear. They answered on the third ring.

"Who's this?" A gruff, angry voice came from the other line.

"It's me. I'm calling in one of my favors."

"O-Oh…y-y-yes of course s-sir!"

 _They always sound so scared…_

 ** _That's because they should be._**


	28. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters! This is purely a work of fiction! If you like, please favorite, follow, and leave reviews!**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Asami's POV_

The crimelord stood from his desk chair and looked out over his city, glaring at the sun that was starting to rise, signaling the first night they were unsuccessful in finding their loved ones. He couldn't seem to find the one thing that would find them, even after countless hours of torturing anyone involved with Jun that he could get his hands on. It all came up in dead ends, and even when he killed Jun's men it felt like…nothing. There wasn't any satisfaction in it, definitely not any guilt…it was like he didn't feel anything. Asami knew one thing for sure, and that was the only thing that would make him feel again was having his adorable lover back where he belonged. Safely in his arms.

Asami was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the name on the screen and immediately swiped the screen to answer. "Is everything okay?" He asked before Fei could say anything.

"Asami, I know you have your hands full but the children need you. Kiyomi won't eat and she didn't sleep last night…and Masa won't stop crying." Fei said, and in the background of the call he could indeed hear the familiar sound of his sobbing and screaming toddler.

"…I'm on my way." He hung up, not really in the mood to go into a long phone conversation, instead he just wanted to do what he had to. Grabbing his suit jacket from his chair, Asami left to find his most trusted friends who had been hunched over computers all night. They were going through emails, texts, and personal accounts….they were grasping at straws at this point, as much as the man hated to admit it. "Have you found anything yet?"

Kei peered over his glasses. "No sir, nothing that pertains to their kidnapping." Kazumi raised his eyes from his screen and shook his head.

"Ryuichi I've gone through all the security footage over and over, I can't find anything. The last time the van was spotted was six hours ago. They must have changed vehicles or they've left Tokyo."

Asami leaned against the door and let out a long sigh, rubbing his forehead. He felt like he had aged ten years in one night. "Fei called…he said the kids need me to come home."

"I'll call you a car around." Kazumi said tiredly, already pulling his phone out. The crimelord nodded, heading for the door.

"Just…call me if either of you find something."

* * *

Once arriving home, Asami found himself hesitating at the door. This was the first time he arrived to their home without his Akihito. The first time he would be alone with the kids...and he would have to bring them bad news. With a long sigh leaving him he pushed the heavy door open to see Haruka sweeping up the remains of a broken vase. Immediately he knew this was the work of his toddler son, who was surprisingly not screaming. _Did he manage to get Masa asleep?_ Asami headed into the family room, leaning against the doorway to observe and admire the surprising scene in front of him. Feilong had Masahiko in his arms, rubbing his back and rocking him whilst singing a song the crimelord recognized to be in Chinese. Even from across the room he could see the red puffy bags under his son's eyes, and Asami could see stress lines appearing on Feilong's face. He must have aged ten years in just a few hours.

Kiyomi sat staring blankly at the black screen of the television, curled up under Akihito's favorite blanket. If there was ever a time they were all in the family room together, the photographer was curled up in an adorable ball with that blanket wrapped around him. His daughter seemed to notice his presence from the reflection of the television screen, her head whipping around to him. She immediately untangled herself from the blanket and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Daddy!" She cried, burying her face in his stomach.

"Hey sweetie…" He didn't know what to say as he watched Fei get up from the couch and make his way over, too tired to be embarrassed about being caught singing to the toddler. Masahiko was reaching towards him with grabby hands, mumbling "Mamamamama." I know you want your mommy…but hopefully I'll do. Asami reached out and took his son from the Baishe leader. "…I'll take it from here, go take a shower and get some sleep." Fei didn't need to be told twice, heading for the elevator after giving Kiyomi an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.

"Daddy…have you found Mommy yet?" Kiyomi asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. It was breaking his heart.

"No, not yet. But I promise I'll bring your mother home." Asami assured her, bending down to pick her up with his free arm. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, she needed sleep. All three of them needed sleep. Masahiko was practically already falling asleep, his presence being enough to make the toddler feel more relaxed. With both of them in his arms, he headed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Kiyomi laid her head on his shoulder, sniffling. "How do you know? What if mommy never comes back…" Just saying it made her voice break, the eight year old breaking into tears again.

Asami got them to the bedroom before he answered her question, gently setting her down on the bed before climbing on himself. After situating Masa on his chest with a hand against his back, he wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her into his side. "…Your mother is strong. The strongest person I know, especially since you kids came into the picture. He would never leave us. And with as many people as we have searching for him…we'll find him." This seemed to calm her down quite a bit.

"Mommy is pretty tough…I saw mommy grab a cake from the oven with his bare hands. He's magic." _That explains the burns on his hands. Lying little boy._ The crimelord couldn't help but smirk and shake his head.

"Exactly. Mommy is going to be okay, and he'll be back home before you know it." She nodded into his side, nuzzling up to him as her eyes drooped closed. The child was exhausted, having stayed up all night crying and worrying. Asami wished she never had go through this kind of fear, and where he couldn't promise it wouldn't happen again…he would do everything in his power to prevent it. Asami didn't want to lose his family to such things as the rats of the world.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Make the bad man who took Mommy away pay." Asami glanced down at his daughter who had finally passed out due to exhaustion after saying this.

"…Don't worry princess, I will."

Akihito opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room and in a very uncomfortable position. He tried to raise his hands to wipe the sleep from his eyes but found that he couldn't move his arms. "What….?" Suddenly he realized his name was being called, and he turned his head in the direction of the voice. Aki gasped as he saw Mayuri restrained by his arms and ankles to a bed. "Oh my god…what have they done to you?!" The photographer growled, struggling against his own restrains.

"Nothing yet. I think Jun took your warning about not hurting me, but you should be more concerned about yourself. You are in a worst predicament than I'm in." Mayuri gestured with his head to make him look down. _Fuck…_ Akihito finally noticed the chains wrapped around his chest, securing him to the metal chair. His hands were cuffed to the arms of the chair, his ankles to the legs. There was no way he could even move an inch in these binds.

"Do all Yakuza do this or is it just the ones I've met?!" The blonde raised an eyebrow, trying to lighten their very bad situation with some humor.

"Oh my…what has Ryu done?" Mayuri snickered, though Akihito could tell by the glint in the designer's eye that he already knew. Dirty fucking bastard…did you brag about it or something?! "This reminds me of something an acquaintance asked me once, actually. Want to hear it?" Probably not.

"Sure, hit me with it. We don't have anything better to do.

"He asked me: what's the difference between erotic and kinky?" That's a…weird question just to ask someone.

"Alright, you have me hooked. Enlighten me of the difference."

Mayuri smirked devilishly. "Erotic is using a feather, kinky is using the whole chicken." That's…not at all what I was expecting. Akihito snorted, and despite their fucked up situation, burst into humored giggles.

"Well Asami and I have nothing to do with chickens in our sex life. Asami isn't into animal pla…." Aki stopped midsentence, having to halt himself. He prayed Mayuri didn't notice, but of course the little asshole did.

"Oooo do tell!~ What kind of animal play does Ryu enjoy?~"

"NO! NO! We are not talking about this!"

"Yes we are! Come on, what else is there to do? Besides, the conversation is just getting interesting!" Mayuri pleaded, giving him those big puppy eyes of his.

"Nope, not happening."

"Then I'll just have to guess! Does Asami like you to be dressed like a pretty little sex kitten?~" Right on the nail. Akihito blushed as he remembered their Christmas night together, wishing so badly he could crawl into a corner and just die.

"Oh my god he does! I need details, stat! Did you have a tail?"

"Urg…yes, okay, I dressed up as a cat and yes I had a fucking tail!" The photographer blushed dark red all the way to his ears.

"Was the tail a clip on or was it…"

"Yes Akihito, how was the tail attached?" Jun asked from the doorway, a nasty and perverted look in his eyes.

Hands curling into fists, Akihito glared at the ex-yakuza as he made his way into the room. "That's none of your damn business, Asshole!" He spat.

"Oh, now that was rude. You'll tell my little brother but not me?" Jun coyly smiled.

"Why would I tell you anything?! I don't know you and you tried to fucking kill me and my baby! If it wasn't for Mayuri you would have succeeded! Then you threaten my children, chase us through a hospital, throw us into the back of a dirty ass van, and then kidnap us! Am I leaving anything out?! So no, you don't have any right to know a damn thing about me!" Akihito snapped, his hands balling into tight fists. It took him several deep breaths to calm down his anger, staring daggers at his now tongue tied capture. Jun just stared at him blankly as he regained his footing on the situation. His face contorted into a vicious sneer as he made his way over to Mayuri.

"Little brother, your friend was so mean to me. Won't you comfort your big brother?" Jun coos to the smaller man, tracing a finger from his brother's jaw towards his lips. Mayuri chomped down on the offending digit once it brushed against his lips, drawing a strangled scream from Jun who tried to wrestle his finger from Mayuri's mouth, but the designer had his jaw locked in place. _He's like a fucking alligator…_ Jun began repeatedly punching Mayuri in the nose until finally the designer had no option but to release him. Blood pooled from the brunette's nose into his mouth, and before the asshole could get away Mayuri spat it into Jun's face.

"Don't EVER touch me again! You got away with it when I was a child, but not now, not EVER AGAIN!" _Wait…what? What did he do?!_ Jun fished a handkerchief from his suit pocket, wrapping his bleeding finger up.

Akihito was fighting harder against his binds, the metal cuffs breaking into his delicate skin. "You sick fucker! How could you do that to your little brother?! That's disgusting! Get the fuck away from him!" He screamed, ready to kill the ugly fucktard in front of him…that is until he felt a very painful shock to the back of his neck. The photographer almost cried out, but clamped his teeth down on his lip in time. He wouldn't give Jun that kind of satisfaction…not on his life. "You fucking asshole! You put a shock collar on me?!" Akihito was met with another, stronger shock. His entire body jerked so hard that the metal cuffs sliced through his skin.

Chuckling, Jun held up a small remote as he made his way over to the still struggling blonde. He grabbed Aki's chin, forcing him to lock eyes as he sneered. "Bad dogs need to be trained, and you…are a really naughty little bitch." _What did he just fucking call me?!_ "How sad though….I thought you and Mayuri were friends, but since he didn't tell you about us...I guess you're not as close as you thought."

"Shut up Jun! Akihito has nothing to do with this! Just let him go!" Mayuri yelled from the bed, angry tears welling up in the corners of his eye.

"Oh I think he does, because he seems to think that you were the victim…but we know the truth, don't we? Were you embarrassed of your actions, is that why you didn't tell him? Ashamed and scared of the truth that you seduced me with those innocent eyes of yours and so cutely calling me "big brother" with that adorable lisp?" Mayuri looked like he was going to throw up.

He burst into humorless laughter. "Are you serious?! You have to be the most delusional piece of shit I have been cursed to meet, and that's truly saying something considering my former job. But you…you definitely take the cake!" He shifted in the chair to look dead into Jun's eyes with an icy glare. "You raped your own flesh and blood, and because you couldn't stand the guilt you pawn it off on the victim. I'm so sick of you people, never to blame for your own actions. It's always someone else's fault. Take some fucking responsibility."

"If that's how he saw it, then why wouldn't he tell you about it?" Jun quipped back.

"Well that's not exactly something you just blurt out over breakfast, fuckface! "Oh yeah, just by the way I was raped by my brother when I was a kid, now pass the eggs please?" Another sharp jolt through the back of his neck sent his body into violent jerking. "Do that one more fucking time and I swear to god!"

"You'll do what? Unless looks suddenly can kill, you can't do anything to me." The ex-yakuza sneered, "Now, does Asami allow you speak with such disrespect to him? Now that you're mine I'll have to teach you how to respect a real man."

Akihito's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "A real man? You? You've got to be fucking joking. I've seen a cockroach have more redeeming qualities than you. And don't even get me started on respect! Respect is earned. Asami respects me for what I stand for and that I'm not afraid of him. And he earned my respect for who he is and his loyalty to me and our children. So try as you might, I'll never cower to the likes of you."

Jun raised his hand as if to slap the glare off the photographer's face, but instead a vicious smile grew. "I don't think you understand the situation. You _will_ do everything I want or my dear brother will pay for your disobedience."

"Don't you dare touch him Jun! This has nothing to do with him!" Mayuri yelled, shaking in anger.

"Oh but it does! You've become damaged and weak, but don't worry…you'll always have a special place in my heart little brother. But Akihito…he's a bit sturdier and I would love to taste what has Asami so addicted to him." Seeing Jun lick his lips, a shudder ran through him as the knot in his stomach twisted tighter. Aki knew what was about to happen, and he also knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. If he tried anything…Jun would hurt Mayuri, and the smaller man couldn't afford any more damage to his already fragile body.

Mayuri's control seemed to snap as he started struggling with renewed vigor, yanking and pulling at his cuffed wrists with such force Akihito was scared he was going to snap his thin bones. "Mayuri! Mayuri stop! It's okay! This isn't the first time this has happened, I'll…I'll be okay!" Akihito reassured his friend, desperate to stop him from hurting himself. Once he had Mayuri's attention, Aki silently pleaded with him not to make it worse…and understanding the designer chilled out a bit.

"Now that's a good little bitch, maybe you're more useful than just being a little fuck toy. Now…let's get you in something more suitable." Akihito watched as the cuffs and chains keeping him bound to the uncomfortable chair were undone, and moments later he was grabbed up by his hair and dragged from the room. The door slammed shut behind him, but Aki didn't miss the terrified look on Mayuri's face before it closed.

 _Asami…please hurry…_

* * *

Akihito had been kidnapped many times before...and all except for that time with Feilong, Asami had made it in time to save him before he was raped. This was the second exception, and it was unarguably worse than the first time. Unlike with Feilong who had at least been…somewhat gentle…Jun was a beast who didn't even know the meaning of the word.

The photographer laid limply on the cold wooden floor of the bedroom he had been drug off too, dressed in a frilly pink and white Lolita dress, and a pair of now blood stained white panties. _"Mayuri is already my little brother, so you're going to be my little sister. You're already a little housewife for Asami anyway, so you should be real good at it." Fuck you…_ Pain radiating throughout his entire body, every little movement making him want to cry but he refused to. Not once throughout everything did he utter a single beg, plea, or even a single sound. This had only pissed Jun off more…and made it worse…but Akihito would have rather died then give in.

Having must have zoned out, Akihito was quickly brought back to reality by the pair of boots standing in front of his face. One of the offending boots tapped him under the chin, lifting his head up so he had to look at the ugly face of his rapist. "Look at you…covered in blood and your own filth….disgusting little bitch." Jun muttered, looking at him as though he were the more repulsive thing he ever saw in his life.

"Don't fuc-"The collar shocked him, making his body convulse painfully.

"Nah ah, bad girl. We talked about this…address me properly or Mayuri pays the price." I'm a guy you fucktard!

Gritting his teeth and fighting back angry tears, he looked up at Jun and forced a "cute" smile. "I'm sorry I'm so disgusting…..big brother." He wanted to vomit.

"There we go, not so hard was it? Do it without being told and next time you'll get a reward." _I don't want to know what kind of reward I would get…_ "Now get up, you're getting the floor dirty with your filth. You're going back in the other room." _Oh lucky me…_

On wobbly legs Akihito was led towards the room where Mayuri laid in anxious wait, and despite his objections he was still wearing that embarrassing fucking dress. Jun didn't acknowledge his younger brother as he chained the blonde back up in the chair, not caring when he put the cuffs on his already bloody wrists too tight, before leaving. Apparently they weren't worth his time when he didn't want to torment or fuck them, which was honestly fine by him. Aki didn't want to deal with that sicko more than he had to.

"Oh god Aki…what did he do to you?" Mayuri whispered, looking him over with a look of absolute horror. Yeah, he looked like hell. Bloodied, bruised, and covered in bodily fluids because apparently he wasn't even allowed to shower.

Akihito just shook his head, not wanting to relive it. Though it did bring up a disturbing thought in his head. If this was how bad it was just one time…what all did Mayuri go through as a freaking kid? "…Nothing I couldn't handle. It looks worse than it is, I swear." The look he got from the brunette told him Mayuri didn't believe it for a second, but he also didn't fight him on it. "Anyway, I'll be better when they save us. How much longer do you think it will take?"

"I don't know, but I do recognize where we are. This is one of the places he would take when I was a kid. He would always call it our "love nest."

"Does Asami know about this place?"

"No, I never told anyone, especially not Ryu. I…didn't tell him any of it 'til after the fact. He had enough to deal with, his brother was very ill when Jun was doing all this." Mayuri gave a strangled laugh. "You know what's funny? Jun once told me that his was where our father would meet with his mistress behind my step mom's back. He literally raped us where I was conceived, now that is truly fucked up."

"Don't think about that, we need to try and figure a way out. You know this place, so describe it to me." Maybe this will distract him from his dark thoughts… The former criminal photographer listened as Mayuri described the layout of the house, and with that information he began forming a plan.

A pain sound came from the bed. "Hey, are you okay? Are you hurting?"

"No I've just really got to pee, but I'd rather piss myself than ask Jun for anything." Akihito's eyes lit up; this was exactly what they needed to begin his plan, but he hated it was the expense of Mayuri.

"Um…I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it." He said hesitantly.

"Out with it, we need to get out of here."

Aki stared at the floor, grimacing. "We could…work your current situation to our advantage." Mayuri gave him a "what the hell" look.

"How does my needing to piss help us any?"

"Jun doesn't know the extent of your injuries so we could play that for all it's worth. If he thinks you can't help it and needs someone to take care of you…then why would he keep the only person who knows how to chained up?"

Dead silence filled the room for several moments. "So you want me to piss myself to slip our bonds?"

"….Yes."

Mayuri closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh from his nose. "Fine, but if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you. It doesn't leave this room. And don't look at me…God I can't believe I'm doing this…" The smell of urine alerted Aki that the deed had been done. Now for his part: making a ruckus.

He began yelling obscenities and rocking that metal chair to make as much noise as possible, and after what seemed like an hour the door finally opened. Jun stalked over to Aki, clumsily trying to fish the remote to his collar from his jacket pocket until… "What is that god awful smell?" Jun asked disgustedly, looking around the room.

"I-I couldn't help it!" Mayuri cried.

Jun quickly made his way over to Mayuri, looking at the wet bed sheet in sickening shock. "What is wrong with you, pissing on yourself like a baby?!" Mayuri played his part, letting tears flow harder.

"What's wrong with him?! You crushed him with your car, you damaged his spinal cord, and broke both his legs and hip! He's lucky to be alive after what you did to him!"

"That's not my fault, I was aiming for you!"

"Okay, well this isn't getting us anywhere. I need to get him cleaned up before his skin breaks down. So would you be so kind as to unchain me? Unless you want to, but you should know if you move him wrong you could damage him more and paralyze him for life."

Jun stared into Aki's eyes, trying to see if he was lying, then finally giving in and letting Aki free. "I can't do this if he's tied to a bed." He mumbled, gesturing to Mayuri's restraints. Jun looked reluctant. "Come on, it's not like he can run away." With every fiber of his being he hated saying those words, but he knew Mayuri would forgive him. Once Mayuri was released, Akihito knew he had to push a little more too actually get what he needed. Pushing his pride down, he looked up at the larger man with a convincing, pleading look. "I need some supplies to take care of him…would you get them for me?"

A sick smile spread over Jun's face making Aki's nausea come back stronger than ever. "What do I get in return?" _Oh you sick fuck…_

"You already have what you want; us. What more could you possibly want?!"

"I think you can come up with a few ideas of things I want from you." The knot in his stomach just continued to twist.

"…Whatever, just get me a piece of paper so I can make a list." _Asami, you better haul your ass over here soon. I don't know how much of this I can take…_

 ** _An hour later…._**

Once he finally had everything he needed sitting at his feet in plastic bags, he turned towards the door where Jun was heading out of. It was probably a bad idea, but he needed to milk this for all it was worth. "Wait…." The ex-yakuza paused in his step, turning around with an annoyed look.

"What now?"

"….Would it be possible to have access to a bathroom? He needs a full bath..." Mayuri had already sacrificed himself enough for their cause, and there was no way he was going to make his friend sit in filth. Jun just stared at him, crossing his arms over his chest with an expectant look. What the fuck is he expecting me t- Oh god….no fucking no! He wants me to…do that?! In front of….oh kill me. Please someone just kill me! Swallowing thickly, he had to bow his head to hide the look of hatred on his face. "….Please big brother." From on the bed Mayuri stiffened, and without even looking Akihito knew he was trembling. Whether it was from rage or fear from the bad memories…Aki had no idea. He could only hope it was the first.

"That's a good little bitch. I'll allow you permission but you better not try anything. And tonight you will be sleeping in my room, willingly." The photographer just nodded, not trusting his voice to not give him away. He had to try and stay in their kidnapper's good graces so he could keep Mayuri in the best condition as possible. If he tried anything stupid…he knew that Jun wouldn't hesitate to break his brother more. When the footsteps left the room, Aki finally raised his head to see the door wide open.

"Alright, mission accomplished." He said jokingly, turning to Mayuri with a halfhearted smile as he tried to lighten the mood.

Mayuri didn't look in the mood for jokes. "Is that what this frilly getup is all about? He's making you play into his sick big brother kink?!"

Aki raised a finger to his lips, glancing at the door to make sure no one heard. It would really suck if all the progress they made just went down the drain. "Yes, he's making me play the part of his little sister. It's fucking creepy, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"…I'm sorry you got wrapped up in all this."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm actually happy I got kidnapped with you, because at least now I can keep you as safe as possible." Mayuri didn't exactly look happy when he said that, but Aki could care less. "Don't look at me like that. I'm okay, and I'll be okay. We just have to hold out until Asami and Kazumi comes and gets us. Then Jun is going to be in a world of hurt."

"…You're not wrong. If I weren't so dumbly fearless, I would be terrified to have those two coming after me as a combined force."

A giggle escaped his lips, nodding in agreement. "Oh, he has more than just those two to worry about though. Fei is quite protective of me, and Kirishima looked ready to murder him that day you were in the hospital. "

"Okay so we've established he's a dead man. A very, very dead man who will go through torture ten times as bad as he could ever do to us. Reassuring." Mayuri said the last word sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What else do we have in this hellhole to do besides fantasize about his untimely death?"

"I could think of a few other things, one them including you finishing the story about the neko play, but that one definitely takes the cake for my favorite." Mayuri chirped with a weak smile.

"That conversation won't be finished…ever. Now come on, we both need baths…" He gently worked to turn Mayuri into a position in which he could pick him up, though his body objected every movement he made. _Just grit through the pain…_

* * *

 _Rin's POV_

He heard the door to the house quietly close and a smirk slowly rose to his face. Footsteps came down the hall and the office door was pushed open, light pooling out of the room into the dark hallway. There stood the man Rin had been waiting on, his hand moving towards the gun the moment he the 5'10 man sitting at his desk. "Who the fuck are you?! And…are you eating a fucking bento?!" The man snapped, pointing his gun directly towards the guard's head.

"Oh this?" Rin registered down to the three tier bento box in front of him with his chopsticks. "Yes, it is a bento, thanks for asking!~ My husband made it for me for lunch but well…my day got turned on its head so I didn't have time to eat it. But…you had something to do with that…didn't you?" As soon as he began to speak, the man had started shaking and the gun dropped from his hand.

"M-M-Mr. K-Keyser sir! W…What are you…doing here? I-Is this about the…f-favor I owe…?"

Rin chuckled, lifting a small octopus hotdog to his lips and taking a bite. "The favor? Oh no, it's not about that. Seems you've been rather busy keeping a certain Miketsukami hidden under the radar…" The man froze, eyes bugging out. With a single look he dropped to his knees. "I don't take kindly to people who fuck with me, even if they don't do it on purpose."

"I-I didn't know you were looking for him! I-I was just…I owed him a favor! Y-You understand, right?! You…you're all about favors!"

Rin smiled sweetly as he stood up from the desk, making his way over to the man. Bending down, he slid a finger under the man's chin to make him look at him. The man was close to pissing himself. "I understand, I do. You were just doing what you had to do, repaying a debt you owed. A respectable thing to do…" A hopeful look spread across the yakuza's face. "But sadly…you owed a favor to my enemy…and that makes you no better."

The man's face fell as he tried to back away, but Rin didn't let him get that far as he grabbed him up by his shirt collar. He lifted him up to where the man's feet were hovering above the ground. "Now now, trying to run away? You should know better by now….I never let my prey go alive."

"Y-You're going to kill me?!"

"…Not yet, you're still useful to me. But I am taking you with me, and you'll go nicely if you want your wife and daughter to be kept out of this."

"Y-You said you don't fuck with kids!"

"Oh but she's not a kid anymore, now is she? Let's see…she turned twenty last month, didn't she? And she's already been doing some of daddy's dirty work it seems as well…you must be so proud."

"F-Fine! I-I'll go with you! Just…leave them out of this!" The man yelled through gritted teeth, and immediately Rin set him back on his feet.

"Good man. Now get on the ground and sit nice and still for me…"

About fifteen minutes later and Rin tossed the still trembling man into the back of the van with the thirteen other bound and gagged yakuza he had tracked down, all of them from different branches and families. "There we go, now you guys get comfortable back there!~ We have to take a little drive before getting to our next stop!~" Rin chirped cheerfully, letting the van doors slide shut on their terrified faces. He would have been out of there a lot sooner, but he finished his bento before carrying that guy out. As he got into the van and started it up, Rin opened the glove compartment and grabbed one of the burner phones out, dialing a number whilst pulling out of the driveway.

A Russian voice answered after a few rings. "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Mikhail, how have you been?" There was a long silence before he heard a muttered curses.

"What's this about? There's no possible way I owe you any more favors, not after last time." Mikhail growled, clearly still pissed off over the last time they worked together.

Rin couldn't help but laugh. "You owe me two more, because despite how much you want to say that was worth all three…it was still only one. But I'll tell you what, help me on this and I'll call us even."

"...Fine, the quicker I can drop ties with you the better. What do you want?"

"Oh we both know you'll need me again, and besides…I'll be in Russia in a few weeks and I was hoping we could get a drink together." Mikhail laughed bitterly, but Rin knew all too well he would agree. "And I think this is a….simple enough demand. I need the pets I gave you back for a few weeks, flown here immediately. I'll send you the address I need them at."

"That's seriously it? I send them over and we're even?"

"That's it, no strings attached. I need them here as quick as you can get them."

Mikhail seemed all too eager to start yelling at his men, ordering them to get everything in order. "Consider it done," Rin was about to hang up, but the Russian man continued. "Oh and Rin…I'm curious….have you told Asami or Akihito yet?"

"…No, and I don't plan on it. I can protect him better if he doesn't know."

Another long pause, and Rin could only guess Mikhail was getting somewhere more private. "…Look, I've kept out of this since you took that job and told me why you're protecting Asami's little whore. And no matter how pissed off I am at you, we go way back. So I'm going to get real with you for a minute. What happened that night wasn't your fault. I've heard the story, I've even looked into it myself. You had nothing to do with their deaths."

"…I took the job, I let them in. Even if I didn't pull the trigger on Takaba's parents, those men were still working with me. It was my fault, even if indirectly so."

"And you think being someone you're not is going to somehow fix that? "Sato Rin, the ridiculous and mysterious guard." That's not who you are, Keyser."

"Who I was isn't who I really am. It's who I had to be. But I've got to cut this call short, I'm getting another call. We on for that drink later?"

"Have I ever said no?" Rin smirked, switching the call over without another word. This call was far too important to let go to voicemail, because there was no promise he would ever get the man back on the phone.

A more then familiar Russian voice met him through the line. "You left a message?"

"Glad to hear you getting back to me. I need something only you can provide me with. I need control over the satellite you have orbiting near Japan." He said, jumping right to the chase. Rin was well aware there was no time for pleasantries with either of them.

"I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

"Don't fuck with me, I know better than that. I know it's there, and I know you can give me access to it." Rin snapped, getting a little impatient with everyone trying to lie to him today. It was seriously getting old.

"What makes you think I have the power to do that?"

"You literally rule Russia, you can do anything you want."

"Even if I do, that's a big favor to ask even for you. I paid back my fee a long time ago, so I owe you nothing. If you want this, you're paying for it."

"Oh I figured as much…I sent you an email with something I think will peak your interest. Something you've been searching for, for a very long time." Rin waited patiently as he heard typing from a computer, followed by a gasp.

"Is this real?"

"Have I ever not pulled through for you?"

He heard a few more clicks on the other line, and he waited for him to inspect the image further before finally: "How long have you been sitting on this knowledge?"

"I've been keeping it for a rainy day. Now do we have a deal?"

"…It will take me a few days to get the satellite positioned where you need it." _I always know how to get what I want…_

"That's fine, I'll send you the coordinates in a few minutes. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Jun moved to hang up, but was yet again halted. _Seriously?! I don't have time for this!_

"Wait! I have to know, where has it been sitting all this time?!"

Rin laughed, grinning from ear to ear as he shook his head. "South America, don't you ever read conspiracy theories?" He ended the call before he got roped into a longer conversation, tossing the phone into the floor of the car to be disposed of later. He reached over to the passenger seat and hit send on the email that had already been typed up and ready with the coordinates and everything needed to get that satellite positioned where he needed it.

 _I might need more than two days…_


	29. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction. If you like, please comment, favorite, and leave reviews!**

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is super late and that it's short! Life has been busy with so many things going on, but soon updates should be regular again. Also: We will be starting a new fic soon over at AO3, a Medieval Alpha/Omega/Beta world. If you guys want to see that here on fanfiction, let us know!**

 **Chapter 27**

 ** _Akihito's POV_**

 _Akihito was truly a man of the simple things in life. Being with Asami he could easily have anything he wanted just by asking and giving a little bat of the eye. Actually he was sure the crimelord would be more than happy to shower him with gifts, but things didn't bring Aki happiness. The mundane parts of life did, the little things that don't cost a single yen. One of those (His favorite, actually) was sitting in Asami's lap every morning before he got ready for work, cuddling into his chest to listen to his heart beat while sipping on his morning soda (Asami with his morning coffee.) The television lit up the dark room with the morning news, neither of them really paying attention to it. Really it was nothing more than the usual boring stories, along with the weather forecast. At this point it was just the white noise to their perfect, average morning. It was 5:23 in the morning, and Akihito was happy to be lazing around in his tight, camo boxers (Asami's favorite. He loved how they hugged the younger man's bubble butt.)_

 _Out of the corner of his eye he could see the sun beginning to rise past the tall buildings of Tokyo, working on bathing the penthouse in its golden glow. The photographer focused more attention towards the glass balcony door. Something was off. The unnatural vibrancy of the sky brought a look of confusion on Akihito's face as he leaned forward and blinked a couple times….then it was back to normal._ _ **Odd…**_

 _"_ _What's caught your curiosity, little kitten?" Asami's deep, baritone voice shook him from his thoughts, bringing his gaze towards the smirking man._

 _He blinked a couple times before offering a weak smile and shrug. "Nothing, just still tired I think." Aki told him, laughing it off as he relaxed back. They still had about ten minutes before he had to get up and work on breakfast while Asami got dressed for work._ _ **Wait a second…wasn't it 5:23 five minutes ago? Or am I just going crazy?**_ _The blonde tried just to forget about it, knowing it was probably due to his exhaustion. He had stayed up late so he could have dinner with Asami, not wanting to leave his lover to eat alone. They hadn't had the chance to eat together in a while...either he was out on photography jobs or Asami was working late at Sion. Clearing his throat, Akihito turned around in Asami's lap, propping his legs up on the other sofa cushion. "So…any requests for breakfast? I'll let you choose."_

 _"_ _Oh, you're taking requests this morning? What's the special occasion?"_

 _"_ _Does there have to be a special occasion for me to ask your opinion on what you want to go in your mouth?"_

 _Asami raised a brow, his smirk intensifying. "That sounded so dirty, Kitten." The bastard teased him, making a dark blush raise to Akihito's cheeks. "But no, I suppose not. If it's my choice…I wish to have my favorite sweet for breakfast." Favorite sweet? Asami won't even drink his coffee with sugar in it…_

 _The photographer stared blankly at his lover, his head slowly tilting whilst his eyebrows knitted together. A look of pure and utter confusion. "Asami, you don't like sweets. And not in that 'I'm manly so I can't like sweet things because it makes me look weak' kind of not like, I mean you literally make faces. I've seen the faces, they're hilarious but also the faces of utter distaste." His confusion was only met with a dark chuckle and in a flash Asami was over him, pinning him against the soft leather sofa. Aki's light hazel eyes widened as a gasp caught in his throat the moment he felt Asami's knee pressing against his crotch._ _ **Wait…when did I get hard?!**_ _A shiver ran down his spine as hot breath tickled his ear._

 _"_ _I want you for breakfast, Kitten." Oh… OH. Aki knew he must have turned the color of a tomato given the amused glint in his lover's hungry eyes. A part of him wanted to try and weasel his way out just annoy Asami as payback for making him blush like a fucking idiot, but a bigger part of him needed to feel Asami's touch on his body, and inside of him._

 _"…_ _I did say it was your choice, didn't I?" Akihito found himself saying, welcoming the rough kiss that was smashed against his own lips. He wrapped his slender arms around the crimelord's neck, turning his head to deepen the passionate, fevered kiss. Even when they finally broke apart to breathe Asami couldn't keep off of him, his strong hands stroking along his bare sides as his lips worshiped his neck and chest. Every touch felt so welcomed, his body shuddering in utter delight. The rough bite to the tender nape of his neck was just the icing on the cake, eliciting a low moan. "Come on you bastard…don't tea-."_

 _"_ _My choice, remember?" Asami said with a smirk, licking the red spot he had made on the photographer's neck in satisfaction. Even this brought out a cute mewl. "And I choose to savor my breakfast, so I'm going to make sure I eat it nice…and slow." He breathed, lightly flicking one of Aki's rosy buds to enjoy yet another erotic sound from the boy's lips._

 _God….I must be in heaven._

 **-"GET UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**

His eyes snapped open as panic flooded over him, his eyes scanning the room in confusion before all the memories came flooding back to him. Akihito was on the floor of the tub, ice cold water hitting his nude, bruised body like bullets. The water rushing past his eyes was tinted red, and the pain radiating from his ass was just another reminder of where he was and what had happened.

"Y…Yes Oniisan…" Akihito's voice cracked, his throat dry to the point it was painful to speak.

 _Oh right….I'm in hell._

Akihito tried to get himself off the hard ground, he really did. But when you haven't eaten in three days and your body has been beaten and abused…there wasn't much strength left. Not to mention he was picking Mayuri up all the time trying his best to take care of him. The only saving grace he had was that he didn't have to watch his friend get starved…Jun fed Mayuri. After the fifth time trying to push himself up and ultimately failing, Akihito had no choice but to lay under the freezing stream with his teeth chattering. He felt hands cup him under the arms and roughly yank him out of the shower, not caring that the former-photographer's legs bumped painfully into the sides of the bathtub. "What a fucking disappointment..." Jun muttered in disgust, dropping Akihito unceremoniously onto the toilet seat.

Gritting his teeth, Akihito wrapped his swollen and purple arms around his freezing body. "S-Sorry O-Oniisan…I-I'll t-try to do better…" He mumbled through chattering teeth. There were so many nasty things that he wanted to let loose on the man…but he had quickly learned that when someone else's life and wellbeing depended on him and his attitude that it was best to keep his thoughts to himself. Mayuri would pay the price if he didn't. Akihito still couldn't get the images and sounds of Jun breaking two of Mayuri's fingers. In a way they were lucky that was all he did…because he could have taken away their bathroom rights and chained them back up…or even worse. Broken fingers would heal…

"No, you will do better. There's no try. If you pass out on me again I swear to god I will make Mayuri take your place." That was always his threat…whenever Aki didn't make the right sounds, when he didn't react to the beatings, when he didn't do the cute "little sister" things that sick fuck wanted him to do. And every time it worked…

"Y-Yes Oniisan…I'll be better, I promise." He couldn't meet Jun's gaze as those revolting words left his lips, not that the ex-yakuza would have wanted him too in the first place. Jun liked him to be submissive; he had gotten shocked multiple times for making eye contact.

"…You're lucky you're cute. Now get up and get dressed, unless you're so pathetic you need me to help you do that too." Akihito looked down at his trembling hands, the infected rings around his wrists burning the more he focused on them. He finally understood what Mayuri had meant…the pain reminded him he was alive.

Akihito grabbed the edge of the bathroom sink, using it to pull himself up onto shaky legs. "I can do it." He muttered, just barely keeping the bitter tone out of his voice. When he looked up, he sat what outfit Jun had chosen for him to wear on this particular evening. He was shocked to see it wasn't another uncomfortable Lolita dress. Instead it was a pair of pink button up pajamas that had long sleeves and long pants legs. Akihito knew this was just Jun wanting to keep Mayuri's knowledge of everything happening to him in the dark, but it didn't change the fact that it was going to be ten times more comfortable. Without saying a word, he eased first the black panties on (Jun had stopped giving him white…they kept getting stained with blood), and then into the pants. Already he felt warmer, and once he had his arms through the sleeve of the shirt his chattering teeth had calmed down.

Clumsily he tried to button the shirt up, but every time he would almost get a button in it would slip from his hands. Jun seemed to get fed up of watching him because he smacked the blonde's hands away and began doing it himself. They stood in silence until he got to the last white button, pushing it through the hole before he leaned in and began to whisper in his ear. "Oh and if you ever say ** _his_** name again, even while unconscious, I will punish you in a way you can't even imagine. You are mine, not his." Without even looking at himself, Akihito knew he must have looked like a ghost.

Jun patted his shoulder once, "Now, you're going to make us dinner tonight. I'll let you play housewife like you're so used too. I even got you a cute little apron."

 _Asami…where are you?_


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: We are so sorry about the delay in update! It's just been a very busy and emotional time so we haven't been in the mood to write til the last couple days. Thank you so much for being patient!**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction. If you like, please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Day 5**

 _Akihito's POV_

"Here, have some water." Akihito whispered to his shivering, fevered friend as he held the cup up to his lips. Mayuri had started getting sick the morning before, waking up in a coughing fit that just never seemed to go away. It was early in the morning that the fever started, and with the limited medicine supply he had no luck getting his temperature down any. Really though it was no wonder that Mayuri was sick, the walls around them were covered in mold and the entire room was musty and gross. It was honestly a miracle he too hadn't fallen ill.

After taking a long sip, Mayuri gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry…I know I'm just making this more difficult for you." He croaked out, causing Akihito to wince.

"No, you're fine…It's not your fault you're sick. It's the asshole's that have kept you locked up in this hell hole." Gently, he pushed the smaller man back down into the pillows. "Now lay back and get some rest. I'll see if I can work some magic and get you better medicine." Akihito placed the cool, wet rag back onto Mayuri's forehead.

"Don't worry about me, Aki. I'll be fine, so don't do anything that will only hurt you more." There was that look again, the same one that lingered in those multi-colored eyes every time he looked into them. Guilt and pain.

Akihito forced a small smile that burned his cracked lips, "Don't worry, I won't." An empty promise, one he would break without a second thought if it came to it. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep his family alive. He would even lie to them if it meant keeping their own guilt from eating them alive. With one look Aki could tell the other didn't completely believe him, yet he still seemed to relax a bit more. Taking a deep breath, the photographer made his way out of the room to find their kidnapper.

Just as he always did, Akihito tried to ignore the hungry stares he received from all of Jun's perverted men that stood guard in the house, trying to focus on the task in front of him. It was disgusting through, catching them all grip their crotches as he passed in what had to be the tightest and shortest pair of shorts he had ever worn and a skin tight sailor shirt. It was degrading, but still better than those stupid Lolita dresses…except with so much skin bare he could see all the revolting marks, bruises, and cuts that covered his skin. No wonder every time Mayuri saw him he looked ready to both cry and murder someone. Arriving into the open living room, Akihito's eyes fell on a large figure that was seated on the couch with a beer in hand as he watched the television. The stench of alcohol reached him from across the room. _Oh great…he's drunk._ Just being near that crazy fuck face sent small trembles through his body, making him want to abort mission immediately. All the memories flooded back, and he felt like puking….but if he did that there was no telling what horrible thing would be done to him. So he shoved his pride down, gave himself a little pep talk, before he crossed the room to the side of the couch where he kneeled down submissively.

"O…Onii-chan…M-Mayuri's fever wont g-go down…h-he needs better medicine." Mentally he cursed himself for stuttering, but no matter how many times he preached it to himself that he wouldn't do it…it would happen anyway.

With his head bowed, he couldn't see what Jun was doing but he could still hear the bottle hitting against the wood table, shattering. The trembling was back. "You're such a worthless little cunt, aren't you? What kind of fucking mother do you claim to be if you can't even get my brother's fever down?!" _If this bastard says one more thing about my mothering skills…I swear to god._

"W-Well…the medicine o-one of your men gave me was e-expired…and it was just t-Tylenol. He needs something b-better…and the room is…covered in m-mold…" Akihito braced himself for some sort of pain, whether it be from a fist or the shock collar around his neck…but none came. Instead he felt a hand grab his hair and force his head up. Even so, the photographer knew better as he averted his eyes.

"What's this shit I hear spilling from your ungrateful whore mouth? Are you saying that room isn't good enough?" _Do you actually care about your brother at all?!_

"…It's…d-dangerous for Mayuri, Onii-chan. P-Please…put him in a-another room…I-I'll stay in that one…"

There was a long moment of silence, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Jun was considering something. Finally he felt the death grip that had been ripping out his hair release, and his head fell back down. "I was going to wait 'til you were a better trained little slut, but for my brother I'll go ahead and move you both into the little…home I've prepared." _….the fuck is he talking about?_

"Home…?" Akihito furrowed his eyebrows, but the man didn't answer him. Instead he was pulled up by his wrist.

"Shut up and come on. Damn…I'm actually excited to show you this! It was built with you in mind, in fact." Oh great, now I really want to puke again.

Swallowing thickly, he nodded slowly. "O-Okay O-Onii-chan." He whispered, practically shaking in fear. Aki had no idea what kind of sick "home" this man had built for them…but the only thing that came to mind was some terrible torture dungeon. Still, he willed his legs to continue moving as he followed Jun down the hall until they reached the very back room. Once inside, Akihito was confused to see the room completely bare besides for a large rug that covered most of the floor. It wasn't until the rug was kicked to the side that he understood…there was a hatch.

"Alright, come down right behind me. It's dark, so be careful with your step. I would be seriously pissed off if you missed the step and knocked me down the latter." The ex-yakuza snapped as he opened the wooden hatch and began descending into the darkness. _This is definitely going to be a scary torture dungeon…I just know it._ Still, what other choice did he have but to follow? There were thugs right outside the door, and the windows were boarded up. Not that he would ever abandon Mayuri. He took it slow, but eventually his foot hit solid ground. "At least you did that right…" Jun muttered, switching on the lights.

Aki blinked a few times to adjust to the unnaturally bright lights, before he froze. In a way, it was worse than what he was expecting, and in another way it was better. Around him was…what looked to be a normal looking home. Okay, that was an understatement…because it looked almost exactly like the living room he had with Asami. Same furniture, same decorations, it was the same all the way own to the dog bed sitting against the wall. "W-What?"

"Perfect isn't it? I had it all designed like the living room we should have had together, not you and that faggot," _Faggot?! Is that word even still used?! Oh when Asami finds us…_ He stiffened as he felt Jun wrap his arms around his waist, his lips pressing against his neck. _No…No this isn't right! Why is he touching me like this?!_ "Don't worry though, I made my own changes to the other rooms. I only wanted the best for my precious Mayuri and little slut. From the kitchen you'll be cooking our meals in, to the bedroom the three of us are going to share." _Three of us?! What kind of sick shit is this fucker planning?!_ "But I'll show you those later…first I wanted to show you your surprise!"

"S-Surprise?" His voice came out as an unnatural squeak.

"As I said…only the best for my little slut." Whether he wanted to or not, Akihito was pulled through the "house" until he was standing in front of a door. There was a small, brightly painted sign hanging on the door…and what was on it made a pit appear in his stomach. The sign read: "K & M's Room." His hands started shaking uncontrollably, and his heart was pounding out of his chest as the door was slowly pushed open. Panic was flooding through him, taking over every part of his mind.

With the door open, Akihito's fears were quickly proven to be true as his eyes fell on a child's bedroom. There was a small bed in the corner with a rainbow comforter across, stuffed unicorns covering the surface. In the other corner was a white crib with dinosaur bedding inside, and all around the room there were toys and shelves covered in books. Akihito wasn't sure when it started happening, but he began hyperventilating and the world felt like it was spinning. Jun didn't seem to notice as he began speaking.

"See, you'll get to see your little brats again. I've already made plans for when we're going to get them. So in two months' time we'll really be a family, and that faggot Ryuichi won't have anyone!" Akihito heard him, but his words barely registered as he stared in horror at a huge corkboard hanging on the wall. It was covered in photos…photos of him and his children. Pictures of Masa playing outside, Kiyomi at her school, even a few of him and Mayuri taking the kids out. Akihito felt close to passing out at this point.

"At first I was just going to have that little red headed brat sold off once we got our hands on her, but once that cute little baby came into the picture things changed. The idea of having a little Ryuichi to raise as my perfect little toy was too good to pass up, and the girl is still young enough that I can train her as well. I'm going to have everything again…and Asami Ryuichi will have nothing!"

It was in this moment that Akihito saw red.

* * *

 _Asami's POV_

If it weren't for the kids giving him a purpose, Asami would have broken down into drunken anger by this point. Five days…five days with nothing on their whereabouts or even an inkling of where they were being held. He knew they hadn't left Japan, he had his people monitoring every port in the country. So they were here! They were right under his nose, yet hidden so well he couldn't sniff them out. It was so frustrating that the crimelord wanted to run through and rip apart every building until he found them, and if this continued he was going to do just that. To hell with logistics and other responsibilities...the longer they didn't find them, the more the odds were they would be too late. That thought alone was enough to both terrify and send him into a fit of inner rage. What made matters worse was his thinning patience on waiting on Rin to pop his head back up, and so help him if he did so without finding a single damn thing.

Never in the many times his Akihito had gotten kidnapped had Asami felt so incredibly impotent. He already did everything he could physically do without literally throwing away all his responsibilities to go search the entire country for them himself. If this were two years ago, he would have done so no questions asked…but now he had children. Two beautiful children that needed him, and if he neglected them Akihito wouldn't forgive him. Even so…there's only so long I'm willing to sit in the background. Akihito might just have to not forgive me, because I would rather have him home and angry then have to tell our children their mother is never coming back.

Loud whining reminded the crimelord of what he was supposed to be doing, and the fact he had spent the last few minutes staring at the wall. Asami's eyes met the distressed ones belonging to his son, who was laying on the changing table in a clean diaper, fed up with waiting on getting his pajamas on. The prissy, impatient look the toddler was giving him reminded him so much of Akihito that it made a smirk appear. He reached out and lightly tapped the child's nose, shaking his head. "You are as impatient as both of your parents combined, you know that little prince?" Asami mused softly.

"Dadadada!" Masahiko whined again, kicking in frustration. The boy was cranky…he had refused his naps all day and now he was tired and irritated with everything. Getting him to eat his dinner had been difficult, especially since half of it ended up across the room when Masa broke into the second tantrum that day. Asami idly wondered how Akihito could handle their son every day while he was at work, but he pushed that thought away. The more he thought about his lover…the more useless he felt.

"Okay, okay Masahiko. Just calm down." He murmured, zipping up his son's onesie before lifting him into his arms. "There, all dressed. No more fussing, it's time for your nap." Asami said as he headed towards the door. Ever since that first night both kids had been sleeping in the room with him. Usually Masahiko went to bed an hour or two earlier than them, but they all ended up together by the end of the night. It helped the kid's with their nightmares and it made him feel better to have them in his sight. At least then he didn't have to worry about something happening to them, because he was right there beside them.

"Nooo! No Dada!" Asami's eyebrows slowly raised when he saw the frustrated, sleepy tears filling his son's eyes.

"What is it? What has you upset?" Following the dramatic gestures pointing behind him, his eyes fell on panda themed bookshelf that was overflowing in children's books. "I see. You want a story?" Turning back, their matching golden eyes met and the sleepy toddler nodded eagerly…and Asami almost swore he heard Masa repeat the word back at him. But there was no way…Masahiko's vocabulary was pretty small and simple, the only complex word he knew was "pervert," and even that one had more or less been forgotten. "Alright, story it is." Without even thinking about it, he reached out and grabbed a random book from the shelf. Apparently that wasn't good enough as Masahiko smacked he book out of his hand.

"…Guess we're being picky tonight. What about this one then?" He grabbed another one, holding it out. Nope, that one was smacked out of his hand too. Asami felt his irritation rising, but he tried to keep his cool. "This one? Look, it's one about…alphabet letters in a tree? You like trees." Rejected.

"I agree, that one seemed ridiculous. In that case, how about…" This time Asami actually looked around at the titles before pulling out a title he recognized, "The Nighthawk Star. Your Daddy liked this one as a child." And yet another book for the floor.

"...Okay, I'm going to let you choose." He decided once he realized this wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he took a seat on the ground in front of the bookshelf and began pulling down stacks of books. Once he a few small stacks laid out in front of them, Asami sat his son down in his lap. As if on a cue, the toddler began shoving books off to the side as he searched the stacks intently for the book he was wanting…until finally he began smacking the hard cover of one in particular.

"Mamamamamama! Mamamama!" The boy squealed, smacking the cover over and over again. Mama? Did Akihito read this one to him a lot?

He carefully picked it up and examined the old, worn cover. "The Poky Little Puppy?"

"'Es! 'Es!" Hmm…well Masa does love animals.

Standing up, he situated his son comfortably in his arm while the other held the book. "Very well, if that's the one you want." Wasting no time, Asami made his way into the bedroom before he took his seat on the bed with Masahiko in his lap. The bedroom had become kind of a wreck since the kid's had started sleeping in there full time. The crib had been moved into the room, there were toys everywhere, and the giant Aki bear had to stay on the bed at all times. Kiyomi had started sleeping on it.

Being careful of the old cover, Asami opened the thin book up to the first page and his eyes immediately fell on a sight that made him smile sadly. Scrawled across the page in green crayon was Akihito's name, something he must have done when he was young. "MAMA! Mamamamama!" Masahiko's hand started slapping the page, right where the crayon was. Asami's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his son. _There's no way he knows what that says…He's only one…it's got to be a fluke._

Shaking his head and turning the page, Asami began reading. "Five little puppies dug a hole under a fence and went for a walk in the wide, wide world…." The moment he began reading, Masahiko quieted into silence and listened to his father's baritone voice reading the words from the page. It struck Asami that this was the first time he had ever read to his son…it was always Akihito that read the stories to their children. He would watch sometimes, but ultimately it was something the kid's only got from their mother. _That's going have to change…once Akihito is back I'm going to help more._

"NO! No Dada!" Asami frowned when he was interrupted midsentence, golden eyes narrowing down at the pissy looking toddler.

"No what?"

Masa smacked his hand against the page over the words, babbling incoherently. Asami could recognize that a lot of the sounds he was making sounded very close to words, but even so he could only make out the basic ones Masahiko said often…so really the message wasn't getting across. About the time he wanted to start pulling his hair out, the door opened and Kiyomi made her way across the room, clad in her pajamas.

"Why's Masa being so fussy Daddy?" She mumbled, crawling up onto the bed beside him and leaning against the giant blue bear.

"…I'm not sure, Princess. I guess he didn't like the way I was reading…" Saying it aloud left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well were you doing the voices?"

"…Voices?"

Kiyomi nodded, reaching out to play with Masa's hands. "Mhm. Mommy always gives the character's different voices." Right…I knew that. But how would Masa realize that? He still gets surprised that he has a bellybutton some mornings. "If you want I can voice the puppies and mama, and you can just voice the narrator..." Asami slowly smiled.

"I think Masa will appreciate that."

 _An hour later…._

The buzzing in his pocket snapped Asami out of his dozed state, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at the sleeping baby on his chest. Carefully he got up, laying Masa down in the crib before he quietly exited the room and answered the phone. "Kei, please tell me you're calling with some news or information, because if not I'm about to lose it."

"Actually yes, there is information but I'm not quite certain how helpful it will be. There are reports coming in of missing persons, all of them yakuza and all with past history with the Miketsukami's."

"What are you thinking, is it Jun trying to clean his trail

"I thought that as well at first, but now I'm almost certain that's not the case. The last person to go missing was Jun's mother."

 _His mother? There's no way he would kill her…unless he went back to take her into hiding with him…But Jun's not that stupid. Coming out of hiding when he knows we're searching for him would just be idiotic, and even he had more common sense than that. Wait. Hang on a minute…_ "So what you're saying is you don't think its Jun, and we know it's none of our men…so that leaves him. You think this is Rin's doing?"

"It's the most likely possibility at this point. He's the only one unaccounted for, the only one working on his own playing field with his own rules."

"…If nothing comes out of this reckless behavior remind me that he has a date with warehouse five. And if he does come out with something…remind me to give him a raise."

"Yes sir, of course. But…there's something else too. There's word going around that the Russians are moving to South America for something, and a suspicious satellite has moved over Japan."

"That's him too, isn't it?"

"Most likely, sir."

Asami cursed under his breath, making his way down the stairs. "Alright, just keep me updated." He muttered into the phone before hanging up, rounding the corner into the living room where he found Fei. The Baishe leader was bent over, elbows resting on his knees with his face buried in his hands. Without a word, he came up behind Fei and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You need to get some sleep."

Fei lifted his head, glancing over. "That's hilarious coming from you."

"Yes, well I'll sleep once Akihito is home." Asami replied bitterly, taking a seat beside the Chinese man.

"I'm pretty certain that's all of us right now. I spoke to Kei earlier…he sounds like he hasn't slept in days either. Yoh has been in Hong Kong handling Baishe…and he hasn't slept either. Both because he's too busy too and apparently worried for that weird guard of yours."

Asami felt his eyebrow twitch, his hands curling into fists. "The same guard who is seriously pissing me off. I gave him two days, and here we are five days later without a single peep."

"I'm not that worried honestly. From what Yoh says, Rin is more than capable of finding him, and he trusts him. We both know Yoh, and even if we've had our…problems in the past we both trust his judgment."

"Where I trust Yoh, I don't trust Rin. We barely know anything about him, which was the very reason I decided to take a shot in the dark with letting him take off. But with everything that's popping up and leading back to him…I'm beginning to regret my decision."

"Don't, trust your instinct. As much as I hate to give you any kind of compliment, no one can deny the fact you have impressive instincts. If you didn't, you never would be as powerful as you are now."

"…That's very true." Sighing loudly, he reached into his suit pocket and grabbed out his flask. "Still, you need to get rest. Tomorrow morning I have to go back to Sion to handle business. So you're going to be taking care of both the kids, and I would prefer you not pass out due to exhaustion." Asami muttered, taking a long swig of whiskey.

"…In that case I'll attempt, but with everything going on I doubt it will happen." At least he's going to try. _Usually he's does nothing but argue with me just so he can be the bane of my existence._

"Good, you go do that. I need to get back to the kids…Kiyomi will start crying soon if she wakes up and I'm not there."

Fei gave him a knowing look, nodding. "Let's both try to sleep then, so we can be helpful and functioning individuals tomorrow." _For once I agree completely_. Before either of them could really get up, his phone started going off again. Asami looked down at the caller ID and his eyebrows furrowed. "Who is it?"

"…I'm not sure." With a few ideas in mind of who it could be, he answered and raised the phone up to his ear. "Who is this?"

"It's me…I found them."


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: We are so sorry for the long hiatus on the new chapter! Life and lack of inspiration struck in the worst of times, but finally everything is getting back to normal. From here on things should be rolling more smoothly.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction!**

 **Chapter 29**

 _Asami's POV_

Asami threw the front door open right as Suoh and Kei pulled up in the truck, Bluetooth piece in his ear where Rin was standing by for orders. While the others had been on their way, he had changed into more appropriate wear for this rescue mission. A black t-shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots. Right behind the truck another pulled up, guards quickly pooling out of it. Even if he trusted Fei and Kirishima to keep the children safe, he wanted to make sure nothing else went wrong. This needed to go over as smoothly as possible, and if something happened to either of those two while he was gone…well honestly Asami didn't even want to think about it. "Kei, get in the house with Feilong. You are in charge of everything until we bring them home. Keep all the men here with you, and protect the kids at all costs." He barked out as he approached the truck.

"Yes sir, just please be careful." Nodding, Asami slipped into the passenger's seat beside Suoh, who quickly sped off as soon as the door was shut. They were both as impatient as the other to get their loved ones back in their arms.

Remembering that he had Rin on mute, he rectified that to begin speaking to the guard. "Rin, our ETA is fifteen minutes. Hold your position and relay what you see."

"Asami-sama, there are four guards outside though none are heavily armed. There is a gate twenty five meters from the house, but I've already disengaged the lock so you will be able to drive through it and catch them by surprise. Jun has cameras set, but I'm trying to hack into them as we speak and put them on a loop. It will be done before your arrival."

"Good job Rin. Do you have any idea about what's going on inside? How many men there are, where they're stationed?"

"I think there are three more guards inside. The windows are covered but I'm getting four heat registers from inside but I think that have separated them sir. From the heat positions Mayuri-sama is the only one in the room with two guards outside the door. The fourth is farther inside to the back of the house, guarding what appears to be an empty room."

Asami glanced over at Suoh, whose knuckles had turned white from the pressure used to grip the steering wheel. He could tell that the man wanted to say something, but was reframing too. Good thing he knew exactly what that blonde giant was thinking…because it's what he would be thinking right then as well. "Can you get inside without being seen, Rin? I want eyes on Mayuri before we extract them."

There was a short moment of silence on the other line before: "Yes sir, but what about Takaba-Sama?"

"If they've moved him we will find out where, but we have to save Mayuri first. Now move." Without waiting for the confirmation from the other, Asami hit the mute button again. Glancing over, he locked eyes with Suoh for a brief moment as the other nodded in thanks after releasing a breath of relief. The rest of the drive went over in a mutual silence as they sped towards the location given by Rin, but soon they were pulling the truck to a top several meter from the gate into a hidden drive. As they parked, Asami grabbed the Kevlar vest from the back and tossed one to his guard before putting his own on. Which was a little difficult to do in the truck, but it wasn't the first time.

Receiving a look from Suoh, Asami raised an eyebrow. "Your husband would never forgive me if something happened to you, and I really don't want to get into it with Mayuri. Even with two damaged legs he's a force to be reckoned with when angry. Now wear it, that's an order!"

Suoh looked like he almost cracked a smile, but it didn't quite reach. They were both too emotionally drained, and this was not the time for joking around. "Yes sir." Once both their vests and shoulder harnesses were on securely, Asami reached behind him and grabbed the duffle bag from the backseat. As quickly as possible the pair loaded up their tactical vests with everything they could possible require, making sure their guns had silencers equipped to them.

"Alright Kazumi, get through the gate and I'll cover you." Asami ordered as they both exited the truck, getting into position for the ambush. He reached up and tapped the button in his ear piece so he could once more communicate with their man inside. "Rin, have you made your way inside and do you have Mayuri protected?"

"Yes sir, I'm in the room with him as we speak."

"Good, hold your position and protect him at all costs. We'll be making our way in as soon as we clear the outside." Tapping the button one last time, he glanced over at Suoh and gave a single nod, signaling it was time to head in. Asami moved silently behind Suoh as they stealthily moved through the gate. Within a few meters into the property, they made out the silhouette of a guard making rounds around the wooded area. Moving in from behind, the large blonde grabbed him up from behind, arm covering the thrashing man's mouth as he plunged his knife into the man's neck, keeping a tight grip until eventually the movement ceased. Suoh dragged the body off into the bushes, disposing of it. _One down._

The two men, fueled by their sheer determination to get their loved one's home safe, moved with military precision, taking out every threat swiftly. It wasn't long and they had four bodies hidden in the surrounding bushes and they were heading for the door. Just as Suoh was about to step through the door, an unknown fifth guard appeared from the dark tree lining, firing his weapon in their direction. Suoh managed to get to safety inside the run down house, but Asami wasn't as lucky as he took a bullet to his left bicep. Suoh was quick to return fire, but it was the injured crime lord who made the final blow with a straight and perfect shot through the head.

Gripping his arm to staunch the blood flow, Asami got himself inside before another "surprise" threatened their lives. Thankfully it appeared that Rin had already dealt with two of the three guards inside when he was getting inside to Mayuri, giving them a small reprieve. Still, the two remained cautious as they ventured through the front of the house, but once they reached the slight ajar door…Suoh threw it open and rushed in to his husband's side.

Rin, who had been standing guard near the door, pulled Asami to the side. "Sir, Mayuri stated that Takaba-sama has not left the house, but Jun separated them almost half an hour ago."

Usually this would be where he ordered Suoh to have his back while they searched for Akihito, but with even a little glance he could see that his longtime friend needed a doctor. Mayuri looked pale, fevered, and he was near unconscious. "Suoh take Mayuri to the hospital. Rin and I will take it from here."

The blonde didn't need to be told twice as he lifted his lover into his arms, but Mayuri stopped him before they reached the door. "Ryu, I'm sorry…I…I couldn't keep Aki safe." From the guilty tone and haunted look the designer was giving him, Asami knew that he wasn't going to be taking back the same little kitten that had been in his arms only days before.

"…As long as he's alive, we can get through anything. I'll worry about Akihito from here, you need to be concerned with yourself right now." With that the two pairs parted ways.

"Sir, the last guard is positioned in the far back room but I'm not picking up any signs of Akihito or Jun from the infrared sensor." Rin murmured, holding the small device out towards Asami for him to see. Sure enough, there was only one heat signal showing up.

"Then keep that one alive. There's got to be a secret room or something, and we might just have to convince our…."friend" to tell us where it is."

A smirk passed over Rin's face. "Of course, sir."

 _A few minutes later._

It's amazing how quickly someone will talk after breaking only a few bones, and taking off a few fingernails. Upon them arriving in the room, they had found it almost completely bared and covered in filth and dust. After they had the residing guard tied up and out of their hair, the two had searched for any hidden panels in the wall, only to come up with nothing. Too impatient to waste any more time, it only took a couple minutes to extract the information from the sniveling mess in the corner and now here they were, making their way down a ladder that would lead right into the heart of the sick and twisted mind that belonged to Jun.

Reaching the bottom of the latter, Asami could hear grunts of pain along with muffled, screamed words that were coming from his lover. Caution was thrown to wind as he ran through towards Akihito's voice, not even taking time to notice his surroundings. He didn't care about anything other than getting to his Aki to stop whatever was going on, and Asami's mind could only imagine the worst possible scenarios.

Asami threw open the door the voices were coming from, well prepared to kill Jun then and there to stop whatever monstrosity he was putting his lover through, only to be frozen mid step as his mind registered what his eyes were seeing. Akihito had Jun pinned to the ground on his stomach and was screaming almost unintelligible words at him, all the while smashing his face repeatedly onto the bloodied ground. It wasn't until Jun's grunts fell silent that he found his voice, taking another step forwards.

"Akihito, Stop!"

* * *

 _Some minutes before…._

 _Akihito's POV_

Akihito had always considered himself to have total control over himself, at least when it came to violence and anger. There was always enough self-control where he could stop himself before he seriously hurt somebody…that was until today. His blood was boiling, hearing and seeing what this sick piece of shit wanted to do to his children. Knowing that Jun wanted them to play a part in his sick and twisted fantasy…it made something in him just snap.

Grabbing the nearest item (which in this case was a lamp), he swung it as hard as he could against the back of Jun's head while he was turned, breaking It in half. Ignoring the surprised cry of pain, Akihito took his chance to throw himself full force into Jun's back, knocking them both down to the floor with a loud thud. Straddling the ex-yakuza's hips and grabbing clumps of hair in both hands, Akihito began slamming Jun's head into the floor repeatedly.

"The only way you would EVER get to lay one of your filthy hands on my kids is over my ROTTING DEAD BODY!" Akihito screamed, ignoring the pathetic grunts and curses coming from the struggling man under him, the blonde relentless as he bashed his face over and over again, blood pooling onto the floor. For a split second he became acutely aware of hands reaching back at him, but he continued undeterred. The photographer was completely detached from himself, stuck in the motion of what he was doing rather than the reality of it. He was going to kill this kidnapping son of bitch. Akihito was going to murder a man.

At some point the movement under him had completely ceased, but even that didn't stop him. If the fucker could still make noises, he wasn't dead. And if he wasn't dead, then his children were still in danger. So he just kept smashing, over and over with strength he didn't realize he had, especially after days without food. Even when he heard the door to the room open, he barely acknowledged it, didn't even look over. In the back of his mind he knew it was likely one of Jun's cronies, and if that were the case he would likely be pried off the almost unconscious man before he met his end goal. And then…he would probably be killed, or worse.

"Akihito, Stop!" He kept going, his mind not registering the owner of the voice. He couldn't, not even if he wanted to. Suddenly there were two strong arms wrapping around his chest, pulling him from the limp body under him. Instinctually he began fighting, kicking and trying to bite his "attacker."

"LET ME GO!" He screeched, sinking his teeth into the man's forearm.

There was a sudden sharp intake of breath, but the owner of the arm didn't move to pry him off. "You're going to kill him, Akihito!"

"Fuck yes I'm going to kill him! Now let me the fuck go!"

"Akihito, if you kill him you would never be able to live with yourself." Akihito blinked, his struggles slowing down to almost nothing as realization set in. He turned his head slowly, eyes wide as they locked with a pair of concerned golden orbs.

"Asami…?" He turned around, reaching up to touch the man's face just to make sure this was actually real. Every other time it hadn't been…but this was real! He could feel Asami's face…he could hear his voice…nothing about the room was fuzzy…Asami was really here! He had actually found them! "Dammit Asami…what the hell took you so long?!" Akihito exclaimed, his arms wrapping around the man's middle so he could hold him tightly, scared that if he let go Asami would disappear before his eyes.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but I'm here and it's time to go home."

"…What about Jun? I'm not leaving here until I know that son of a bitch is as good as dead! You have to promise me, promise me you're going to take care of him. Because…if you don't I'm going to finish what I started, I swear to god." He muttered into his lover's chest, hands gripping the back of Asami's shirt tightly.

Akihito was soon being lifted off the ground princess style into Asami's arms, and although any other time he would have bitched about it…right now it was exactly what he needed. He needed to be as close to the love of his life as possible, he needed the attention and the sense of security. "Jun will never show up in our lives again, I promise. Rin, you know what to do."

"Yes sir, I'll take care of it."

Knowing that everything would be taken care of, Akihito felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him as he relaxed more into Asami's arms. He was so exhausted…his body hurt…and he was so emotionally drained. All he wanted to do was get the hell out of this place and never think about it again, he wanted this chapter of his life to be torn from the books, but deep down he knew that it wasn't that easy. Even once Jun's existence was erased from the world, the memories would always here there. It wasn't something you could just burn out of your mind or cover up with hundreds of good memories. Akihito knew this from experience.

The photographer didn't say anything until they were finally outside and he was able to breathe the cool, fresh air. Looking around, Aki frowned when he didn't see Suoh with Mayuri anywhere, immediately he started to panic while his heart raced in his chest. "Asami, where's Mayuri?! You guys got him out first, right?!" He felt like he was going to have a fucking heart attack.

"Calm down, of course we got him out. Suoh is on the way to the hospital with him, and there's a car on its way here to take us there too so you can get checked out."

 _Excuse you?_ "What?! No! I don't want to go to the hospital! I want to go home and be with the kids!"

Asami looked down, his expression turning borderline stern. "You're going to the hospital, Akihito. Your health and wellbeing has to come first, but I promise you…if you end up having to stay overnight I will bring the kids over." He wanted to continue pushing, but he could see it in Asami's eyes that his lover was struggling not to break in front of him. And if he looked so bad that it had Asami looking like he was going to either cry or go on a murdering rampage, then he needed a doctor. Hell, HE knew he needed to see the doctor…but he just didn't want to. Akihito knew what was going to happen, knew all the hard questions they were going to ask…and all the tests they would have to do…

With that sickening knot that had been in the pit of his stomach for days rearing its ugly head again, Aki nodded. "Alright…but you better get me good food if I have to stay the night. I've had enough hospital food to last a life time! I'm talking ramen from my favorite shop (you know the one), chips, and a parfait!" The blonde said in a fake huffy tone, attempting to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, as Asami cracked a smirk and chuckled.

"It's a deal."

* * *

 _Asami's POV_

As it turned out, they only kept Akihito there for a few hours to check him over, run a few tests, and tell him he needed to take at least a week to rest and recover from everything. In the end Akihito was malnourished, had a broken hand and rib, and his body was covered in bruises and abrasions. His neck looked the worse, the back of it burned badly from the numerous electric shocks. Right now they had it wrapped up, and had already informed them it was going to leave a nasty scar…but that was okay. As long as Akihito was going to recover and was safe. Probably the best and worst news they received was that Akihito was still…sexually healthy. Other than a few tears that would heal, he was perfectly fine. Now this was great news because it meant Akihito hadn't contracted any deseases, and everything would…eventually go back to normal. But the worst news because that disgusting man had touched his Akihito, multiple times. He had scarred the love of his life in a way he could never make go away…and for that he was going to make sure Jun paid. The things that he was going do….

Where Akihito was able to go home, Mayuri would be there overnight while they tried to get his cough under control and do tests on his legs to make sure there wasn't any further damage done. While they had been waiting for Aki's tests, the blonde had spent most of his time in there with the designer, fussing over him while the two spoke and cried together. Asami and Suoh had given them time alone, and during then was when he got himself seen about. When he had time to talk to Mayuri alone, Asami had found out a little of what happened, some of what Akihito had through.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Ryu…I couldn't protect him. He protected me, and because of that…I'm sorry."_

Asami shook his head as he recalled what Mayuri had said, and how guilty the other seemed to feel. It was ridiculous, because honestly he already knew that was how it was going to happen. Akihito would never let anyone else get hurt if he could help it, especially not Mayuri when getting hurt could paralyze him for life. At the end of the day, he was just happy they were both alive and back where they belonged.

Even though Akihito had been released that night, Asami couldn't help but spoil the boy as he sent someone to get the food he requested anyway. It had been waiting on the table by the time they got home, and had disappeared not too long afterwards by a near starving Akihito. After a genuinely loving reunion between Akihito, Fei, and Kei (where Akihito had spent at least five minutes thanking Fei repeatedly for taking care of the kids), his little blonde lover had found his way up the stairs and made his home in bed with the kids. Whenever the little ones woke up, they would wake up surprised and happy…which was something Asami was looking forwards to. It felt like an eternity since the last time he saw either of his kids happy and smiling, and he knew it would help Akihito as well.

A knock at his study door brought him out of his thoughts. "Sir, we're all here." Came Kei from the other side, before the door was pushed open and in walked Kei, Rin, and Feilong.

"Fei, you can go sleep. You're not needed here for this."

"I already informed him of this, sir. He insists on being here." Kirishima said, pushing his glasses up.

Fei smirked as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh I'm not missing this for the world!~ This is too interesting not to watch."

Letting out a sigh, Asami just shook his head. "Fine, just keep quiet," He muttered dismissively before he turned his attention towards the person this entire meeting was about, "Down to business…Did you take care of our little pest?"

"Yes sir, I've moved him to a secure location for whenever you're ready to deal with him."

Asami nodded slowly. "Good. Now…I have a few questions regarding your disappearance that last five days."

"Of course, sir. I'll answer everything to the best of my ability." Rin replied, bowing his head respectfully.

"All the yakuza that have recently gone missing….that was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"Are they still alive?"

Rin looked to be contemplating for a moment, before he firmly nodded. "They should be, yes." Asami slowly raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Should be?"

"If I did the math right, then yes they are most certainly still alive." _Why does this ominous answer not at all surprise me?_

"They better be, because otherwise that's going to cause me problems. And I'm already not happy about you going against your word." Rin looked like he was about to say something, but Asami didn't give him the chance. "Having said that, you found them and proved yourself to be very capable and useful. And for that you've earned yourself a raise, and a second paid vacation this year. Consider it a token of my gratitude."

"Thank you so much, sir! It's appreciated, but you really don't ha-"

"Though while you disappeared, I did learn some very interesting information I would like to bring up. First, there's words that the Russian's are moving towards South America. You had something to do with that, didn't you…Keyser?" Asami had to admit, it was amusing to see the color drain from Rin's face as he said this. "Finding out about this name of yours really helped us in finally getting a grasp on just who it is we hired."

"Sir, I can explain-"

"No need too. You've proven yourself loyal to the Asami's, so your past as a mercenary is going to be overlooked. Though I don't appreciate you having contacts with my enemy, as long as nothing comes of it and you never bring up my name or Akihito's to Arbatov again…I won't care who you're friends with." With that, Asami leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Though my interest has been peeked about something…one of the infamous rumors of Keyser is that he knows everything. And where I admit in the time I've known you there have been many instances you have more details on matter than you should, I'm not sure I believe it."

A dark and almost playful glint appeared in Rin's eyes as he recognized the challenge. "I see, so you want me to tell you something that should be impossible that I know?"

"If you can."

"Oh I can. How about this: I know how you subdued both Akihito and Feilong." ….What?

Asami frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What are you speaking of?"

"Why don't I show you instead?" With that, Rin grabbed Kei's arm and yanked him over before he bent him over the desk, pushing the barrel of his gun to the secretary's ass. As their eyes locked, the events of which Rin were referring to hit him like a ton of bricks. _There's no way…there's no way he knows that!_ "Well, I'm heading home!~ Yoh has been blowing up my phone with texts since I got back!~ Have a nice night!~" Rin chirped before Asami could say anything else, letting a flustered Kirishima up as he exited the study.

"…Fei, did you tell him?"

"Tell him?! I haven't told anyone!" Fei exclaimed, and Asami could have sworn he saw heat rising to the other's face.

"Well it had to of been you…there was no one else in the room and we were on a boat in the middle of the ocean."

"I can assure you, I have not told a soul. I would have rather died than anyone know of that humiliating experience." Fei muttered, frowning.

Kirishima shakily sat down, pushing his glasses up. "…That guy terrifies me."

"One things for certain…he could definitely be a dangerous enemy." _Which is why if he ever shows a sign of betrayal…I'll kill him._


	32. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: We do not own finders series or any of the cannon characters! This is purely a work of fiction! If you like, please like, favorite, and leave comments! We love to read them and they give us much inspiration.**

 **Sorry for the delay in chapters! Everything has been so hectic the last couple of months and anything that could go wrong went wrong! However, we have two more chapters lined up after this (Late Christmas Eve and Christmas chapters!), So look forward to those coming out soon!**

 **Chapter 30**

 _Akihito's POV_

 _I'll take my chances_

 _I forgot how nice romance is_

 _I haven't been there for the longest time._

Freshly showered, standing over a hot stove with a full Japanese breakfast cooking, and Billy Joel playing from the stereo just felt right. It was what he did every morning, he woke up before everyone else and fixed breakfast just how everyone liked while dancing to his music. Asami would wake up first, so he started on the full Japanese breakfast first for the two of them, and the coffee pot was on. Next was the kids, and Kiyomi ate what they did but with more fruit. She especially loved strawberries. Masahiko on the other hand was only in the last couple months really getting into table food, and he always preferred something sweet for breakfast. Today it was probably going to be sweet potato pancakes.

Despite it only being the next morning, Akihito would rather do something that gave him a purpose than let the dark thoughts come and eat away at his mind. Plus he had kids to think about, he couldn't just break down on them when he knew that this had all been traumatizing for them. Masahiko wouldn't remember it in a few weeks being so little, but Kiyomi was old enough for this to be a memory she kept for life. She was there when it happened, practically watched her mother get taken away and then had to watch whatever went on behind the scenes with Asami as he tried desperately to find her mother. The last thing she needed was to see him in such a state.

The familiar feeling of thick, wet slime dripping down his leg brought Akihito out of his thoughts as he glanced down at Ceska. Ever since she had woken up and realized Aki was home, she was stuck to his leg. No amount of him trying to bat her out of the kitchen worked, so finally he had given up and allowed her to stay. Besides, it was only fair when he allowed little Ririchiyo the same thing. She was nestled in the pocket of his apron, munching away on a baby carrot he had given her.

"You're so gross…" He muttered, shaking his head with a weak smile as he grabbed a piece of sausage and held it down to her. It seemed to appease her as she swallowed it whole. "Did you even taste that?" She didn't seem to care if she did or didn't.

Right as he was turning back to finish the tamagoyaki, he heard the familiar sound of the elevator doors dinging over his music, prompting him to turn his head. "Ryuichi? Is that you?" He called out, expecting to hear his lover call out to him or to see him through the doorway. What he was greeted with instead was the loud babbling of his toddler.

"MAMAMAMAMA! MAMA MAMAMA!" Akihito quickly turned off the stove eye before making his way towards the elevator. Sure enough, Masahiko was toddling his way over towards him, his big golden eyes filled with tears of happy euphoria.

Kneeling down, he opened his arms up for Masa, wrapping his thin arms around him once he had collapsed against him, being careful for his hand and ribs. Akihito held the boy as close to his chest as he could without causing himself too much pain, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Mommy's home sweetie, there's no reason to cry." He murmured with a tight smile, pulling back to wipe the hot tears from the toddler's pudgy cheeks. "Come on Masa baby, you can help Mommy make breakfast, okay?"

As if a switch were flipped, Masa went from crying to grinning in excitement as he nodded eagerly. It wasn't until Akihito lifted his son into his arms and his eyes fell on the elevator across the room that an obvious question popped into his head. _How did Masa get down here?_ Neither Asami nor Kiyomi were anywhere to be seen, meaning they were likely still sleeping. It could have been Haruka, but she had told him not but ten minutes ago that she would be outside tending to the garden. So…how did his toddler, who was so small and just learning how to walk, get down here?

Carrying his son back to the kitchen, he set Masahiko down on the counter. "Alright Mister, you going to tell me how you got down here or are you going to leave me guessing? It was your sister, wasn't it? Playing another prank?" The intense, serious look he got from the toddler followed by the mostly incoherent babbling really painted the whole picture for him. The conclusion? It's a conspiracy against him plotted out by a glitter obsessed eight year old and a perverted bastard. _Just as I suspected._ "Okay, I understand…and don't worry, I'll keep it to myself. I know how it goes in this world. Snitches get stitches and all that." Masa seemed content with his reply, even if he didn't understand it.

With that he went back to getting their breakfast ready, keeping an eye on Masa who seemed happy just to watch him and occasionally babble along to the music. Still, every so often Akihito found himself looking towards the door, expecting at any moment to see his daughter and lover standing in the doorway, grinning mischievously as they do often. But the more time that past, the more he started to doubt his original theory…

Finishing up their breakfast, he moved it all to the table before he began working on Masahiko's. "How do pancakes sound my little prince?" He asked sweetly, musing through his son's hair.

"Pantates!" Masa squealed, kicking his feet excitedly.

Aki couldn't help but grin, hearing his son speak a new word making him momentarily forget the dark thoughts and aching pain his body was in. "Pancakes it is then! Do you want Mommy to make your pancakes look like Mickey Mouse?" The loud, happy squeal he received in reply was answer enough, and sure enough a few moments later he was pouring sweet potato pancake batter into a frying pan, giving it little mouse ears. It wasn't until he was carefully flipping the pancake that he heard a set of footsteps halt in front of the door way, and when he looked over he saw Asami leaning against it and watching him. From the look of his messy bedhead and the fact he was still only in his sweatpants, Aki deduced he had only just woken up.

"I already put the coffee on, if you want to grab a cup."

Asami nodded tiredly, wordlessly heading towards the coffee pot to grab himself a cup, using the same mug he had been using since they met. They literally had at least ten other coffee mugs in the cabinet, but for some reason that was the only one that picky bastard deemed worthy of his hot beverages. He leaned against the counter as he took a few sips of the bitter coffee, and Akihito could feel those golden eyes staring at him. It was awkwardly quiet in the room save for the music and the quiet occasional babble from their son. The entire time he could just feel Asami's disapproving glare boring into his back.

"…Okay, what's wrong grumpy pants?" Akihito finally asked as he turned off the stove eye, putting the cute little pancake on his son's cartoon themed plate.

"Akihito, you should be resting. Sleeping, letting me take care of things while you focus on healing."

Akihito sighed, turning around and setting a hand on his hip. "I'm not going to just lay in bed all day when there are things to do. You and the kids need breakfast, the house looks a wreck, and someone is going to have to sneak real food into Mayuri, which also means someone has to cook it."

"All of those are things I, Haruka, or even Kirishima can do. The doctor even told us that you need to be on bedrest for at least a week. And this," he gestured around the kitchen, "Is most certainly not being on bed rest. So after breakfast, you're going back to bed." Akihito recognized that stern, "no bullshit" tone and hardened look anywhere. Asami wasn't asking or suggesting, he was telling. There wasn't a "no" option, because if Aki refused it was likely he would be forced to.

"I'm willing to compromise, but I'm not just going to lie in bed all day. That's the last thing I need to do right now, because if I have to just sit there and think about everything…I'll go crazy." Asami's stare softened slightly, "But I will rest, after breakfast I'll leave the dishes in the sink for Haruka and we'll watch movies with the kids until lunch. You can handle lunch…and then I'll handle dinner. Is that fair?"

"When did we start compromising?" Asami questioned in amusement, smirking. Aki couldn't help but return it with a little grin.

"Around the time we found out you can't handle changing diapers, and I'm a pretty useless homework helper when it comes to fancy private school education.'

"That sounds about right."

"We've become an old married couple, it's something we just have to accept. From here on it's nothing but bickering, compromising, and embarrassing our kids with our existence."

Asami's smirk grew as he arched an eyebrow. "Old married couple? Are you proposing now, Kitten?"

"Ppphht! As if you dirty pervert!" _Fuck, I can feel my own blushing face…_

"Perbert! Perbert Perbert Perbert!" Masa squealed gleefully, pointing at Asami with a big, one-toothed grin. _Whoops…_

"Oh perfect, you got Masahiko going again." Asami scolded as he lifted the happily cooing toddler, holding him above his head. "You, my little monster, need to stop listening to your mother. He's a bad influence."

"Hehehe…Dada!~" He reached out for his father's face, making grabby hands for it.

Scoffing, Akihito sassily set a hand on his hip. "Excuse you? I'm the bad influence? Have you looked in a mirror lately or are you just that full of yourself?"

"Careful Kitten…I can come up with some interesting ways of making you pay for your bratty comments."

"Ha, you love my bratty comments. Don't pretend you don't, I know you better than that you dirty old bas-" _Shit, I can't say that in front of Masa..._ "You know what? Just…go wake up our daughter while I get drinks poured. Oh, and get Fei and Kei up too, if they're still here. " Akihiko stalked past Asami, though he definitely didn't miss the smug look on that bastard's face as he walked into the dining room to put Masa in his high chair. Shaking his head, he grabbed three cups down from the cabinets before he grabbed the milk and juice out one at time. It was frustrating only having one useable hand, and every movement sent waves of throbbing pain through him, but really Aki as trying his best.

That was really all he could do right now; try.

* * *

Breakfast had gone over just about as he expected…meaning both children were fighting for his attention and the other three adults at the table were watching over him like overprotective mama bears. It felt like he was in the hospital all over again, only a little less so. They weren't looking at him like he was going to shatter before their eyes like a piece of fragile glass, but this time it was more like they were expecting some sort of mental meltdown. Aki wasn't sure if that was better or worse. Though there was one bright side to how they were treating him: he didn't have to clean up anything. Nope, instead he got to "sneakily" watch Asami, Fei, and Kirishima do it…which meant he got to watch Kirishima bitch at the other two for not cleaning something properly, and then take it over and do it himself. The pissy expressions the other two shared was definitely a major mood lifter.

Remembering what had happened earlier that morning with the elevator, Akihito decided to make his presence known so he could question them all about it. He had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't either Asami or Kiyomi, even though they had been the first culprits that came to mind, but when he had first seen them both looking like zombies. That of course could all just be some big ruse, but he just wasn't buying it…so that left the only other two people in the house.

"So, I've got to know…which one of you played that prank with Masa earlier this morning?" Aki asked as he walked up behind them, getting their attention immediately. He was met with confused looks.

"What are you talking about? We were asleep up until the wake-up call for breakfast…" Fei gave him a pointed look as he spoke, and Kei nodded in agreement.

"And Masahiko was already in the kitchen when I got up, Kitten. You know that, you were there."

The blonde let out a small huff. "So, none of you are going to fess up? Jeez…you don't have to act like kids, I'm not angry. It was harmless anyway…"

"What exactly was "harmless," Akihito?" Kei pipped in, and one look at Glasses told him that the man was concerned.

"This morning Masahiko came down the elevator on his own…or one of you made it look like he did." The three of them looked between one another, exchanging the same serious look. Akihito felt his blood run cold for a moment, "Oh come on, whichever of you it is just step forward! There is no way someone else is in this house, not after everything we've done to make this place secure. Right?" Aki looked to his lover for some kind of confirmation. He received none. **_Fuck Fuck FUCK!_**

"Kirishima, go bring up the security cameras in my study, Akihito go with him. I'll grab Kiyomi, Fei will grab Masahiko." Aki felt his hands shaking, that panicky feeling coming back to him. If someone was in this house again, he was leaving. Packing the kids and Asami up and taking them somewhere safe. Out of country if he had to, dammit.

Forcing his legs to move, he followed Kirishima to Asami's study, staying behind him as the other checked it first to make sure no one was inside…though really there was no possible way they were. The door could only be opened by one of their handprints, and the room was windowless…but still. Better safe than sorry he supposed. Once Kirishima was sure that the room was empty, he sat down at the computer and pulled up the video footage, and not but a moment later the door opened again.

"Mama, what's going on? Daddy wouldn't tell me anything!" Kiyomi asked, pulling at the hem of his shirt to get his attention.

"Nothing baby, we just have to check something."

Kiyomi pouted but didn't press, instead busying herself by looking at all the books on the bookshelf behind the desk. Meanwhile Asami had taken his spot at his desk with Masa in his lap and was going through the video time stamps, and the entire wait had Akihito on edge. "Okay, this is about half an hour after you got up, Akihito." Asami informed him, before he played the footage. On the duel computer monitors they could see all fifteen camera's footages playing in sync with one another. Everything was pretty still, except for Aki himself moving around in the kitchen, and it was like this for so long that Asami ended up skipping ahead a few more minutes.

"Hey, hey stop! Go back just a bit, and make the footage of our bedroom bigger." A few clicks and the footage was full screen on one of the monitors. "There, hit play." Again his lover complied, and for a minute or so there was no movement, only the sleeping forms of Asami and the kids. This was until he saw a small form squirming under the comforter, followed by Masa's head popping out next to Asami's arm. The little tyke was rubbing his eyes drowsily one moment, and the next he was wide awake and getting very excited…presumably over hearing the music down stairs. He shuffled his way to the edge of the bed, letting a foot hang as he felt for the ground. Pretty soon he had managed to get himself off the bed, and the entire time the footage was playing of him toddling/walking his way out of the room, Masa was pointing at the screen and babbling away at them, telling them all about it. If only they could understand more than a few words that he was saying.

Video Masahiko toddled his way over to the stairs where the baby gate was. Grabbing the sides of it, he began shaking It, trying to dislodge it so he could get down the stairs…but no game. They could see the frustration tearing across his face, and usually that face hinted to a tantrum soon to come…but not this time. Instead they got to watch as the boy made his way into his sister vacant room, and then a minute or so later come out dragging one of the little chairs that sits at her tea party table. You could practically see the gears in his little head working as he pushed it to the elevator, right up to where the buttons and hand scan were. Climbing up onto the chair, which mind you was shaking under him, he reached up and put his hand against the scan…and it worked?! Akihito turned to Kirishima, sending him a dark glare before he looked back at the screen right about the time his son had hit the button and was getting into the elevator, dragging the chair in behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me…you don't even have to play it anymore." Akihito pinched the bridge of his nose, though he couldn't help but be slightly amused. "Those damn Asami genes…."

Asami snorted. "Excuse me?"

"He's two, Ryuichi! Two! And he figured out all that? It's those freaking genius Asami genes you like to flaunt around so much, I swear it." Akihito received a smirk in reply, his lover bouncing Masa on his knee, the entire time the toddler wore a proud and smug look on his face.

"I wouldn't say flaunt, nor would I give all the credit to the Asami genes, however I can't disagree with you on Masahiko. He's already beginning to catch onto reading, Kiyomi and I saw that the other day when he found your name written in one of your childhood books."

Akihito would have been shocked, if he hadn't noticed that himself a few weeks ago. Masa would mumble words along with him at times, though originally he thought perhaps the boy had started memorizing it rather than he was reading it. But that was debunked pretty quickly when the blonde had grabbed out a different book, and the boy was still reading to some of the words he seemed to catch onto. Not very big words, mostly three or four-letter words (A few larger ones, but those were few and far between), but that was still very impressive. Too impressive to be normal. "God…he's going to be a handful when he's older."

"Implying that he's not already?" Asami mused, raising an eyebrow.

"No, implying that right now he's still small enough for me to physically stop from being such a handful. Not to mention he's very much attached, so I don't see any rebellious acts in the near future. Now, there are some bigger fish to fry right now then us debating out son's IQ" Aki whipped around to Kirishima, who had been inching towards the door since the last nasty look he received. " _You_ , why the hell did you put Masa's handprint into the scanner? He's two! Why does he need to get into the elevator? In what scenario did you think this was a good idea?"

Kei sighed, clearly struggling to ignore Fei who was snickering off the side. "I didn't think he would be using it for at least another year or two, so I thought it would be easier just to go ahead and put it in when everyone else's was. That was my mistake…I should have accounted on the off chance something like this occurred."

 _Fuck…it's hard to be angry when he's beating himself up for it already. And I really don't have the energy for this…_ "It's fine, Kei. No harm to foul and all that, but we definitely need to do something to keep him from using the elevator. Retina scans or something that's too high for him to reach even with a stool."

Pushing up his glasses, Kei glanced at Asami to get a confirmation, which he received in the form of a short nod. "Very well, Akihito. I will make the preparations for some more security measures to be installed on the elevator."

"Alright, awesome. No rush to get it done, just whenever. Until then I'll just make sure to keep a good eye on Masa." With that mystery out of the way, Akihito could really feel the exhaustion setting in from everything he was pushing himself to do. _I'm either going to need a nap or coffee before I even think about taking food to Mayuri…_

* * *

He had to admit, he had expected to be bombarded with questions and serious talk the moment he and Asami got alone with all the concerned looks he had caught the other giving him throughout the day. But they had been sitting in the SUV alone together for the last fifteen minutes and there had barely been a word spoken between them. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of one of contentment…and to be honest Akihito was 100% okay with that. Right now he didn't need to be overwhelmed with the situation, in fact he needed the exact opposite. He needed to be detached from it, to just pretend it didn't happen so he can be strong for his kids and find himself again…because right now he felt far from himself. His own skin felt foreign, like he was trapped in some sort of uncomfortable latex body suit that was glued to him. There was no ripping it off because it was stuck. And his thoughts didn't feel like his own really, at least not all of them. All day he had these crazy thoughts and emotions that before had never once passed through his mind, and now they were the ones most prominent. The ones screaming…and the ones he had to ignore.

It wasn't all the time all day, because any time he was busy with something they were quiet. He was focused, but then whenever he would take a break they would come back, and they would give him headaches with how loud they were. Distractions seemed to be what worked best, at least that's what he had discovered throughout the day. He hoped that with enough distractions, and with a little time he would figure himself out and feel normal again. Right now it was only one day after everything, so really this was to be expected, right? This was what he kept telling himself whenever he would shake away another dark thought, though there was a small part of him that felt like this might just be how he is from now on. A little ridiculous, given once again it had only been a day…but also it was a ridiculous thought that he couldn't help.

Feeling the SUV come to a stop, Akihito almost jumped as he was torn from his thoughts, and he honestly had to remind himself of where they were and why they were there. _Right, food for Mayuri and Kazumi…_ Leaning down, he grabbed the plastic bag between his feet that held the two large containers filled with the steamy hotpot he had prepared for them. Akihito was hoping the hot dish would make Mayuri feel at least a bit better, since last they heard he had been running a pretty high fever early that morning.

"Give me the bag, Akihito. I'm carrying it in."

Asami had also been doing this all day, what the yakuza bastard himself would call "Mother Henning." He was basically following behind him almost everywhere, not letting him pick up or carry anything over about five pounds…which included Masa. He and Kirishima had been taking care of the toddler for him, both pushing him to rest constantly….and he knew the thought was there and that they were scared he would hurt himself more. But really, it was more frustrating than anything. Still…he felt guilty if he declined…because that just made them worry more.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you asked soooo nicely." Akihito said cheekily, placing the hot bag onto Asami's lap.

Those golden eyes locked with his, and for a moment they sparkled with mischief. Seeing that somehow calmed Akihito down a bit, probably because it felt normal. "Cheeky little brat..."

"That's me, and you wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde chirped as he reached for the door handle to get out…just about the time Asami's phone went off. Looking over, he could see that the other was debating on ignoring the call, but they both knew that wasn't really an option for him. "You grab that, I'll go ahead and head inside, okay?" He was given an unsure look. "Oh come on, I'll be fine. We got Jun, he's…he's not a threat anymore, right? And unless there is someone else after you that I haven't been informed of, then there isn't anything to be afraid of."

"…Fine, you're right. Just go straight up so I know where you are." Asami replied, answering his phone the second after those words were spoken.

Stepping out into the fresh air lifted some sort of weight that had been on the photographer as he walked towards the front entrance of the hospital. Usually they parked in the parking deck since the front was always so packed since there were few parking spots, but thankfully they were there late enough that the usual visiting hours were over. That of course didn't apply to them, since this WAS Asami's hospital.

Akihito had really meant to listen to Asami, but half way across the parking lot he was stopped by a heartbreaking sound, sending his head whipping in the direction.

"You stupid fucking mutt!" Came a pissed off, raspy voice followed by a long stream of coughs and growling yaps. And that was all he had to hear for Akihito to start stalking that way, already getting ready to beat some ass one handed.

Rounding past a tall truck, Akihito's eyes fell on a man that looked like he was literally drug out of the sewer. Disgusting clothing covered in mud and blood, hair parted down the middle and plastered to the sides of his face in either sweat or way too much hair gel, and from the tattoos on his arms this guy was clearly yakuza. Expecting to see some stray or something, you would believe the shock that momentarily appeared on the blonde's face when his eyes fell on a young bulldog, almost twice the size of Ceska, laying on its side with a boot pressed up against the side of its face. Akihito's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, using his good elbow to shove him back.

"Hey Scumbag! You know there's a long list of people who should go to hell, and animal beaters are near the top of the damn list!" As he said this, Aki bent down and grabbed up the dog's leash, pulling it gently back his way. "Come on sweetie…"

"And just who in the hell do you think you are?!" The man spat, a switch blade already in hand and pointed towards him. _Pffft. As if that's threatening._

Standing up as tall as he could, Akihito stared the guy in the eye. "Takaba Akihito." He replied matter-of-factly, well aware that his name was known among the underground. For a moment he saw the man look around in hesitation, before that look morphed into one of sinister nastiness.

"Asami's little whore. Well doesn't look like he's keeping you on a tight enough leash since he's not here to protect you." Akihito didn't even flinch at the leering, perverse look on the man's face. "So I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I had a taste of you, not that you would either. You'll do anything if it pays high enough, right?" _Oh so I'm a sugar baby now, am I?_

"Actually, he WOULD mind. He doesn't share, fuckface. And I have standards." Akihito scoffed. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me take this poor dog and you'll walk the other way."

"You want that piece of shit mutt? Then you'll use your body as payment. Oh come now, what's that look for? We both know it's not the first time you've sold yourself to get what you want. Those shoes alone are worth a fortune, and I'm supposed to believe a street rat payed for them?" _Actually my friend designed them and gave them to me...not that you would believe that I'm best friends with THE Chiba Yuri…_

"Asami isn't going to like it when he hears about what you've said to me."

"He's not exactly here right now, is he? You're completely defenseless without your owner here to protect you." The creep took another step towards him.

Hearing a familiar car door shut, a smug expression formed across his face. "Hey Big Daddy Yum Yum!~ Come here for a minute!~" Akihito called back, struggling to contain both contain his cringe/laughter and remain serious. The blonde didn't even have to look back to know Asami was right behind him, because the look on the guy's face said it all as he shoved the knife into his pocket quickly. _Apparently he keeps me on a "tighter leash" than you thought._

"What is it my little pet? Is he causing you trouble?" A strong, possessive arm wrapped around the photographer's waist. Asami wasn't even questioning it, just playing along.

Before he could even speak, the sleaze bag began fumbling over an apology "N-No trouble at all, A-Asami-Sama! I didn't realize he was yours, it won't happen again I swear!"

Asami stared at the man, golden eyes piercing through him like cold ice. "I didn't ask you, now did I?" He turned to Akihito, giving him an expectant look.

"Oh no trouble really…I was just VERY interested in his dog. Look at him, he would be perfect to breed with Ceska, and he sooo cute!" As he gestured to the bulldog at his feet, he shot the scumbag a look. _I'm giving you an out here, better take it while I'm still being nice._

"Is that so?" Asami turned to the man, reaching for his wallet. "What's your price for the dog?"

"F-Free! H-He can just take him! Again, I'm sorry!" He clearly got the message, because as he said this he was scrambling for his car.

Once the car door was shut Asami turned him around and took the leash from his hands. "So do I need to send my men after that guy, or do you really expect me to believe that this was all because you wanted that idiot's dog?"

"Honestly, you would have shot him at least in the leg if you heard what he said to me. But he gave us the dog, which was all I actually cared about. Plus… I'm exhausted of violence and drama, so I think letting him almost piss his pants in fear was punishment enough." Akihito bent down as he said this, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs as he held a hand out for the dog to sniff. Untrustingly at first, he gave the hand a few sniffs before he sneezed…all over Aki's arm. If the blonde knew anything from having their own roly-poly wrinkle dog, it was that any slobber or snot you got on you was a sign of approval and affection from one of these beasts. "We need to take him to a vet…when I came around he was stomping on the poor puppy's face…"

"We will just have one of the doctor's here take a look at him."

"…Asami, these are human doctors."

"And? If they can perform heart transplants then they can tell us if the dog has any broken bones. Besides, his shots are in date, he has the tags on his collar." _Oh right…why didn't I notice that?_ "I'll call Kei and have him run to the store to buy some necessities for him, assuming of course you were serious about wanting to keep him."

"…Well, we HAD been talking about breeding Ceska…"

"A discussion we only briefly had…and we don't even know the breeding line on this dog. Once we have that checked, then we will consider puppies. Puppies that we _won't_ be keeping if we keep this dog," Akihito pouted at that, his arm wrapped around the precious dog protectively, "Fine, one. We can keep one. IF this dog has a good blood line. If not then he's just a pet."

"Ugh, fiiine. I hate to admit it, but you're right. I would hate it if we bred unhealthy puppies…" Akihito sighed, "Now, help me up." Asami was quick to oblige, getting the blonde up to his feet carefully. "Thanks…"

With that the two headed into the building, passed the dog off to a doctor once the man was called down to the nurse's station, and then made their way into the elevator. As the doors were closed and the elevator was heading up, Asami looped an arm around his waist and pulled him back against him, leaning down to murmur something into his hear.

" _Big Daddy Yum Yum_? Now Kitten…have you been hiding some sort of Daddy kink from me?" _Oh dear god…_

"Shut up you dirty old pervert…I only said it because that sleazebag was acting like I use you as a sugar daddy or something, so I played along."

"I don't believe you, _ **Pet**_. I think you secretly liked it."

"I literally cringed as I said it."

"Mmm so you wouldn't be willing to try it?"

"About as willing as I am to let you shove that massive butt plug up my ass."

Asami smirked devilishly. "Oh, so there's a chance?" Rather than grace that with a reply, Aki opted to shoot him a nasty look and change the subject.

"So are bulldogs just every yakuza bastard's favorite dog, or was this some sort of coincidence?"

The older man shrugged. "Apparently after I began bringing Ceska with me on…work duties, the breed became some sort of symbol of power and strength among the underworld. Now just about everyone has one, though most don't do any research into what they're getting."

"Ah, so you mean bad breeding…which is why you're worried about the dog I saved earlier."

Asami nodded. "Exactly. Speaking of which…have you considered a name for him yet? Or are you open to suggestions?"

 _Right…I suppose he DOES need a name if he's coming home with us. If we leave it up to Kiyomi it will end up being something girly, and dear lord if we let Masa name him…he would either be named after a food or a cartoon character. Neither of which Ryuichi will be okay with… even if it would be adorable…_

"Considering we've only had this dog for like five minutes I haven't thought about it, actually. I've just been concerned over him, Mayuri, and the kids back at home to really even consider a name. So I'm open to suggestions." Akihito looked up, and was surprised to see an almost childish excitement appear in those usually serious or mischievous golden orbs. It wasn't the first time he had seen that glint, but it had been a long time since it last popped up…actually the last time was when he brought Ceska home.

"I had plans on naming one of the puppies this, but I think it fits that big tank much better. We already have a Ceska, so let's name him Makarov." _Of course…after another gun. Why am I not surprised? Though can I really tell him no when he's so happy about it?_ Akihito glanced back into those eyes. _Nope, I'm not strong enough._

"Makarov it is, Mak for short because honestly that's a mouthful. But I guess it will be cute to have a matching pair…" Asami looked very pleased with this.

"Perfect, I will have Kei get a collar tag engraved while he's at the pet store." _Somehow I get the feeling he was already planning on getting his way…not that this is any different than usual._

"Sounds good…oh, if it's not a bother to him then can you ask him to grab some snacks for the kids at the convenient store? I checked this morning and we're almost out of…well all of it."

"Consider it done…I doubt he'll be bothered with it. Besides, he can take Kiyomi with him and get her out of the house…she'll appreciate it I'm sure."

Aki snorted. "Probably, but she'll con him into buying anything she wants in the store, which is a lot. Despite his stoic façade, our princess has him wrapped around her little finger. He's her "favorite uncle" for a reason."

"I think after everything she's been through the last few days…she can afford to be spoiled a little." Asami mused, stopping in front of Mayuri's door. "You go on ahead, I'll make the call out in the hall." He held up the bag, offering it out.

"You got it."

* * *

 ** _Kei's POV_**

"You guys sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Akihito asked for the third time as he and Fei headed for the door. And again, Kirishima nodded.

"Yes, we are positive Akihito. You should all have a family dinner, and I know we're family too but really the two of us would like to go eat together."

With a small sigh and a half smile, the boy nodded to them. "Right, well you two are free to come back tonight, or tomorrow…or just whenever."

"We know that, and I'll come back before I leave back to China." Fei assured, though he was inching towards the door with each word. He had been eager to leave for hours, apparently wanting some alone time since they hadn't gotten any in...a while. With everything going on their concern had just been elsewhere, and they hadn't made time for each other whatsoever. It didn't bother him as much as it did Feilong, he was rather used to this. But Fei required much more attention than he did, and as much as he hated to admit it…he had grown rather fond of having him around. He was the most irritating and frustrating individual he had ever been with, and for some unknown reason he found that to be incredibly attractive. Also…it made for interesting angry sex a lot of the time.

"Okay, well see you then…call if you need anything." _The brat has grown up a lot since we first met him._ Kei mused to himself as he gave a small nod, heading out the door before they could get roped into more conversation.

Once they were both in Kei's sports car and out of the driveway, Fei piped up from the passenger's seat. "Do you still have my waters in the fridge?" he asked, sitting with one leg crossed over the other.

"Hm? Oh, yes…I restocked them a week or so ago." Actually, no. He didn't. Fei was a water snob, or actually he was a snob about everything. He claimed he could taste the difference and that all other water was disgusting. So he expected Kirishima to buy water at 8500 yen a bottle…and Kirishima thought that was absolutely ridiculous. So instead he bought about six, let the man drink them, and then had been washing and refilling them the rest of the time with tap water. He hadn't caught on once, not in the six months he had been doing this.

"So…are you going to grab me one or am I expected to go parched?" _Oh you little shit…_

"Right right, let me get to a stop." He replied, keeping his tone neutral while he gritted his teeth. See, most irritating man…ever. But Fei was his irritating man.

At the next stop, Kei reached back and felt around for the fridge, retrieving the other a water before passing it over. "There's your water. Now, do you want me to make us something back at the apartment? We'll have to run to the store first since everything in the fridge is probably bad, but it won't take long."

Fei held up a finger, shutting him up from talking anymore as he took a long drink of water. It took everything in him not to roll his eyes at the dramatic display. "No, I'm hungry now. Let's just go eat somewhere." _That's surprising…he's usually begging me to cook._

"That's fine, what do you want?"

"I don't care, anything is suitable."

 _Wow, that makes things easy._ "Okay, how about ramen? We haven't had any in a while."

"Eh…no. Not really in the mood."

"Okay…then how about sushi? We can go to Sushi Tokami if you want, I have the extra cash."

"Sushi? We had that on our last date, Kei." Fei said with a scoff, looking out the window with a bored expression on his face.

"You're right. Then how about we go to Nodaiwa? You liked the fresh water eel, and you've been talking about wanting it again for a while."

Fei actually seemed to think about this one, but still ended up shaking his head. "No, not feeling it."

"Udon?"

"Eh."

"Gyoza?"

"If I wanted Gyoza, I would have one of my chefs make it back home." If he weren't currently driving, he would be pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well then how about we go sit down at a family restaurant? They have a huge variety on their menus."

"Um yeah, no. Sit in a restaurant that will probably have rowdy children in it? Not interested."

 _"_ _Anything is suitable" my ass…you picky little shit_ … "We can get it to go, take it back to the apartment and eat it there. Or we can eat in the car…or find somewhere nearby to sit and eat. A park or something, seems like something you would like."

Fei just gave him a look. "Eat outside where there are bugs? No thank you."

At this point Kei was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Then how about Chinese Takeout then, hm? Because that's basically what you're leaving us with!" He snapped, though he immediately regretted it because of the hurt look that flashed on his lover's face, though he covered it up quickly with an offended one. "That wasn't…I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"…It's fine." Fei mumbled after a moment, but he knew better than that. Once Fei had his feelings hurt, it could be hours before he was actually over it…that is unless he smoothed things over quickly.

"Okay, well if you want we can go pick up something for you to snack on and then I can just cook something at home. Anything you want, and we'll watch one of those…romance comedy movies you enjoy so much. Just not Easy A again." _Please GOD not again._

"But that's the only one I want to watch." Fei countered with a huff.

"…Fine. But you can't get angry at me if I fall asleep."

"No, I WILL get angry at you if you fall asleep. So, stay awake and do that thing you do with my hair…and then I'll be happy." _You know, if I hit my head against the steering wheel hard enough…_

"Okay, whatever you want. Is this acceptable?"

"It's the best option you've thrown out this entire car ride, so yes." _Now we're getting somewhere._

"What do you want for a snack then? We can run by somewhere or grab something from the Seven Eleven."

"Um…I don't care? Anything." _Oh my god, you've got to be fucking kidding me…_ "Also, your phone is ringing. Either answer it or send it to voicemail because your ringtone is seriously annoying." _Oh my ringtone is the LEAST annoying thing in this car right now!_

Barely holding back another sigh, Kei slipped his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. "Sir?" he answered, keeping his voice even.

"Tell that asshole to leave us alone! We _just_ left from there!" Fei said with a groan, which went mostly ignored.

"Kirishima, I've just received a call from Rin concerning all the missing persons and Jun…and apparently we've been invited to dinner and a show."

This made him frown. "That's concerning, sir. And is Akihito okay with you leaving him and the kids alone for dinner?"

"He's fine with it, once I gave him a vague explanation. He would prefer I be there to make sure the vermin is disposed of properly. Of course you two don't have to come, it's purely just an invitation. Rin made sure to stress this to us all, though he was sure we would all want to be there."

 _Okay, this is perfect! Now the decision is made for us_. "We'll be there, just text the address and I'll head there."

"I'll pass the message." With that the other line was cut off, and moments later the text with the address came through. He could feel the bitch stare he was getting from the passenger's seat as he punched the location into the GPS and turned around.

"Um…Excuse you? We just made plans together!" Fei snapped after a couple seconds of being ignored.

"And now we have different ones, ones I think you'll like." Kei said reasonably, "We've been invited to dinner and a show."

Fei groaned, rolling his eyes whilst crossing his arms over his chest dramatically. "Really? It better not be something stupid. Because if it is, you'll have to make it up to me…and I won't make that easy." _You never make anything easy._

"It's dinner and a show at Rin's place."

"Oooo! Okay, now that peeks my interest! But you still owe me a romcom night…either when we get home or tomorrow!"

 _Why do I subject myself to this torture?_

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"We should have at least gotten a snack before we started this drive, Kei. I'm starving!" Fei snapped, getting pissier and pissier the hungrier he got (AKA: Dis boi is HANGRY).

"I offered to stop at the Seven Eleven! You were the one who said it didn't have anything you wanted!" Kei shot back, pulling into the parking lot leading up to the huge, abandoned warehouse building.

"Because it doesn't! It's all cheap convenient store food!"

"You've never been in one! I'm one hundred percent positive that you would have found at least ONE thing that you would have liked in there! Everyone can!"

Fei scoffed, clearly offended. _When is that any different than usual_? "My palette is far above salty, processed food from a convenient store. You should know that by now, we've been together for over a year." Every part of him wanted to scream "And you didn't know you've drinking tap water for the last six months!" But he had to reframe, because then he would get bitched at…and would have to pay a small fortune in bottled water.

Rather than continue this fight, Kei tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want to argue, and he didn't want to have to spend the last couple days Fei was there pampering him in hopes of being forgiven for whatever came out of his mouth. Been there and done that. "You're right, I apologize. I'll try to keep snacks in the fridge from now on that you like, okay? Just write me a list when we get home…and when I go to the store tomorrow I'll pick it up. But we're here, and I bet the food is already ready."

"I have to write the damn list? You should know what I like by now!" His lover huffed out, still pissy. The little self-control left in Kei snapped. He glanced out the window to make sure no one had arrived yet, before leaning over and grabbing Feilong's chin to make their eyes meet.

"Stop. This. Now. You're being a bratty little shit, and I'm getting fed up with it." He narrowed his eyes when the other tried to pull away, "If you keep this up, then we get home I'm going to take you to the bedroom, lay you over my lap, and I'm going to spank your ass until you're either crying or I'm satisfied with the shade of red it becomes. Then we're going to spend the rest of night teaching you manners in only the best way I know how." For a long time the two just glared each other down, but he could see Fei slowly breaking under his demanding, stern gaze. Finally he received a short nod. "Good, now give me a kiss."

Fei kissed him without hesitation, never turning down the rare affection Kei showed outside of the bedroom. Those soft lips pressed against his own made all that pent-up frustration just leave him, filling up the gap that was left with hungry desire. A desire he wouldn't be able to fill until later. They only pulled away when they heard a car pulling in behind them, and when they did Fei was giving him a mischievous grin. "Saying things like that only tempts me you know."

A smirk spread over his own lips. "Try my patience tonight even once, and you'll see where it gets you."

"Oh don't worry, I will!"

All Kei could do was shake his head as they both exited the car, right as Asami got out of his own. He was giving them a weird look, almost as if he knew everything that just happened. His boss/best friend held up his phone, and Kei felt his heart drop into his stomach. There was an ongoing call…from him. "You butt dialed me." Was all Asami said before heading towards the warehouse door, not another word said. _If I believed in god, I would be begging him to kill me on spot right now._ Looking over at Fei, it seemed that he either didn't hear what Asami said…or didn't care. Swallowing thickly, he made his way towards the door, the entire time mentally screaming at himself for being so stupid…and he was so distracted that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a new voice come up behind him.

"Aw, you guys were going to have a party without me?~ How rude!" Kei turned around, see Mayuri with Suoh behind him, pushing his wheelchair.

"Mayuri…what are you doing here? You should be in the hospital recovering." Asami said, giving the younger man a disapproving stare.

"As if I would miss this for the world, Ryu!~ I've been waiting for this my entire life! Don't think I'll let a little fever keep me from witnessing what will probably be the best show I'll ever see."

Both he and Asami turned to Suoh, glaring at him as though this were his fault. "You let him leave the hospital?"

"He was very adamant on coming." _That's really all it takes for you?_

"Oh come on guys! Don't give Kazumi that look, I'm a grown ass man! My decisions are mine, they're not on him!" _Yes, but you can't get down the stairs without him so._ "…By the way, do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Kei frowned, giving the air a small whiff. _Oh…that._

"Yeah, I've been smelling it since we got out of the car! It smells like…Yoh's Korean barbeque!" Fei said after a moment, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're right it does…Oh wait. Oh god." As Asami said this an equally disturbed and disgusted look appeared on his face, and right about that time he supposed the same thought popped into all their heads…and what didn't help was Rin opening the door, clad in a rubber apron covered in blood.

"I hope you're all hungry!"

 _We should have just eaten at home._


	33. Christmas Special (pt 1)

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction! If you like, please like/favorite/and leave a review! Ever comment is read and loved!**

 **Asami's Adventures in Fatherhood:**

 **Last Minute Shopping.**

 **AKA: The (Very) Late Christmas Special (Pt.1/2)**

 _Note: This is completely cannon to our story, though it takes place a few months in the future of where our current storyline is! Right now, as of last chapter *Chapter 30*, we are in mid/late July!)_

 ** _Dec. 24_**

 ** _Asami's POV_**

"Asami, stop being a baby! We talked about this last week!" Akihito scolded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"No, you talked about this and decided on your own. I never agreed to it." Asami countered with a sigh.

"Is your memory getting bad old man? I distinctly remember you agreeing to this."

The "Don of the Underworld" had had enough with this argument that was going nowhere. For the last thirty godforsaken minutes they had been fighting over him taking the kids to the mall to pick up last minute Christmas items they still needed, mostly for the purpose of getting them out of the house so Akihito could wrap gifts. Honestly, he didn't mind going to the mall for his feisty lover. What he did mind was Aki sending Kei off on a fully paid vacation to Hong Kong so he could be with Fei without even consulting him, and the little brat mouthing off to him in front of their children. That wasn't acceptable, not at all.

Asami stood from the table, leaving his breakfast behind as he pulled his glaring lover up with him, practically stomping towards his office. From behind him he could hear their daughter and Mayuri snickering over their bowls of eggs and rice. Once the door was shut, he turned and crossed his arms, giving the blonde a stern stare. "Kitten, I think you need to be reminded of who you are speaking to, and how you should be doing so in front of the children. Just because I don't agree with your version of that discussion doesn't mean my memory is failing and the "old man" comment will ** _not_** go unpunished, Akihito."

"All I'm asking is for a little help around here, Ryuichi! I know you work and all, but being a stay at home parent isn't easy! I barely have time for anything! I've been putting together ALL of the Christmas plans, I've been getting everyone's gifts, I've been making time appear out of nowhere to get things done around here! All I want is from you is to take the kids out for ONE afternoon!" Akihito snapped, his face getting red with anger. It had been a long while since they had gotten this heated with one another.

"You do remember what happened the last time I took the kids to Scion with me, don't you? Do you really think that this is a good idea?!" He growled, narrowing his eyebrows.

"That was your own fault, Dummy! I told you not to give Masa markers, and then you left him alone!"

"I didn't give him the markers, he stole them. Not to mention I was only gone for a few minutes! How was I supposed to know he could do that much damage in such a short amount of time?"

"He's a toddler, Asami! Toddlers get into everything, they make messes everywhere, and they stick everything in their mouth! Not to mention Masahiko is a very clever boy." Akihito then rolled his eyes, "Besides, it's not like he did anything THAT bad…he just drew on the walls."

Asami had to pinch the bridge of his nose pretty hard to keep from losing his cool, not wanting to start their Christmas Eve off with a very angry little Kitten. "Akihito, it wasn't just the walls. It was my desk, the floor, every chair, ceiling, and the artwork hanging up. Neither Kei or I could figure out how he did it all to this day. What is he, Tarzan or something?" That comment seemed to lighten the mood…at least a little bit between them.

"No, the answer is pretty simple...I'm surprised neither of you have put two and two together. He stood on the chairs and threw them at the ceiling…the chairs and paintings were probably just the innocent bystanders…and probably the floor too."

"That doesn't make it any better, the artwork was worth millions."

"Yes, but they were ugly…"

"Akihito!" Asami rubbed his temples, trying to stave off the migraine that was threatening. He could feel his anger rising to a dangerous level as he stared into those fiery hazel eyes. The crimelord took a deep breath, calming himself before he tried to speak, but being cut off before he could.

"If you take the kids with you, I'll go to the "secret room" tonight, okay?" For a moment Asami was a little surprised, but he was soon smirking in satisfaction, his anger started to dissipate…a bit.

"That does sweeten the deal, but I think you can do better."

"What do you want, you perverted yakuza bastard?"

"Name calling will only add more to the previsions of the deal, Akihito."

"Fine. What are your demands, _Asami-Sama_?"

"They are not demands, but terms of agreement, Kitten. First: Tonight you will be a completely willing participant in our "secret room," just as you offered. Second: You will agree to anything I say or do while in there without complaint. Third: Never, and I mean never go behind my back and give my secretary a two-week paid vacation along with my private jet for said vacation to Hong Kong. Understood?"

At the mention of the vacation, Akihito's feisty look slowly became more sheepish. "…So…that's what you're angry about?" Asami nodded. "Sorry…I just…I wanted he and Fei to be together for the holidays. I mean, I couldn't imagine not being with you and the kids…and well…I could only imagine him being sad if he had to spend such an important holiday working. He has a family too, you know? Now that he and Fei are together, Tao is kind of weirdly like their kid…" _That's an insane thought, Kei and Feilong with a kid…but Akihito isn't wrong._

Letting out a long sigh, Asami ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not angry over what you did, I'm angry of how you did it. We promised to talk about everything, well everything important that is, and you just went behind my back. Did you think I would have said no?"

"Well…no, but-"

"No but's, come to me next time and **_we_** will work something out. Also, please don't drug Kei again, or force him to take a two-week vacation without his consent…it's just rude." Finally a grin cracked on his lover's face.

"Hehe…I would have loved to see his face when he woke up." Aki snickered a bit, "But you're right, and I won't do it again. But in my defense, he would have said no. Even if you offered because that freak doesn't ever put himself first." _Also very true._

"If that's all settled and we're in agreeance on everything, I'm tired of being angry. I'll take the kids, you get presents wrapped, and then tonight you owe me my reward."

"Hmm, fine. But do you seriously plan on taking the kids out…in that?" The blonde said pointedly, giving his suit a disapproving stare.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing if your plan is to scream "dangerous yakuza" around the mall."

Asami rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his pale lips. "Fine, but you have to pick out my outfit."

Grinning, Akihito grabbed his hand and pulled him from the office. "I was hoping you would say that." With that he was led up the stairs and into their bedroom. After three outfit changes (all of which he thought were fine, but apparently his Kitten is a picky little thing), and a long talk about the  
"do's and don'ts" about taking the kids out, Asami was finally released as he was deemed suitable. Luckily he had texted Suoh while Aki was going through clothes, informing him of their change in plans. Like hell he would be going alone with those two monsters…that only spelled bad news. Back down stairs, he waited by the door beside his daughter and bodyguard, waiting for his lover to get their youngest member dressed and ready.

Ten or so minutes later the elevator finally opened, and Akihito walked out with a warmly dressed Masahiko…who looked very happy and proud of his outfit. Their little boy was wearing a blue and white sweater that had a cute panda on the front (wearing a Santa hat), a pair of grey jeans that had snowflakes embroidered along the sides, his pair of brown winter boots that had the white fur trim, and his panda backpack. Masa toddled his way over to them, raising his arms up for Asami to pick him up. Without a second thought, he lifted the small form into his arms, and was surprised when Masa cuddled up to his chest. Normally the toddler wasn't this affectionate with anyone but his mother, at least as of recently.

There was a small flash of light, and without even looking up he knew that Akihito must have snapped a picture of them from his phone. "Alright guys, be careful please. Kiyomi, stay near your father okay? Don't go running off without one of them with you." Akihito said as he fixed her hat.

"I know Mommy! You don't have to worry about anything!" She chirped with a grin, hugging him around the waist.

"We'll be fine, Kitten. Just take care of the house." Asami assured, leaning down and giving his lover a quick kiss…and at the same time Masa placed his own sloppy one on Aki's cheek.

"I will, don't worry." And with that, the group left.

* * *

After an hour of horrible traffic and listening to Masahiko make animal noises the entire trip, they had finally reached their destination. The mall. He had to admit he hadn't especially been excited for this trip, but after being trapped in the truck that long hearing cow and pig noises over and over (Those seemed to be his son's favorite), even the mall seemed like a safe haven. So the moment they were parked, Asami was practically throwing himself out of the car, feeling that migraine from earlier already coming back. _This is going to be a long trip…_

The door behind him opened and Kiyomi slid out of the leather car seat, Masahiko hoisted up in her arms. This sight of course sent a nervous chill through the crime lord, but he had seen her carry her brother many times…not for long periods of time but still. She liked showing off that she was a big sister.

"Princess, why don't you pass me or Uncle Kazumi your brother? You're going to get tired pretty quickly carrying him."

Kiyomi puffed out her cheeks a bit. "I can do it Daddy! I've gotten a lot stronger!" She's already struggling.

Cracking a small smile, Asami just shook his head. "I'm sure you have, sweetheart. But you've got to help me remember everything your mother needs me to get, and that requires you to have your hands free." She contemplated this for a moment before nodding, allowing Asami to scoop Masa up and set him up on his shoulders.

"So this means I get to be the leader, right?~" Kiyomi asked with an innocent grin, an innocent grin that Asami did not trust one bit. But…it was still too cute to say no to.

"Alright, fine. You're the leader." He agreed, trying to ignore the painful tugs to his hair coming from his son, who was now singing the opening to one the cartoons he watched. "So where too first little miss leader?" Asami mused, beginning to walk along side her as soon as Suoh had come around to meet them after grabbing the baby bag from the trunk.

"Well first we gotta talk about what you got Mama for Christmas! I gotta know if you got the right stuff or if I'm going have to save Christmas!" She chirped, that innocently sweet look still on her face.

"Your mother said he wanted a new set of knives, so that's what I got him." Asami replied, pretty confident about his gift choice.

"Uh huh, I know about that. I heard you talking to Uncle Kei about it. But what else?"

"What else? That's…what I got him." Asami said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows as they stepped through the automatic doors.

Kiyomi's sweet look morphed into a disapproving and unimpressed stare. "That's it?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, yes. That's what he wanted, a new set of knives. So I "splurged" and got him a set of Miyabi Birchwood kitchen knives."

"I can't believe you. Mama takes care of your kids, cooks every meal for you, he even puts up with you! And all you got him was a set of knives? Is that really all he's worth to you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Yep, every ounce of confidence he had before was sapped right out of him by an almost nine-year-old. It didn't help that Suoh was stifling a chuckle behind him. Asami gave him a sideways glance, immediately shutting him up. _I sign your paycheck, idiot._

Accepting his defeat, Asami let out a long sigh. "He's worth the world. So what exactly do you have in mind?"

With a smug look, Kiyomi pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "I made a list of all the things I've seen that Mama has looked at each time we've been at the mall." She unfolded it and held it out for him to look at. "Most everything is in the huge store upstairs on the fifth floor. It has just about everything there, so I've organized it by department and price. The ones highlighted in yellow are in the kitchen area, Green is in the home and furniture, Blue is Electronics, and then Pink is Videogames. The ones that are underlined are the more expensive gifts, as you can see the more lines under them means the more expense. The ones without lines are pretty affordable, but still are gifts you should think about. Now, if you notice there is one that is also circled. That one is the big gift you HAVE to get. It's the best one on the list, and the one Mama has been looking at FOREVER." Apparently "best" gift also meant most expensive…it was the only one with six lines under it. On the bright side, money wasn't exactly an issue in this family.

"So should I just get everything on the list?" He asked after reading through everything.

"No! That would be a very dumb idea. Mama would freak out that you spent too much. You need to get three. The big one, one in the middle, and then one of the affordable items." _He's already going to think I'm spending too much...but he never asks for anything. So why not spoil him just a bit (Not that I don't already.) and follow this list? It's pretty handy anyway…I'm beginning to wonder how I ever managed without our little Princess._

"That's what I'll do then. But we have a few things we need to pick up while we're down here. A few last things your mother forgot for Christmas Dinner tomorrow." Not to mention birthday candles…since their daughter's birthday falls on the same day as the holiday…and they both have almost forgotten two years in a row. They were still getting used to this whole parent thing.

Kiyomi was back to looking all sweet and innocent, nodding cheerily. "Okay Daddy!~ Did Mommy make you a list?"

"Of course he did. He even gave me the "grocery envelope." Apparently we're budgeting even though we have no reason to budget."

"Mama says it's an old habit. I asked him about it once."

"Hm, that makes sense." He muttered to himself as they stepped into their first store, grabbing a basket from the tall stack.

* * *

So one store turned into four very quickly when he found out not everything could be found at just one store. Akihito was very specific about the brands that he wanted, which meant searching each and every store. This was made a little easier with Kiyomi who had been on these runs before, though she had begged him to stop at the Starbucks in the mall to get a Christmas Tree Frappuccino. Usually he would have denied her request, but how could he when the next day was both Christmas and her birthday? So they had stopped and grabbed one for her to sip on throughout their shopping. At their last store, almost an hour into their shopping, Suoh was already carrying a handful worth of grocery bags and they were finally at their last grocery store. By this point Masa had started to get a bit grumpy with being held, so he was now toddling beside them.

"Okay, so I think that's everything. Do you concur leader?" Asami looked down at his daughter, who had snatched the list at some point in the middle of store two.

"Nope! We're out of juice, Mama forgot to put it on the list." Kiyomi chirped, "I'll go grab some! I know where it is, so I'll be right back!" Before he could remind her of what Akihito had said about her running off, she was gone.

"Sir, should I follow her?"

"No, she'll be fine. She's still in the store and she's been taking those self defense classes. If anyone tries anything…well I'd hate to be them. She's a quick learner." It was as he said this that Asami felt his arm getting weighted down more and more, and glancing down he caught Masahiko putting an armful of canned fruit into the basket. A further glance he saw that it was filled with snacks of all kinds. _How didn't I notice that before now_? "Masahiko, you don't need all of this." Asami said calmly, beginning to put things back on the shelves.

"No Daddy!" Masa whined, trying to reach up and grab the food back. Looking back down, their matching golden eyes met and Asami could see the crocodile tears already coming. _Oh god…You can't be serious._

"Masa baby, we already have this stuff at home. See? You just ate some of these this morning." Asami bent down, holding one of the many cans of pears out for him to see. "We have plenty, and you can eat them with you get home." Those tears started falling, the toddler shaking his head and reaching got the can.  
"Mine! Mine mine mine!" He whined loudly, attracting attention from some of the other shoppers.

Lowering his voice to a hushed whisper, Asami gave the boy a stern look. "Masahiko, stop. You're making a scene and it's very rude to everyone around us." The only reply he got was Masa completely cracking, wailing loudly as he went full tantrum. He smacked at Asami's legs, trying to grab the can from him as though it were some toy he had taken away. The crimelord was at a loss for what to do, given Akihito was usually the one to handle their son whenever he became upset. He closed his eyes, trying to understand what his son was mumbling about, but it was mostly unintelligible. _Wait a minute. What time is it?_ Glancing down at his watch, Asami mentally cursed. It was definitely past both Masahiko's snack time and nap time. _Dammit, Akihito warned me about this._

"Okay, I understand now. You're hungry, aren't you?" The baby's wails only continued, but he nodded violently. "Suoh, I need you to take Masa somewhere to sit down and give him the snack Akihito packed. Kiyomi and I will do the rest of the shopping. After he's done, take him back to the car and let him nap in the backseat."

"Yes sir, I'll handle it." Suoh said, bending down and lifting Masa up into his arms, murmuring softly to the child in attempt to calm him. It was about this time that Kiyomi came around the corner, holding two large bottles of juice.

"Is Masa okay Daddy?" She asked with a frown, watching as her uncle walked off with her younger brother.

Asami nodded. "Lost track of time, he should have already eaten and be napping by now. Speaking of which, are you hungry? You usually have had your snack before now as well."

"No, I'm fine!~ I ate lots for breakfast." Asami gave her a small nod, before he headed for the cashier's station.

"Well if you get hungry, don't hesitate to inform me. We can stop at anytime and go get you something to eat."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty demanding when I'm hungry. Maybe not scream and cry demanding, but I will remind you every five minutes until you wear down." _Just like an Asami. Good girl._

"Dully noted." He mused, grabbing the envelope out of his pocket once the cashier had rung up and bagged everything. "Now, let's get up to the fifth floor and look at everything on this list of yours." _I might as well look at gifts for everyone else as well…Kitten has been hounding me since last year that I should be getting into the holiday spirit…so I'll surprise him._

* * *

By the end of their shopping, Asami had a cart full of gifts intended for the little "family." Along with a few things he had snuck into the bottom of the cart for his little Princess. Birthday gifts mostly, things he had watched her look at as they walked through the store. A few games for her portable system, along with a stuffed alpaca she had been eyeing since they walked into the store. Asami had found it oddly satisfying each time he found a gift he thought one of his friends would like, which was a completely new thing for the crimelord. He had only ever found satisfaction in buying things for Akihito…and in the past his brother, but besides that it had always seemed more like a chore rather than something enjoyable. But with Kiyomi by his side making jokes and giving her clever input on everything…it turned out to actually be rather exhilarating. He had actually found himself smiling more times than not, especially while listening to her overexplain why he should get a specific gift for a specific person. Most of her reasons were rather sound, though some were quite humorous. Such as the reason they should (And did) purchase Mayuri the ridiculously huge and extravagantly soft blanket was so he could properly cuddle with Suoh. Apparently they were having to use two separate blankets and that was apparently just unacceptable.

"I think we've gotten enough presents for everyone. Though I'm still in the opinion that getting the set of hairbrushes for your Uncle Fei is unnecessary. He likely has a whole arsenal of them."

"Probably, but those aren't as special as these." She chirped, grabbing the box from the cart. "Last year when I met Uncle Fei, I cried because he chopped all his hair off. I wanted to braid it, because I didn't have any of my own to practice on. But he told me that it would grow back…that we would both have our pretty hair again. And then he told me to go into Mama's room, because it would make his day. So…if it wasn't for Uncle Fei then I never would have met you. So…these brushes mean something special."

Asami was surprised with her words, having never heard anything about this before now. Neither she nor Fei had every mentioned that they had been the first meet, or that it was because of him that they even have the beautiful daughter they have today. It was a shocking discovery, and one that made him see the Baishe leader in a new light. Letting a soft smile appear, Asami nodded as he ran a hand through Kiyomi's fiery red hair. "They are certainly the perfect gift then. I regret doubting you."

"Mhm!~ So I'll buy them myself!" She chirped with a grin.

"Hmm, these are pretty expensive Kiyomi…are you sure you have enough?" Asami asked, glancing down at her. "Because I really don't mind purchasing them for you."

"Don't worry Daddy, I have enough! I've been saving so I can get everyone a gift! You, Mama, baby Masa, Uncle Fei and Kei, Uncle Mayuri and Kazumi, Uncle Rin and Yoh, Tao, Akise, and Izumi! I did most of my Christmas shopping last week with Mama, but I still needed to get gifts for Uncle Fei and Uncle Yoh!" _Ah, so that explains the random kitchen gadgets. Yoh does enjoy cooking._

"If you have enough then go for it, but I really don't mind." He offered one last time as he began pulling things out of the cart to put on the conveyer belt.

"I know you don't, but I have the funds so I should buy it!~" She said with a grin, holding the box close to her chest. He had to admit he admired that about their princess, she didn't overly depend on them for things. She was independent in a lot of ways.

With the last item bagged, the crimelord reached into his pocket for his wallet…only to find it not there. Frowning, he patted both of his back pockets, then his front, and hell he even tried his jacket pockets. No wallet. I know I had it. It was with me when we got out of the truck. He wasn't panicked or anything, but this was definitely a big inconvenience.

"Is everything okay, sir?" The teenager behind the register asked, keeping a friendly tone. Well if this isn't embarrassing enough…

"I think my wallet fell out somewhere in the mall…" He muttered, frowning as he glanced around at his feet.

"Well, if you want I can hold the items for you until you find your wallet, sir. Of course it will have to be before my shift ends, but I'd be more than happy to." The kid said with a kind smile.

Before he could say anything, Kiyomi had her sparkly purple wallet out. "I'll take care of it Daddy!~" She chirped, before she passed up her own two items. "Add these please." The teen gave her an amused look.

"That's very sweet of you little miss, but I'm afraid this is a bit more than your pocket money can afford." He said gently, trying not to sound mean or condescending.

Kiyomi just smirked, her expression darkening a bit as she pulled out a handful of large yen bills. "I think I can cover it, Mr." She replied as she counted out her money, before passing up it up to the kid…who looked stunned as he took the money. This would be amusing if we weren't attracting stares. While she gathered her change, Asami grabbed the bags, ignoring all the strange looks they were receiving. Once he had them, they started heading out of the store. "You can pay me back when we get home with interest…but don't worry, I'll give you the family discount. Three percent interest rather than usual eight." Kiyomi pipped up once they were away from prying ears.

Asami raised an eyebrow, cracking a little smirk. "Charging your father interest? Isn't that usually only by the week?" He teased, though he fully intended on paying her extra.

"In most cases, but in this one it's by the hour. I'm just being a good business woman like you taught me." _Smart girl._

ATTENTION ALL SHOPPERS: A CHILD IS MISSING IN THE MALL. THE ENTRANCE AND EXIT DOORS WILL BE LOCKED DOWN UNTIL THE CHILD IS FOUND. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

As if knowing it were going to happen, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone out as it began vibrating. _Of course. This is just my luck._ Letting out a sigh, he answered the call. "Please tell me that announcement wasn't concerning Masahiko."

"I-I'm sorry Sir! I had just got him calmed down and he was eating…I-I only turned away for a minute and when I looked back he was gone!" _So much for that holiday spirit._

"You're still on the first floor, right? Start looking there and work your way up. Kiyomi and I will check up here and make our way down. If you find him, call me immediately." Ending the call, he shoved the phone in his pocket and grabbed his daughter's hand. "Come on, we've got to go find your brother."

Fifteen minutes later and the search for the tiny child was coming up moot. There wasn't any sign of him on the fifth or the forth floor, and they hadn't received a call yet from Suoh so apparently he was having little luck as well. The more time that passed, the more worried and panicked he felt. What if he was kidnapped? What if someone had already taken him out of the mall and they were all wasting their time right now?

"Daddy, I've been trying to tell you! We should go down to the third floor and check Build-A-Bear! That's where he is!" Asami blinked, looking down at his daughter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Masa loves teddy bears, and he loves that store! That's where he is!" She replied huffily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't you mention this before we went on a wild goose chase?" Asami asked as he headed for the escalators.

"I did! You just weren't listening! You kept telling me to walk faster." Was I ignoring her? I didn't even realize she was talking.

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't realize I was ignoring you. This is just a very…stressful situation." Kiyomi only nodded, and thankfully she didn't look that upset. More understanding than anything else. Stepping off the elevator and allowing his daughter to take the lead a bit, he followed her to this teddy bear building store she had been talking about. It wasn't the sign that told him they had arrived, rather his guard/friend who was standing outside of it, looking staring inside the store with an amused grin on his face. "Suoh, what are you doing?" He growled as they approached.

The enormous blonde just held a finger up to his lips and waved them over, before pointing into the store. Following his gesture, Asami's eyes settled on the sight of his small toddler, who was pushing around one of those little kid carts that were at the entrance of the store. Inside the cart he had his backpack, a fully stuffed bear, and clothes galore for his little bear. And boy did he look proud of himself.

Strolling up to the register, Masahiko began grabbing his things and holding them up for the woman to reach over and take. The lady looked around, clearly looking for the parent of the child to make sure this was okay. Finally her eyes found Asami's, and he gave her a brief nod. He still had enough in the "grocery budget" envelope to afford a bear and some clothes, though he was definitely going to be having a stern conversation with his little monster about running off.

Staying back and watching the whole thing go down was admittedly very adorable, that is until it came time to pay for the bear. Asami had begun heading that way, but he was halted the moment he saw Masahiko reach into his backpack…and pulled out his wallet! _Did he…Did that little brat pickpocket me?_ The boy took out as much of the bills his little hands could hold, and began passing it up to the cashier. And it was most definitely WAY more than that bear cost. The woman kept a smile on her face as she took out what Asami HOPED was the appropriate amount, before passing the money back down to Masa…who just tossed it into his backpack. Of course.

As she helped Masa get everything back into his little buggy, Asami turned to the other two. "We do NOT speak of this to ANYONE. Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Suoh said quickly, struggling to keep a straight face. Kiyomi wasn't even trying to contain hers, giggling hysterically.

"Ooooh no!~ You can't expect my silence for free!~"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"It's not blackmail, it's extortion! You taught me the difference!" _I did. And now I regret it. (Not really)_

"Fine, what are your demands?"

Kiyomi just grinned, a mischievous little glint in those chocolate eyes. "Six percent interest rather than three, aaaand I want you to take me to Harajuku and buy me all the sweets I want…now~" Asami felt his eye twitch. _She wants me to go to that freak show of a prefecture?_

"There is now way I'm taking you to Harajuku today. I can arrange your Uncle Kei to take you next week, if that's acceptable."

"Hehe, no. You're taking me today, or I'm telling Mama!~"

Gritting his teeth, he knew there wasn't going to be any budge room here. She looked determined, and if he really wanted this to be kept between them…he would have to give in. "One stop. We will go to one food stall, and that is all."

"How about five stops?" Kiyomi negotiated.

"Three."

"Deal!~" Kiyomi said with a smug grin. _Dammit, I've taught her too well…Always start off higher than what you want._

Masa had finally noticed that they were there, and he came toddling quickly towards them, dragging his bags behind him with his snow flake themed teddy bear poking out of his backpack. "Dada!~" He squealed, and once he got over he was bouncing on his heels and babbling excitedly, pointing to the store and then at some of the workers, telling them all about what happened. Asami could only catch a few words (a lot of it was still baby babbles, but he did have quite a few words mixed in), especially with how fast he was talking, but it was enough to understand the jist of what he was saying. He wanted a bear, a nice lady helped him get the bear, and then he paid for it all by himself.

"That's great, but you can't go running off by yourself." Asami said calmly, trying not to raise his voice. He did not want a repeat of earlier.

The toddler looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, and honestly the crimelord couldn't tell if the boy was confused of what he said, or if he was just trying to figure out if he was in trouble or not. Letting out a small sigh, he reached down to ruffle Masa's hair before lifting him up. "Let's just get out of here. We now have more places to run and Akihito will be expecting us home before dinner."

"Lunch first?" Kiyomi piped up from beside him as Suoh grabbed the Build-A-Bear bags.

"Yes yes, lunch first." He assured, right about the time he felt Masahiko's cheek fall against his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that the little monster had dozed off.

 _Good, let's just hope he stays that way for a while._

* * *

In the end they ended up home a lot later than the crimelord had anticipated, but still they managed to arrive before dinner…by only a little. Masahiko had napped for only about an hour, waking up just as the rest of them had finished eating lunch. He had planned on feeding him later from what Akihito had packed in the baby bag, but once he realized they were eating out…he wasn't having it. He wanted to eat what they had, so they ended up in that restaurant for an extra half hour than expected. When they finally got to Harajuku, Kiyomi was adamant on the three places she wanted to go…and none of them were safe for a messy toddler to eat. So while he took her off to get giant rainbow cotton candy and crème brûlée crepes (he made sure to buy an extra one for Akihito), Suoh went off with Masahiko to get him a cream puff from Beard Papa (A dozen of them, actually.) This time there wasn't any mishap of losing a child thanks to the fact Suoh kept the boy up on his shoulders the entire time.

The whole trip there hadn't been as horrible as he thought it would be, but that didn't mean he had particularly enjoyed it. It was a very loud, colorful, and just touristy part of Tokyo he himself didn't really find interesting. But Kiyomi had LOVED it. She wanted to take pictures with every cosplayer she saw, and dear lord when they walked by the Monster Café…she had spent ten minutes begging him to go in. Of course this was after they had already gone to their three places (Technically four if you included Beard Papa), and he was a man of his word…and he was teaching her to be a woman of hers. However, he did end up agreeing to take her there after New Year's…despite how much he hated the idea of it. Still, how could he tell his princess no?

Walking through the kitchen's Dutch door, Asami was greeted with the sight of his lover standing over the stove in his apron, working on what smelled to be a delicious dinner and chatting with Mayuri who was perched up on a barstool.

"OooOoo! Something smells amaaaazing Mommy!" Kiyomi chirped as she skipped through the kitchen towards the adjoining dining room, plopping herself down at the table. Masahiko was immediately all over his mother, hugging his leg tightly.

"I would hope so, it's your favorites after all. Hamburger steak with cut carrots, broccoli, and a fried egg." Akihito said with a grin, flipping the patties that were currently in the skillet before he turned pulled Masahiko up and settled him onto his hip. "Did you guys have fun?"

Setting the sweets and grocery bags down on the counter, and handing the other bags off to Suoh to take into his study, he turned to his love. "It was enjoyable, and we got everything you needed."

"And a little extra!~" Mayuri said with a grin, pointing to the Beard Papa box. Akihito turned to look at the box, raising an eyebrow.

"You brought home sweets? You do realize that we're making cookies tonight, right?"

"I'm aware, but now there will be more of a variety"

"Uh-huh." Akihito was eyeing him suspiciously. His eyes moved from Asami, to all the bags on the counter. Seeing something that warranted this suspicion, the blonde snatched up a little white bag off the counter, holding it up. "Comcrepe? You took the kids to Harajuku?" _Dammit, I shouldn't have brought home evidence._

"…Yes, they wanted to go." Not a lie.

Shaking his head, the boy cracked a smile. "You're hopeless. You talk about me spoiling the kids all the time, yet you give into them the one day you're alone with them."

"Well as you said, the one day I'm alone with them. Isn't that exactly the day I should give into them?"

"And does that include taking Masahiko to Build-A-Bear the day before Christmas?~ What if Santa had wanted to get him that?~" _Mayuri, I'm going to glue your mouth shut._

"You bought Masa a Build-A-Bear?!" Akihito's eyes quickly found the discarded backpack near the door, the bear sticking out of the top. Asami was preparing himself to be scolded (Meaning he was preparing himself to remain straight faced through it, though he always wanted to laugh), but he watched as that pissy expression morphed into a thoughtful one. "Actually, I can't be angry. It's too cute when I think of you building a bear for Masa."

Asami didn't say anything, instead he started putting away groceries to make himself busy. He wasn't going to outright lie, but he also was NOT going to let on to what happened what so ever. But it seemed he didn't need to, because Akihito was putting pieces together in his head pretty quickly.

"Okay, no. This doesn't sound right…you would never be seen doing something like that. What's going on?" When he didn't say anything, Aki gave their daughter a look…who hid behind her tablet. Masahiko on the other hand immediately began babbling away, and if he could form proper sentences Asami knew that the little brat would be snitching on them.

"Kazumi, Love!~ What is Ryu hiding from his precious little Kitten?" Mayuri asked the tall blonde as he entered the room again. He looked like he wanted to run away again. "Ooo…that's a guilty face!~"

"Bastard! You lost Masa, didn't you?!" _How did he jump to that conclusion so quickly?! Unless…_

"What would make you think I lost Masa?"

"The bear, Asami! The bear! You wouldn't have taken him into that store no matter how much he begged, and I know it!" As Akihito began plating the meat patties and sides, he shot a sideways glance to their "innocent" daughter. "Not to mention I know what our daughter's price of keeping her lips sealed is." _Are those red hands I see?_

Smirking, the crimelord leaned against the counter. "Oh do you now? And just what is it that you had to pay Kiyomi off for? What are you hiding from me?"

"Oooooh no! You do not get to turn this on me Mr.! I'm not the one who lost our son!"

"Heh, this time." Mayuri muttered over his cup of coffee. Akihito shot him a betrayed looked. "Oopsie, did I say that aloud?~ My bad!~"

"Looks like the pot is calling the kettle black." Asami mused.

"Yeah, well you're the kettle. So we're just as bad as each other." Akihito said with a huff, though he couldn't really look serious when he had Masa patting his cheeks and making silly sounds at him.

Shaking his head, Asami gave the boy a devilish smirk. "Actually, you're wrong."

"Excuse you? Just what exactly are you implying?"

"Oh I'm implying nothing. I'm stating that I'm not the kettle." He pointed his thumb to the giant, guilty man who had been trying to disappear into the wall this entire conversation. "Pot, meet your Kettle." There was a long moment of silence, before Mayuri burst into laughter. The blushing and fuming Akihito didn't look nearly as amused.

 _Dinner is going to be interesting._


	34. April Fools

**_...Coming soon to a Computer/Phone/Tablet near you..._**

 _In a Galaxy Far Far away..._

 _On a planet much like our own..._

 _A daughter-mother team of authors come together to create something beautiful..._

 _Something sinful..._

 _Something very...VERY gay..._

 _(Except for the one human female member of our cast...and Tao)_

 _We bring you..._

 **The (Sinfully) late Christmas Special (2/2)**

 _(Like seriously...wtf authors?)_

 ** _Starring..._**

 **Takaba Akihito** as... **Asami's little sex kitten!**

 **Asami Ryuichi** as... **Hot and sexy Dad of the year!**

 **Kirishima Kei** as... **Guy obsessed with binders!**

 **Suoh Kazumi** as... **That really big blonde guy!**

 **Lui Fei Long** as... **Dude looks like a Lady**

 **Suoh Mayuri** as... **#Fabulous**

 **Sato Rin** as... **"Why did you hire him, Suoh?"**

 **Yoh** as... **Maybe top? Maybe Bottom? Who's to say?**

 **Tao** **(What's your last name?)** as... **Shnazzy Future Business Man**

 **Asami Kiyomi** as... **Shnazzy Future Business Woman**

 **Asami Masahiko** as... **Son of that dirty "Perbert"**

 **Ceska the bulldog** as... **The Drone Eater**

 **Makarov the bulldog** as... **Masahiko's side-kick**

 **Ririchiyo the bunny** as... **Satan**

 _ **Guest Starring...**_

 **Oh hey look, new member of the family!** as... **New member of the family!**

...

"Merry Christmas...and Happy Birthday! Santa brought you and your brother lots of presents!" ~Takaba Akihito

"...But mama, Santa isn't real." ~Asami Kiyomi

-Gasp-

...

"You know what?! You're all terrible!" ~ Takaba Akihito

...

"We aren't raising a little you!" ~Takaba Akihito

"Kitten, you're over reacting!" ~ Asami Ryuichi

...

"So basically I've scrapped all the pieces I've been working on." ~ Suoh Mayuri

"Don't be so hard on yourself." ~ Kirshima Kei

...

Akihito sat, stretched out with his legs crossed on their slate grey chaise lounge chair, almost completely naked besides for a fancy tie around his neck...

The door opens...and Asami stands in the doorway, staring hungrily at the blonde.

"Are you just going to stare?" ~ Takaba Akihito

"Why don't we take this to the bed?" ~ Asami Ryuichi

"Actually...I have something else in mind." ~ Takaba Akihito

...

"So...I have something important I have to tell you...and ask you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I've been keeping something secret...for a long time. But I can't keep it together any longer."

...

 **On Fanction : 4.2.18**

 _(Or possibly 4.3.18 ...Depending on stuff and things_

 _Happy Easter and April Fools everybody!)_

 _((But no, really. It will be here in the next day or so.))_


	35. Christmas Special (22)

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters! This is purely a work of fiction! If you like, please follow, favorite, and leave a review!**

 **The (Sinfully) Late Christmas Special (2/2)**

 _December 25_

 _Akihito's POV_

"Asami, PLEASE go get Masa for me! I'm cooking the bacon and I can't leave it or it'll burn!" Akihito called out towards the living room, trying to get his own voice over the high octaves of his screaming toddler's. He had no idea what had their son so upset, especially since both he and Kiyomi had migrated into their bed to sleep…which happened a lot nowadays. Every morning it was like waking up in a hot, sweaty sauna…which admittedly was pretty gross. But how could he tell his kids to stop when it was so stinking cute? They weren't going to be little forever, especially Kiyomi considering as of today she was nine years old. Her little kid years were already almost gone…

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Asami get up and wordlessly head for the stairs, and right about that time was when Kiyomi came down into the kitchen, her curly red hair sticking up in every direction and a slightly grumpy look on her face. Definitely not a look fitting for the birthday girl…or a child on Christmas morning.

"Happy birthday, Kiyomi! And Merry Christmas!" He chirped, hoping that his good mood would rub off on her, "Santa brought you and Masa LOTS of presents!"

Instead of growing excited, she just hummed and slumped into her seat, putting her head into his arms. "Santa isn't real Mama, you and Daddy bought them. So thank you." She mumbled into her arm, closing her eyes.

 _When did she stop believing in Santa? Last year she did…and she hasn't mentioned anything about it all year…_ "Kiyomi, when did you stop believing in Santa? Who told you he wasn't real?" He asked slowly, flipping the bacon over into the pan.

"Izumi and Akise, but I don't think they meant to. They were just talking about how they pretend to believe in him so their parents give them more presents." She mumbled sleepily. _Ha! I remember doing that when I was a kid!_

"Well…let's try not to tell Masahiko that, okay? He's smart enough to remember it…and he's still too little to not believe in Santa."

"Don't worry Mama, I won't tell him. I wasn't going to anyway, I wouldn't want him to feel disappointed."

Before Akihito could reply, Asami walked through the door with their son cradled to his chest, still sniffling and crying crocodile tears. Mak was right beside them, distressed as he tried desperately to jump up and reach the crying toddler. Ever since they brought the bulldog home, he had basically attached himself to Masa. It was as if he had assigned himself as the toddler's guard dog, always staying close to him even when sleeping. They literally had to move the dog's bed from the living room into Masa's nursery since he refused to sleep anywhere else. It didn't help that Masahiko wanted to do everything with the dog as well; read his picture books, watch cartoons, play outside, take naps…hell, he even wanted to take baths with the pooch. Now this wasn't really a bad thing, because to be honest it made Akihito feel a little more at ease to know his baby was always being protected by a beast that could literally rip an arm off if he wanted to.

"Did he just wake up grumpy, or did he need a diaper change?" Aki asked as he finally finished up the last of the bacon, moving it over to the serving plate before he turned off the stove, taking the pan over to the sink.

"Neither…I think our little monster just experienced his first nightmare." As the crimelord said this, he rubbed the toddler's back in a soothing manor.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Aki walked over and held his arms out for their son…who more than happily went into his arms to bury his face into his neck. A total little Mama's boy. "Poor baby Masa." He cooed, rocking him gently as he walked towards the toddler's high chair. "I know what will make you feel aaaall better! Eggies in a basket, my little prince's favorite breakfast!~" Okay, so technically he didn't have a favorite breakfast, because Masa just looooved breakfast. But it always seemed to get the little boy excited when he called it his "favorite."

And mission accomplished, the boy started wiping at his face as he eagerly nodded and pointed for his seat. "Eggies…"

"That's right! Eggies!" He chirped, setting him down into his seat. "Milk or juice?" Aki liked to let him choose what he drank for most meals, especially since it encouraged him to talk. The more they encouraged it, the better he was getting. Especially with pronunciations.

"Juice!"

"And you, Kiyomi? Milk or Juice?"

"I want coffee like Daddy!" She quickly pipped up, looking a bit more awake and a little less grumpy now that Asami was sitting beside her. Their daughter was more of a Daddy's girl, not that it bothered Akihito too much. He knew she loved him, and that his role was very much needed in her life…so he didn't find a point in being jealous.

"Sure sure, coffee for the birthday girl!~" Akihito handed Masa his sippy cup before he went to prepare her "coffee." It was more sugar and milk than anything, but it made her feel grown up…so he just rolled with it without comment.

It wasn't until he had the table set and all their drinks prepared that Akihito thought he would get to sit down for the first time in three hours, but it was just his luck that the moment his ass touched his seat the front door buzzed. Fuck. Letting out a little sigh, he forced a smile as he got back to his feet…only to be forced back down by a strong hand on his shoulder. Immediately he leaned his head against the muscled forearm, his thankful eyes looking up to meet Asami's.

"I'll get the door, you just stay here." Aki just nodded, watching as his lover headed for the door. Idly his hand wandered towards his pocket, his fingers grazing across the hidden treasure that laid inside…just making sure that it was safe. After hearing about how Masa had managed to pick pocket Asami, he was a little paranoid…and he probably would be for the rest of his life now. Because if he was capable of that before he was even two years old…what would be capable of when he's Kiyomi's age? Or when he's an adult? It was a terrifying thought.

"Uncle Kei!~" Kiyomi squealed, jumping up from her seat and running to attack him with a hug, completely ignoring Tao who was standing beside him. "I didn't think you were coming! Mama said you were in China!" _Yeah, he was! Why is he back?_

"I was, quite unwillingly might I add." Aki slowly took a sip of his tea, pretending not to notice the pointed glare getting sent his way. That's the thanks I get for trying to help him get some time off? Rude, Glasses. Rude. "So as soon as the jet landed I planned on coming back. However…my original plans were to come back alone. But your Uncle Fei…well he of course had to make things difficult for everyone as usual by making last minute decisions to come with." Akihito wasn't sure what was creepier; the fact that Kirishima spoke to their nine-year-old like she was an adult…or the fact that she agreed with everything he said even if it was against her "fabulous Uncle Fei."

"You know, I'm standing right behind you. I can hear everything you're saying." The blonde barely contained a giggle as he watched Fei walk around with an annoyed, pointed look.

"Oh I'm aware, that's why I said it as loud as I did. I wanted you to hear it."

"Unca Fei! Unca Fei!" Masa shrieked from his highchair the moment the Chinese man came into his view, dropping his juice to the floor in favor to make grabby hands towards his uncle. Aki immediately leaned down to pick up the sippy cup, mentally thanking himself for getting the no leak ones.

"Awe, see, at least someone's happy to see me!" Fei exclaimed dramatically with a smile, crossing the dining room so he could lean over and press a kiss to the toddler's forehead. "Merry Christmas Masahiko! From the looks of all those presents under the tree, you've been a very good boy this year, haven't you?" The toddler nodded enthusiastically in reply.

Aki smiled at the scene in front of him, finding it both endearing and hilarious how his children had such different tastes in their "favorite uncles." Kiyomi's was obviously Kirishima (for whatever insane reason), though she also spent a lot of time with Mayuri and Rin. They could keep up with her energy better. Masahiko on the other hand liked to stay around Fei and Suoh. He absolutely loved all the doting Fei did with him, and apparently he enjoyed listening to him sing (Aki had never heard Fei sing, but Asami had informed him that he could.) Now Suoh…he just fell asleep on him. A lot. Put baby Masa in Suoh's lap or on his chest and he's out like a light.

"So, where's Mayuri and Suoh? Don't they usually eat breakfast with you guys?" Fei asked curiously as he leaned against the counter.

"Usually, but they warned us they would be sleeping in today. Apparently all their holiday traditions are done Christmas eve night, so they were up late." Aki chirped, before gesturing to the table. "But I made plenty, so you guys can all sit and eat! We're always happy to have you guys!~"

Fei looked satisfied with that answer, both he and Tao taking a seat at the table, though Kirishima looked a little more skeptical. "Are you positive? We can always go get our own breakfast if you wanted to have a family meal together."

"Kei, sit and eat. You should know by now that you are family." Asami smirked a bit, "Whenever we're not working, that is."

"You heard him Glasses, get your butt into a chair so we can start breakfast." He hated to be snappy about it, but he was getting pretty damn hungry! Like, his stomach was growling at him. He could practically hear it saying, _"You better hurry up and feed me or the table is getting it_."

As awkward as ever, Kirishima took one of the vacant seats, and after they said their thanks for the food they started filling their plates up. Aki of course had to double task between his own food and making sure Masa got more in his mouth than he did on the floor. He was kind of a pro at it by this point. While he stayed busy helping his son eat, he listened to the other conversations going on around him, picking up bits and pieces. Asami and Fei were discussing business, such as the Baishe leader dropping his ties to human trafficking…which was actually a relief to hear…though a total surprise. But apparently it was one of the conditions Asami had to having ties between Sion and Baishe. _You know, I never thought I would have to sit through a conversation about human trafficking over Christmas breakfast. I also never thought this would be a normal conversation to have_. Now in his other ear he was catching a whispered conversation between Tao and Kiyomi, so really he couldn't make out too much other than they were discussing numbers of something. Honestly he just assumed it was homework or something. The two of them video chatted a lot, and almost every time he listened in for a few seconds all he would hear was them talking about numbers…so apparently they did a lot of homework together. _It's nice that she has an older friend to help her out._

Not realizing he had spaced out, the tap to his shoulder made him jump. His eyes went from the happily chewing toddler to Tao who was looking at him expectantly. Immediately he put a smile on. "Sorry, I didn't hear you Tao. Can you say that again?"

"I didn't say anything, but Fei Long-Sama did! He was asking how early you had to get up to make all this yummy food!~"

Fei smirked, leaning his chin against the top of his hand, his long hair tied back while they dined. His hair wasn't as long as it had been a couple years ago, but it had definitely grown quite a bit in the last two-ish years since Aki had shaved it off for him…something the blonde thought about far too often. All the sacrifices and insanely kind gestures that had been given to him during that tough time. It really showed how much those around him cared, and though it was a terrible experience…it made any doubts he had about Asami staying with him disappear.

"Strange question, but I've been up since about…four o'clock this morning?" He got bewildered looks from everyone at the table, including Asami. "What? I wanted to get ahead today so I don't have to be stuck in the kitchen all day. So I have all the sides for dinner ready in the fridge along with Kiyomi's birthday cake, so really the only thing I have to do tonight is fry up the chicken." To be honest the cake took the longest to get right…because honestly he hadn't made many cakes in his lifetime. Maybe like two. And knowing that his daughter would want something cute, he had spent a long time following a YouTube tutorial to get the decorations on it perfect.

"I could have had dinner made and delivered to us, Kitten. You didn't have to get up so early." Asami said slowly putting his chopsticks down.

"Yeah Mama, and we could have bought a cake for me. You didn't have to make it." _Jeez, maybe I should have lied…_

"No, both of you shush. This is our Christmas, I'm not going to have someone else make our food, because then it's not special. And I'm not letting you miss out on having homemade birthday cakes by your mom figure. Every kid should get to have that. So, shut up and enjoy."

Asami opened his mouth, only to be cut off by a piece of bread hitting him directly square center of the forehead. All turned to look in shock at Masahiko, who glared at his father with his finger raised up to his lips. "Sshhhhtttt! Mama say Shhh!" As he did the "shhtt" sound, his food came flying out of his mouth and hit Kirishima, who was just unluckily on the other side of him….and he looked absolutely horrified and disgusted. _Yeeeaaah, if you can't handle that, you should never have kids._ Everyone, except for Kirishima, erupted in loud laughter _._

"Disgusting." He muttered as he stood from the table and headed to what Akihito could only presume was a bathroom sink.

Trying to stifle his giggles, he got another spoonful of food for his son to eat since he had just spit his last one out. "You're too sweet, baby boy."

"Sweet? The little monster threw a piece of bread at me." Asami scoffed, though Aki could tell he was having a hard time stifling another chuckle.

"But did you see his aim? He's just like his Daddy! A little Asami through and through!" The photographer cooed, glancing over at his son.

He was given a proud, toothy little grin.

* * *

By the time they had all finished breakfast, Mayuri and Suoh had made their way into the house just in time for presents. It was probably surprising for Fei to see Mayuri coming in walking, struggling as he was, with a sturdy black cane that had been given to him by his physical therapist he was seeing almost daily. Really, he had made leaps and bounds in the last few months, and though he still had a while to go before he would manage stairs or running, he was at least able to get around now without too much assistance. Sammy was a big help with that, since the huge monster of a dog was always by his side, ready to help him in case he stumbled or just needed some extra balance. He was even getting back into work a bit, working on designs in his free time and such…before too long he would probably be healed enough to even move back to their apartment. It would be a little sad, because honestly Aki hadn't gotten used to having them around…but he would also be happy for them. He knew they probably missed living together, just the two of, well three of them technically if you include Sammy. _Always include Sammy._

With everyone together in the living room, all the adults were able to watch the three kids open their Christmas presents (Fei had brought Tao's presents over.) Because of the similar age, a lot of Kiyomi's and Tao's presents ended up being pretty similar to each other: clothes, new laptops, phones, tablets, and of course video games for their many game systems. Honestly, the kids were spoiled. Now of course it was a little odd that Kirishima had gifted their daughter her first brief case along with a huge box containing aesthetically adorable office supplies. That…had been an interesting conversation.

 _"_ _Why…did you get our nine-year-old daughter a brief case for Christmas?" Aki had asked with a baffled expression. Both because of the odd choice in gifts…and the ecstatic reaction it had gotten from Kiyomi._

 _"_ _It's never too early to start." Was his reply, a pleased look on his face as Kiyomi pretended she was some fancy business woman with her brief case._

 _"_ _Kirishima…we aren't raising a little you. She's nine. She doesn't need to be-"_

 _"_ _Kitten, you're over reacting. I mean, I was about her age when I got my first brief case." Asami interrupted, nodding in approval._

 _Of course you were._

If that hadn't been weird enough, he had gifted Tao with language learning materials, with a similar excuse saying that it was never too early for him to start learning more languages. Aki could see where that made sense since he was pretty sure it was Fei's intention to be grooming Tao to eventually take over Baishe, but still…those don't really seem like gifts to Aki…at least not gifts for kids. But who was he to judge? Especially when the kids seemed to be perfectly happy and content with their gifts.

Masahiko on the other hand had just a huge mountain of presents, ranging from simple building blocks to: stuffed animals, learning toys, kitchen play set, books, clothes (Oh dear god the clothes), and even a box of dress up clothes since he seemed to have so much fun getting into his sister's. And let's just say the moment he found the little prince's outfit…he was in it (fabric crown and all) and acting the part. Oh and of course, no prince was perfect without a pair of oversized fairy wings stolen from Kiyomi. Out of all the presents he got, the kid ended up completely in love with one in particular: the "my first instruments" kit given to him by Suoh and Mayuri. Basically, it was a kit of little baby instruments (that surprisingly functioned like actual instruments…more or less) that came with a little tablet that was supposed to teach toddlers how to play simple songs on each instrument by cute little cartoon tutorials. It was a great gift for about ten minutes…because at about the ten-minute mark of Masa banging on the drums and hitting random keys on the keyboard…Asami was already pretty done with it.

It took a while for him to move on to another toy, but when he did the instruments were promptly moved upstairs to his bedroom…because he can make all the noise he wants upstairs, but downstairs…nope. In the words of the great Asami Ryuichi, "Our living room will not be his personal stage."

Kirishma's weird strand of gifts continued over to Masahiko, however he had totally understood this one the moment it was brought out for the toddler. However, he and Suoh seemed to be the only two who really got it…because everyone else looked confused when the secretary brought out a shit-ton of boxes of all different shapes and sizes. Honestly, he thought he was oddly a great idea, but Asami seemed…confused over the decision. Even after a little explanation of why most little kids enjoyed playing in boxes and such, he just didn't get it. Well, whatever.

Once the kids were finished opening their gifts and were busy playing, the adults took their chance to exchange gifts. Where the kids had had mountains of presents to get through, the adult's only a small stack that had been set off to the side (Along with Kiyomi's birthday gifts that she would open the following day). All the gifts between couples were given in private likely the night before…at least that's what he and Asami did _(Damn that bastard over did himself),_ along with Mayuri and Suoh. So, he could only assume the other two did as well. But of the gifts they opened together…well less than half ended up being meaningful in anyway. All the others? Sex toys. _(Of course it was sex toys with these perverted freaks.)_ Of the non-ridiculous gifts, there was of course the cane that he had promised Mayuri for whenever he was walking on his own again. Now, he was aware that he promised a bedazzled cane…but really that wouldn't go with anything and would just look tacky. So after searching for a while long night a few weeks ago (With Asami constantly trying to distract him), he was able to find a black beechwood cane that had a 925R silver, Swarovski crystal incrusted handle. It was…definitely a luxury, designer cane; one he was sure would go with whatever crazy outfit the designer came up with. Apparently, this was a good call because Mayuri seemed to love it, going as far as to breaking his current "boring" one in half. Then there were the gifts he got for Feilong and Kirishima; luxury tobaccos and hair products for the former, leather portfolio binders and a gift card to the fancy stationer store that the secretary enjoyed going to. Speaking of Fei, the gift that he received from his friend ended up being almost as surprising as it was very sweet.

 _"_ _Um…Fei, I think you put the wrong label on this one. I think this was intended for Masa." Aki said with an amused smile, looking down at the box he had just unwrapped. A Fisher-Price plastic easel, complete with paper and non-toxic finger paints in it._

 _Fei smirked, shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh no, that was intended for you to open." Everyone around snickered, well except for the blonde himself._

 _"_ _Oh ha-ha, very funny you asshat. This joke going on between you guys about me being a "kid" has to stop eventually. I mean, come on! I have children! Plus, you aren't exactly that much older than me!" When the snickers didn't stop, Aki scoffed and just shook his head, "You're all terrible, like seriously."_

 _"_ _You didn't let me finish," Aki let out a little huff, but gestured for him to continue, "That was intended for you to open last. You just grabbed the wrong one first."_

 _"_ _Well excuse me! It's not like they were numbered or anything!"_

 _"_ _Look again, genius." Mayuri pipped up with a shit eating grin, and sure enough when he looked down at the torn paper he saw a little sticker with the number 6 on it._

 _"…_ _Oh." Feeling his cheeks burn, he grabbed up the one that had the number 1 on it. After ripping the paper open, things started to make a lot more sense when he saw the regular, adult sized easel. "You got stuff for me and Masa to paint together…that's really sweet…yet confusing."_

 _"_ _You need a new hobby, Akihito. I know you're just waiting to get Masahiko into school before you start back with your photography, but until then…you need something to do. And where we're all enjoying the salt scrubs, sugar scrubs, and candles you've been making to keep yourself occupied…well I think I can say for all of us we're well stocked now since you've been sending them to…all of us. And I think you're definitely overstocked, because just in this room I can count nine candles." Aki looked down sheepishly, feeling a little bad. Had he really been inconveniencing everyone? "So, I figured if you like to take pictures, perhaps you would like to make them as well…and it's something you can do with Masahiko, rather than having to wait and do everything while he's napping."_

 _Akihito smiled slowly, nodding as he picked up the next gift in line. "Thanks, Fei. I really do appreciate this."_

Then there was the gift he got for Suoh…which was definitely not something he was able to wrap. So rather than a physical gift, the giant blonde opened up an envelope with three pictures inside of it: An Eleanor Mustang, a 1957 Thunderbird, and a long stretch of empty road. Of course this had gotten him a confused look, but after he explained it…well let's just say he was very excited. Using some of his own contacts, and admittedly some of Asami's, he was able to acquire a long stretch of road for a…certain time frame on a certain day so Suoh and Asami could race old American muscle cars. Now those he had actually managed to get through Rin, who had a contact in the states who apparently would let them borrow them for a surpringly affordable price. Of course "borrowing" wasn't Asami's style…so once he found out that this was happening, he went ahead and purchased them for his "collection." Eh, wasn't like he was going to fight him on this one. #1 it was Asami's money, and #2 he would totally be stealing them to drive.

Now that they had all finished opening their gifts, and Aki had spent a good half hour picking up all the wrapping paper and getting the floor at least mostly uncovered so it was no longer a walking hazard, the kids had migrated their way downstairs. Kiyomi and Tao had taken over the big television in the family room so they could watch movies and drink hot chocolate. Masahiko on the other hand did NOT want to sit and watch the movie with his sister, in fact he was so passionate about this that he started crying the moment Asami tried to put him down on the couch. So long story short, now Aki was stuck with a toddler and teddy bear in his lap and a heavy-ass bull dog on his feet while the "grownups" sat around the table and just chatted amongst each other. On the bright side he was able to keep Masa busy by giving him one of the creepy photo albums Rin had left for them before leaving for the holidays. It was filled with photos of all of them at different points since they had gotten Masa, and he had already skimmed through it to make sure there wasn't anything too weird in it.

"-so yeah, basically I've scrapped all the recent pieces I've been working. I'm just not able to work on them fast enough to keep up with the trends. By the time I get the drafts into something spectacular, lavender is totally going to be out of season and it will just ruin the whole mood of the piece." Mayuri let out a long, dramatic sigh as he leaned back against his husband's chest. Like always he was perched in the taller's lap like he was some kind of throne.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you'll get everything worked out. So stop pushing yourself, you should be more focused on healing and getting stronger rather than getting out your newest pieces." Kei pointed out, his tone having a bit of a scolding undertone.

"Ugh, but that's just annoying. I mean, I've already missed two whole fashion seasons! I haven't missed a fashion season since I was planning for mine and Kazumi's wedding…and that was over five years ago!" he slumped back, taking a long sip from his glass of whiskey. Asami had brought out one of his very nice, aged bottles...and they were all drinking from it besides Aki. He had long since accepted the fact he couldn't hold his alcohol, especially not compared to these assholes.

"Well, you can always work on personal projects until you're well enough to really jumpstart back into everything." Suoh offered, gaining Mayuri's attention, "You have an entire notebook filled with ideas you've never had time to get to. So why don't you finally work on them?"

A grin slowly spread across the designer's lips, those heterochromia eyes lighting up. "And this, my sexy beast, is why I love you!" He chirped, grabbing Suoh's massive hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss against the top of it.

Akihito smiled a bit, turning to say something to Asami when the toddler in his lap beat him to it.

"Perbert! 'Tupid Dadddee a perbert!" Masahiko shrieked suddenly, furiously slapping his hand against the page in the album. Fei couldn't contain his laughter at the sudden outburst as everyone turned to see what had gotten the boy so worked up.

Turns out it was a picture of Asami cupping Aki's ass while they were standing in the kitchen. Really he had no idea how he was able to tell that his father was being a "pervert" in this picture, but right now he was just having trouble keeping a straight face. Same went for all of them, even Asami…because hearing such a cute, high pitched baby voice call someone a "stupid pervert," well it's the funniest shit ever. That's pure, comedy gold.

"Is that right, little monster? I'm a pervert?" Asami asked with a smirk as he reached out to ruffle the boy's hair.

Masa immediately squealed and tried to slap the hand away. "No! My Mommy! No touch!" He screamed, glaring at his father. This time Aki couldn't contain a little giggle, due to the split moment that shock rang across the crimelord's face. Actually, everyone besides Asami was laughing now, even the overly serious Kirishima.

"Aw, can I touch your Mommy, Masa baby?~" Fei asked sweetly as he reached over just to put a hand on Aki's shoulder. Immediately the toddler shook his head and tried to swat the hand away.

"No! Mine! My Mommy!" More laughter and giggles rang across the table, though deep down Aki knew this wasn't going to be cute for very long. In fact, he knew exactly what was going on. Masahiko was starting the "mine" faze.

 _Oh boy. This is going to be fun._

* * *

With everything winding down for the night, Akihito busied himself getting ready for the surprise he had been planning for Asami for…a while now, while said man was giving Masahiko a bath and putting him to bed. This had for certain given him plenty of time, given how excited the toddler got during bath time. He loved playing with his bath toys and splashing around, so it was usually a fight to get him out of the tub without a mini tantrum happening. It could easily be avoided if you got him excited for his bedtime story…but that was a secret only he knew. Not Asami, though that worked in his favor right now by means of giving him plenty of time to get everything together.

It wasn't that it took a lot of time to get the whole scene prepared, it was more of having time for him to thoroughly freak out and second guess on everything he had done. Really, he wasn't very good at the romantic shit…especially when his and Asami's relationship was rarely like that, and the few times it had been…Asami had planned them all. It was time for that to change, even if it was just one time. So here Akihito sat, stretched out with his legs crossed on their slate grey chaise lounge chair, almost completely naked besides for the beautiful tie he had bought as an extra little Christmas gift for his lover. It was an expensive silk tie; black and Champaign paisley beneath golden horizontal stripes.

Hearing footsteps heading quickly towards the door signaled Asami's return from getting their kids put to bed. Letting out a long breath and clearing his head, the blonde played a seductive smirk onto his lips as he watched the knob turn and moments later Asami stepped through. Immediately his gaze swept over the room before zeroing in on the blonde. A similar smirk appeared on his face as he crossed the room over to him.

"Are we having a" Pretty Woman" moment here?" The crimelord mused with a humored glint in his eyes. Aki couldn't help but grin as he raised an eyebrow.

" _You've_ seen Pretty Woman?" He honestly couldn't imagine Asami watching a romcom unless he was tied down and forced to. But maybe he's wrong? Perhaps a little guilty pleasure?

For a moment he could have sworn he saw his lover look a little sheepish, but the look only appeared for a split second before he regained his posture. "It was my brother's favorite movie, so we would watch it whenever he wasn't feeling well. Well, that among a few others…but that was the main one." _Oh._ "Now that's my excuse…so what's yours, Kitten?" Asami asked mockingly, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse you, I just happen to like the movie! I'm not ashamed to say I enjoy a good romcom every now and then. I used to watch them with my grandmother every Saturday night when I was a kid while grandad was out with his friends." _Damn, this is not a sexy conversation._ "Now are you just going to stare at me or are you going to tell me what you think of the tie?" _Good job Aki, getting it back on track. Stupid Yakuza bastard, derailing from my plans._

Asami leaned over and took the tie into his hand, humming as he looked it over thoughtfully before he nodded with a pleased look on his face. "It's very baroque, in the best way. I like it." His smirk grew as his eyes hungrily gazed across Aki's bare flesh, "Now…why don't we take this to the bed since you're already looking so delicious."

Slipping the tie off his neck, he stood up from the chair. "Actually, I had something different in mind. I'm thinking…a bubble bath."

"A bubble bath?" He asked slowly, unimpressed.

"Trust me, Asami. You're going to like it." Aki insisted, capturing the other's curiosity.

"Oh? Have you planned something interesting, Kitten?"

"You're just going have to follow me and see for yourself!"

With Asami's curiosity successfully peaked, he led the crimelord into their bathroom where the "surprise" he had prepared was waiting. Walking in, they were greeted with the…romantic setting that Aki had managed to put together. The room was lit only by little candles (all of which he had made himself), while their huge corner tub was filled with aromatic bubbly bath, the water steaming the room up quite a bit with the heat. The sides of the tub were covered in rose petals, along with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and two bowls containing extravagant dark chocolates and salted nuts.

Turning around, Aki looked up to meet his lover's golden, hungry gaze. "So…what do you think?"

"This is certainly not what came to mind when you mentioned a "bubble bath," though I am pleasantly surprised."

"Well I would hope so, this took a lot of planning on my part! Now strip yourself down and join me." With a teasing little wink, Aki turned and sashayed towards their tub. He could feel Asami's predatory eyes on him until the moment he stepped into the bathtub and lowered himself into the steamy hot water. Glancing back, he watched as the crimelord unceremoniously stripped from his clothing, letting it all fall into a messy pile by the door before he made his way over towards the bath, and moments later Aki found himself sitting between Asami's legs, leaning back so the water came up to his mid region. And though he had been unsure at first, he had to admit…this was a good idea. It was definitely a relaxing atmosphere, at least he could feel Asami's muscles relax as he let out a long sigh. Himself on the other hand, he was pretty on edge and plagued with crazed nerves. Having already expected this, that's exactly why he supplied himself with liquid courage.

After pouring himself a glass of champagne, he tilted his head back and let the bubbly, dry alcoholic drink slide down his throat, taking it all in one go before grabbing the bottle back up to refill the glass.

"The tie, the bath, and now you're downing a glass of champagne like you're throwing back shots of tequila...you definitely are taking a lot of pointers from Pretty Woman, Kitten."

"What can I say, it really inspired me." Aki replied with a sarcastic scoff, rolling his eyes though he couldn't help but smile. "Now, I've been keeping this held back all day…but come on! You have to admit that breakfast this morning was like, the most hilarious thing ever."

"You mean when Masa spit his breakfast all over Kei? Oh yes, that was…that was definitely entertaining." Asami mused with a chuckle.

"It was fucking hilarious! I mean, I'll never unsee that face! He looked so disgusted!"

"And of course our little monster was proud of himself."

"With very good reason to be! I mean come on, out of all our friends…he's the best to mess with! He's such a boring stickler usually, so seeing him like that…it's the best thing ever." He couldn't stop giggling from the image of this morning in his head, the boy taking sips of the champagne throughout the conversation, along with taking little handfuls of nuts to munch on. Asami was doing the same, as occasionally their hands would graze.

"If there's one thing that never changes, it's that I'll never be able to drink with you. One glass of champagne and you're already tipsy."

"That's because, unlike you, I don't drink like a freight train every day. I haven't really sat down and drank since we found out I had cancer. So my tolerance is insanely low."

"Your tolerance was "insanely low" far before that, Akihito. Shall I start recounting all the past instances you either tried to keep up with my drinking, or called me shit-faced drunk?"

"I would really, REALLY prefer it if you didn't, asshat."

Rather than receiving a verbal reply, the photographer felt arms wrap around his middle, pulling him closer to Asami's chest. Meanwhile Aki was on his third glass, though he was drinking it relatively slower compared to the previous two. "Slow down a bit. If you get too drunk you're going to pass out before I can even get you to the bed…and if that happens you'll have to make up for it tomorrow. And I won't make it easy." _Like you ever do._

"Yeah yeah, I know. I can handle it though, it's just a little bit of champagne. So stop worrying like an old man, it's just aging you." Hearing Asami give him a low growl, Akihito couldn't help but grin.

"Be careful with your words, Kitten. This little bath of yours can come to quite the abrupt end if you push too far."

"Ugh, learn to take a joke. I'm just kidding. Well, for the most part." The cheeky blonde said with a grin, reaching into the bowl of nuts again to grab a handful…only for his fingers to graze across the top of a velvety box. _Oh yeah, I forgot. "Liquid courage" is also known as "Liquid stupid."_ Clearing his throat, he grabbed up the small box and quickly pulled it from the box before Asami could get a look at it.

Hearing the water shift behind him, Asami reached out and tried to grab the box from Aki's hand, though the crimelord was unaware of what exactly it was. "What's that you've got there?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves a bit, Aki managed to push through without stuttering his words. "So…I have something I important I have to tell you…and ask you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Without even looking, he knew there was a concerned frown growing on his lover's face.

"I've been keeping something secret…for a long time. But I can't keep it together any longer. I meant to wait at least a little longer, but I can't. So I planned all of this, but now I'm getting like super nervous and straying from the plan I made. Because like this wasn't how I was supposed to bring this up, it was supposed to be like ten times smoother and I was supposed to look super cool, but now it's a little late for that." _Okay, stop rambling idiot._

Aki cleared his throat before he turned around in the huge bath, now facing his lover. He slowly uncovered the black box in his hand for Asami to see, though the blonde couldn't bring himself to look up to see the other's expression. Too much pressure. "So, before anything…I want to make something clear. This…This isn't me saying I want to change my name or any of that bullshit. Hell we don't even need to have a ceremony or anything like that. I don't want anything to change, because I think we're perfect where we're at. Just two screwed up people who love and accept each other, have two children together, and have an amazing sex life in the unnecessarily huge house you had built for us." Letting out a nervous, shaky breath, he opened the box to reveal the ruby and diamond encrusted ring. Before he could actually pop the question (Though really he was just going to shove the ring on the bastard's finger and run away), Asami kind of killed his thunder by bursting out into laughter. Not a condescending chuckle like Akihiko was used to receiving, no it was full blown "this is hilarious" kind of laughter.

Feeling his cheeks burn, Aki closed the box quickly before looking away, his eyes filled with tears. "You know…that took a lot of courage on my part! If I knew you were just going to laugh at me then I wouldn't have bothered getting any of this set up, asshole!"

Asami shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter. "No…No, I'm not laughing at you! I'm really, really not. Just wait here, and you'll understand." Aki let out a sigh as he watched Asami stand and step out of the tub, dripping water onto the tile floor as he headed out of the bathroom.

 _This had better be good._ Wiping at his eyes, Akihito grabbed the bottle of champagne and leaned back, resting his head against the wall as he started taking long gulps of the sparkling alcohol. He could hear Asami in the next room over rustling around in one of their drawers, and a couple minutes later he was coming through the doorway. Aki's eyes went from his lover's face, down to his hands that had something clasped in them. _Oh god…it can't be._

Completely naked with cool water droplets dripping from his hair, Asami bent down on one knee and presented a similar velvet box to the one that had been abandoned on the side of the tub. Akihito felt his breath getting caught in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest as the bottle slipped out of his hand and fell into the tub, the rest of the liquid spilling out into the tub with him…not that he really noticed.

"This was not how I had this planned either, but now's as good a time as any." _Oh god. It's happening. The bastard is stealing my thunder._ "Originally this ring was planned to be yours on New Year's, but you put a damper on those plans…in a most surprising way. But I suppose it's more my fault, for making you wait so long." With a confident, humored smirk, Asami opened the velvet box containing the beautiful white gold ring encrusted with diamonds and aquamarine gemstones that matched his eyes. "Now, I would pop the question here and now, but I clearly already know your answer…not that I assumed it would be "no" either way. So instead just give me your hand so I can put your ring on."

Feeling his mouth go dry, Akihito wordlessly extended his hand out for Asami to slip the ring onto his finger. Like a glove, it was a perfect fit. Pulling his hand back, he couldn't help but admire its beauty for a few seconds. Their rings, though holding different stones, oddly seemed like they went together. Asami's had a more posh and masculine appearance, where his own was more elegant and delicate…but at the same time it wasn't exactly feminine. It still looked like a ring that would be worn by a husband, rather than a wife…which was something he was especially picky about. Akihito wasn't a woman, he wasn't Asami's "cute little house wife." And seeing that the crimelord had been sure to pick him out a ring that didn't feminize him…it brought a warmth to his heart.

"You asshole…stealing my thunder, picking a fucking perfect ring…I'm pissed off now." He huffed, though he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful ring. Well, not until it popped into his head that he hadn't been able to give Asami's his yet. Retrieving the ruby and diamond adorned ring, he gestured the taller over. "Now get over here so I can put your ring on."

With a chuckle, the crimelord moved from on his knee to the edge of the tub where he allowed Akihito to slip the ring onto his finger. Once it was on, the two made eye contact long enough for them both to know it was time to take this to the bedroom. Asami had been aroused this entire time, while Akihito was quickly getting there due to the alcohol…and staring at his fiancé's chiseled body. After Asami had stood up from the edge of the tub, Aki took this as his cue to get up and step out himself…only for him to drunkenly lose his footing and start falling forwards. Luckily, he felt arms wrap around him his waist to catch him before his head hit the floor.

"And this is why I will never be able to drink with you, drunk-ass." Asami mused as he lifted the blonde up into his arms.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 _Why is my ass freezing?_

Awakened by his own full body shivering, Akihito reached out blindly to try and grab the comforter so he could cover his icy cold body. Finally finding the corner of the blanket, he started pulling it up to cover himself, but the sudden shift from below startled him into dropping the blanket before he even got it over his calves. _Dammit._

"Are you finally awake?" _Geez…someone's in a grumpy mood_.

"Shut up…my ass is cold. Just go back to sleep."

"That would imply that I ever went to sleep, but considering I lost feeling in my hands an hour ago and my shoulder has been throbbing for at least three…I've just been laying here with all the time in the world to think up what I'm going to do to you whenever your drunk little ass decides to wake up."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Aki peeked his eyes open to meet the unamused, extremely annoyed looking crimelord that was beneath him. Wanting to know what in the hell had him in such a mood, the blonde looked around them before those blue hazel eyes fell on EXACTLY what had Asami so upset. Asami was restrained to the bedpost with what looked like new rope…and boy did the "ropework" look extremely…complicated. Like, he didn't even know where to begin with all the weird knots and such.

"Oh…my god. What in the hell happened to you?" Aki asked incredulously.

"You did, Kitten. Not only have you apparently been studying up on your bondage skills, you also grabbed the toughest rope in the arsenal. I would be impressed if I hadn't been left here all night. While you just laid there…and drooled on me." _Oh…so that wasn't a dream._

Looking down, he blushed furiously as he noticed the puddle of drool on Asami's chest. _Okay, that's seriously disgusting, drunk me. Why the hell are you so embarrassing? And why am I always held accountable for your actions_? Ugh. Grabbing the sheet up, Aki used it to wipe up the drool.

"Heh…sorry. So um…why did you let me tie you up?"

"The promise of something more. You made it sound very enticing last night…but then I should have known better than take you for your word when you're drunk. Not only did you leave me tied up all night with these impossible knots, you also left me here horny. All. Night." _Okay, yeah he is not happy. Not happy at all._ "Now if you would be so kind, go grab the pocket knife from my pants and cut me free so maybe I can get some feeling back into my hands."

"Um…you know I would, but you look suuuuper angry…and I really don't want to be punished for what drunk me did last night. So if you promise not to punish me tonight, then I'll cut you free!~"

"Oh know, you are being punished. There is no getting out of that. However, the longer you leave me here, the longer you're going to be at my mercy."

Deep down he knew he probably deserved everything Asami was going to throw at him later that night, but it didn't change the fact that he really wanted to try and get out of it. Or at least lessen it…because he really would never have left his lover like this if he had been in his right mind…like he wouldn't even dream of it.

"How about one hour of punishment…and I'll massage your shoulders after I get you free."

Asami arched an eyebrow. "Four hours, and you will definitely be massaging my shoulders after this."

"Two!" He countered, only to receive an unamused glare.

"Fine, five then." _What?!_

"What?! No! Two and a half!"

"Five and a half."

"Three! Three and I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast." There was a little pause where Asami looked to be thinking it over. Then he smirked slowly.

"Sweeten the deal a little bit more and maybe."

"Okay…how about three hours, a massage, breakfast, and I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. I'll make sure you got to bed EXTREMELY satisfied."

Akihito could tell just from the little glimmer in Asami's eyes that he definitely had his interest peeked. "Deal, now go get the knife."

"Right, let me just…go find your magic pants." He muttered, hopping off the bed and scrambling towards the bathroom. It wasn't until now he realized he had…a pounding headache. _That's it. I'm never drinking again. Liquid courage my ass._

 ** _Twenty Minutes Later…._**

"Is that any better?" Aki asked from where he was, straddling his fiancé's back as he rubbed and massaged the man's tense, stiff shoulders.

"Considering they don't feel like they're about to fall off…I would say yes." Asami mused, waiting until Aki had moved off of him to roll back over onto his back. "But we discovered long ago that you were an exceptional masseuse."

Rolling his eyes and shuddering at the memory he was referring to, "You know, I don't think I'll ever forget the smell of that damn Bloody Mary massage. Never again."

"Well I for one enjoyed it."

"Of course **_you_** did! You demanded a massage every like three days with that stuff until we were out. As for me, I just had very tomato-ey smelling hands for like ever."

"I offered to give you a massage with it too, you just refused."

"Because a massage from you would have quickly turned into sex! You wouldn't have even gotten halfway done." Shaking his head, Aki collapsed back onto his pillows, raising his arm up above his head to look at the beautiful ring on his finger. "So…I'm curious. What exactly was your New Year's proposal plans?

With a playful smirk, he answered. "Oh I was planning on doing it in our playroom…with in nothing but your harness, with a vibrator up your perky little ass."

Scoffing, incredulous, Akihito reached out and tried to snatch Asami's ring from his finger. "You know what?! I've changed my mind! Give me the ring back!" He snapped.

"Come on Kitten, I'm just joking…however now I wished that was actually the plan. I wish I could have seen your face. But no, I was going to have to do a recreation of our firework show on the balcony." _Oh…well that's actually a little romantic._

"Well, as nice as that sounds, we have kids now…so the ending of that could not be the same as last time. I mean, it's one thing to bother our neighbors, but now we have to worry about scarring children."

"Oh I already had a plan for that too. I was going to have Kei take them for the night."

Shaking his head with a smile, Aki rolled out of bed and walked over to the dresser to grab out some clothes. Feeling Asami's eyes shamelessly watching him, the boy was sure to give his fiancé a show as he slowly shimmied his undies up his slender legs, followed quickly by his straight-slim grey jeans and a cream-colored sweater. Finally grabbing a pair of socks, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge so he could slip them on. As he pulled on his second sock, his eyes moved towards the alarm clock to figure out what time it was…and he promptly cursed.

"Shit! It's past ten…the kids are probably already up." He muttered, shaking his head, before he suddenly realized something even worse. "And they're quiet. This is REALLY not good."

Asami looked confused for a moment, before the realization dawned on him. Getting up from the bed himself, Asami stretched, his back letting out a satisfying pop. "That's probably not good. I'm going to take a shower, when I'm done I'll help deal with whatever mischief they're causing."

Taking this as his cue to leave, Aki headed for the door. As his hand touched the doorknob, he was immediately drawn to look at the ring on his finger…and take a moment to let out a happy little sigh and smile. Last night really happened…maybe not how he planned it, but it happened. Shaking his head, he pushed the door open and began walking towards their son's room. Still not hearing a sound, he turned the knob and pushed the door open, bracing himself for some kind of messy situation. Last time this had happened he had opened the door to find a baby and the entire room covered in baby powder…Masahiko had managed to knock it down off the changing table. He was STILL finding baby powder in weird nooks and crannies. This time, what he opened the door too was not your average toddler mess. No…what was behind that door actually made the blonde have to take a step back. "A-Asami!" He called out, but with no answer he figured the other was already in the shower. So turning on his heel, he hurried towards Kiyomi's bedroom. _Someone else has GOT to see this. I cannot deal with this one alone._

Only opening his daughter's door, he was met with an empty bedroom…but an open closet. Confused, he crossed the bedroom to the walk-in closet…only to hear muffled words coming from behind the back of the closet. "What the hell?" he muttered, pushing some of the clothes out of the way…only to find a sliding panel in the back of her closet. Wait…now that I'm thinking about it…wasn't the closet like at least twice this size? Bracing himself for the worst, he slid the panel to the side and stepped inside, the blonde slowly becoming more and more taken aback with everything he saw in this "hidden" room. Basically it was a hidden office, set up with a desktop pc that had six active monitors, file cabinets, a bookshelf with what looked to be books on business and how the stock market works…and then a shelf holding at least twenty binders. In the middle of the room? Two very guilty, deer-in-headlights looking children. This was all crazy enough, but what really had his blood pressure rising was the white board…where there was an entire diagram going on concerning the "pros and cons of marriage." Including an entire area of the bottom titled "In case of divorce," where it was talking about custody of children and how they would go about keeping their businesses tied.

Letting out a long exhale from his nose, and trying to keep himself calm, he turned towards his daughter. "Kiyomi, sweetie…what's going on? Why do you have a hidden business office in your closet and why are you debating marriage with Tao on a white board? And don't give me a bullshit answer, I want the truth. The full truth. So start spilling everything." At first she looked shocked that he would curse to her…but then she let out a dramatic sigh and began rambling on an explanation.

"Well the office is here because Uncle Kei told me that if I'm serious about taking over Daddy's legacy (Scion), then I should start with learning about the stock market and such, and I caught on really fast, especially with Tao's help since he already had some knowledge on it. Well after playing the stock market for a few months…we had a lot of money, so we opened a loan business together at our schools. Tao and his friends run the part of the business in Hong Kong, while Izumi, Akise, and I run the one here. All our profits have been going into a Swiss bank account that we asked Uncle Kei to set up for us, but it's tied into Dad's since I'm not technically old enough to own my own bank account." _Well at least now the brief case makes sense. But seriously…when did my innocent princess get corrupted by those freaks?! How did I not see this happening?!_

Taking this all in while struggling not to let the little patience he had snap, Akihito pinched the bridge of his nose before slowly pointing back the white board. "And the marriage diagram?"

"Oh, right. Well…since I'm going to be running Scion one day, and Tao is being groomed to take over Baishe, we figured it was just a smart business move if we married to permanently tie the two together. Plus we get along really well, so we would be very content." She said with a proud smile, nodding. "But we needed to discuss the pros and cons first, but as you can see there are a lot more pros. So we've decided it's the best move." _Dear anyone out there who is listening, please give me the strength not to murder the bastards who influenced these sweet children._

"Uh huh…well, I can see you two have thought this out quite a lot. But I think you guys should wait just a little while longer before you start thinking about marriage…or kids…or possible divorce."

"Well…it's a little late for that, Aki. I already proposed to her, and she said yes after all the considerations!" Tao chirped, having gone from looking very nervous to sharing in Kiyomi's pride with their "adulting." Hell, they both looked damn snarky about it as well.

Looking down, he took notice to the chain around her neck, hosting a very expensive looking diamond ring. _You have GOT to be fucking kidding me. You know, there wasn't a single parenting book I've read that covers this situation or anything close to it! Where was the chapter about how to handle your nine -year-old becoming a fucking loan shark?! Or how about the chapter on how to explain that you can't get engaged before you're even in middle school?!_

"Oh just wait until your other parents hear about this." Having decided that he wasn't going to be the only one having to deal with this impossible situation, he turned his head to yell out the door. "ASAMI, FEILONG! GET IN HERE NOW!" The proud, snarky looks immediately fell from Kiyomi and Tao's face.

It took a couple minutes give or take, but pretty soon he had Fei, Kirishima, and Asami filing into the room…and apparently none of them were surprised by the little hidden office in the closet. _So is something everyone knew about but me? Because that's just not cool._ Fei and Kirishima looked as though they had been up for a little while…or at least long enough to be dressed and somewhat presentable, while Asami had clearly just gotten out of the shower given he was only in a robe and hopefully underwear.

Asami's immediately reaction when coming in was to look around the room in search of a threat, before his eyes fell on his aggravated, accusing looking fiancé. "What's going on, Akihito?"

"Yeah, what are we in trouble for this time?' Feilong asked teasingly, crossing his arms and looking at Tao suspiciously…who seemed to shrink back even more.

"Perhaps I can take a gander?" Kirishima pushing his glasses up, before pointing towards the white board. "I'm assuming Akihito's outburst was caused by that well put together, but controversial diagram on the white board." He turned towards Kiyomi for a moment. "You're getting a lot better with the organization of your diagrams, though you should have added a third category to sort your points into, which would have organized it a bit better. Some of those pros and cons aren't really one or the other, they're more neutral benefits. Next time put something like this into a Venn diagram, so you can add neutrals in the middle." As he spoke, their little red-headed princess hung onto every word, nodding as she soaked in the knowledge.

"Seriously?! Don't feed into these habits, or else you're going to be grounded with her!" Akihito snapped, crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid you don't have the authority to ground me, Akihito." The blonde slowly raised an eyebrow. "…On second thought, I'll just step back and shut my mouth now."

"Wait, I'm grounded?! But today's my birthday party, and it's the day after Christmas…and my birthday!" Kiyomi whined, looking towards her father for help.

"She's right, perhaps you should take a step back and calm down? I mean, really, what exactly did they do wrong? They're kids, let them play house with a pretend engagement. What's the harm?" Feilong said with a shrug, setting a hand on Tao's shoulder.

Asami nodded in agreement. "I hate to say it, but they're right, Kitten. You're overreacting."

"No, I'm not! I'm not angry about the engagement! By the time they're old enough to understand what they're committing too, they will probably change their minds! No, I'm angry that our children are extorting their classmates to make profit!"

"It's not extortion if they know we charge interest! It's not like we are forcing them to take out loans from us! Plus, it's good business experience! If I'm going to take over for Daddy one day, then I have to have experience!"

 _Okay, this is seriously giving me a migraine._ "First of all, little miss, don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I know what extortion is, and I understand it far better than you. Trust me on that." He glanced over at Asami pointedly for a moment before turning back to his daughter, "Kiyomi, I know you think you're old enough to make these decisions, and that your reasons are sound. But they're not, and you're not. You knew this was wrong, or else you wouldn't have hidden it from me. So, starting tomorrow, you're grounded. No television, no computer, no tablet. But for today you're off the hook since your friends and grandparents are coming over." Akihito turned to Feilong slowly. "And Tao. He's grounded too…you agree?"

Tao went wide eyed for the third time this morning, looking up at his guardian as though expecting the Baishe triad leader to take his side on this. Honestly, Akihito thought that he was going too as well considering Fei looked pretty reluctant to agree…but he probably knew this wasn't actually a debate because he nodded. Sure, he knew that likely once they left to China that the "grounding" would be void, but they at least had a couple days left here before that happened…so even a little punishment was better than none.

"Wait…so we get to keep the money?" Kiyomi asked slowly, causing everyone to turn to him expectantly.

"Hm? Oh yeah, keep the money. If you're old enough to know better than to become loan sharks, then they're also old enough to know better than to go behind their parent's back and take out illegal loans. But this is the end of your loaning business. You can keep doing the stocks, I don't care. And if you have any "business" ideas in the future, run them by me to get the okay." Getting a small nod, he considered that conversation done as he turned back towards the three adults he was currently deeming guilty of this entire situation. "Now to you three. You've known about this, haven't you?"

"The stocks, yes. The loaning business…technically no. I had an inkling something was going on, but I didn't ask." Asami said with a shrug, looking pretty unbothered by the whole situation.

"What about you, Glasses? And Fei? You two knew about it, didn't you?" They glanced at each other, not really looking guilty but more like they were trying to scheme a way out of the impending scolding they were about to receive.

Feilong seemed to come up with something, because a smug look soon rose to his face. "So, what was it you were yelling about before this, Aki? You were calling Asami quite distraughtly."

Oh god. "Shit! Masa!" He quickly turned on his heel, racing out of the room towards his baby boy's bedroom. "Shit! Shit shit! I'm a bad mother!" From behind him, he could hear many footsteps following after him. Pushing open the door, he gasped in horror because…oh no, it got worse.

Inside the room Masahiko had used the boxes he had been given for Christmas to build a castle-like structure in the middle of the room, while surrounding it he had pulled down the shower curtains from the bathrooms to create a mote…which included water. Aki only assumed the wet sand bucket had been used to bring the water from bathroom to bedroom. He was using a lot if his toys to prop up the sides so the water didn't spill out everywhere. And right in the middle of it all was Mak, who was snoring away with one of Kiyomi's tiaras on his head and surrounded by boxes and water. _Seriously…what do these Asami genes breed?!_

"…I'm impressed. I wasn't building structures like this until I was two." Asami finally said, admiring the toddler's work.

"I do not envy you, Akihito. You are going to have your hands full with this one."

Rolling his eyes, Aki stepped through the doorway towards the toddler who was currently putting his bath toys into the mote. "Oh don't even with that, Fei. Masahiko is a perfect little angel…just a very, very smart one with a biiiig imagination. Isn't that right my little prince?" Aki cooed as he bent down and picked the toddler up, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Wait, so I'm grounded for having a loaning business…but Masa is a perfect angel even though he stole the shower curtains?!" Kiyomi asked, pushing her way towards the front of the group.

"There's a big difference between you and your brother, little miss. He's a baby, you're ten. You knew what you did was wrong, he didn't. And besides, I don't think tearing down the shower curtains is really comparable to having an illegal business."

With a groan, she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "That's not fair." She muttered, glaring at the wall.

"Kiyomi, don't talk back to your mother." Asami reached out, setting a hand on her head affectionately. "Go downstairs and set the table or something. I'm sure doing some chores might put him in a better mood, and maybe even persuade him to lessen your grounding sentence." She seemed to perk up at that, nodding quickly as she turned tail and ran for the stairs.

"You do realize you just under minded me with our daughter, right?"

"Fully aware, but you've done the same. Call it payback."

"Hah, well you can take that payback and shove it, big bad crimelord. And while you're shoving it…you and Kirishima take care of getting this out without making a mess. I'm going to get something for breakfast figured out."

"Wait, why am I getting roped into this? I've been silent."

"Because the boxes were your idea, genius. Now if you'll excuse me, I have breakfast to make." As he exited the room, he heard the unmistakable sound of something (presumably a newly awakened Makarov) barreling through the boxes, and then the sound of water spreading across the hardwood floor. _You know what? They can deal with it._ With that, he kept walking.

After the long walk down the stairs, Akihito entered the kitchen where Suoh and Mayuri were currently residing, the former standing at the stove cooking what smelled to be French toast. "Wow…are you cooking for everyone?" he asked, a bit surprised. Ever since they had lived here, no one had made breakfast in this kitchen besides him or Haruka…and it was only Haruka when he was recovering from either cancer or the…incident. Yeah, he still refused to really talk about that one.

"Of course. I've been wanting to do something for you since you've taken up so much time helping us out, but you always wake up too early for me to ever beat you to it. But since you were sleeping in this morning, I figured I would take the opportunity."

"Awe, that's really sweet, Suoh. Definitely makes my morning better…not that I ever mind cooking. I like doing it, actually, but the sweet gesture…that really puts me in a better mood." Aki chirped with a smile as he took a seat on the bar stool beside Mayuri, setting Masa up onto the kitchen island. Really, that thing had come in handy since he purchased it a few months back. More seating room, and more counter space.

"Oh yeah, we heard the commotion going on upstairs. Anything interesting going on?" Mayuri asked, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Ugh, nothing I want to talk about. I would just get heated again…but I'll catch you up on that later."

"Mmm fine~ But only because there is something else that I am far more curious about." With a mischievous little smirk, he slowly pointed to the ring on his finger. "You went through with it. You actually proposed to him."

Feeling himself blush, Aki looked down at his lap and nodded slowly. "U-Um…yeah, yeah I did."

"I'm surprised…honestly I didn't think you had the guts~"

"What?! Then why the hell did you push me to do it?"

"Because it was amusing?" Of course that's your reason, evil monkey boy.

"Whatever…it ended up really weird, actually. Kind of funny, because apparently Asami was planning to propose on New Years." With a grin, Mayuri batted his long eyelashes in a mockingly innocent manner. _Wait…no. No, he wouldn't._ "Did…you know about Asami's proposal plans?"

"Hmmm?~ Oh of course I knew about Ryu's proposal~ I am one of his best friends after all." _HE WOULD_

"Oh…my god. You're awful." Despite saying this, he couldn't help but giggle.

"I know~"

 ** _Asami's POV_**

 _You know, I could always just call someone to deal with this, but I have a feeling that wouldn't go down well. But where to even start?_ Asami crossed his arms as he stared at the mess in front of him. A huge puddle of water that most certainly wouldn't dry on its own, wet boxes and toys, and he was fairly certain that the water was slowly moving its way under the crib. So they would definitely have to be pulling out some of the furniture.

To interrupt the awkward silence that had settled between them after Feilong exited the room with Akihito, Kirishima leaned over. "…Congratulations, sir. I saw the ring on his finger, so I'm assuming he said yes…but weren't you going to wait until News Years?"

"I was, but the little minx beat me too it." Asami mused with a smirk, glancing over.

"Akihito proposed first? For him to allow himself to do that, you must have left him waiting too long."

"Or a little mischief maker pushed him to do it for their own amusement because they knew I was planning a grand proposal in a few days.

It took his friend a few seconds to catch on to what he was saying, before he nodded and tsked slightly. "Ah, Mayuri."

"Exactly. That's my theory, at least."

"Are you angry?"

"Angry? Far from it, actually. He may have done it for his own amusement, but it was for mine as well." _However, if it wasn't for his meddling I probably wouldn't have ended up tied to a bed all night. So perhaps I should think of a way to…repay him in kind._ "Now, let's figure out how we're going to take care of this…situation."

"Right, of course sir. Just tell me where you keep the mop and I'll get right on it."

 _Wait, where do we keep the mop?_ "In the utility closet, I believe."

"Of course, but where is that?"

"Don't you know? You're the one who made binders on this entire house."

Kirishima pushed his glasses up slowly, the secretary glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. _Is that judgement I see?_ "You don't know where the utility closet is, do you?"

"…I've never had to go near it for anything to know. Akihito and Haruka handle most of the cleaning."

"I suppose this means we have to ask Akihito." _And listen to his snide comments all through breakfast? Pass._

"Or we can go find the binder you gave Akihito. It's probably in the bedroom."

"I like that plan much better."

"Good, then let's get to it." Asami turned on his heel, heading out of his son's nursery with his best friend close behind.

 _Only for you, my Akihito, would I ever be doing this._ In the bedroom, Asami walked towards the bookshelf and started searching through the shelves, hoping to stumble across the binder. He had little inkling as to where his fiancé put it, but he hoped they wouldn't be searching for too long. If it took up too much time, they would just have to start opening every damn door until they found the utility closet.

"Sir, why is there rope on the floor?"


	36. Chapter 31

_**Notice/Update:** We apologize for the lack of chapters over the last several months, and we thank you all for being so patient with us and sticking with our story. Since the end of last year, we hit a major writing block brought on mostly from real world drama we've been dealing with, and only recently we've been really getting motivation back in our systems. We aren't exactly where we were though, and it could be a while before we're back there again. So, instead we've decided to shorten our chapters so you can get content sooner, rather than having to wait months at a time. We also hope that by doing this, it will keep the juices flowing and the wall at bay. Having said that, we are hoping that this comeback will be a fresh start, because we are just full of ideas! (Don't think we haven't been plotting furiously for weeks) Love Me Gently still has one major arc to go before we start bringing things to a close, and this next adventure will possibly be the most interesting yet...and will change everything. _

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction. If you enjoy, please follow, favorite, and leave a review!

 **Chapter 31**

 ** _Asami's POV_**

Driving home alone after such a…lively party left the crimelord lost in his thoughts. The event had lasted hours, and already it was into the early hours of the morning; the clock reading 2:52 AM. Akihito was likely sitting up at home worried, especially since he had promised his lover that he would be home before midnight. Sometimes plans don't go as planned, it seems, but Asami still hoped that his exhausted boy would be sleeping when he got home. Never had it occurred to him that this would take longer than a couple hours, but it turns out that Rin really knows how to put on a show, and keep company entertained for an extended period of time. Well, he supposed he couldn't give all the credit to Rin…Mayuri's turn in there had definitely captured all of their attentions. Though not in the same light.

With the Tokyo city lights far behind him, Asami found himself driving into almost pitch-black darkness. It was rare he actually drove this late at night, usually having Suoh chauffer him, so it was only now that he really noticed how difficult it was to see the road with only the headlights and the occasional street lamp illuminating the way. Not only was he eager to get home to take care of his traumatized Akihito, but he was also eager to get away from the smell of blood that had filled the car due to the suit jacket sitting in the passenger's seat that was soaked in it. _I'll have Kirishima take the jacket and car tomorrow for cleaning._

Pulling up to the gate, Asami waited for the guard on duty to open it for him before driving through. Right now security was at the max, so there were guards posted all around the estate to ensure the protection of his family. Hopefully it made Akihito feel safe, because he knew that the blonde had a habit of not sleeping whenever he was too worried about the children's wellbeing. Considering everything that had happened the last few days…he could understand why there would be some paranoia…as much as he wished there wouldn't be. _Hopefully with the rat out of the way, things are going to start looking up._

Leaving the jacket in the passenger's seat, Asami got out of the car and started heading for the front door, worn out and exhausted from the long night. Climbing the stairs, he fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket before unlocking and opening the door to darkness, well all except for the faint light coming from the family room…so that's where his feet took him. Inside he found Akihito holding Masahiko in his arms, the toddler looking as though he had just been sobbing with pink, tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Though those eyes looked as though they were slowly being lulled to sleep by the soft singing he could just barely make out coming from his lover. _Well isn't this a déjà vu moment?_ A smile tugging at his lips, he leaned against the archway and closed his eyes, just listening quietly as he caught the ending of the familiar song Akihito was singing.

"Here comes the sun, do-do-do-do

Here comes the sun, and I say it's alright

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right…It's all right"

At the point of the song ending, Asami could see that the toddler was out like a light, his pudgy little cheek resting on Akihito's chest and his thumb in his mouth. A nasty habit that Asami had wanted to break the second it started, but you can only listen to a stubborn one-year old scream at the top of their lungs for so long before you either give in or start screaming yourself. Unfortunately, he had a cold that day. (In other words: Mini Asami 1, Big Asami 0) Akihito slumped back into the couch, pulling the blanket up over the both of them, giving him the hint that they had both been there for a while. The other hint was the paused cartoon on the screen, featuring a…red panda…business woman…thing? _Definitely something Akihito would be into._

Deciding to make his presence known to his exhausted lover, Asami cleared his throat and stepped into the room. "Have you even tried to sleep, or have you been up watching cartoons all night?" He asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake up the sleeping toddler.

Akihito jumped for a moment, before shooting him an irritated look. "You said you were going to be home before midnight."

"The dinner 'party' went on longer than expected. I would have called, but I thought you would be sleeping."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

Asami frowned but didn't comment. It didn't take a genius to know that he was on edge, and rightfully so considering everything that had occurred. "Then we'll stay awake. Just let me take the little monster up to his crib and take a shower, and I'll be down here with you to watch…whatever it is you're watching now." _The things I'd do for this brat. Even suffer through whatever ridiculous, kiddie cartoon he has gotten into._ Finally, for the first time since Akihito came home, a real little smile tugged at his bruised, swollen lips.

"Okay, but you're not allowed to complain. I don't want to hear a single negative comment…I actually really love this show."

"Complain? When have I ever complained about something you watch?"

"Um, every time."

"I resent that, Akihito. I give constructive criticism, not complaints. Complaints are for bratty children."

"Fine, no 'constructive criticism.' You sit quietly, laugh when you hear something funny, and cuddle. Anything negative and you're going to the bedroom alone, and I'll watch by myself."

"Someone is quite demanding tonight, but I'll agree to those terms. Only for tonight though, and only to make up for the fact I came home late." And because he didn't have it in him to not spoil Akihito right now, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. Both because he knew the boy would use it to his advantage…and because it would likely make him feel worse. Normalcy was better, even if most of it was feigned.

Asami arched an eyebrow as he watched those blue eyes roll, Akihito lifting Masahiko carefully from his chest and passed him over. "Whatever, bastard. Just don't wake the baby up putting him to bed. Otherwise you're going to be the one getting him back to sleep."

With his son curled up against his chest, Asami didn't dare risk saying anything, and instead just gave his significant other a vexatious look before heading for the stairs. That boy knew how to try his patience. If only he knew how difficult it already was for Asami to hold back his own desires and possessive urges at the moment. Every part of him wanted to drag that boy into his lap and retake claim to every part of his body that had been violated and defiled by that disgusting rat…every single nook and cranny. But he was refraining to do so because he knew that was the last thing Akihito needed. In fact, it was likely the worst thing he could at the moment. Still, he couldn't help that every time Aki acted like a little brat it just fueled the lustful, possessive beast inside of him.

 _It doesn't help that he's a brat._ Asami mused with a smirk, shaking his head as he stepped into the elevator. Frankly, seeing that Akihito was feeling enough of himself that his feisty spirit came out eased some of the worry he had festering. _Perhaps things aren't going to be as bad as I imagined them to be._

* * *

Seven episodes into the cute, surprisingly entertaining cartoon and Asami was almost embarrassed that he was getting kind of invested. He had always deemed put such mediocre, childish humor below him, yet here he was getting more than a few chuckles from the show. Right now he was placing blame off on his deep-set physical and mental exhaustion. He would have to rewatch the show in a few days to confirm this theory.

By this time, the sun was starting to peek in through the blinds and Asami could feel the burn in his eyes from the insufficient amount of sleep he'd gotten over the past several, _several_ days now. Even with his lover rescued and back home safe now for going on day two, he couldn't keep his eyes closed for longer than a couple hours before waking up in an almost panic. Terrified he would wake up and Aki wouldn't be beside him, and that they would be going through that nightmare of finding him again…and having no idea what was happening to him. Even now, Asami didn't know everything that had happened. In fact, all he knew was what the doctor's report stated, and the very minimum he could get out of Mayuri. He hated not knowing, but taking just one look at the traumatized blonde told him that he wasn't ready to confront this. Time was needed.

Asami jumped at the sudden sharp elbow to the side, his head whipping to the side only to see his lover, who had previously been nestled into his side fast asleep, but was now squirming and mumbling under his breath in distress.

"Akihito? Love, wake up." Asami murmured, reaching out and gently shaking the boy's shoulder. That was a mistake.

"NO!" Aki suddenly screeched, his eyes shooting wide open as his fists went to swinging blindly. He caught one successfully, but wasn't so lucky with the second fist as it collided against the underside of his right eye. On the third swing though, he was able to catch it, successfully restraining the frantic blonde before he ended up hurting himself.

Gradually Akihito calmed down, his spastic moving eyes finally settling on Asami's face and recognition clicked in his frazzled mind. Asami released his thin wrists once he was sure Aki had relaxed and wasn't in danger of hurting himself. "A-Asami..." His voice cracked, his eyes filling with hot tears. Unable to bear watching Akihito suffer, he reached out to gather the boy into his arms, but was halted when he saw the boy flinch. "Don't…Don't touch me."

Frowning, Asami's arms retreated slowly. "Akihito…I'm not going to hurt you. You know that. I would **_never_** hurt you."

"I-I know that...I-I know you would never hurt me." Akihito whispered, before he slowly pointed towards his eye, "But…I hurt you."

"That was an accident, it's fine. It isn't the least bit painful."

"Asami, it's already swelling! You can't tell me it doesn't hurt!"

"Akihito, I've been shot, stabbed, hell I've taken a punch from Suoh in the gut before. This." He gestured to his face. "Is nothing."

"That's not the point! Asami, I-I hit you! You're going to have a fucking black eye and its from ME!" Aki buried his face into his hands, and from the way his shoulders shook Asami knew he was crying, "Just…please go. I want to be alone."

He couldn't believe was he was hearing. Akihito had never tried to push him away like this, not even after all the traumatizing events that had taken place since they were apart of each other's lives. "I'm not going to leave you alone right after a nightmare. It's out of the question." Asami stated firmly.

"For once, please don't fucking fight me! I said I need to be alone!" Aki snapped, his voice laced with exhaustion and venom. It shocked Asami into silence for a moment, and it actually…hurt him. His heart stung.

"Don't push me away, Akihito. Please." Asami pleaded, feeling extremely vulnerable. _I just got you back._

"I'm not pushing you away, I just…need some space, okay? To think…and just…figure things out. Give me that, okay?"

Space. He needed space. Sure, Asami could understand that, but space from him?! Every part of him wanted to refuse and drag that boy into his arms whether it be willingly or kicking and screaming. Yet…he couldn't. If he truly needed space, then he needed to let him have it. Even if it he hated it, this wasn't about him and his feelings. This was about Akihito's, and giving him everything he required to heal from whatever horrible things he went through. Plus, telling him no would be extremely hypocritical. A lot of the time when he was feeling stressed over something, he would spend time alone in his office and just lock the door to be alone with his thoughts.

Sighing through his nose, Asami nodded. "Okay, I'm heading to my study then. But if you need me, please come get me or call for me. Don't force yourself to deal with this alone if it's not what you need."

After receiving a nod, he took this as his cue to leave. He spared one last glance back before heading out of the room to his office, shutting and locking it behind him. _I need a drink._ Asami's feet carried him across the room to his liquor cabinet, where he poured himself a glass of luxury bourbon. Lifting it to his lips, he took a long sip as he took a seat in his desk chair, his free hand moving into his pocket. The small rectangular object he pulled out and played with idly between his fingers had him perplexed. When he had been given the flash drive earlier in the night, he had told himself he wouldn't look at it's contents unless it was necessary. But now he was rethinking his decision.

In one instance, he wanted to give Akihito his privacy, and allow him the freedom to tell Asami what happened in his own time. Or if he ever decided to tell him. But in another, he wanted to know. He wanted to know what horrendous endeavors fell upon his lover so he could make it better…and all of that information was literally in the palm of his hand. Everything that happened was right there…all of it inside one little flash drive.

He stared at it for a long time, pondering his thoughts before finally he pulled open his desk drawer and lifted the hidden panel at the bottom. Carefully placing it at the bottom, he closed the panel, followed by the drawer. Not now. He would give Akihito some time to come to him first, or even to just heal on his own. But if it came to it, he wouldn't hesitate. A couple years ago he probably wouldn't have given this so much thought, because he would never have even considered Akihito's feelings on the matter. So much had changed.

Leaning back in his chair, Asami closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. And whether he meant it to or not, his mind began to wander…in so many different directions. It began with his worries over his family; the obvious worries with Akihito, the fact his daughter had also been haunted from seeing her mother get kidnapped, and the physical pain and damage Mayuri was having to endure. Was it all actually going to be okay? This question plagued him for quite some time.

Somehow that turned into him thinking about the events prior to him coming home…the dinner party and all that occurred. The delicious food and entertaining "show" Rin put on, the ear-piercing screams blood that splattered onto the warehouse floors and eventually their clothes, and then of course the satisfying end to the biggest piece of shit to ever live on this earth. Just remembering that had Asami's lips curling into a cruel smirk.


End file.
